


Errando nella nebbia

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But lot of angst first, Drug Use, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Reichenbach, Unhappy marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo aver simulato il suicidio, Sherlock impiega ogni sua energia per smantellare l'organizzazione criminale di Moriarty, mentre John cerca di tirare avanti in qualche modo. Quando il suo migliore amico gli ricompare davanti, la sua reazione è rabbiosa e gli ordina di sparire per sempre. Le loro vite prendono dunque strade differenti, che li porteranno a vagare senza meta, dolorosamente ed in solitudine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Postumi

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è nata, ancora una volta, dalla parola "wedding" pronunciata ad agosto dal buon Moffat, che mi ha dato lo spunto per scrivere una reunion post Reichenbach.  
> Alla fine non so nemmeno se essere soddisfatta di questa slice of life, ho fatto del mio meglio, ma non è stato facile: è una storia malinconica, pesante ed è stata faticosa da scrivere. Alcuni elementi mi piacciono, altri decisamente meno, tra cui il ritmo della narrazione, che spesso mi sembra lento, noioso e poco avvincente.  
> Comunque questa è la storia che avevo in mente e che volevo raccontare.  
> E ringrazio la bravissima [Lune](http://estherlune.tumblr.com/) per aver realizzato una cover per questa storia, che potete trovare [qui](http://estherlune.tumblr.com/post/59044364973/after-simulating-suicide-sherlock-uses-all-his).

_The fog is an illusion_   
_A master of disguise,_   
_Which hides the tangible_   
_Before our very eyes._

_But when the fog has lifted_   
_Everything’s still there,_   
_And the tangible_   
_Only seemed to’ve disappeared._

_(The poetry of Fog - Walterrean Salley)_

 

 

I raggi pomeridiani del sole inondano di luce dorata l'appartamento al 221B di Baker Street che è stato di Sherlock e John e si infrangono sui teli bianchi che ricoprono mobili e poltrone, illusorie barriere che non li proteggeranno dallo scorrere del tempo.

Mycroft passa un dito sulla mensola del caminetto: non c'è un filo di polvere.

"E' più facile fare le pulizie, ora che non ci sono più giornali o lettere sparsi ovunque." sospira la signora Hudson. Non è difficile cogliere il rimpianto nella sua voce.

"Ho intenzione di pagare l'affitto di questo appartamento ancora per un po', fintanto che non deciderò dove sistemare la sua roba. Fino a quel momento, vorrei che non venisse toccato nulla, se per lei non è un problema."

L'anziana donna scuote la testa "Affatto. E poi, con tutti quei buchi sul muro, farei fatica a trovare dei nuovi inquilini."

"Manderò un muratore per farli chiu..."

"No. - lo interrompe lei - No, va bene così." Guarda la parete bucherellata e lo smile giallo con nostalgico affetto e quello sguardo ha il potere di smuovere qualcosa dentro di Mycroft, anche se nulla trapela dalla sua facciata di uomo di ghiaccio. Davanti a quel dolore così composto ma sincero, il gioco che lui e Sherlock stanno portando avanti appare più che mai crudele e meschino. Ciò nonostante, proseguiranno sulla loro strada come stabilito, senza esitazioni. Gli Holmes sono fatti così.

"E per la corrispondenza che continua ad arrivare, come devo fare?"

"Verrò io a ritirarla, di tanto in tanto."

"Posso spedirtela, Mycroft, so che sei sempre molto impegnato. E non devi preoccuparti per me: John mi chiama spesso e ogni tanto ci troviamo per un tè. E' proprio un caro ragazzo anche se sono un po' preoccupata per lui. - rivela la padrona di casa stringendosi nel maglione di lana blu, mentre accompagna Mycroft al portone - Lui dice che sta bene, ma non riesco a capire se è la verità. Lo vedo molto tranquillo ora, ma non so se sia un bene o un male."

Lui non chiede mai notizie di John e la signora Hudson non manca mai di informarlo, quasi che tra di loro si sia stabilito un tacito accordo.

John Watson. Chiuso nella sua disperazione silenziosa, talmente profonda da non riuscire più a vivere in quella casa, né a passarci davanti.

Tuttavia per il momento, il dottore dovrà combattere da solo i suoi demoni: occhi discreti veglieranno su di lui, ma è indispensabile che lui più di tutti continui a credere che Sherlock è morto.

 

* * * * *

 

 _"Chissà se anche gli studi degli altri strizzacervelli sono sempre immersi nella penombra come questo."_ si chiede John.

La psicoterapia non serve forse per aiutare il paziente a fare chiarezza dentro di sé? E allora la scelta dell'illuminazione è quanto mai fuori luogo, è proprio una cosa idiota.

Sente un improvviso groppo alla gola mentre realizza che, prima di conoscere Sherlock, non avrebbe mai formulato pensieri di quel genere. Sono da _sociopatico_.

Il silenzio, denso e pesante, si spande tra lui ed Ella, che lo fissa seria, composta e professionale, senza proferire parola da quando le si è seduto di fronte. E' come se portassero avanti uno snervante gioco del silenzio per adulti, mille volte più infantile di quello di un bambino.

John si aspetta per lo meno un cenno, un'osservazione da parte della dottoressa: dopotutto è pagata (profumatamente) per interpretare ciò che passa nella mente dei suoi pazienti. Forse Mycroft aveva ragione, forse dovrebbe cambiare terapeuta.

O smetterla del tutto con le sedute.

Non sono state quelle a guarirlo dal disturbo psicosomatico alla gamba, non lo faranno sentire meglio ora. Non è Ella colei in grado di operare un miracolo, ma purtroppo il suo dispensatore di miracoli attualmente non è disponibile.

"Non hai più aggiornato il blog." osserva la psicologa all'improvviso.

"Non ho nulla da dire." E' vero: ogni volta che si siede davanti alla schermata, il bianco della pagina virtuale si riflette anche nella sua mente, non trova una sola parola da scrivere sulla tastiera ed il cursore continua a lampeggiare per ore.

"Quello che ti è capitato non può certo definirsi nulla." dice, prendendo appunti sul taccuino.

"Non getterò la... - no, la parola _morte_ proprio non riesce a pronunciarla - quello che è successo al mio amico in pasto a curiosi e giornalisti, mai."

Senza Sherlock non c'è nulla che valga la pena essere raccontato. Certo, la vita proseguirà comunque e lui andrà avanti in qualche modo, anche se ancora non sa come, ma il blog rimarrà lì, una specie di biografia non autorizzata del suo migliore amico, un _reliquiario_ per chi, come lui, continua a credere in Sherlock: non lo _profanerà_ scrivendoci di altro. Perché qualsiasi altra cosa, a confronto, è vuota e insulsa.

E se la sua psicologa non lo capisce, è davvero giunto il momento di smetterla con quelle visite.

 

* * * * *

 

Considerando che ha seriamente rischiato di finire dietro le sbarre con l'accusa di complicità con il criminale Sherlock Holmes, all'apparenza si potrebbe dire che se la sia cavata bene. Non finirà in galera e nemmeno a dormire sotto un ponte e a mangiare alla mensa dei poveri, con grande sollievo della sua ex-moglie, che continuerà a percepire i suoi preziosi alimenti.

Ma Gregory Lestrade non pensa affatto che le cose siano andate bene, perché Sherlock è morto e tutti, dai suoi colleghi all'ultimo degli opinionisti in televisione, stanno gettando fango sul detective.

C'è una parte di lui che ribolle dalla voglia di afferrare uno di quegli stupidi per la cravatta e urlargli addosso "Ma tu che ne sai? Che ne sapevi di lui? L'hai mai visto muoversi sulla scena di un crimine? L'hai mai visto ragionare e collegare punti invisibili per chiunque altro? Tu non hai diritto di parlare!"

E lo farebbe, se non fosse che lui stesso ha finito per farsi raggirare da Moriarty e ha dubitato anche lui di Sherlock, come tutti gli altri. Il suo istinto di poliziotto glielo diceva che Sherlock era uno stravagante, un cinico, un sociopatico, ma non era un assassino. Però ha preferito prestare orecchio alle insinuazioni di Donovan ed Anderson e quindi, no, nemmeno lui ha diritto di parlare.

E c'è un'altra parte di lui che è semplicemente stanca, delusa da un sistema troppo pigro, che si è accontentato della spiegazione più facile (due squilibrati che si sono suicidati sul tetto di un ospedale) e non ha più la forza di controbattere, perciò raccoglie in silenzio le sue ultime cianfrusaglie dalla scrivania, le sbatte in una scatola di cartone e si allontana dal dipartimento, verso il suo nuovo incarico, il vigile urbano... oh no, pardon, addetto all'Unità di Comando Operativo del Traffico.

Nessuno alza lo sguardo da quello che sta facendo, nessuno lo saluta, perché, data la sua posizione, sarebbe compromettente.

Con le mani occupate gli è impossibile chiamare l'ascensore, ma qualcuno lo fa per lui "Lasci che l'aiuti, ispettore." E' Dimmock.

"Sicuro, Charlie?"

"Sicurissimo."

Lestrade sbotta in una risatina amara "Attento, farti vedere con me potrebbe non giovare alla tua carriera."

"Non mi importa. - il ragazzo aggrotta le sopracciglia, corrucciato - Quello che le stanno facendo non è giusto. L'inchiesta interna è stata superficiale e a malapena le è stato dato modo di difendersi."

Il poliziotto più anziano si stringe nelle spalle "E' scoppiato un grosso scandalo, serviva un agnello sacrificale e in quel momento io sembravo il più pasciuto e lanoso." [1]

Mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprono, Lestrade vede che Dimmock continua a scuotere il capo, irrequieto.

"Non angustiarti a quel modo, Charlie."

"Forse potrei parlare con il sovraintendente Gregson." insiste.

"Non farlo, non vale la pena inimicarsi l'intero dipartimento, tanto loro hanno già deciso."

Il ragazzo sembra convincersi, ma prima che Lestrade schiacci il pulsante dell'ascensore, gli parla un'ultima volta "Signore? Per quel che vale, io sto dalla sua parte. E nemmeno io credo che Sherlock Holmes fosse la persona che i giornali hanno dipinto."

"Per quel che vale - stira le labbra in un sorriso stanco - grazie, Charlie. Buona fortuna."

 

* * * * *

 

A Londra apparentemente nulla è cambiato dopo il finto suicidio di Sherlock Holmes ed il ritrovamento del cadavere di Jim Moriarty (alias Richard Brook secondo l'opinione pubblica) sul tetto del Barts. Per qualche giorno la gente si è fermata sul luogo dell'accaduto, concedendosi una macabra fotografia ricordo, ma la pioggia ha lavato via in fretta i segni del gesso e del sangue sull'asfalto ed ognuno è tornato alle sue occupazioni.

I londinesi distratti inizialmente si accorgono appena dell'aumento improvviso della criminalità, perché coinvolge soprattutto esponenti di bande criminali, sono regolamenti di conti tra criminali ed il pensiero della brava gente onesta è uno solo: _"Finché i delinquenti si ammazzano tra di loro..."_

Nessuno ipotizza che sia in corso una faida per prendere il controllo dell'organizzazione che fu di Jim Moriarty, anche perché le informazioni alla stampa vengono rilasciate con sapiente parsimonia e tutti finiscono per parlare di un incontrollato aumento della criminalità dovuto all'incompetenza degli organi di polizia, all'immigrazione clandestina, alla povertà dilagante, alla crisi e alle mille altre scuse che si invocano in momenti come questi.

A Mycroft e Sherlock giova questa versione, giova l'idea che la città sia in preda ad un caos indiscriminato, così quando qualche criminale in più inizia a sparire dalla circolazione senza più dare notizia di sé, nessuno si stupisce o si allarma più di tanto o fa grandi sforzi per ritrovarlo. L'avvenimento si perde, come si perde una goccia di pioggia che cade nel mare.

 

Un giorno la signora Hudson rientra a casa reggendo due pesanti buste della spesa. Si ferma un attimo per cercare le chiavi di casa e nota un volantino che qualcuno ha appiccicato alla meno peggio sul palo della luce di fronte al suo palazzo. Al centro campeggia la foto di un omone massiccio, quasi completamente calvo, con una barbetta incolta e sotto l'immancabile scritta "Scomparso" con un indirizzo e-mail ove spedire eventuali segnalazioni.

"Oh! - esclama addolorata - E' quel caro ragazzo che era venuto a sistemare la luce sulle scale. Cosa può essergli accaduto?"

Alza lo sguardo verso l'appartamento del primo piano e vi rivolge un pacato rimprovero "Non dovevi farlo, Sherlock, non dovevi andartene: guarda cosa sta diventando Londra senza di te."

 

* * * * *

 

L'operatore mette a fuoco l'inquadratura e fa un cenno alla giornalista davanti alla telecamera, che inizia la sua telecronaca.

"Ci troviamo sulle rive del Tamigi, precisamente nelle vicinanze del Waterloo Bridge, dal lato della stazione di Temple. Una motovedetta della polizia sta recuperando un cadavere dalle acque del fiume. Ecco: lo vedete in questo istante. - impietosa, la telecamera zuma verso il luogo del ritrovamento - E' stato avvistato da una coppia che faceva jogging lungo l'argine. A questo punto ci si chiede davvero se l'ondata di criminalità che da settimane ha travolto la capitale del Regno Unito potrà mai avere fine. Ma ecco che arriva il Detective Anderson: proveremo a chiedergli informazioni più dettagliate."

Appena sceso dalla volante, Anderson si trova circondato da una jungla di microfoni, flash e giornalisti urlanti "Teneteli lontani, maledizione!" abbaia ai due bobbies [2] che lo accompagnano. Sta già sudando copiosamente e ancora non ha risposto ad una sola domanda.

Ha accettato con entusiasmo il posto che il sovraintendente Gregson ha offerto a lui e Donovan, dopo che Lestrade è stato gentilmente invitato ad occuparsi del traffico cittadino, ma ci sono molte cose che non ha messo in conto.

La giornalista di prima riesce a sgusciare abilmente tra i colleghi e gli piazza il microfono davanti alla bocca "Detective Anderson, ci può dire chi era quell'uomo?"

"Non ancora, non vede che sono appena arrivato?"

"La gente è preoccupata e vuole risposte. - lo incalza la donna, da autentica reporter d'assalto - Secondo lei c'è qualche correlazione con il triplice omicidio avvenuto alla stazione di Farringdon di lunedì?" [3]

"Non esiste alcun elemento a supporto di questa tesi."

"Forse con la sparatoria a Brixton [4] di sabato scorso?"

"Ora basta! - sbotta Anderson - Mi lasci lavorare!" e riesce a fatica ad oltrepassare il nastro bianco e blu della polizia e ad allontanarsi da quelle domande per le quali non ha uno straccio di risposta.

Si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte: ma che diavolo è successo a quella stramaledetta città? Sembra che tutte le gang malavitose, i sicari, i rapinatori e i delinquenti di mezza tacca si siano tacitamente accordati per far scoppiare un inferno di morti ammazzati, rapine e ritorsioni.

 _"Ossia da quando non c'è più Sherlock Holmes a risolvere i problemi per voi."_ la voce fastidiosa di Lestrade si fa largo per un istante nel suo cervello ottuso, ma Anderson la ricaccia indietro con fastidio: la polizia non ha bisogno di uno squilibrato psicopatico per risolvere i casi.

Peccato che i fatti siano lì a dimostrare che ha torto.

 

* * * * *

 

Kitty Riley aggiorna con aria annoiata l'articolo online sul cadavere ripescato dal Tamigi. La sua collega che è stata sul posto le ha lanciato due appunti striminziti sul tavolo, pretendendo un articolo di una cartella [5], da pubblicare sul sito prima che la concorrenza li batta di nuovo sul tempo, grazie.

Relegata nella redazione Internet di una televisione locale assieme a brufolosi ragazzini appena usciti dall'università: non è certo quella la carriera che aveva sognato. Tre mesi prima era sicura che l'intervista con Richard Brook l'avrebbe lanciata nell'empireo delle più prestigiose firme giornalistiche del Paese e già sognava una sua rubrica fissa, magari un talk-show in televisione. Invece, era stato l'inizio della fine.

Qualche giorno dopo la pubblicazione del suo acclamato scoop, si era presentata da lei una giovane stagista che prometteva clamorose rivelazioni sulla vita privata del Ministro degli Esteri e Kitty non ci aveva pensato due volte a buttarsi sulla storia, ingorda, vorace, certa di un nuovo successo professionale.

Peccato che la stagista si fosse rivelata solo una rancorosa bugiarda desiderosa di vendetta, licenziata dall'entourage del Ministro per manifesta incapacità.

Il risultato era stato una causa milionaria intentata dall'uomo politico nei confronti del giornale ed il suo licenziamento in tronco. Si era ritrovata ad elemosinare un posto di lavoro qualsiasi ed ora eccola qui, a fare la muffa dietro lo schermo di un computer.

In questo momento vorrebbe solo tornare a casa, ma non può, perché il caporedattore le ha chiesto restare a controllare i commenti degli utenti dopo la pubblicazione dell'ultimo articolo.

"Quando c'era Sherlock Holmes ad aiutare la polizia queste cose non succedevano e i casi venivano risolti più in fretta." scrive un tale CowboyBebop82.

Kitty ha un sussulto isterico nel leggere quel nome e carica a testa bassa contro l'utente e pubblica una piccata risposta "Ma cosa stai dicendo? Sherlock Holmes era un pazzo criminale che si è inventato una nemesi per coprire i suoi reati. - K.R."

Qualche secondo dopo alex_fergy ribatte "E chi lo dice?"

"Lo dico io!" urla Kitty sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo. I colleghi ancora presenti in ufficio a quell'ora sollevano la testa all'unisono dai propri computer, scambiandosi occhiate eloquenti tra loro prima di tornare al lavoro. "Lo disse Richard Brook nell'intervista che mi concesse in esclusiva. E lo dicono anche tutti i media. - K.R."

E con quello la discussione può dirsi conclusa, no?

No. Almeno non secondo gli utenti: alcuni le danno ragione, ma altri la contestano. _"Solo per il gusto di contestare."_ pensa la giornalista seccata, perché il dubbio che possa esistere una versione dei fatti diversa da quella che ha fornito lei, nemmeno la sfiora.

Non che agli utenti contestatori importi qualcosa della sua opinione, specie a The_boss70 "Eh certo, lo dicono i media. Gli stessi che all'indomani dell'incidente a Fukushima paventarono l'apocalisse nucleare, l'esodo dell'intera popolazione giapponese dall'isola e la foratura della crosta terrestre. Ah be', se lo dicono i media sarà sicuramente vero, come no!" [6]

"Fottiti." mastica la Riley con rabbia, bloccando questo utente. Ma ormai la frittata è fatta e da lì si moltiplicarono a catena commenti sull'inattendibilità dei mezzi d'informazione, sui branchi di pecoroni che credono a tutto ciò che dice la televisione, sul dilettantismo delle forze di polizia, messaggi di spam a raffica di utenti che invitano tutti a seguire il loro blog di informazione, indipendente ed obiettivo, e altri ancora che rimpiangono il detective scomparso, perché a questo punto non si sa più a chi credere e, ehi, è vero che la città è diventata più violenta.

Alla donna gira quasi la testa, nel vedere quei rettangolini colorati che si vanno accumulando senza sosta sotto al suo articolo "La discussione è degenerata, pertanto vengono bloccati i commenti. K.R."

Peccato che tra gli utenti che stanno seguendo la discussione ci sia anche un membro di Anonymous, che non gradisce particolarmente l'essere stato zittito a quel modo.

Così, mentre Kitty sta finalmente per spegnere il computer, lo schermo si oscura all'improvviso "E adesso che accidente ha?"

Un suo collega, aggrottando la fronte in un'espressione vacua che lo fa assomigliare ad un uomo delle caverne, inizia a tirare manate sul suo video nella speranza di rianimarlo e un altro bestemmia pesantemente per l'ultima ora di lavoro persa. Dopo un attimo su tutti i pc della redazione compare il seguente messaggio:

"Cara Kitty, solo nei regimi totalitari si privano i cittadini del diritto di parola. Pertanto siete stati gentilmente hackerati. A."

Una frazione di secondo dopo, il caporedattore tuona il suo nome.


	2. Il cuore anestetizzato

"Nome e cognome?"

"Arthur White."

"Mi serve un documento."

Il ragazzo gli porge la carta d'identità e John compila meccanicamente la scheda del paziente.

"Dimmi Arthur, cosa ti senti?"

Il ragazzo si dondola sulla sedia "Faccio fatica a studiare. A ricordare le cose, cioè. Non mi stanno in testa."

John si gratta un sopracciglio, tradendo una lieve irritazione: giusto quello che gli ci voleva per iniziare al meglio la settimana. "Questo è un ambulatorio medico, non la sede del tutoring universitario."

Il ragazzo lo interrompe gesticolando "Magari è una malattia."

Stupidità a parte, il ragazzo di fronte a lui sembra scoppiare di salute "O più semplicemente mancanza di buona volontà."

Arthur si sporge verso di lui, sfoggiando quello che vorrebbe essere un sorriso di complicità, alla _'Sì, lo so, ma facciamo finta di niente, okay?'_ che accresce soltanto l'irritazione di John e gli fa venire voglia di sbatterlo fuori dallo studio.

"Senta dottore - insiste lo studente, o presunto tale - il semestre è quasi finito ed io ho dato solo due esami. Se lei potesse scrivere su un certificato che ho quella cosa lì... delle persone che si distraggono, io lo farò vedere a mio padre e lui non si arrabbierà." Sorride addirittura, certo di aver avuto una pensata geniale.

"Vuoi che ti diagnostichi l'A.D.H.D.?" [1]

Il sorriso di Arthur muta rapido in una vacua espressione bovina e John traduce per lui, dopo aver alzato mentalmente gli occhi al cielo "Sindrome da deficit di attenzione."

"Bravissimo, proprio quello!"

"L'hai letto su Internet, vero?"

Il ragazzo annuisce, orgoglioso di sé.

"Se ti fossi disturbato a guardare su qualche sito serio e non solo su Wikipedia, avresti scoperto che è un disturbo che si manifesta e viene diagnosticato entro i sette anni di età. Mi sembri leggermente fuori target, Arthur."

"Però se mio padre scopre che ho dato solo due esami, passerò dei guai. E poi lui non sa usare Internet, né è un medico. Insomma, che altro dovrei fare?" sbotta irritato, davanti allo sguardo di disapprovazione dell'altro.

"Prenderti la responsabilità delle tue azioni." esclama secco John.

Il ragazzo aggrotta la fronte, come se il concetto gli fosse del tutto sconosciuto; poi, visto che il dottore è irremovibile e non vuole diagnosticargli una malattia che non ha, se ne va sbattendo la porta.

 _"Benvenuto nel mondo reale."_ pensa John. Non prova alcuna simpatia per quel ragazzo viziato e il suo microscopico dramma, non gliene importa nulla se il genitore gli dimezzerà la paghetta o lo ritirerà dall'università: da quando il suo migliore amico si è suicidato davanti ai suoi occhi, la sua scala di valori ne è uscita fortemente ridimensionata e ora le lamentele ed i piccoli problemi altrui lo irritano soltanto.

Un tempo forse avrebbe sorriso con indulgenza di quella trovata, ma ora non più, non ci riesce.

Non c'è più nessuno al suo fianco con cui condividere una risata complice.

 

Da qualche mese ha lasciato l'ambulatorio di Sarah, perché coprire i turni di colleghi in ferie o in malattia non gli bastava più per vivere; inoltre stava per raggiungere il punto di rottura: quei continui sorrisi di pietà, quelle pacche sulle spalle da parte dei colleghi, il tono condiscendete di Sarah quando gli diceva _"Quando vuoi parlare io sono qui."_ erano peggio delle inutili sedute dalla psichiatra, lo stavano portando rapidamente all'esasperazione e c'erano giorni in cui faticava a tenere sotto controllo l'impulso di sbraitare a pieni polmoni a tutti quanti di badare ai fatti propri.

Adesso va meglio, per lo meno non gli stanno più col fiato sul collo, anche se ogni tanto qualcuno lo chiama ancora, esortandolo ad organizzare un'uscita, _"Così, tanto per fare due chiacchiere."_

Parlare, parlare, parlare. Tutti vogliono che lui parli, magari che ripeta a mo' di mantra _"Il mio amico Sherlock è morto suicida."_ come se questo possa fargli bene, come se non fosse già abbastanza difficile vivere ogni giorno nella solitudine del suo squallido monolocale, con gli incubi color sangue e asfalto che hanno sostituito le distese di roccia dell'Afghanistan.

E come quando è tornato dalla guerra, ha dovuto ricominciare a vivere, partendo da zero. Di nuovo da capo. Ogni tanto ha l'impressione di essere una pedina sul tabellone del gioco dell'oca di una divinità crudele, che si diverte a riportarlo al punto di partenza.

Solo che adesso ha qualche anno in più sulle spalle ed una spossatezza addosso che sembra non volerlo abbandonare mai.

Ha cambiato casa, ora abita a Brixton [2], un quartiere non di certo signorile, ma dove la gente cammina a testa bassa e nessuno dei suoi vicini sa che faccia abbia. Ha trovato lavoro in un ambulatorio che sta di fronte ad una casa per studenti universitari e lì il suo nome non dice più nulla a nessuno: i giovani sono dei meravigliosi idioti [3] e dimenticano in fretta, specie quando nuovi scandali prendono il posto di quelli vecchi. Sono bastati pochi mesi e Sherlock è scomparso da giornali e talk show, soppiantato da gravidanze a sorpresa di cantanti pop e divorzi lampo di attori miliardari.

Deve però ammettere che quell'oblio è quasi una benedizione per lui: nonostante in tutto quel tempo abbia continuato a sgolarsi, proclamando l'innocenza del consulente investigativo, non è riuscito a convincere nessuno e la gente ha continuato a prestare fede alla versione ufficiale dei media - quella di Moriarty - e a pensare che sia stato abilmente raggirato anche lui o, peggio, che sia stato suo complice, anche se le indagini di polizia non l'hanno mai sfiorato.

John sospetta che Mycroft Holmes l'abbia in qualche modo tenuto al riparo dallo scandalo, ma non glielo chiederà mai, perché non vuole avere più nulla a che fare con l'uomo che ha venduto il fratello a Jim Moriarty. Qualche volta, i primi tempi, trovava una limousine nera ad attenderlo fuori dalla porta di casa che lo seguiva lentamente lungo la strada, ma si è sempre rifiutato di salirci e, alla fine, anche Mycroft si è arreso e ha capito che nulla di ciò che potrebbe dirgli lo interessa, perché comunque non avrà mai il suo perdono.

Abbandonare Baker Street e la cara signora Hudson gli è costato fatica, ma era diventato troppo penoso vivere lì, faceva troppo male scendere ogni giorno i gradini che separavano la sua stanza dal salotto, aspettarsi di trovare Sherlock seduto in poltrona che accordava il violino e invece trovare solo il vuoto.

Avrebbe finito con l'impazzire ed andarsene era diventata una mera questione di sopravvivenza.

Si vede ogni tanto con Greg, quando entrambi sono liberi da impegni, ma non risponde quasi mai ai messaggi di Molly e non ha più parlato con Mike dal giorno dei funerali. E' una gran brava persona Mike, una delle migliori che abbia mai conosciuto, ma è una frana nel consolare le persone, lo è sempre stato, con gli occhietti acquosi sull'orlo delle lacrime e il volto ancor più triste del suo e John proprio non ha bisogno di questo.

Se può evita di incontrare chiunque abbia conosciuto quando viveva con Sherlock, perché non sopporta l'idea di vedere la pietà nei loro occhi o quelle trite e ritrite parole intrise di compassione e buonismo.

Nessuno capisce davvero ciò che Sherlock rappresentava per lui: la rinascita nel momento in cui credeva di essere condannato ad una grigia esistenza da reduce invalido, la salvezza dalla solitudine, la stessa pericolosa solitudine che aveva portato un paio di suoi commilitoni, congedati come lui, a dare l'addio al mondo con un colpo di pistola in bocca.

Le uniche persone dalle quali John si sente di accettare un sorriso o uno sguardo amico sono i senzatetto londinesi.

A molti di loro, che vagano per la città con tutta la vita racchiusa dentro ad un carrello del supermercato immancabilmente con una ruota difettosa, Sherlock aveva dato uno scopo, qualcosa da fare, fosse anche solo tenere le orecchie aperte, ma era sempre meglio di niente. In qualche modo il detective riusciva a farli sentire utili e, in un mondo dove poche sterline fanno la differenza tra vivere e morire di fame [4], aveva fatto qualcosa per loro.

Per questo John li sente un po' simili a sé e non si infastidisce quando incrocia il loro sguardo in metropolitana, sull'autobus o quando la sera esce per buttare la spazzatura.

Ogni tanto ha anche avuto l'impressione che siano lì per vegliare su di lui, ma l'idea è assurda: da quando Sherlock è morto, non ci sono più pericoli da cui dovrebbe essere salvato.

Purtroppo.

 

Quel giorno, in pausa pranzo, John decide di usufruire di una macchinetta per bevande della caffetteria di una casa per studenti vicina all'ambulatorio e che è aperta a tutti. Ci va spesso, perché è economica, e passa lì il suo tempo libero sfogliando un libro o una rivista, immerso nel vociare vacuo dei ragazzi. E' solo un modo come un altro per passare il troppo tempo libero che ha tra le mani.

Come al solito, nessuno bada a lui, mentre inserisce i pence nella fessura, seleziona un caffè lungo senza zucchero e attende. Invano. Sta per rinunciare, quando una donna gli si avvicina, tira un pugno vigoroso alla macchinetta e un attimo dopo il bicchiere si riempie di caffè.

"Devi essere deciso - spiega la donna - altrimenti vince lei."

John la conosce di vista: si chiama Mary Morstan, ha più o meno la sua età, è una professoressa universitaria di storia del cinema, nonché una delle responsabili del dormitorio di quella casa per studenti e ha l'ingrato compito di far sì che maschi e femmine restino nelle rispettive ali dell'edificio e non trasformino quel posto in un lupanare. John non la invidia.

E' una donna schietta, decisa e dai mille interessi: non ricorda di averla mai vista senza l'Ipad o il telefono in mano a programmare qualcosa.

"La ringrazio. Un caffè ci voleva proprio."

"John, ci conosciamo da abbastanza tempo perché mi dia del 'tu'. Giornata dura?" azzarda poi.

"Non più delle altre." John si appoggia al muro e le racconta di Arthur: Mary lo ascolta scuotendo il capo e poi scoppia a ridere. "Se ti raccontassi le scuse che si inventano i ragazzi quando li sorprendo a vagare di notte per il dormitorio femminile, ti verrebbe un'ulcera."

"Aspetta, non dirmelo: sono lì solo per studiare per un esame del giorno dopo."

"Esatto: hanno tutti un esame il giorno dopo! Se studiassero solo un decimo di quello che affermano, ci troveremmo davanti ad un raduno di novelli Einstein."

"A volte non li sopporto - ammette John - poi però penso che quando noi eravamo giovani, non eravamo poi così diversi, no?"

"Non saprei. - Mary lo guarda con un'espressione serissima - dimmi John, tu sei mai rimasto incastrato nello scivolo dei rifiuti?"

"Cosa? No, mai. - è il turno del dottore di ridere - Te lo sei inventato."

Mary si posa una mano sul cuore "Giuro che è tutto vero."

"Questa me la devi raccontare."

La donna guarda l'orologio "Tra un'ora ho un seminario sul cinema tedesco degli anni '50, ma se vuoi, una di queste sere..."

Un appuntamento.

E' dalla morte di Sherlock che John non esce più con nessuna ed è molto titubante. Non ha realmente voglia di farlo, non sente il desiderio di uscire, ma poi pensa allo squallore che lo attende fuori di lì: un monolocale vuoto, una cena d'asporto, l'insensato ronzio della televisione come sottofondo della serata, nessuno che deduce se due concorrenti di un quiz sono imparentati tra loro dal risvolto dei pantaloni. [5]

 _"E' solo una cena_ \- dice a se stesso - _e probabilmente non le piacerò."_

"Sicuro, quando sei libera tu. Io la sera non ho mai impegni."

"Oh, meraviglioso, mi fa piacere. Cioè... - sgrana gli occhi, realizzando la sua gaffe appena commessa - Oddio, scusa, suona malissimo! Volevo dire che sono contenta che tu voglia uscire a cena, non che tu non abbia nulla da fare a casa."

E' imbarazzata da morire e John la trova carina. "Non importa. Anche a me fa piacere. Uscire con te, ovviamente, non il non aver nulla da fare la sera."

 

Si vedono domenica, in un ristorante vicino all'università dove lavora Mary. La donna gli racconta del ragazzo che, uscendo dalla camera della fidanzata, si incastrò nello scivolo dei rifiuti sperando di eludere la sorveglianza e anche di quello che si ruppe una gamba saltando da un balcone all'altro.

"Ora capisco perché c'è un ambulatorio vicino alla casa per studenti." John per lo più ascolta, ma non racconta molto di sé, a parte qualche episodio divertente che riguarda i suoi pazienti e di Sherlock non vuole parlare.

Mary è una donna che si tiene informata su tutto, sa chi è John Watson, sa anche chi era Sherlock Holmes, ma non sembra interessata a chiedergli nulla in proposito.

Discreta, per nulla curiosa, rispettosa: è ciò che John pensa di lei e questo atteggiamento le fa apprezzare ancora di più la donna che ha di fronte. Forse quella cena non è stata poi una cattiva idea.

Quel che Mary sta pensando, invece, è che ha incontrato una persona tranquilla, dai gusti semplici, che sembra trovare piacevole la sua compagnia (cosa sempre più rara man mano che gli anni passano: sa bene di non essere più di primo pelo) e che non fa una piega quando gli racconta di essere divorziata.

John la riaccompagna fino a casa, Mary armeggia con le chiavi più a lungo del necessario, prima di voltarsi e chiedergli quello che il dottore si aspetta "Vuoi salire a bere qualcosa?"

"No, ti ringrazio."

Non al primo appuntamento. E' stata una serata piacevole, si è svagato e per un po' non ha pensato a Sherlock, ma non vuole approfittare di lei solo per avere qualche altra ora di oblio.

Passano altri cinque appuntamenti prima che John accetti di salire da lei. E comunque è solo per un caffè e un bacio della buonanotte.

Il suo cuore è ancora troppo anestetizzato per pensare ad altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Attention deficit-hyperactivity disorder, o sindrome da deficit di attenzione e iperattività. La materia è complessa, ma riassunto in due parole, è un disturbo comportamentale nello sviluppo neuropsichiatrico di alcuni bambini, che li porta a non saper gestire e pianificare le proprie attività o a non mantenere l'attenzione.
> 
> [2] Questo è un richiamo ad una one shot che scrissi qualche tempo fa, "Apologize".
> 
> [3] Citazione da "Buick 8" di Stephen King.
> 
> [4] Citazione dal film "Suspect - Presunto Colpevole" con Cher e Liam Neeson.
> 
> [5] Citazione da "The great game".


	3. Niente cena, solo un aperitivo

Le bizzarre formazioni rocciose delle Meteore [1] si stagliano contro il cielo azzurro e sembrano non avvicinarsi mai. La giovane novizia Theia si morde nervosamente le unghie e batte i piedi per terra, quasi volesse incoraggiare l'autista a premere sull'acceleratore: la madre superiore l'ha mandata a svolgere delle commissioni a Trikala, un viaggio da mezz'ora quando c'è traffico, non di più.

Ma proprio mentre stava per lasciare il convento, _lei_ l'ha chiamata e le ha ordinato di allungarsi fino a Karditsa. No, non gliel'ha ordinato, gliel'ha chiesto, ma con il tono sicuro di chi sa che non riceverà un no come risposta. Le ha dato un indirizzo della periferia della città e il nome di un uomo che le avrebbe consegnato qualcosa per lei. Nient'altro.

E ovviamente Theia le ha obbedito. Ora è tremendamente in ritardo, ma può sempre raccontare di essersi persa, di aver perso la corriera, di essersi fermata a comprare una bottiglietta d'acqua. Qualcosa si inventerà. Per _lei_ qualsiasi cosa.

Scende dal pullman, registrando appena il refolo di vento del nord che la investe, e attraversa di corsa il piccolo e colorato paese di Kastraki, mentre la catena montuosa del Pindo sembra osservarla da lontano con severità. Sale con leggerezza gli erti gradini di pietra che la separano dal convento Russanu, superando visitatori appesantiti che si fermano di continuo per riprendere fiato e ne approfittano per scattare una foto al panorama selvaggio di quei luoghi.

All'ingresso dell'edificio principale, la monaca che distribuisce i parei alle donne le rivolge un breve cenno del capo, prima di tornare a spiegare ad una supponente turista francese perché debba coprirsi le gambe, con un'impazienza che ha ben poco di cristiano. Ma quando si devono ripetere le stesse cose più e più volte al giorno, anche la persona più paziente e santa di questa terra è autorizzata ad irritarsi.

Quanto a lei stessa, santa non lo sarà mai, pensa mentre risponde al saluto dell'altra donna, ma non le importa: capitolare sotto le lusinghe dei suoi peccati non le è mai sembrato tanto dolce.

Passa l'ingresso principale, ove un gruppo di visitatori è in coda per accedere alla chiesa della Trasfigurazione e apre una pesante porta in noce sulla sinistra. Oltre vi è uno stretto corridoio di mattoni abbruniti dal tempo, illuminato da alcune feritoie chiuse da spessi vetri color avorio, che ottengono il solo risultato di rendere l'ambiente ancor più angusto e soffocante di quanto già non sia. Il corridoio sbocca su una piccola stanza spoglia dal pavimento in pietra, dove l'aria resta umida e fresca anche in piena estate, sul fondo della quale pesanti grate di legno separano le celle delle monache dal resto del mondo.

Gli occhi di Theia ci mettono un po' per abituarsi alla penombra ovattata dell'ambiente, perciò sussulta di sorpresa quando una voce femminile la rimprovera, in perfetto inglese, di essere in ritardo. La figura si avvicina alla grata e alla luce delle candele, rivelando l'ovale perfetto del viso e due intensi occhi verdi che la guardano divertiti.

"Mi scusi, signora." risponde Theia in un inglese molto più stentato di quello della sua interlocutrice. Theia di solito sa essere molto sfrontata, cosa di cui la madre superiora la rimprovera spesso, ma davanti a quella donna, l'unico atteggiamento che riesce ad assumere è una sottomissione incondizionata.

"Hai ciò che ti ho chiesto?"

La giovane annuisce e sfila un biglietto da sotto al velo, porgendolo alle due dita sottili e perfettamente curate che si sporgono oltre la grata. "Sei stata brava - dice con voce suadente - ma dal momento che sei molto in ritardo, ti punirò lo stesso."

La fioca luce della stanza non è sufficiente a celare il rossore che si diffonde sulle guance della giovane. "Quando?" chiese vergognosa.

"Stasera, non più tardi delle dieci. Domani mattina devo alzarmi molto presto."

"Perché?" chiede Theia.

La bocca della donna si piega in una smorfia ironica "Per le mie orazioni, ovviamente. Sii puntuale." le dice a mo' di congedo, prima di ritirarsi con il biglietto stretto in pugno.

Theia annuisce prima di allontanarsi. Non sa chi sia quella persona misteriosa apparsa al convento circa sei mesi prima con una lettera di presentazione. La madre superiora del convento l'ha letta e poi ha accolto la straniera senza fare alcuna domanda. E' una donna enigmatica, non partecipa ad alcuna delle attività che impegnano le altre, è sfuggente e raramente abbandona la sua cella, anche se la sua consorella Agape giura e spergiura di averla vista sgusciare via dal monastero almeno un paio di volte nel cuore della notte. Forse è una donna che ha voluto provare un nuovo tipo di vita, così, per capriccio, forse si sta nascondendo da qualcuno, forse la sua è solo una copertura. E' una ragazza curiosa, Theia, vorrebbe saperne di più su di lei, ma è sicura che non otterrebbe risposte sincere da quella bocca suadente e inoltre ha timore che, se facesse troppe domande, lei smetterebbe di farle le cose che le fa, nel chiuso della sua cella.

 

La donna guarda la novizia sparire lungo il corridoio, solo allora si azzarda ad aprire il biglietto piegato in due e a leggere il nome che vi è scritto: non le dice assolutamente nulla, ma d'altronde l'informazione non è per lei. Torna nella sua cella e stacca dal muro un'icona raffigurante la Madonna con il Bambino, fa scorrere il pannello di legno che chiude il retro del piccolo dipinto, rivelando un vano nascosto ove è occultato il suo nuovo smartphone.

 **Ceniamo insieme?** digita velocemente.

Deve aspettare solo un paio di minuti perché le arrivi la risposta.

**Aperitivo, dopodomani a mezzogiorno e mezza. Mykonos, hotel Elysium, terrazza del lounge bar.**

Lei non si è firmata, lui nemmeno, ed è giusto così, perché due cadaveri non dovrebbero scambiarsi messaggi.

 

Mykonos è splendida in quel periodo dell'anno e il Mediterraneo ha un colore particolare, che nessun altro mare del mondo possiede, specie vicino alla costa, ove il blu intenso sfuma nel verderame.

Il sole è a picco sul suo cappello bianco dalla tesa larga, ma l'assenza di umidità e il clima secco dell'isola, così diverso dalla fredda regione montana che ha appena abbandonato, rendono il caldo tranquillamente sopportabile.

Si siede a un tavolino che affaccia sull'immensa distesa del mare sotto di lei ed ordina un Golden Touch [2] ghiacciato. Lo sorseggia adagio, i grandi occhiali da sole firmati che le celano quasi metà del viso e impediscono a chiunque di leggerne l'espressione. _"Non cerco compagnia."_ questo comunicano la testa voltata verso la distesa d'acqua e le gambe non accavallate, perfettamente perpendicolari al terreno.

Una decina di minuti dopo un uomo sulla trentina, dai capelli biondi e lisci, che minacciano di arricciarsi in boccoli sulle punte, si siede al tavolino vicino al suo, dandole le spalle. Ordina un rum e cola e fuma in silenzio una sigaretta. Rari avventori del bar vanno e vengono, ma la maggior parte dei turisti si trova sulla spiaggia di sabbia bianchissima che si intravede oltre un'insenatura.

La donna cerca un numero di telefono nella rubrica, o almeno così sembra, appoggia l'apparecchio all'orecchio e resta in attesa.

L'uomo si alza, appoggiandosi alla balaustra che dà sull'Egeo e prende anch'egli il telefono, compone un numero immaginario. "Ce l'hai?" domanda senza preamboli.

"Tutto qui quello che hai da dire? Sono quasi due anni che non ci vediamo!" esclama lei in tono di scherno.

"Sei dimagrita di un chilo, ma d'altronde dubito che i pasti che servono in un convento ortodosso siano molto abbondanti."

"Non mi posso lamentare. A dire il vero ho cenato piuttosto regolarmente." La donna increspa le labbra rosse in un sorriso.

L'uomo sbuffa scocciato, segno che quei convenevoli pieni di doppi sensi proprio non gli interessano "Allora, ce l'hai?"

"Sì. Chi sia però, dovrai scoprirlo da solo, a me il nome non dice nulla."

"Davvero non ne avevi idea?"

"Che Moriarty avesse un amico del cuore? [3] No, non ho mai sospettato nulla. Ma d'altronde lui era un po' come te: difficile capire cosa gli piacesse davvero. Ed è sorprendente quanto vi somigliate. - sposta l'apparecchio da un orecchio all'altro e si appoggia allo schienale della sedia - Avete entrambi un..."

"Non dirlo!" la ammonisce l'uomo, con voce dura e abbastanza alta da farla sussultare di sorpresa.

"Capisco - sospira lei - questo significa che non cenerai con me, vero?"

L'uomo non risponde e la donna chiude l'immaginaria telefonata. Si alza e si accosta a lui per un istante, contemplando i vasi di campanelle fucsia e lilla che adornano la ringhiera della terrazza che dà sul mare. "L'ho sempre saputo, in fondo. Con questo siamo pari."

"Detesti avere debiti." osserva lui in tono piatto.

"Non si addice per nulla ad una dominatrice." Lascia qualche euro sul suo tavolino e si allontana.

"Irene."

E' la prima volta che lui la chiama per nome e ciò è sufficiente a farla fermare.

"Fa' attenzione. In questo momento mi sarebbe assai difficile imbarcarmi per Karachi."

"Non sarà necessario - si volta e sembra che voglia contemplare un'ultima volta la profonda distesa blu davanti ai suoi occhi - andrò ad Ostrava [4] per un po' da un mio conoscente."

"Conoscente?"

"Una persona di cui conosco i gusti."

Il rumore ritmico dei tacchi della donna si fa sempre più fievole sino a scomparire; qualche minuto dopo l'uomo accarezza le campanelle e fa sparire con discrezione un bigliettino ripiegato nel pungo della sua grande mano.

 

Quella sera, disteso sul letto di un bed and breakfast a La Plaka [5], finalmente, dopo quasi due anni, Sherlock ha un nome.

Colonnello Sebastian Moran, congedato con disonore dall'esercito di Sua Maestà diversi anni prima.

Ormai ben poco è rimasto in piedi dell'organizzazione del Napoleone del Crimine. Senza la guida di Jim la manovalanza criminale si è ritrovata allo sbando e i più hanno finito per ammazzarsi tra loro, senza che fossero necessari troppi interventi da parte sua o di Mycroft.

Ma restava sempre una zona d'ombra, qualcuno che in base alle sue deduzioni doveva esistere per forza anche se non si era mai palesato, come una nobile tigre che si aggira invisibile nella foresta, attacca e poi si ritira nuovamente nell'ombra: il braccio destro di Moriarty, che è rimasto sempre nascosto, ancora più elusivo e sfuggente del suo capo. Sherlock ha capito che è lui il cecchino che Moriarty aveva destinato a John e quindi è consapevole che deve essere più che prudente: sarebbe troppo pericoloso per John se Moran si accorgesse di essere braccato, perché quando è circondata, una tigre reagisce sfoderando gli artigli ed azzannando alla gola.

Con pazienza, Sherlock ha fatto terra bruciata attorno a lui, sempre facendo in modo che non si intuisse la sua mano dietro all'arresto o agli omicidi dei criminali della banda di Moriarty. Ora andrà in Tibet ad occuparsi di una delle ultime cellule attive dell'organizzazione malavitosa, poi potrà dedicarsi anima e corpo a far cadere Moran nella sua rete ed infine potrà tornare a casa.

Inghilterra.

Londra.

John.

Pensa spesso al suo blogger, Sherlock, più di quanto si fosse mai immaginato.

Sa che è al sicuro: prima di inscenare il suicidio ha lasciato istruzioni precise e soldi a sufficienza alla sua rete di senzatetto perché non lo perdano mai di vista ed anche gli uomini di Mycroft vegliano su di lui con discrezione. Il maggiore degli Holmes sa bene che se a John accadesse il pur minimo e banale incidente, come inciampare a causa di una buca sulla strada, non ci sarebbe alcuna possibilità di perdono da parte di Sherlock. Quindi non dovrebbe preoccuparsi di lui, non gli è accaduto nulla finora e nulla gli accadrà in futuro.

Nondimeno, c'è quello stupido sentimento che affiora di quando in quando, come ora, mentre è chiuso nella sua stanza e da fuori gli arriva il vociare allegro dei turisti.

Nostalgia.

Non sente tanto la mancanza delle corse per la città, delle sparatorie nei vicoli bui e degli enigmi da sciogliere, come si era aspettato quando aveva lasciato Londra. Sorprendentemente ha molta più nostalgia delle innumerevoli serate tranquille trascorse a casa, quando, finito di riassettare la cucina, John aggiornava il blog, gli chiedeva di suonare qualcosa o di raccontargli qualcuna delle sue avventure passate. E così faceva dimenticare a Sherlock la noia che lo attanagliava e placava il suo spirito perennemente inquieto e alla ricerca di stimoli.

Quei momenti gli appaiono ora preziosi, ma brevi, troppo brevi: l'anno e mezzo trascorso in compagnia del dottore sembra essere volato via in un soffio.

I due anni appena trascorsi, al confronto, sono stati lunghi, tediosi, interminabili. Ciò che gli ha impedito di impazzire è stato solo il suo obiettivo, l'unico che ha in mente da quando ha lasciato casa sua: poterci tornare e riprendere possesso della sua vita.

Ma quando la nostalgia urla così forte, la tentazione di prendere il telefono e chiamare John è quasi insopprimibile. Vorrebbe sentire la sua voce che lo loda, dicendogli che quello che sta facendo è stupefacente, straordinario, vorrebbe raccontare a John le avventure che ha vissuto e dirgli che vuole tornare a casa. Invece può solo ammettere a se stesso che tutto quello gli manca, perché al momento è solo. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che la solitudine, sua compagna abituale per molti anni, potesse un giorno risultargli tanto molesta?

Suo fratello gli ha dato libero accesso alle telecamere che controllano Londra. Volendo, potrebbe rintracciare velocemente John, che a quell'ora sarà in metropolitana, ma non servirebbe a nulla, se non a peggiorare il suo umore già nero.

Perché tutte le volte che si collega a quel sito e le telecamere inquadrano John, la prima cosa che Sherlock nota è la sua zoppia psicosomatica, la stessa che lui aveva cancellato nel giro di una notte. Non così grave da imporgli l'uso del bastone... ma per quanto ancora?

E' iniziata, impercettibilmente, il giorno della visita al cimitero, solo un episodio estemporaneo, così lieve che probabilmente lo stesso John non l'ha notato, ma è diventata sempre più frequente man mano che il tempo passa.

E porta il suo nome. C'è la sua firma su quello zoppicare capriccioso, c'è la sua assenza e il dolore che ha inflitto a John con la sua finta morte.

 _"Non c'era altro modo. Non c'era."_ ripete a se stesso stringendo le ginocchia al petto e chiudendo gli occhi per ignorare il senso di colpa che gli si arrampica furtivo sulle spalle ogni volta che ripensa a quel giorno e che non lo lascia riposare.

Nondimeno, alla fine cede, si collega alla rete delle CCTV e dopo una breve attesa rintraccia John all'uscita dal lavoro. Ha fatto tardi, probabilmente è stato ad ascoltare le inutili idiosincrasie di un paziente oltre l'orario di ricevimento, così tipico di lui.

Oh, non è solo.

Già, ultimamente, John è quasi sempre in compagnia di una donna, una certa Mary Morstan e Sherlock non li vuole vedere insieme: ogni volta che succede un senso di fastidio lo pervade ed interrompe immediatamente il collegamento. E' curioso, con le precedenti ragazze di John non aveva mai provato nulla del genere, ma d'altronde il dottore non aveva mai avuto una relazione così lunga prima d'ora.

Si chiede cosa ci trovi in una studiosa di cinema d'autore, lui! Lui che una volta ebbe il coraggio di dire che Independence Day era un bel film. Si dice che Mary non è diversa dalle altre, che la loro relazione crollerà nel momento in cui lui tornerà nel mondo dei vivi, perché non esiste donna capace di sopportare che il proprio uomo esca ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, a metà di una cena o di un film perché ha ricevuto un messaggio da Sherlock.

Alla fine torneranno a Baker Street, Sherlock e John, il consulente investigativo ed il suo blogger.

Il suo migliore amico.

Il suo unico amico.

Non può esistere altro scenario oltre a questo e pertanto cerca di ignorare quella vibrazione inquieta che ogni tanto affiora.

Rinchiude quelle futili distrazioni in un ripostiglio del suo Mind Palace e passa la notte in bianco a recuperare più informazioni possibili sul colonnello Sebastian Moran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La scena iniziale di questo capitolo si svolge in Tessaglia, regione a nord della Grecia. Appena al di fuori dei paesi di Kalambaka e Kastraki, ci sono delle curiose formazioni rocciose, dette Meteore, in cima alle quali si trovano antichi monasteri ortodossi. Se ne contano ventiquattro, ma la maggior parte sono ormai sono in rovina, oggi solo sei sono ancora funzionanti e visitabili. Tra questi, il monastero Russanu è un convento femminile. Prima di accedere ad uno qualsiasi dei monasteri, le donne devono coprirsi le gambe con un pareo od un lenzuolo, per rispetto del luogo.  
> Non c'è un regime di stretta clausura in questo monastero, come quello che ho descritto, e credo ci sia una procedura ben più complessa per essere ammesse a soggiornarvi, ma suvvia, questa è un'opera di fantasia.
> 
> [2] Cocktail a base di vermouth bianco, liquore al limone e spumante brut.
> 
> [3] Citazione dal racconto del canone "L'avventura della casa vuota."
> 
> [4] Città della Repubblica Ceca, omaggio al racconto del canone "Uno scandalo in Boemia".
> 
> [5] Quartiere del centro storico di Atene, che si estende ai piedi dell'Acropoli.


	4. Di festività e di giochi

Ad attenderlo ad Heathrow c'è una inconfondibile vettura nera dai vetri oscurati. Sherlock è tentato di ignorarla in favore di un taxi, ma la stanchezza che gli grava addosso dopo undici ore di volo ed il costato che pulsa dolorosamente ad ogni respiro, lo riducono a più miti consigli.

"Il suo bagaglio, signore?" chiede premuroso l'autista di casa Holmes.

"Non ne ho." E' già tanto che sia riuscito a riportare a casa la pelle questa volta.

"Hai dormito un po' in aereo?" Il fratello lo saluto con un cenno del capo.

"No, dovevo pensare. Dormire è solo una perdita di tempo." arriccia le labbra disgustato.

"Dovresti fare qualcosa per quelle costole rotte." osserva Mycroft.

"Incrinate."

"Rotte."

"Incrinate - insiste Sherlock stancamente - e comunque i dottori non farebbero altro che consigliarmi riposo. Potrò farlo a casa."

"Mamma è contenta di avere di nuovo la famiglia riunita per le feste di Natale. Ovviamente - Mycroft anticipa le sue obiezioni - ci siamo solo noi, nessun altro ospite. Certo, sarà molto meno contenta di sapere che suo figlio si è improvvisato chirurgo suturandosi da solo una ferita da coltello." osserva, scrutando la mano del fratello che sparisce sotto la giacca ed accarezza il costato. [1]

"Era un machete. Ed eviteremo di farglielo sapere."

"Vuoi nascondere qualcosa a mamma? Auguri."

Sherlock si abbandona contro lo schienale del sedile e chiude gli occhi. E' troppo stanco per sostenere una conversazione con Mycroft, è esausto, ma non può cedere, non ora che ha quasi in pugno Sebastian Moran; è ansioso di chiudere per sempre quella pagina della sua vita, però sa che non può permettersi di affrettare le cose e rischiare un passo falso.

In quei mesi ha imparato a conoscere il colonnello: è un assassino privo di scrupoli con l'istinto del cacciatore e sa fiutare trappole e pericoli, deve essere cauto. E per quanto sia snervante, in quel momento non può fare altro che aspettare.

Rifiuta con fermezza l'aiuto di Mycroft a scendere dall'auto e resiste stoicamente quando la madre lo abbraccia forte davanti al portone della villa georgiana degli Holmes. Comunque l'anziana donna impiega meno di dieci minuti a rendersi conto che Sherlock è ferito e fa una lunga ramanzina ad entrambi i suoi figli sull'irresponsabilità e l'avventatezza. Poi impone al secondogenito di coricarsi, permettendosi di ignorare il suo sbuffare seccato e resta accanto al letto finché non si addormenta. Dopo molti mesi, Sherlock dorme serenamente per dodici ore di fila.

 

"Sì, andrò ad Edimburgo per qualche giorno. Ho accumulato tante di quelle ferie arretrate che potrei stare a casa un paio di mesi... Come? No, non vado da solo... sì, sì, con Mary - John sorride dondolandosi sui talloni - Ti ringrazio, Harry, buon Natale anche a te. Farò un salto a casa al ritorno dalla vacanza."

John chiude la comunicazione con un sorriso: sua sorella sta molto meglio, è sobria da più di cinque mesi ed ha anche trovato un buon lavoro. Manda un messaggio d'auguri a Greg, che prontamente lo ricambia e poi fa un giro per casa assicurandosi di aver chiuso il gas e tutte le imposte; la sua valigia è sul letto ed è pronta, nel tardo pomeriggio passerà a prendere Mary: tutto sommato sarà un Natale sereno.

Ora però c'è una cosa importante che deve fare, un appuntamento al quale non può mancare.

E' già vestito e sta per uscire di casa per recarsi al cimitero, quando Mary lo chiama "Non ci crederai, ma sono riuscita a sbrigare tutto il lavoro che avevo, comprese le valutazioni degli studenti, quindi sono già libera. Possiamo partire prima."

"Quando?"

"Anche subito."

"Ecco..." Colto alla sprovvista, John non sa come dirle che non vuole lasciare Londra prima di aver fatto gli auguri di Natale a Sherlock. Nonostante la loro assidua frequentazione sia da poco sfociata in un fidanzamento ufficiale con tanto di anello, Sherlock è qualcosa che John ancora non si sente di condividere con Mary. E' assurdamente geloso dei suoi ricordi con il consulente investigativo e sa che non esistono parole in grado di spiegare il legame speciale che li univa: non è per cattiveria, ma una donna quadrata e lineare come lei probabilmente non capirebbe.

"Oh John, ti prego! Ho lavorato come una matta tutta la mattina per finire prima e se partiamo adesso avremo più tempo, eviteremo di prendere il treno della sera, che sarà affollatissimo, e potremo anche assistere alla rappresentazione teatrale di stasera." Pragmatica e sbrigativa come sempre, Mary è l'immagine stessa dell'organizzazione e dell'efficienza.

E John è dibattuto. Non vuole dirle di no, perché lei ci tiene molto a quella vacanza, ma gli ultimi due anni è sempre andato a trovare Sherlock il giorno della vigilia, non farlo gli sembra quasi un tradimento, lo fa stare male e manda in fumo quel briciolo di serenità che ha provato fino a un attimo prima.

"Allora?" lo incalza la sua fidanzata.

John si siede sul letto: Sherlock è morto, è morto oggi e resterà morto anche domani, mentre c'è una donna, viva, che attende con l'impazienza che riverbera ad ondate dall'altro capo del telefono.

"Ho addirittura già le valigie pronte!" insiste ancora Mary, indubbiamente irritata per quel silenzio prolungato e l'assenza di entusiasmo che avverte nell'aria. Ha fatto tanto per liberarsi prima e forse lui potrebbe fare uno sforzo e andarle incontro.

"Va bene, un quarto d'ora e sono da te."

"Sei un tesoro."

 

John è taciturno per quasi tutto il viaggio in treno, mentre Mary lo passa al telefono a fare gli auguri alle sue numerose amiche ed alla madre. Distrattamente John pensa che prima o poi dovrà incontrarla: ora che si sono fidanzati ufficialmente, conoscere la madre è il passo logico successivo, rientra nell'ordine naturale dell'evoluzione di un rapporto. In verità l'idea non lo entusiasma molto, teme che la donna se ne salti fuori con una di quelle banali osservazioni _"John Watson? Ma lei non è quel tale che si accompagnava al detective dal buffo cappello?"_  Si muove a disagio sul sedile.

Ma per la maggior parte del tempo, cullato dal ritmico oscillare del treno, pensa a quella visita mancata e si ripromette di andare al cimitero non appena rientrerà a Londra, massaggiandosi inconsciamente la gamba dolorante.

Ormai sa bene che il miracolo chiesto davanti a quella lapide nera non si avvererà, che non c'è qualcuno ad aspettarlo, però l'idea di essere andato a divertirsi senza salutarlo lo fa comunque sentire in colpa.

Non che si diverta molto, in realtà: trova lo spettacolo teatrale insopportabilmente noioso, ha un gran freddo tutto il tempo e proprio non riesce a farsi contagiare dall'entusiasmo della sua compagna, che non lesina apprezzamenti sull'allestimento originale e sulla bravura degli attori.

Senza dubbio di Mary apprezza molto l'energia e lo slancio con cui vive le sue passioni ma, se deve essere sincero, sono ben poche le cose che hanno in comune.

 

In realtà qualcuno al cimitero c'è, così come c'era i due Natali precedenti, anche se John non l'ha mai notato, perché Sherlock non ha mai permesso che accadesse. La figura alta e solitaria, nascosta dalla bruma invernale e dalle ombre scure che già dal primo pomeriggio si allungano sulla città, aspetta pazientemente. Sia la madre che il fratello l'hanno vivamente sconsigliato di recarsi a Londra, con le costole ancora in quelle condizioni, ma a fargli decidere che ci sarebbe andato lo stesso è stata senza dubbio la ferma opposizione di Mycroft. Anni di ripicche e di rivalità infantili non si cancellano con un colpo di spugna e quindi, se Mycroft dice bianco, lui risponde nero senza esitazione.

Si appoggia cautamente al tronco di un cipresso e aspetta come tutti gli anni il suo piccolo regalo di Natale: potersi sincerare di persona che John stia bene, che la sua zoppia non sia peggiorata troppo, che non si sia lasciato andare e che i suoi capelli non siano ingrigiti precocemente. Anche se non può fare altro che osservarlo da lontano, il fatto che John sia lì, davanti ai suoi occhi e respiri la sua stessa aria a pochi metri da lui, è tutt'altra cosa rispetto a ricevere dal fratello sue fotografie o spiarlo attraverso le telecamere.

Il pomeriggio declina lentamente verso sera, ma John non arriva. E quando i lampioni si accendono, la nebbia fitta si colora di una tinta giallognola e il viso gli è diventato insensibile a causa del freddo pungente, Sherlock si rende conto delle ore che sono trascorse e che John per quell'anno non verrà.

Deduce subito il motivo di quella mancata visita: Mary Morstan. Probabilmente una vacanza assieme a lei, approfittando del lungo ponte.

Logico, un periodo di ferie durante le feste in compagnia della fidanzata è decisamente preferibile rispetto ad una deprimente visita al cimitero. Pensandoci più attentamente poteva arrivarci. Questo si dice.

Non è deluso, John non è obbligato ad andare a visitare la sua tomba vuota. Questo si ripete più e più volte mentre si incammina verso la limousine nera che lo aspetta fuori dai cancelli. E' solo irritato per aver sbagliato una deduzione: lui odia sbagliarsi.

Di questo vuole convincersi, mentre ordina secco all'autista di portarlo alla tenuta degli Holmes.

E' solo questo.

Si dice anche che se lo avesse visto, non avrebbe provato nulla di particolare, come nulla sta provando in quel momento.

Questo racconta a se stesso, anche se a Natale non si dovrebbero dire bugie.

Non che gli importi: in quel momento tutte le sfavillanti luci natalizie del centro della città, che dovrebbero essere il simbolo stesso del periodo più bello dell'anno, gli appaiono come tante menzogne.

 

"Sherlock?"

Dopo averlo chiamato invano per tre volte, sua mamma si permette di entrare in camera senza bussare. Il figlio è davanti al portatile, come quasi sempre da quando è rientrato in Inghilterra, il viso serio e concentrato scolpito dalla luce violenta dello schermo. "Sherlock?" prova di nuovo.

"Sì, mamma?"

"La bevi una tazza di tè?"

"No, ti ringrazio." risponde lui, senza distogliere l'attenzione dal computer.

"Oggi non hai nemmeno pranzato." lo rimprovera bonariamente, passandogli una mano tra i riccioli arruffati.

"Sto lavorando." risponde seccamente. Forse troppo, perché la carezza di sua mamma si interrompe e la donna ritrae la mano. "Scusa - sospira poi - ma questo è importante."

"Anche la tua salute lo è, nonostante tu ti ostini ad ignorarlo." fa notare, preoccupata per la salute del figlio. E' normale, l'istinto materno non è un sentimento che si affievolisce con l'età, ma non è solo quello: Sherlock è diverso da prima, il viso è più affilato, l'espressione più stanca e fa intuire quanto difficili siano stati quei tre anni per lui.

Quella caccia è diventata quasi un'ossessione e lei sa che tutto questo non è sano, ma allo stesso tempo conosce molto bene il suo secondogenito e sa bene che sarebbe inutile dirgli qualcosa o forzarlo a prendersi una pausa, perché tanto continuerebbe a tirare dritto per la sua strada. "D'accordo, non insisterò perché tu mangi qualcosa, almeno fino all'ora di cena." e finalmente strappa a Sherlock un piccolo sorriso.

La signora Holmes lo lascia lavorare, ma di fronte alla schermata del computer non può fare a meno di scuotere la testa con disapprovazione "Il giorno d'azzardo è un vizio disdicevole."

"Sono perfettamente d'accordo con te."

"Allora perché da quando sei tornato a casa non fai che giocarci?"

"Tranquillizzati mamma, non mi interessa il gioco ma un giocatore." Gli occhi grigi si spostano per un istante su di lei ed un sorriso più simile ad una smorfia gli increspa le labbra. Se non sapesse che si tratta di un pericoloso criminale, la signora Holmes proverebbe quasi pena per la persona che suo figlio sta braccando.

Ogni uomo ha un vizio che lo farà cadere [2]. C'è voluto tempo ma alla fine ha scoperto il punto debole del colonnello Moran: il tavolo verde. Quando l'ha scoperto, Sherlock si è lentamente insinuato nel mondo del poker online con il nickname di Jack_Tar [3] ed in pochi mesi ha scalato le classifiche dei principali siti del gioco d'azzardo, così adesso moltissimi giocatori non perdono occasione per sfidarlo e Moran non fa eccezione.

Ormai Sherlock ha imparato a conoscere lo stile di gioco dei pokeristi con cui si scontra più spesso ed è certo di aver individuato il colonnello in colui che si fa chiamare Shikari [4], d'altronde uno come Moran non poteva farsi sfuggire una preda succulenta come Jack_Tar, ed infatti da qualche tempo gli capita di sfidarlo sui tavoli da gioco virtuali.

Nel frattempo Sherlock chiede di vedere le carte del suo avversario della poco entusiasmante partita che sta giocando contro un avversario di scarso valore: il suo opponente ha solo una doppia coppia di paperelle, mentre lui ha un colore, pertanto vince. [5]

Le sue capacità deduttive lo aiutano moltissimo nel poker: in base alla carte scartate riesce a valutare quali carte possono avere in mano gli avversari e fin dal primo accomodo [6] capisce che genere di avversario ha davanti, se sia un pollo da spennare, un giocatore prudente o uno sfrontato.

Decide di rimanere sullo stesso sito e pochi momenti dopo la sua attesa viene premiata: Shikari, assieme a RA e Texasfan si propongono per una partita. L'ultimo della lista è solo un fanatico, nessuno di cui preoccuparsi. Con RA (che banalità scegliere come nickname le iniziali di nome e cognome!) si è già scontrato altre volte: è un abile professionista del gioco, uno a cui prestare molta attenzione. E poi c'è il cacciatore che è venuto nuovamente a studiare la sua preda.

Sherlock sorride: date ad un giocatore la possibilità di giocare e lui ve ne sarà grato. [7]

Gli spiace, ma sua mamma farà meglio a iniziare a cenare da sola, perché lui farà molto tardi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Questo particolare mi è stato ispirato da Surviving di Khorazir, che ha disegnato una serie di fanart che illustrano la vita di Sherlock durante i suoi tre anni lontano da Londra.
> 
> [2] Citazione da "Il bandito ed il campione" di De Gregori.
> 
> [3] E' il soprannome inglese dei marinai. Ho scelto questo perché spesso nel canone Holmes si traveste da marinaio.
> 
> [4] Termine indiano che indica il cacciatore, specie il cacciatore di grosse prede. Ne "L'avventura della casa vuota" Holmes chiama così il colonnello Moran.
> 
> [5] In questo e nel seguente capitolo saranno presenti alcuni termini tipici del gioco del poker, che mi hanno fatto sudare. Io a poker non ho mai giocato, tutta la mia conoscenza si basa su quello che ho letto in Internet su siti diversi, perciò so bene che ci sono sbavature ed il tutto è poco preciso. Invoco la sospensione dell'incredulità!  
> Il poker a cui si fa riferimento è il draw, o poker tradizionale giocato con cinque carte (quello che si vede in molti film western, per intenderci, perché è l'unico del quale ho capito qualcosa), non il Texas Hold'em.  
> Paperelle indica una coppia di due, il colore cinque carte dello stesso seme, che possono anche non essere consecutive. Ovviamente colore batte paperelle.
> 
> [6] L'accomodo è il momento in cui un giocatore può cambiare le carte che ha in mano.
> 
> [7] Citazione di Warrick Brown da C.S.I.


	5. La mano del morto

L'omicidio di Ronald Adair, affarista ed industriale, ucciso nel suo blindatissimo ufficio nel centro di Londra, è sulle prima pagine di tutti i quotidiani d'Inghilterra [1].

E' uno dei crimini più efferati degli ultimi anni: l'uomo è stato ritrovato con il cranio spappolato da dieci proiettili, cosa che ha reso impossibile una sua identificazione da parte dei parenti. Si è dovuto ricorrere alle impronte delle arcate dentali.

L'omicidio ha fatto molto scalpore, non solo perché Adair era un uomo molto conosciuto, ma anche perché il calibro dei proiettili è particolare e i periti della scientifica non sono stati in grado di dire da quale arma sono stati sparati, né come sia stato possibile per l'assassino passare indisturbato con una pistola sotto i tre metal detector che tutti i visitatori devono attraversare in quell'edificio.

Sherlock ha già capito a grandi linee come si sono svolti i fatti: al buon RA (pochi erano al corrente della sua passione per il gioco d'azzardo) il poker online non dava abbastanza soddisfazione, quindi l'industriale si è fatto persuadere da Shikari ad incontrarsi per una partita dal vivo. Adair era un giocatore di livello molto superiore a Moran ed il colonnello deve aver deciso che una bella sventagliata di proiettili nel cranio era una soluzione più semplice e sbrigativa rispetto al dover racimolare la somma necessaria a pagare i suoi debiti di gioco o vedere la propria reputazione rovinata.

Inoltre nel caso in cui l'industriale avesse sparso la voce che Shikari non pagava i suoi debiti, le acque si sarebbero agitate troppo attorno a lui e qualcuno avrebbe iniziato a fare domande scomode o ficcare il naso dove non doveva.

Sherlock accarezza assorto il pesante faldone accanto a sé: quello di Adair non è l'unico omicidio compiuto dal colonnello sul suolo inglese. La tigre ha preso troppo gusto nel bere sangue umano ed è giunto il momento di attirarla in trappola.

 

La polizia, a differenza del brillante consulente investigativo, brancola nel buio riguardo al delitto: non ha ancora formulato un'ipotesi valida, i possibili sospetti sono molti e vanno da un ambiente familiare tutt'altro che sereno, ai concorrenti nel mondo del lavoro, ma quasi tutti hanno un alibi inattaccabile.

Lestrade piega il giornale e lo butta nel cestino dei rifiuti, lanciando un'occhiata di puro odio alla montagna di reclami che occupa la sua scrivania: buche nelle strade, mancate concessioni di pass per parcheggi, violazioni di passi carrai, semafori guasti, madri che farebbero circondare le scuole da filo spinato e mine anticarro per non far avvicinare le automobili, strade da chiudere in occasione di manifestazioni, percorsi alternativi da elaborare assieme all'azienda dei trasporti.

E intanto c'è un pericoloso assassino in libertà.

Non ha lavorato quindici anni in polizia per ritrovarsi così.

"Disturbo?" Mycroft Holmes bussa con discrezione sulla porta della sua stanza.

Lestrade sospira, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo seccato: il suo visitatore vorrà scavalcare la pila di reclami che giace alla sua sinistra per presentargli un caso improrogabile ed urgente. Probabilmente un suo amico della Camera dei Lord vuole lamentarsi che l'asfalto del marciapiede davanti alla sua tenuta non è in tinta col colore dei comignoli.

"Mycroft. Cosa posso fare per lei?"

Il maggiore degli Holmes si siede con molta calma ed appoggia le mani sul manico dell'ombrello che porta sempre con sé "La domanda è sbagliata, caro Lestrade. Dovrebbe chiedersi cosa potrei fare io per lei. O meglio, cosa potremmo fare noi."

Lestrade lo guarda spaesato "Noi chi?"

"Ci arriverò a suo tempo. A me piace parlare chiaro e vorrei evitare di perdere tempo, quindi andrò subito al sodo. - Mycroft si sporge verso di lui - Lei qui è assolutamente sprecato, sappiamo entrambi che il suo posto è a capo della squadra omicidi di Scotland Yard e che chi l'ha sostituita in questi tre anni ha dato prova di una incapacità imbarazzante."

Lestrade alza una mano, credendo di aver capito dove l'altro voglia andare a parare "Lo so benissimo. Ma non accetto di essere reintegrato solo per la raccomandazione di qualcuno che sta ai piani alti di questo Paese."

"Non stavo assolutamente proponendo questa strada."

"E allora cosa?"

"Lei, caro Lestrade, risolverà il caso dell'omicidio del compianto Ronald Adair. Ciò dovrebbe essere sufficiente a far capire ai suoi superiori che se vogliono tenere sottocontrollo il tasso di criminalità di questa città, le persone giuste devono stare nei posti giusti."

Il poliziotto scuote la testa "Tecnicamente non posso occuparmi dell'inchiesta, non è di mia competenza."

"Non di quella ufficiale, certo - Mycroft fa compiere all'ombrello un giro su se stesso - ma se, per ipotesi, le dicessi che sono in corso indagini parallele?"

Lestrade non deve pensarci poi molto: guarda alternativamente la copia del Times con le foto dell'omicidio accartocciata nel cestino ed il cumulo di lamentele a cui dovrebbe rispondere, poi torna a guardare Mycroft negli occhi "Va bene, la ascolto."

"Prima devo sapere se posso contare sulla sua totale discrezione."

"Come quando tenevo d'occhio Sherlock per conto suo? Ovviamente sì."

Mycroft gli rivolge un sorriso enigmatico, si alza e gli dice che lo aspetterà in macchina.

 

* * * * *

 

Da: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

A: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

Oggetto: Posta

Ti consiglio di far verificare il tuo conto online: non mi è ancora stato accreditato l'incasso della mia vincita.

 

Da: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

A: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

Oggetto: R: Posta

Sono stato fuori città alcuni giorni.

 

Da: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

A: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

Oggetto: R: R: Posta

Nel mezzo dell'oceano e privo di alcun collegamento? Negli ultimi sei mesi sei stato online quotidianamente, non pensare che me la beva. Ti do altri tre giorni per pagarmi.

 

Da: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

A: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

Oggetto: R: R: R: Posta

Devi darmi più tempo.

 

Da: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

A: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

Oggetto: R: R: R: R: Posta

Ho capito. Che ne dici di un'ultima partita? Ci giochiamo tutto e se vinci annullerò il tuo debito.

 

Da: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

A: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

Oggetto: R: R: R: R: R: Posta

E se vinci tu?

 

Da: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

A: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

Oggetto: R: R: R: R: R: R: Posta

Tutta qui la tua fiducia nelle tue capacità?

 

Da: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

A: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

Oggetto: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: Posta

Secondo me tu sei un baro! Vinci troppo spesso. Non sei nemmeno un vero giocatore di poker, sei semplicemente uno di quegli smanettoni di computer che riescono a truccare le partite o vedere le carte degli avversari.

 

Da: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

A: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

Oggetto: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: Posta

Non è così. Comunque, cosa suggerisci?

 

Da: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

A: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

Oggetto: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: Posta

Voglio una partita vera, faccia a faccia.

 

Da: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

A: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

Oggetto: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: Posta

A me sta bene. Dimmi dove e quando.

 

Da: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

A: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

Oggetto: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: Posta

One Canada Square, ultimo piano [2]. Lunedì, 10:30 a.m..

 

Da: Jack_Tar@youdoo.com

A: Shikari_00@mymail.co.uk

Oggetto: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: R: Posta

Ci sarò.

 

* * * * *

 

"E' una follia, devi far andare uno dei miei uomini. Moran non ha mai visto Jack Tar in faccia, ma conosce bene Sherlock Holmes."

"No, è troppo furbo. Non voglio rischiare che mi sfugga dalle mani o potrei non ritrovarlo più. Mi travestirò e non mi riconoscerà."

"Non ti fidi dei miei uomini, Sherlock?"

"Se preferisci metterla in questi termini, Mycroft, sì."

"Sai bene che la verità è un'altra, a me non puoi mentire. Tu vuoi incontrarlo di persona, vuoi guardare negli occhi il cecchino di John Watson."

"Anche se fosse?" Sherlock si scompiglia i capelli e si muove nervosamente per la stanza, lasciando un solco nel soffice tappeto persiano. Suo fratello gli sta facendo perdere tempo prezioso con quelle stupide obiezioni.

"Moran è un pericoloso criminale e prenderà le sue precauzioni, così come le ha prese con Ronald Adair." gli fa notare il fratello.

"E noi prenderemo le nostre."

"Non autorizzerò questa operazione se non la riterrò completamente sicura."

Sherlock lascia la stanza senza rispondergli, soffiando come un gatto arrabbiato e sbattendo forte la porta. Mycroft non crede nemmeno per un attimo che abbia rinunciato al suo piano così facilmente e resta all'erta, perché sa che dal suo fratellino deve aspettarsi qualsiasi cosa.

Ma il tempo passa e non accade nulla, quindi torna a dedicarsi al suo lavoro; verso sera qualcuno bussa alla sua porta.

"Avanti."

"E' quasi ora di cena, signore. - annuncia un distinto maggiordomo sulla cinquantina - Devo far chiamare il signorino Sherlock?"

Mycroft si immagina il fratello chiuso nella sua camera, intento a praticare una delle sue attività predilette: tenergli il broncio. "No, non credo che mangerà."

"Al contrario, signore, io credo abbia molto appetito."

Mycroft guarda meglio l'uomo che ha di fronte e realizza che non ha mai visto prima quel maggiordomo. Perché non è affatto un maggiordomo, è suo fratello travestito e lui non se ne è accorto.

Si copre la faccia con le mani.

"Suppongo questa sia la tua autorizzazione, fratello."

"Ho qualche altra scelta?"

"Ovviamente no. Se non mi appoggerai, agirò comunque per conto mio."

"Ho almeno altri tre piani, più sicuri del tuo."

"Devo ricordarti l'episodio di Sumatra, Mycroft? Quando è bastato un topo delle fogne per mandare in tilt il tuo efficientissimo sistema di sicurezza?"

"Era un topo di dimensioni notevoli." sbotta seccato il maggiore. [3]

"Faremo come dico io. - incalza Sherlock - Sono stanco di nascondermi, vivere in incognito ed aspettare: tu potrai anche seguire tutto ciò che accade nel mondo senza mai allontanarti dal Diogenes Club, ma io non sono come te. Rivoglio la mia vita, adesso."

Mycroft sospetta c'entri qualcosa anche la mancata visita al cimitero da parte di John Watson, ma preferisce tacere: in questo momento provocare il fratello non sarebbe di alcuna utilità. "Va bene, elabora il tuo piano e poi lo comunicherò ai miei uomini."

"Come vuoi. - Sherlock liquida Mycroft con un gesto di impazienza - L'importante è che ci sia Lestrade."

 

La sala è in penombra, le luci della città tremolano indistinte attraverso la nebbia fitta e densa che ha avvolto Londra fin dalle prime luci dell'alba, rendendo ogni cosa lattiginosa ed indistinta. Sherlock guarda assorto al di là del vetro, cercando di intuire le sagome dei grattacieli; non si può dire che il clima sia stato loro amico, ma la cosa non gli dispiace, aggiunge ulteriore adrenalina all'impresa.

Sente la porta alle sue spalle aprirsi e richiudersi e sbircia nel vetro il riflesso dell'uomo appena entrato: sulla quarantina, capelli castani, mascella squadrata con un accenno di barba, fisico imponente ma non pesante. Freddi occhi azzurri lo studiano mentre Sebastian Moran si avvicina a lui "Jack Tar?"

Sherlock inclina appena la testa in un gesto di assenso, poi si gira verso di lui e tira fuori le mani dalle tasche della giacca del suo completo Armani nero. Moran assottiglia gli occhi prima di porgergli la sua "La facevo più giovane."

"Curioso. Lei invece è esattamente come me l'ero immaginato. Vogliamo cominciare?" chiede, indicando il tavolo da gioco in fondo alla sala.

"Non le spiacerà se ho portato le mie carte, vero?"

"Non se è un mazzo nuovo."

"Certamente, controlli pure." Il colonnello posa sul tavolo il pacchetto ancora cellofanato e chiuso dal sigillo di Compendia. [4]

Sherlock apre il sigillo e fa scorrere le carte tra le mani con attenzione: non c'è alcuna traccia di segnatura [5], quindi le appoggia sul tavolo e prende posto dando le spalle alla grande vetrata che chiude la stanza, dato che Moran si è già accomodato con le spalle alla parete interna.

"Classico o Texas Hold'em?"

"Posso scegliere io? Mi sta concedendo parecchi vantaggi." osserva il colonnello.

"So quel che faccio."

"Classico. Quella spacconata dell'Hold'em va bene giusto per Internet."

Sherlock sorride compiaciuto. Moran fissa il piatto base a 500 sterline e distribuisce le carte. Sherlock chiede di effettuare un'apertura al buio, anche se è consapevole che così facendo, l'altro ha già intuito che non ha nemmeno una coppia vestita. [6]

Al primo accomodo Sherlock cambia tre carte, Moran una sola e alla terza mano il consulente investigativo è sotto di 12.000 sterline.

"Lei è uno dei giocatori più singolari che mi sia capitato di incontrare, si concentra di più sul suo avversario piuttosto che sulle carte che ha in mano, a giudicare dai suoi scarti." osserva il colonnello.

"Due carte." chiede Sherlock. Moran gliele porge e il detective le solleva per un angolo, con sguardo imperturbabile. "Le carte sono una semplice e tediosa questione di probabilità e di statistica, leggere il viso del proprio rivale è di gran lunga più stimolante ed istruttivo."

"Proprio come sospettavo, lei non è affatto un giocatore. - Moran appoggia la sua mano a faccia in giù sul panno verde e spinge indietro la sedia di qualche centimetro - Un vero professionista del poker non parlerebbe mai in questo modo, signor Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock non mostra alcun turbamento nell'essere stato scoperto e si libera con calma del suo travestimento. "Ed io dubito fortemente che un vero professionista del poker spappoli la testa di un altro giocatore con una pistola in lega di ceramica, colonnello Sebastian Moran." Anche Sherlock appoggia le sue carte sul tavolo e congiunge i polpastrelli delle dita, poggiando le mani sotto al mento. [7]

"Ronald Adair se l'è cercata, con le sue stupide minacce."

"Chiaramente non aveva idea di chi stava stuzzicando. Posso sapere da quando sai che sono io la persona nascosta dietro a Jack Tar?" Sherlock passa con disinvoltura a dargli del tu e i due uomini restano a lungo a fissarsi negli occhi, senza tradire alcun nervosismo.

"Lo sospetto da molto poco, sei stato abile a nascondere le tue tracce. E quella messinscena al Barts è stata davvero credibile."

"E tu sei stato bravo a scoprirmi, ma non mi aspettavo nulla di meno dal braccio destro di Moriarty."

"Lo ero, un tempo. - c'è una sfumatura di rimpianto nella sua voce - Ma la struttura creata da Jim non esiste più, grazie a te e tuo fratello, suppongo."

"Oh, non cercare di farmi sentire in colpa: a te non è mai importato nulla dell'organizzazione."

"Come fai a dirlo?"

Il consulente investigativo sbuffa leggermente, come se fosse deluso da una domanda così sciocca "Altrimenti ne avresti preso immediatamente le redini in mano, impedendo che si sfaldasse. Sei un militare di alto rango, ne sai più tu di Jim su come si gestisce una catena di comando."

"E' vero. A me non è mai interessato nulla della sua organizzazione criminale, non era per quello che stavo con Jim. - per un attimo Moran fissa un punto alle spalle di Sherlock, oltre la grande vetrata - E' solo che... era divertente con lui, una costante follia. Aveva sempre un piano machiavellico da mettere in atto e la sua astuzia non cessava mai di stupirmi."

Sherlock chiude i suoi occhi grigi un istante e quando li riapre sono meno freddi "In un certo senso posso capirlo."

Moran fa un gesto con la mano ed un puntino rosso compare all'improvviso sul tavolo, a lato della mano sinistra di Sherlock, che ruota appena gli occhi per seguirne i movimenti, si sposta lungo il braccio, sparisce sulla schiena, danza sulla spalla, poi risale lento lungo le vertebre cervicali del collo, sino a fermarsi al centro esatto della sua nuca.

"Allora capirai anche perché devo farlo."

"Ovviamente."

"Jim mi aveva proibito di uccidere John Watson, se tu ti fossi buttato, ma non mi ha lasciato istruzioni riguardo ad una tua possibile resurrezione. Non credo che sarebbe d'accordo, tuttavia ormai non può più rimproverarmi ed io non vedo l'ora di vederti morto, sul serio questa volta. Rimpiango solo di non poterlo fare di persona e di dovermi affidare ad un sicario." Moran solleva un braccio, portandolo all'altezza dell'orecchio: sembra pronto a schioccare le dita.

"Non dovresti dichiarare chiusa la partita prima di aver visto le carte del tuo avversario, colonnello."

Il volto di Sherlock è immobile, inespressivo come una statua classica e incute un timore ancestrale. Il puntino rosso si sposta dalla sua nuca alla fronte di Moran; è sufficiente una frazione di secondo perché il militare realizzi che sul tetto dell'edificio di fronte non c'è affatto uno dei suoi uomini.

"Non hai giocato pulito. Tu sei un baro." sibila con odio il colonnello.

Gli occhi di Sherlock sono lo specchio perfetto della sua glaciale indifferenza "Non ho alcun obbligo di farlo. Come dissi a Jim, io non sono un angelo."

Con un'espressione di odio feroce Sebastian abbassa fulmineo il braccio verso l'interno della giacca, ma non è abbastanza veloce: un colpo sparato con chirurgica precisione perfora il vetro, sibila accanto all'orecchio del detective e centra la fronte del colonnello, che cade all'indietro rovesciando la sedia. Resta solo qualche goccia di sangue ad imbrattare il dorso blu delle carte appoggiate sul tavolo ed a macchiare di spruzzi rugginosi il panno verde.

Sherlock si alza e fa il giro del tavolo, ma non gli serve guardare gli occhi privi di vita del suo avversario per sapere che Moran è morto, Mycroft ha usato il suo uomo migliore.

Incuriosito, solleva le carte del colonnello: una doppia coppia, due assi e due otto rispettivamente di fiori e di picche, più la dama di picche.

Se fosse più esperto di cultura western, non faticherebbe a riconoscere la mano del morto [8]. E' sorpreso, credeva che Moran avesse in mano delle carte decisamente migliori, in grado di battere il suo full di quadri. Sapeva bluffare bene.

Gli mancherà molto un avversario così.

"Se non avessi già i capelli grigi me li avresti fatti venire tu!" sbraita Lestrade entrando di gran carriera nella stanza seguito da un Mycroft decisamente più flemmatico.

"Era tutto perfettamente calcolato, Lestrade: il MI5 ha eliminato i cecchini di Moran, quindi non ho mai corso un vero pericolo."

"Ah no? Risparmiami certe stronzate la mattina presto." L'uomo di Scotland Yard apre la giacca del colonnello e, aiutandosi con un fazzoletto, recupera la pistola che l'uomo teneva occultata in una fondina sotto l'ascella. "E vogliamo parlare dell'uomo di tuo fratello, che ha sparato un proiettile dal tetto del grattacielo qua di fronte, più basso di questo, da una posizione quasi impossibile nella peggiore giornata di nebbia degli ultimi anni? No, non parliamone perché l'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è un attacco di cuore."

Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle.

"Peccato non averlo potuto catturare vivo, però."

"Non serve - dice Sherlock sbrigativo - Abbiamo registrato la sua confessione e se farà analizzare la pistola dalla scientifica, scoprirà che dal rivestimento interno della canna si sono staccati alcuni frammenti di ceramica, che coincideranno perfettamente con quelli estratti dal cranio di Adair. - quindi si rivolge al fratello - Al resto pensaci tu." e fa per allontanarsi.

"Vieni a cena da mamma stasera?"

"No, voglio dormire a Baker Street. E' tutto come lo avevo lasciato, giusto?"

"Per quel che riguarda la mobilia, sì, come da tue istruzioni."

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Sherlock... - Mycroft esita, cercando le parole - Le cose potrebbero non andare come tu ti aspetti."

"Sì, so che John potrebbe arrabbiarsi, non sarebbe la prima volta."

"Lo farà, credimi."

"Ma gli spiegherò ogni cosa e lui capirà. John non è uno stupido."

"Lo so, ma è un uomo dai forti sentimenti."

"Alla fine il malinteso si risolverà." insiste Sherlock, senza capire realmente il perché dei dubbi del fratello.

"Me lo auguro. - mormora Mycroft mentre guarda il fratello che esce - Me lo auguro per te." Si gira verso Lestrade e non è sorpreso di leggere sul suo volto la medesima preoccupazione: non a torto, ha sempre ritenuto Gregory il miglior elemento di Scotland Yard. [9]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] E' colui che viene ucciso ne "L'avventura della casa vuota".
> 
> [2] Situato a Canary Wharf, è stato fino al 2010 il grattacielo più alto del Regno Unito ed è sormontato da un caratteristico tetto a piramide.
> 
> [3] Citazione dal racconto del canone "L'avventura del vampiro del Sussex".
> 
> [4] Inizialmente avevo scritto "incellophanato", ma sempre il Sacro Vocabolario Treccani mi ha fatto sapere che la grafia corretta è questa. Compendia è un negozio situato a Greenwich che vende carte da gioco e giochi da tavolo.
> 
> [5] Segnare fisicamente le carte, con taglietti, minuscoli fori, incisioni, strappando o graffiando il dorso secondo un proprio codice, è uno dei più comuni trucchi usati dai bari. Per questo durante le partite ufficiali vengono usati sempre mazzi di carte nuove.
> 
> [6] Il piatto è la somma iniziale che viene messa sul tavolo. Da quel che ho capito per "aprire", ossia per iniziare la partita, il giocatore che apre deve mettere sul tavolo una somma di denaro non inferiore al piatto stesso, ma per aprire è necessario possedere almeno una "coppia vestita" ossia una coppia di figure (fante, donna o re). In alternativa si può chiedere di "aprire al buio" e in questo caso si può procedere pur non possedendo la coppia vestita.
> 
> [7] Sono praticamente certa di aver visto questa cosa anni fa in un film o in un telefilm di cui non ricordo assolutamente nient'altro, solo questo particolare di una pistola in lega di ceramica che non veniva rilevata dai metal detector. Inoltre volevo un'arma particolare, perché ne "L'avventura della casa vuota" Holmes osserva che l'arma di Moran è speciale (un fucile di precisione costruito appositamente per lui da un artigiano tedesco).
> 
> [8] La leggenda vuole che due assi e due otto di fiori e picche fosse la combinazione che aveva in mano il pistolero Wild Bill Hickok nel momento in cui venne ucciso nel saloon di Deadwood e che, da quel momento, è conosciuta come "la mano del morto". Non si sa quale fosse la quinta carta: secondo alcuni la stava cambiando e quindi aveva in mano solo quattro carte, secondo altri era un fante di quadri, ma le versioni sono discordi. Io ho scelto la dama di picche perché tradizionalmente in cartomanzia è considerata una carta sfortunata, al pari dell'asso del medesimo seme. E poi è anche un omaggio a "La dama di picche", episodio del fumetto Tex, albi nn. 116 e 117.
> 
> [9] Così viene definito Lestrade da Holmes, unitamente a Gregson, ne "Uno studio in rosso".


	6. Morte di un miracolo

Martha Hudson è sopravvissuta ai bombardamenti della guerra e ad un disgraziatissimo marito criminale che è finito sulla sedia elettrica a Miami, ma rischia seriamente un attacco di cuore [1] quando, rientrando in casa dalla consueta visita pomeridiana alla signora Turner, trova un redivivo Sherlock Holmes seduto al tavolo della sua cucina che le domanda seraficamente se è troppo in ritardo per una tazza di tè ed una fetta di torta di mele.

Si accascia su una poltrona, prontamente sorretta da Sherlock e quando si riprende a sufficienza dallo shock, gli tira uno schiaffo e poi lo abbraccia forte, lasciandosi andare a un lungo pianto.

Sherlock è confuso da quei sentimenti contrastanti, ma forse le persone normali reagiscono così ad un evento davvero inaspettato. Pensa di tranquillizzare la sua padrona di casa raccontandole del perché ha dovuto simulare il suo suicidio, ma l'unico risultato che ottiene è farla piangere più forte, mentre gli accarezza con tenerezza i capelli, quasi fosse quel figlio che non ha mai avuto; non sapendo che altro fare, si limita ad abbracciarla, dandole dei piccoli colpetti sulla spalla, finché la donna non si calma.

Poi la signora Hudson si rianima all'improvviso, insiste per salire al piano di sopra, togliere i teli dai mobili, rifargli il letto e preparargli la cena. "Solo per questa volta - aggiunge - ricorda che sono la tua padrona di casa, non la tua governante."

Sherlock guarda l'orologio, è quasi ora che John esca dal lavoro. Nonostante si imponga di restare calmo, il cuore gli batte più forte: non vede l'ora di incontrare il suo migliore amico, stupirlo con il racconto di come abbia sconfitto la sua nemesi e di rispondere alle sue domande sino a notte fonda, lì nel salotto di Baker Street, davanti al camino, mentre sorseggiano insieme un buon bicchiere di vino. Non desidera altro che vedere John nel luogo cui appartiene, seduto nella poltrona davanti alla sua, quella con il cuscino dalla bandiera inglese, vuole che John gli confermi con la sua presenza che tutto è finito e che è davvero a casa: niente più anonime camere d'albergo, niente più voci straniere attorno a lui, niente più Italia, Singapore o Colombia. Solo Londra, i suoi crimini, Sherlock e John a risolverli.

Si risveglia da quelle fantasie concedendosi un sorriso indulgente "Signora Hudson, è troppo chiederle di cucinare per due?"

"Affatto, caro. Quindi John sa già che sei tornato?" domanda speranzosa.

"No, vado a dirglielo ora."

"Oh. - la donna si blocca con una pentola in mano - Sarà meglio se controlli se ho del ghiaccio e della pomata per i traumi."

Sherlock aggrotta la fronte "Pensa che John si arrabbierà a tal punto?"

Lo sguardo che gli rimanda la donna è dei più strani, un misto tra affetto e compatimento, come quando si guarda un gattino che ha appena fatto qualcosa di davvero stupido e assurdo.

"Sì Sherlock. Per John è stata dura, molto più che per me e per il tuo amico poliziotto. L'hai obbligato a guardarti morire, è stato crudele, Sherlock. Crudele." La donna non riesce a credere che quel ragazzo non arrivi a comprendere una cosa tanto evidente.

"Non potevo fare altro, c'era poco tempo ed un cecchino gli puntava addosso un fucile, pronto a far fuoco."

"Lo so, lo so. - la signora Hudson gli si avvicina, prendendogli una mano tra le sue - Tu sei un caro ragazzo, hai agito nell'interesse di tutti, per proteggerci, ed il tuo è stato un gesto molto nobile. Ma John ne è uscito distrutto, ha sofferto davvero tanto e temo non sarà così facile ottenere il suo perdono. Comunque, io vi aspetto. Magari sono solo una stupida vecchia ansiosa e mi sto sbagliando." conclude con un sorriso mite.

 

La neve scricchiola sotto i suoi piedi, indurita dalla temperatura che dopo il tramonto è precipitata sottozero, mentre si muove nervosamente sul posto aspettando che John varchi quel portone.

Ed eccolo finalmente: saluta quella donna, Mary, e la bacia. Già, sono ufficialmente fidanzati ora.

Sherlock domina l'insensato impulso di palesarsi all'improvviso, solo per vedere l'effetto che le fa. Ma si trattiene: il suo incontro con John è qualcosa di troppo prezioso per sprecarlo così e quella donna non ha nulla a che fare con loro.

Finalmente si separano, Mary prende il telefono e controlla i messaggi: molto bene, ha da fare quella sera. Forse un appuntamento di lavoro? No, cena con le amiche. Perfetto, finirà tardi e non c'è pericolo che li disturbi.

John si avvia in direzione opposta, verso un piccolo supermercato, per comprare la cena prima di tornare a casa e zoppica in maniera pronunciata.

 _"Passerà, John. Passerà presto."_ pensa Sherlock, anche se le parole della signora Hudson lo hanno reso incerto. Sa bene che la sua assenza lo ha segnato e le conseguenze sono lì, visibili e dolorose sul corpo e nelle ossa di John, ma è fiducioso che il dottore saprà capire, perché è stato l'unico in grado di leggergli nell'anima, di comprenderlo sino in fondo, forse molto più di se stesso. John è colui che non ha mai smesso di credere in lui, che ha continuato ad aspettare pazientemente quel miracolo ed è giunto il momento di accontentarlo.

Taglia attraverso il parco e lo aspetta davanti ad un ingresso defilato della metropolitana, dove la gente è scarsa anche in quell'ora di punta e sente l'ansia crescere.

Nel suo Mind Palace si è figurato tante volte questo incontro, con sempre più frequenza man mano che si avvicinava per lui il momento di riappropriarsi della sua vita, e si è immaginato molti scenari: John arrabbiato, John che gli tira un pugno (non sul naso o sulle labbra, però), John che piange silenzioso, addirittura John che sviene, anche se l'eventualità gli sembra davvero improbabile. I giorni in cui era più depresso o annoiato ha anche indugiato in fantasie in cui John lo abbraccia con un sorriso e il solo pensiero è sempre bastato a farlo sentire meglio.

Ma la verità è che non ha idea di come reagirà il suo amico, perché lui non è mai riuscito a comprendere del tutto l'enigma che è John Watson, la persona speciale nascosta dietro l'apparenza di un ordinario medico militare.

Quindi lo attende, attende e basta e finalmente John sbuca da dietro un angolo.

Ecco che è di fronte a lui, alza gli occhi dal marciapiede sull'uomo che gli sta bloccando il passaggio e lo riconosce subito, senza esitazione, nonostante gli anni, la stanchezza, il viso emaciato e qualche capello grigio.

C'è un istante, un brevissimo istante che Sherlock conserverà per sempre nella sua mente come la più preziosa delle istantanee, in cui riesce a scorgere una tremula fiammella di felicità che anima quegli occhi blu da troppo tempo vuoti e spenti, perché Sherlock è vivo, è vivo davvero e c'è quasi un sorriso che cerca di farsi strada sulle labbra sottili ed è un istante così bello che il detective pensa che è lui, quello che potrebbe svenire.

Ma è un attimo, davvero solo un attimo, poi quella fiammella si spegne, soffocata da altri sentimenti neri che emergono prepotenti e feroci, come lava che esplode all'improvviso in una rossa colonna di odio che si innalza fino al cielo.

Fino a questo istante John Watson ha sempre continuato a sperare in quel miracolo ed a credere in lui, a credere che non fosse una frode, una finzione, ha sempre continuato a pensare che fosse l'uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto. In ogni attimo di quei lunghi, interminabili tre anni lo ha difeso a spada tratta da malignità e calunnie e la sua fede non è mai vacillata.

Fino a questo istante.

Perché adesso Sherlock Holmes muore negli occhi e nel cuore di John Watson ed il consulente investigativo vede la fine della loro amicizia, vede gli occhi blu incupirsi e sente tutto ciò che John non gli sta urlando addosso come un lungo rimbombo nel petto, lì dove si nasconde il suo cuore.

_"Bastardo. Come hai potuto farmi questo? Come?"_

Il sacchetto della spesa gli scivola dalla mano che ha preso a tremare incontrollabilmente e cade a terra. La bottiglia del ketchup si rompe, taglia la busta di plastica ed una lunga striscia rossa si allunga tra loro, metafora perfetta del loro rapporto che muore.

Ci sono odio e risentimento sul volto di John, ma soprattutto tanta, tanta delusione e Sherlock, per la prima volta in vita sua, non sa che fare. Nemmeno su quel tetto, con Moriarty che si era appena sparato in bocca, aveva sperimentato una paura così forte da bloccargli i pensieri.

"John..." è l'unico flebile suono che riesce ad emettere.

La sua voce lo riscuote dalla catalessi in cui sembra essere caduto. Il dottore raddrizza le spalle con dignità, distoglie lo sguardo dal suo viso e lo supera senza proferire parola, incurante della spesa lasciata a terra e già calpestata da qualche passante distratto. Sherlock non prova nemmeno ad allungare una mano, paralizzato dalla sensazione più orribile che abbia mai provato e John, passandogli accanto, si scosta da lui con una smorfia di disgusto, poi scompare, inghiottito dalla fermata della metropolitana.

Perduto.

Fra tutte le reazioni che si era immaginato, quell'odio silenzioso ma feroce proprio non c'era.

 _"Le cose potrebbero non andare come tu ti aspetti."_ Gli sembra di sentire la fastidiosa voce del fratello provenire dalla telecamera di sorveglianza puntata su di lui. "Sparisci." sibila, prima di fare ritorno a Baker Street.

La signora Hudson non è sorpresa di vederlo tornare a casa da solo e non insiste nemmeno perché mangi qualcosa.

Dunque era l'unico ad aver sbagliato ad immaginare la reazione di John? Tutte le altre persone, quelle banali, ordinarie creature che popolano il mondo avevano capito che John sarebbe stato furioso al punto di non volergli rivolgere nemmeno una parola, tutte tranne lui.

Afferra il violino e ne tormenta le corde con l'archetto per ore, producendo suoni lamentosi che invadono ogni angolo dell'appartamento vuoto.

_"Se solo mi avesse lasciato spiegare..."_

Sbuffa di irritazione e disappunto, si augura che sia solo una fase, che John, sbollita la rabbia, accetti di chiarirsi con lui, perché tutto ciò che Sherlock ha fatto in quei tre anni, tutto ciò che ha sofferto, l'ha fatto per questo, per riappropriarsi della sua vita, vita della quale John è parte integrante.

Altrimenti, a cosa è servito?

 

John non ricorda esattamente come ha fatto a tornare a casa e non sa che ore siano, anche se lo scarsissimo rumore del traffico gli dice che dev'essere molto tardi.

Sa solo che adesso è seduto sul letto, circondato da una devastazione stupefacente, come se nell'appartamento fossero appena passati i ladri. Ma la porta non ha segni di scasso, quindi deve essere stato lui a rovesciare sedie e tavoli, a strappare un quadro dal muro e ad infrangere piatti e bicchieri, come testimoniano i suoi muscoli indolenziti ed un brutto taglio sul lato della mano sinistra dal quale il sangue è colato copioso fino al gomito.

Sherlock è vivo, dunque. E ha avuto l'ardire di comparirgli davanti come se nulla fosse, con quel suo viso da sfinge ed un sorriso appena accennato, quasi si fossero lasciati solo quella mattina e non tre anni prima, con John che l'ha visto precipitare suicida da quel tetto, con John che ne ha avuto la vita distrutta, mentre Sherlock era vivo e vegeto, in giro chissà dove a fare chissà cosa.

L'ha costretto a guardarlo morire, l'ha costretto a guardare quel volto rigato di sangue, a prendergli il polso e constatare l'assenza di battiti, l'ha costretto a morire con lui e - dio! - era tutta una farsa, un gioco, non c'era nulla di vero.

 _"Come hai potuto, Sherlock? Come hai potuto?"_ continua a ripetersi all'infinito e non riesce a smettere, anche se sa che quella è una deriva molto pericolosa per la sua mente, la stessa che l'ha indotto a distruggere ogni cosa nel suo appartamento.

Sente lo stomaco contrarsi e il gusto acido dell'odio risalirgli lungo l'esofago. Non fa in tempo ad arrivare fino in bagno e cade carponi sul linoleum, vomitando anche l'anima e urlando tutta la sua rabbia, perché Sherlock, il suo migliore amico, la persona più importante della sua vita gli ha strappato il cuore dal petto e l'ha preso in giro per tre anni, fregandosene della sua sofferenza.

E decide in questo istante che non gli importa sapere perché l'abbia fatto, non gli importa di nulla, vorrebbe solo che Sherlock Holmes non fosse mai entrato nella sua vita. Mentre si rialza barcollante, sporco di sangue e vomito, l'occhio gli cade su una fotografia in cornice: lui e Mary ad Edimburgo.

Mary in questo momento gli appare come la cosa più rassicurante del mondo: una donna comunissima, lontana anni luce dagli intrighi e da quell'universo oscuro in cui sguazza il consulente investigativo, una donna lineare con una vita normale, interessi, amici, hobby. Una donna che non si sognerebbe mai e poi mai di ingannarlo e fingersi morta, facendolo soffrire in quel modo atroce.

Mary, che ogni volta che lo guarda è come se aspettasse qualcosa da lui, qualcosa di ben preciso e che sanno entrambi ma che John non ha mai voluto darle perché, come l'ultimo degli idioti, ha continuato a vivere aggrappato ad una illusione, quella di una amicizia sincera, aspettando un miracolo che si è rivelato invece il peggiore degli incubi.

Si sente così stupido... se Sherlock fosse stato via dieci anni, avrebbe aspettato tanto per gettarselo alle spalle e rifarsi una vita?

Mary.

Mary è la scelta giusta, decide in questo istante, perciò le manda un messaggio sul cellulare, anche se è molto tardi. Le chiede se possono vedersi domani sera a cena, perché deve chiederle una cosa molto importante. Poi si infila sotto la doccia, prende un paio di sonniferi e va a dormire: domani mattina per prima cosa si prenderà la giornata libera, sceglierà due belle fedi d'oro e si presenterà da Mary con uno stupendo mazzo di fiori, per chiederle di sposarlo.

 

La mattina successiva trova tre messaggi di Sherlock sul cellulare; non ne è stupito, sarebbe stato troppo bello se l'altro avesse capito che non vuole più vederlo. Non importa, capirà lo stesso, si dice, e vorrebbe cancellarli senza nemmeno leggerli. Le vecchie abitudini però, sono due a morire e durante quell'anno e mezzo di convivenza, John aveva imparato a tirare fuori di tasca il cellulare e guardarlo non appena sentiva la suoneria di un messaggio ovunque fosse: in bagno, al supermercato, mentre visitava un paziente. E, automaticamente, ripetendo un gesto antico che è impresso nel corpo e nella memoria, John apre la schermata dei messaggi.

**E' richiesta la tua assistenza.**

**SH**

**L'appartamento ha bisogno di una ripulita, quando torni?**

**SH**

**Cena da Angelo domani sera?**

**SH**

 

Una risata incredula gli sfugge dalle labbra mentre getta il cellulare sul letto con un gesto astioso. Quello pretende davvero di tornare dal regno dei morti e che tutto sia come prima?

E, ovviamente, nessuna parola di scuse. Un semplice 'mi dispiace' è troppo per l'arrogante Sherlock Holmes. Probabilmente non ritiene nemmeno di avere un motivo per cui scusarsi.

Dio, che bastardo!

Fa male, fa un male del diavolo al centro del petto, esattamente come la sera prima su quel marciapiede, esattamente come in quegli anni di solitudine e John non ne può più di soffrire. Ha sofferto tre anni per nulla, adesso basta.

Basta, è finita.

Da questo momento John cancella automaticamente i messaggi di Sherlock senza più aprirli.

 

Quella sera, al termine della cena, John le fa la sua proposta. Mary accetta con un sorriso radioso, ride e sospira di gioia "Finalmente! Credevo che non me lo avresti mai chiesto."

"Forse avevo solo bisogno di una spinta nella giusta direzione."

"E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?" chiede lei, stringendogli la mano.

"E' stato... ci ho solo riflettuto e ho capito che era la cosa giusta da fare." Le parole sono dolci, ma il tono con cui vengono pronunciate è secco e brusco e per un istante Mary sbatte le ciglia stupita, ma poi si perde a rimirare le fedi nel cofanetto blu di raso e non ci pensa più.

Durante la cena arriva un altro messaggio di Sherlock, prontamente cancellato da John, e quando escono dal ristorante il consulente investigativo è lì fuori sul marciapiede che aspetta.

John si limita a passare un braccio attorno alla vita della sua fidanzata e a spingerla delicatamente verso il parcheggio dei taxi, senza degnarlo di un'occhiata.

Pur senza vedere gli anelli, Sherlock deduce che le ha chiesto di sposarlo e per qualche motivo questo lo colpisce ancora di più della sua studiata indifferenza, perché se si sposa, significa che John non tornerà mai più a Baker Street, ma andrà a vivere con questa Mary.

Vacillano le sue certezze, vacilla la convinzione che le cose possano aggiustarsi e dentro di lui si insinua il dubbio di aver compiuto qualcosa di irreparabile, ma non si arrende, non riesce a comprendere il perché di quell'atteggiamento di totale chiusura.

O forse sì, forse una parte di lui ha capito, la parte che guarda la coppia allontanarsi lungo il marciapiede teneramente abbracciata, la parte che fissa la nuca bionda di John ben sapendo che non si volterà a guardarlo, ma non vuole ammettere con se stesso che il dolore che gli ha provocato sia così grande da non poter essere cancellato.

_"Se solo mi lasciasse spiegare che non avevo scelta! Se solo ascoltasse perché l'ho fatto."_

E' ancora fermamente convinto che una spiegazione razionale sia l'unica soluzione praticabile per chiarirsi con lui, pertanto continua imperterrito ad inviargli messaggi, anche una decina al giorno, e tutti dello stesso tenore.

**Alla fine ho convinto la signora Hudson a preparare la tua stanza.**

**SH**

**Stamattina si è presentato il primo cliente e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, vieni appena puoi.**

**SH**

**Vediamoci per le 11:00 a.m. a Piccadilly Circus.**

**SH**

**Angelo chiede di te. Quando torni?**

**SH**

Un paio di giorni dopo John gli manda l'unico messaggio che riceverà da lui.

**Smettila di perseguitarmi, non voglio più avere niente a che fare con te, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi non mi interessa. Morto eri e morto rimani.**

**JW**

Ma anche questo cade nel vuoto.

E' solo la rabbia che parla, è solo John che si rifiuta di essere razionale, pensa, anche se quelle parole dure graffiano e scavano dentro di lui per arrivare al suo cuore e colpirlo.

Sherlock continua ad inviare messaggi che John non legge e a farsi trovare davanti all'ambulatorio o la mattina sotto casa anche se viene ignorato come se fosse trasparente.

Spera di convincerlo con la sua strategia, perché in passato ha già funzionato e quindi non c'è motivo che non funzioni di nuovo, e poi è stupido che non lo lasci nemmeno spiegare e John non è uno stupido.

Tutta quella situazione lo irrita e lo manda in confusione perché, no, non è così che doveva andare nei suoi piani e non sa come altro muoversi, perché lui è Sherlock Holmes, risolve tutti i problemi con la logica, il ragionamento e la deduzione e non riesce a vedere quanto i suoi metodi male si adattino a dialogare col cuore ferito del suo migliore amico.

E, purtroppo per lui, non accade nulla di ciò che spera, John non lo ascolta.

Accade invece che dopo una settimana di quella sottile guerra di nervi, John si rechi da un avvocato.

 

"Il signor Sherlock Holmes?"

E' un usciere del tribunale, celibe, sulla trentina, con una precoce calvizie causata dallo stress, allergico ai cani ed alle arachidi, a fargli quella domanda sulla soglia del suo appartamento.

"Sì, sono io."

"Devo consegnarle questo. Firmi qui per l'avvenuta notifica, per favore."

E' un provvedimento del tribunale: un ordine restrittivo emesso contro di lui, con il quale lo si diffida dal contattare il capitano John Hamish Watson con qualunque mezzo di comunicazione e a mantenere una distanza da lui di almeno 550 iarde. [2]

_"Ti voglio fuori dalla mia vita, per sempre."_

Questo gli urla l'elegante carta filigranata. Lì, nero su bianco c'è l'addio definitivo di John, la sua porta sbattuta in faccia. Scritto con quei termini freddi, rigorosi e scientifici che lui tanto ama e che in questo momento affondano dentro di lui come una lama di coltello intrisa nell'alcool.

Non è ironico?

D'improvviso Sherlock sente che tutto quello che ha fatto in quei tre anni è stato completamente inutile: i successi ottenuti, le brillanti operazioni in giro per il mondo, l'aver smantellato una intera organizzazione criminale praticamente da solo, l'aver tenuto John al sicuro dagli artigli della tigre Moran, non è servito a nulla.

Alla fine Jim Moriarty ha vinto: è riuscito a bruciare il suo cuore.

Inchioda rabbiosamente l'ordine restrittivo con una puntina da disegno sulla bacheca sopra la mensola del caminetto, prende un respiro profondo e rimprovera a se stesso per aver perso così tanto tempo cercando di convincere John a rientrare nella sua vita.

E' stato stupido e sentimentale da parte sua.

E' stato un errore.

 _"Ma non accadrà più."_ promette a se stesso, evitando di posare gli occhi sulla poltrona alla sinistra del caminetto, dove John non tornerà a sedersi.

 

Mycroft lascia cadere la cartellina rossa sul tavolino da caffè, sperando di attirare l'attenzione del fratello, ma questi pare del tutto assorbito nell'esecuzione del Concerto per violino in D maggiore di Tchaikovsky, perciò al maggiore degli Holmes non resta che sedersi sul divano ed aspettare la conclusione della malinconica melodia, scritta dal compositore russo in un momento di sconforto per il fallimento del suo matrimonio. La scelta del brano è peculiare e da sola gli racconta molte cose.

"Mycroft - pronuncia Sherlock con aria annoiata - le nostre frequentazioni in questi tre anni si sono spinte ben al di là della ragionevolezza e del mio limite di sopportazione; quindi, cosa posso fare ancora per te?"

"Niente, volevo solo dirti che i documenti sono pronti: ci sono tutte le prove che l'identità di Richard Brook era fasulla, dal certificato di nascita al numero di previdenza sociale. Anthea provvederà ad organizzare la conferenza stampa per far sapere a tutti che Jim Moriarty era reale, devi solo dire quando."

"No, non mi interessa." gli risponde il fratello con aria svagata, mentre annota degli appunti a margine della partitura partitura.

Mycroft schiocca le labbra con fare seccato: odia quando suo fratello si impunta con stupidi capricci "Quell'uomo ha infangato la tua reputazione, non ti interessa che venga ripulita?"

"La signora Hudson e Lestrade sanno già come si sono svolti i fatti. Quanto al resto del mondo - si stringe nelle spalle - non mi è mai interessato cosa pensasse di me, non inizierò ad interessarmene ora."

"E John?"

L'osservazione va a segno, dolorosa come una stilettata tra le scapole e Mycroft lo nota, nota l'attimo di incertezza nel movimento di Sherlock che sta riportando lo strumento musicale sotto al mento. Poi le spalle del fratello si raddrizzano stoiche ed una invisibile aura di gelo lo avvolge.

"John ha deciso di far parte del resto del mondo." dice laconico e poi riprende a suonare, isolandosi nel suo bozzolo.

Per la prima volta Mycroft non attacca una delle sue solite ramanzine su quanto sia sbagliato affezionarsi alle persone e preoccuparsi per loro, per la prima volta vorrebbe semplicemente dire al fratello che gli dispiace e che si sente in colpa per essere stato parte della causa della velenosa reazione di John.

Ma lui e Sherlock non sono mai stati amici, né confidenti, quindi si alza e abbandona l'appartamento senza dire nulla, perché sa che le sue parole non raggiungerebbero mai il fratello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Né nel canone, né in alcuno degli adattamenti televisivi di Sherlock Holmes si viene mai a sapere il nome di Mrs. Hudson.  
> Nel racconto del canone "L'ultimo saluto" compare una anziana domestica chiamata 'Martha'. Non si sa se sia la stessa donna (improbabile, visto che in quel racconto Holmes e Watson sono settantenni e Mrs. Hudson dovrebbe essere pertanto ultracentenaria...) ma nel fandom inglese questo è uno dei nomi più accreditati per la signora Hudson.  
> L'attacco di cuore è una citazione del racconto del canone "L'avventura della casa vuota".
> 
> [2] Circa 500 metri.


	7. Ricostruire su macerie non rimosse

E' l'ispettore Gregory Lestrade a parlare di Sherlock Holmes in televisione, durante la conferenza stampa in cui illustra alla stampa i particolari dell'omicidio di Ronald Adair e della fine del suo assassino, il colonnello Sebastian Moran. Inevitabilmente la resurrezione del detective dal buffo cappello diventa l'argomento principale della curiosità dei giornalisti e Lestrade non si sottrae ad alcuna domanda. La sua esposizione dei fatti è oggettiva, misurata e puntuale, ribatte punto su punto ad ogni critica ed osservazione, mentre Anderson e Donovan, seduti affianco a lui, si fanno sempre più lividi di rabbia e siedono rigidi come manichini.

Al sovraintendente Gregson mancano meno di sette mesi alla pensione e ha un nipotino in arrivo, quindi si è lavato le mani dell'intera faccenda e ha accettato di buon grado la reintegrazione del collega alla squadra omicidi. D'altronde avrebbe fatto una figura ben meschina con l'opinione pubblica, lasciando un così capace detective alla stradale e ci tiene a congedarsi dal corpo di polizia lasciando un buon ricordo di sé.

Entro sera ci sono edizioni straordinarie di telegiornali e tabloids ed una giornalista riesce ad avvicinare Sherlock Holmes prima che questi si allontani in taxi da Baker Street, ma tutto ciò che gli strappa è un infastidito "No comment."

John e Mary sono nell'appartamento di lei, alla ricerca di un luogo per la celebrazione del matrimonio ed un ristorante. La televisione è accesa ed inevitabilmente finiscono per sentire la notizia ed un estratto della conferenza stampa di Lestrade.

"John, ma quello non è Sherlock Holmes, l'investigatore privato suicidatosi tre anni fa? Cosa..." lo guarda confusa, in attesa di una spiegazione.

"Già. - lui si stringe nelle spalle, il cervello che registra appena la sfilza di parole che esce dalla televisione - Non era morto sul serio, ha solo fatto finta."

"E tu non ne sapevi nulla? Ma non era un tuo amico?"

"Abbiamo soltanto diviso l'affitto di un appartamento per un anno e mezzo, non lo conoscevo poi così bene." Questo è vero, lui credeva di conoscere Sherlock, credeva di contare qualcosa per lui, ma non era così. Però raccontare che per quel periodo loro due sono stati semplicemente coinquilini è una spudorata menzogna.

Non è esattamente una bella cosa mentire alla propria futura consorte, vero?

Tuttavia John pensa non sia poi così grave, perché ormai quello è un capitolo della sua vita chiuso per sempre.

Già, non fa così male mentire, basta pensare che Sherlock è riuscito a fargli molto più male.

Durante la conferenza stampa Lestrade parla del consulente criminale Jim Moriarty, di cecchini, pallottole e malavita, parla di un mondo di segreti e doppi giochi dal quale John ha deciso di tirarsi fuori. Ad un certo punto viene anche nominata Molly Hooper: a quanto pare anche lei sapeva sin dall'inizio, ha aiutato Sherlock ad inscenare il suicidio e ha taciuto, anche quando si è accostata a lui per fargli le condoglianze durante il funerale.

John si chiede con sarcasmo se per caso fosse l'unico imbecille di Londra ad essere all'oscuro di tutto.

"Ah be', allora... Certo che ce n'è di gente stramba al mondo." Mary si dimentica dell'argomento 'Sherlock Holmes' con una scrollatina delle spalle e continua a cercare una chiesa che le piaccia.

"Ascolta, che ne dici di questo ristorante?" John le porge un volantino.

"Sì, sembra ottimo. - sfoglia brevemente la sua agenda - Possiamo provarlo questo sabato a pranzo. Ti spiace se ne approfitto per invitare anche una mia amica?"

"No, affatto."

John sa bene che la vita di Mary è ricca e piena e che dovrà imparare a condividerla con le sue mille amicizie ed i suoi impegni di lavoro, ma non ha dubbi che funzionerà: si amano e stanno per sposarsi, va tutto bene.

Va tutto bene.

Al diavolo Sherlock col suo mondo di intrighi ed arcinemici, non ha bisogno di lui per essere felice.

 

L'amica di Mary si chiama Penelope Wright ed è un famoso avvocato divorzista di qualche anno più grande di lei; le due si conobbero anni fa durante un seminario universitario sulla verosimiglianza dei legal thriller.

John non immaginava nemmeno che certi argomenti potessero far parte di un ciclo di lezioni universitarie.

La conversazione fra i tre è cordiale e distesa, anche se Penelope è un po' troppo invadente per i gusti di John: fa il terzo grado all'amica sulla cerimonia, vuole sapere se hanno già trovato casa e stilato la lista di nozze, chi inviterà e chi no, se ha già una meta per il viaggio di nozze, altrimenti ha lei tre o quattro luoghi esotici da suggerirle.

Poi le due passano a parlare di amicizie ed interessi comuni e John, ascoltando i loro discorsi e alcune delle risposte della sua fidanzata, realizza che questa Penelope conosce Mary da molto più tempo e meglio di lui, finendo per essere tagliato fuori dalla conversazione: interverrebbe solo per chiedere chi sia questo o quello e, in fondo, i discorsi femminili non l'hanno mai appassionato molto.

Verso la fine del pranzo, John si scusa con le due donne e va in bagno.

"Allora, cosa ne pensi di John?" chiede Mary ansiosa, non appena l'uomo svolta l'angolo.

L'altra donna ci riflette con attenzione, sorseggiando adagio un bicchiere di vino rosso "Fisicamente non è niente male e sono sicura che sotto le lenzuola ci sappia fare.”

Mary le tocca la gamba con la punta della scarpa “Eddai, Penny! Non è questo che intendevo dire, e tu lo sai.”

L’avvocato fa una lunga pausa ed inspira adagio “Tuttavia non so se mi piacerebbe stare con uno così."

 _"E’ il mio fidanzato, non il tuo!"_ pensa la futura sposa di John con una punta di irritazione, prima di chiederle perché.

"Non saprei dirtelo con precisione: è un tipo sfuggente, non riesco ad inquadrarlo bene. E poi ha quell'aria..."

"Triste?" suggerisce Mary. Da quando lo conosce, John le ha dato spesso quell'impressione.

"No, non triste. - Penelope scuote il capo con decisione ed assottiglia gli occhi alla ricerca di un termine più calzante - Assente, ecco. E' come se fosse sempre con la mente altrove, molto lontano da qui, anche quando parliamo. E' affabile e gentile, ma lo percepisco distratto."

"E' un uomo estremamente riservato."

"Può essere. A meno che non sia uno squilibrato, uno di quelli che finiscono in cronaca nera per aver sterminato la famiglia a fucilate in un raptus di follia. Oh, non mi guardare a quel modo: gli assassini più sanguinari della storia avevano tutti un'aria estremamente mite, ma vai a capire che cosa frulla per la testa di persone che non parlano mai."

Penelope è sempre stata così: implacabile nei suoi giudizi sulle persone come lo è quando distrugge gli avversari in tribunale. Forse l'aver assistito per anni alla fine dei matrimoni altrui, ha finito per renderla cinica.

"Be', grazie mille per le tue rassicurazioni!" sbotta la futura sposa, ora apertamente contrariata.

Penelope si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, incrociando le braccia al petto "Ma scusa tanto Mary, se te ne vai in giro a fare certe domande, qualche dubbio l'avrai anche tu."

"Non ho dubbi, è solo che vorrei essere sicura, ecco. Per via di Vincent."

Vincent è stato il primo marito di Mary e Penelope l'ha assistita per le pratiche di divorzio; in quel momento pensa che per quanto Mary sia brava nel suo lavoro, al punto da riconoscere al volo il titolo del film del più sconosciuto cineasta islandese, quando si tratta di uomini le sue scelte si rivelano sempre fallimentari.

Tuttavia tiene la bocca chiusa, perché sarebbe una osservazione davvero cattiva e può darsi davvero che lei sia diventata acida con il passare degli anni, come la rimprovera ogni tanto l'amica. Inoltre ha i suoi guai di cui occuparsi, tra cui una causa importante che non sta andando affatto bene ed un marito che fa sempre più straordinari anche se la ditta dove lavora è sull'orlo del fallimento, e a volte torna a casa con uno strano profumo addosso.

"Insomma, questa volta vorrei essere sicura." ripete Mary, battendo ritmicamente la scarpa contro una gamba del tavolo.

In una certa misura, Penelope la capisce e capisce il suo bisogno di sistemarsi: Mary è ancora ben lontana dal poter essere definita una donna di mezza età ma nessuno ringiovanisce con il passare degli anni e, alla fine, frasi come _"Sposati solo quando il tuo cuore ti dice che è pronto"_ fanno giusto bene per gli incarti dei cioccolatini, la vita funziona in un altro modo.

Alla fine la donna più grande si versa un altro bicchiere di vino, stringendosi nelle spalle "La scelta è tua, ovviamente, dico solo di rifletterci bene. Attenta, eccolo che ritorna." sussurra sporgendosi verso di lei e poi riprende tranquillamente a chiacchierare di vecchie conoscenze comuni con una faccia d poker veramente invidiabile.

"Di che stavate parlando?" chiede lui.

"Cose di donne." risponde Mary, vaga, e John alza le mani in segno di resa "Allora non mi intrometto." e il pranzo si conclude con una risata.

 

"Non sono piaciuto alla tua amica." dice John all'improvviso mentre riaccompagna Mary a casa, finito il pranzo, rompendo un lungo silenzio.

"Ehi! Devi piacere a me, non a lei." risponde la donna, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia nel tentativo di alleggerire l'atmosfera.

"Quindi non le sono piaciuto." ripete John. Non vuole di certo costringere Mary a scegliere tra il suo futuro marito ed una delle sue più vecchie amiche, ma se deve essere sincero nemmeno lui ha trovato molto simpatica quella specie di iena da tribunale. Ha occhi chiari troppo penetranti, Penelope, e quando guarda qualcuno sembra leggergli dentro; non può farci niente ma da un po' di tempo John non sopporta le persone fatte così.

Ha tutte le ragioni di questo mondo per farlo.

"Guarda, gli amici degli amici che non si conoscono, non dovrebbero mai incontrarsi, perché finiscono sempre per trovarsi reciprocamente antipatici. - afferma Mary, diplomatica - Il che è strano se ci pensi, perché ad entrambi piace la stessa persona, quindi penseresti che hanno gusti ed interessi simili, però per qualche strana ragione non si sopportano. Non è la prima volta che mi capita, potrei raccontartene di cose!" lo tranquillizza.

"Non so quale sia il tuo colore preferito, né quali gusti di gelato ti piacciono."

La donna inclina la testa da un lato, senza capire "E adesso cosa centra?"

"Penelope lo sa. Vorrei saperlo anch'io, voglio sapere tutto di te, dopotutto diventerò tuo marito."

"Ma come? - scherza lei - Non vuoi che mantenga un affascinante alone di mistero? Altrimenti ho paura che finirai per stancarti di me."

"Non mi piacciono i misteri - risponde John, gli occhi fissi sul marciapiede - e la noia non mi spaventa."

Una vita agli antipodi rispetto a quella che viveva con Sherlock. Crede sia questo ciò di cui ha bisogno adesso.

 

* * * * *

 

Non impiegano molto ad organizzare il matrimonio, sei mesi sono sufficienti grazie all'efficienza e alle capacità organizzative di Mary: John non sarà mai più scettico verso gli studi scientifici che affermano che le donne sono infinitamente più multitasking degli uomini.

Mary trova la chiesa, stila gli inviti, lo trascina in giro per Londra a vedere un appartamento dopo l'altro assieme ad un amico (l'ennesimo) esperto immobiliarista, nonché in ogni negozio di casalinghi, tendaggi ed elettrodomestici della città. Nel cervello di John si sovrappongono confusi divani, tappeti, planimetrie di appartamenti, lavatrici, armadi; il pover'uomo è stordito come se d'improvviso si fosse ritrovato a vivere su una giostra impazzita e si limita ad approvare le scelte di Mary.

In fondo non gli importa molto se il salotto sarà verde piuttosto che rosso o se la lavastoviglie si intonerà con i pensili della cucina, perché non ritiene che siano cose importanti ma la sua fidanzata è così presa da tutti questi preparativi, così seria e dedicata, che preferisce tenere le sue osservazioni per sé e non smontarla.

Certo, riconosce che il suo contributo in questa ricerca che dovrebbe essere di entrambi è fortemente minoritario, ma le poche idee che apporta vengono accolte con un eloquente sorriso raggelato da parte di Mary.

Fa niente, lui stesso pensa che fossero un po' stupide.

 

* * * * *

 

Il giorno che arriva l'invito al matrimonio, la signora Hudson controlla un paio di volte la posta di tutti i suoi inquilini (ora è riuscita ad affittare anche il 221C) e rincorre addirittura il postino lungo Baker Street per essere sicura che non si sia dimenticato di consegnare qualcosa, ma la verità è che c'è un solo invito ed è per lei.

La addolora moltissimo che John non voglia più parlare con Sherlock, anche se comprende la sua rabbia; tuttavia non si chiama più Martha Hudson se non farà un ultimo tentativo, perché il suo vecchio cuore romantico crede ancora che il matrimonio sia il giorno più bello nella vita di qualcuno e che non ci sia occasione migliore di un nuovo inizio per perdonare e dimenticare i rancori del passato. Questa potrebbe essere l'ultima occasione per John e Sherlock per fare pace, quindi chiama il suo ex inquilino sul cellulare.

"John, ti disturbo, caro?"

"Affatto. Ha già ricevuto l'invito? Posso contare sulla sua presenza?"

"Certamente, mi ha fatto molto piacere che ti sia ricordato di me. Ma a tal proposito c'è una cosa che vorrei chiederti..."

"So che il luogo della cerimonia è un po' fuori mano ma se vedo che il pranzo va troppo per le lunghe e si fa tardi, le chiamerò personalmente un taxi."

"No, non è quello. Ecco, mi stavo chiedendo se tu avessi fatto recapitare proprio tutti gli inviti o se, per distrazione, ti fossi dimenticato di qualcuno."

E' gelido e pesante il silenzio che cade subito tra loro e Martha Hudson capisce che questa volta il romanticismo non vincerà, ancor prima che il dottore le risponda.

"Ne sono sicuro. Ho invitato tutte le persone che volevo al mio fianco, e solo loro."

"Mi metti in una posizione un po' difficile. Voglio bene ad entrambi e per me siete ancora i miei cari ragazzi. Tutti e due."

E' così: andando al matrimonio di John mentre Sherlock resta da solo in casa, le sembrerebbe di fargli un torto, ma non andandoci, il torto lo fa a John.

"Se non se la sente di venire, capirò. Ma spero anche che lei capisca me."

"Sì, caro." Chiude la comunicazione e si aggira irrequieta per il salottino.

"Oh, cielo - mormora sconfortata - quei due benedetti ragazzi..."

 

* * * * *

 

"Ciao, ti ho portato il caffè. Nero e con due zollette di zucchero, ricordo bene?" Molly accenna un sorriso tirato ed appoggia la tazza fumante di fianco al tavolo da lavoro.

"Ah, grazie. - Sherlock la prende senza alzare gli occhi dal microscopio - Hai visto queste spore di fungo?"

L'anatomopatologa guarda nello strumento "Sono le stesse che ho trovato nel tessuto polmonare della vittima, da dove vengono?"

"Dai muri di casa sua. Abitava in un palazzo vecchio, umido e pieno di infiltrazioni d'acqua, la muffa era ovunque, anche se continuava a ritinteggiare le pareti. Per scoprirla è bastato grattar via un po' di intonaco."

"In più l'uomo soffriva di asma, è probabile che fosse allergico a questi funghi microscopici."

"Fai le solite analisi per esserne certa, ma direi di sì con una probabilità del novantanove per cento."

"Quindi non è stato omicidio."

"No. - Sherlock è deluso - Questo era più un caso da muratore che da poliziotto, nemmeno un cinque. Comunica tu i risultati dell'autopsia a Dimmock."

"Va bene. Come va con il lavoro? La gente è già tornata a chiederti aiuto?"

Sherlock soffia sul caffè per raffreddarlo "Diciamo piuttosto che è tornata a tormentarmi con inutili piagnistei. Non c'è un solo caso degno di attenzione."

"Mi dispiace."

Non ottiene alcuna risposta. Sherlock finisce di prendere alcune annotazioni in silenzio e, terminato il caffè, lascerà il laboratorio.

La ragazza tenta più volte di ravvivare la conversazione, senza molto successo; a un certo punto si morde le labbra, portando nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio "Ho saputo che John si sposa."

L'altro non risponde, di nuovo.

Non è più triste Sherlock, ora che John non lo osserva. Non è più nulla, se non seccato o indifferente a tutto quello che lo circonda. Le fa un po' paura adesso questo nuovo Sherlock, forse di più di quella sera di tre anni prima, quando le chiese di aiutarlo a simulare il suo suicidio. Lo Sherlock di allora aveva una luce forte e determinata negli occhi, a differenza dell'uomo che ha di fronte adesso.

"Oh capisco! - esclama all'improvviso quest'ultimo - La dolce e romantica Molly Hooper ama tanto le cerimonie nuziali e sperava di prendere al volo il bouquet della sposa."

L'ironia di Sherlock, per uno spettatore poco attento, potrebbe sembrare la stessa di un tempo ma non per lei.

Molly si esprime raramente ad alta voce ma è una ragazza attenta ed osservatrice e vede che adesso c'è più amarezza e cinismo nelle parole di lui, una volontà di ferire gratuitamente e far allontanare ancora di più chi lo circonda.

_"Andatevene, non ho bisogno di voi."_

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo, forse realizzando di essere stato brusco a sproposito "Temo tu non sia stata invitata per proprietà transitiva: John mi odia e di conseguenza odia anche tutti coloro che mi hanno aiutato." Prende qualche altro appunto sul taccuino, poi aggiunge "Mi dispiace." come se si fosse ricordato che un'offerta di scuse è un atto socialmente auspicabile in quella situazione.

"Non importa, non c'è problema. - si affretta a risponde lei, mentre toglie il campione di intonaco da sotto il microscopio e lo imbusta per la polizia - Non è una cerimonia alla quale tenessi molto."

Sherlock guarda fuori dalla finestra, assottiglia gli occhi ed appoggia la tazza del caffè ancora semipiena sul tavolo "Io vado. Chiamami se hai un caso interessante per le mani."

"Non mancherò. - esita un attimo, si asciuga i palmi delle mani umidicci di sudore sul camice e poi lo chiama di nuovo - Perché tutta questa fretta così all'improvviso?"

"Devo incontrarmi con una persona."

"Un amico?" chiede Molly speranzosa. Per qualche motivo le fa stringere il cuore il pensiero di Sherlock, senza nessuno che lo aspetti a casa. Non sa molto, ma il fratello maggiore l'ha informata che in quei tre anni Sherlock ha girato quasi tutto il mondo in solitaria. Lei pensa che sia stato solo già a sufficienza e troppa solitudine non fa bene a nessuno, anche se Sherlock si ostina a pensarla diversamente.

"E' solo un conoscente. Non lo vedo da tempo e vuole sapere come sono sopravvissuto alla caduta... le solite curiosità della gente."

"Un conoscente." ripete Molly.

"Abbiamo un'amica in comune." dice Sherlock, e con questo si congeda da lei.

Un'amica da diluire con acqua distillata in una soluzione al sette per cento.

Edward Lynch rifornisce i club e gli ambienti più prestigiosi della City e ha sempre la merce migliore.

Comunque ne compra solo tre dosi e soltanto per precauzione, come ultima ratio. Li ricorda bene i suoi anni universitari da tossicodipendente e non ha particolare voglia di ripetere l'esperienza.

Spera di non esserci costretto.

Per il momento si è limitato ad abbassare i suoi standard qualitativi ed esce di casa anche per un caso da sette.

Spera che basti per tenere a freno la noia, che gli incombe sulla testa come una spada di Damocle da quando ha rimesso piede a Londra.

 

* * * * *

 

John si sente decisamente troppo vecchio per un addio al celibato in piena regola e non ha voglia di affrontare una notte di bagordi, sapendo che il giorno dopo dovrà stare in piedi per un sacco di tempo, sorridere, posare per le fotografie di rito e accogliere gli invitati.

Però una pinta al bar con qualche commilitone e gli ex componenti della sua squadra di rugby la accetta volentieri ed alla fine anche Gregory riesce ad unirsi a loro.

Dopo un paio d'ore di battutacce scontate, regali goliardici, qualche coretto sconcio e gli auguri di rito, la compagnia si scioglie pian piano e John raggiunge Lestrade al bancone del pub per un ultimo giro di birre.

Il cellulare di Greg riceve un messaggio, che lui legge con un sorriso compiaciuto "Sherlock è in gran forma. Se continua ad aiutarci, riusciremo a smaltire tutti i casi non risolti che-"

"Smettila." esclama secco John. Lestrade lo guarda con aria colpevole e il dottore si passa una mano tra i capelli "Senti, lo so cosa state cercando di fare tu e anche la signora Hudson, ma io non ho alcuna voglia di riavvicinarmi a lui, né di recuperare il nostro rapporto. Fine della storia."

"Ho capito. Scusa. - tamburella con le unghie sul vetro del boccale, producendo un sottile tintinnio - Ma eravate così amici che ero sicuro avreste fatto pace, prima o poi."

"Davvero? Be', io invece sono stupito della facilità con cui è stato perdonato da tutti, dopo quello che ha fatto. E parlo anche di te."

"Quello che ha fatto può essere visto da diverse angolature. Io ho preferito prenderle in considerazione tutte quante." scandisce piano il detective.

"Cristo, Greg! - sbotta John - Sei finito a dirigere il traffico per colpa sua. Come puoi fare finta che non sia accaduto nulla?"

Lestrade manda giù un altro sorso di birra gelata mentre lotta per trovare le parole "Non è così semplice, John. Vuoi sapere se sono incazzato lui per essersi finto morto, per tutti i sensi di colpa che ho provato inutilmente a causa sua? Sì, lo sono stato. Iddio misericordioso, se ci penso troppo a lungo mi incazzo di nuovo! Quando Mycroft mi ha raccontato che era vivo e vegeto stavo per mettere le mani addosso a lui e a quel disgraziato del fratello."

John scuote la testa, incredulo "Sento che sta per arrivare un 'ma'."

"Ma quando lo conobbi, anni fa, lui era molto diverso dall'uomo che è oggi. Lo Sherlock che conoscevo allora non avrebbe mai compiuto quel gesto, non avrebbe mai sacrificato il suo lavoro e tutto ciò che conta per lui per salvare la vita a tre persone. Lo Sherlock che conoscevo, tre anni fa avrebbe lasciato che Moran ci ammazzasse per poi chiedere al patologo di estrarre i proiettili dai nostri cadaveri senza danneggiarli, per poterli usare per risolvere il caso."

John appoggia il boccale sul bancone con tale forza che si stupisce di non vederlo andare in mille pezzi. Sentendo il tonfo, alcuni avventori sollevano un attimo la testa nella sua direzione, per poi tornare a cercare una soluzione ai propri problemi sul fondo dei bicchieri [1]. "C'erano altre strade. C'erano di sicuro."

"Credi che Sherlock non ci abbia pensato? Che non abbia preso in considerazione altre alternative? Sul serio, John?"

"Ma lui ha fatto quella scelta e adesso - gesticola nervosamente nell'aria - adesso non può pretendere di tornare e comportarsi come se niente fosse successo. Sono passati tre anni, te ne rendi conto? Ci ha preso in giro per un'eternità. E fino a quando sarà qui, te lo sei chiesto? A quando il prossimo Moriarty? No, non voglio vivere aspettando che Sherlock mi ferisca di nuovo, io me ne chiamo fuori, Greg."

Allunga due banconote da 10 sterline al barista e si alza dallo sgabello. "Grazie per la bella serata, comunque."

"Ho paura." confessa piano Lestrade accarezzando il boccale umido.

"Di cosa?"

"John, lui è cambiato quando ti ha incontrato e temo che senza di te torni ad essere l'uomo che ho conosciuto. Quell'uomo... aveva dei problemi."

L'ex soldato stringe i pugni con rabbia "Non sono la sua baby sitter. Non ho firmato nessun contratto che mi obblighi ad occuparmi di lui. Adesso ho la mia vita a cui badare, la mia e quella di Mary."

"Quindi non lo stai punendo?"

John si irrigidisce come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno volto, poi digrigna i denti "Io non vivo in funzione di Sherlock, ho smesso di farlo." Incassa la testa tra le spalle ed esce a grandi passi dal locale.

Gregory sospira ed ordina un'altra birra. E dire che pensava che il peggio fosse ormai passato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione adattata da un episodio di C.S.I., dove Jim Brass dice a Sara che ci sono più domande che risposte sul fondo di una bottiglia.
> 
> Ringrazio Paolo per i suggerimenti ed i consigli che mi ha dato sul dialogo tra Mary e la sua amica Penelope.


	8. Di matrimoni e di vecchie amanti

Ha un lungo vestito a sirena di seta color avorio firmato Amanda Wakeley che la fascia in modo perfetto ed i lunghi capelli castani sono agghindati in una elaborata acconciatura, la scelta della quale ha quasi provocato una crisi di nervi a lei ed alla parrucchiera, ma mentre la vede entrare in chiesa, John pensa ne sia valsa la pena.

Mary è raggiante e distribuisce sorrisi e furtivi saluti tutt'attorno mentre si avvicina all'altare.

John è tutt'ora stupito dalla quantità spropositata di gente che la donna ha invitato: colleghi e conoscenti di lavoro e parenti che non vedeva da anni, per sua stessa ammissione. Lui non era molto entusiasta della cosa, avrebbe preferito una cerimonia più sobria ed intima, con accanto solo le persone che contano davvero qualcosa. Insomma, che senso ha incontrare un cugino di terzo grado che non vedi dalla tua prima comunione?

Mary invece ha visto la cerimonia soprattutto come un evento sociale e, non volendo inimicarsi nessuno tra i suoi colleghi, ha finito per invitare chiunque.

John ricorda ancora con un po' di nausea la serata in cui la sua fidanzata l'ha tenuto alzato fino alle tre di notte per decidere i posti ai tavoli al ristorante "No, Milly e Sandra si sopportano a malapena, non possono stare allo stesso tavolo e, no, non puoi mettere Tom Delacourt e Nigel Couttie di fianco. Te l'ho già detto, John, Nigel è l'ex marito di Tracy, che ora sta con Tom."

Sì, probabilmente gliel'aveva anche detto, assieme alle informazioni anagrafiche di almeno altre duecento persone.

Mary ha anche storto il naso quando John le ha annunciato che sarebbe stata sua sorella Harriet a fargli da testimone.

"Io ho fatto da testimone alle sue nozze, ora voglio lei per le mie." [1] Insomma, lui non ci vedeva nulla di male, ma Mary ha mostrato chiaramente tutto il suo disagio per la scelta "Ma è una donna, John! Dove mai si è vista una testimone dello sposo donna?"

D'accordo, forse è stata una scelta poco ortodossa, ma è sua sorella e nonostante tutte le loro incomprensioni, John le vuole bene, perciò si è dimostrato irremovibile sul punto.

Il problema principale è che Mary ed Harry si sono prese male fin da subito, esattamente come lui e Penelope. Sono troppo diverse, non hanno gusti né affinità in comune per andare d'accordo e diventare amiche.

In una parola, non si piacciono; John nutre ancora la speranza che le due, conoscendosi meglio e frequentandosi, possano migliorare il loro rapporto, ma la parte più realistica di lui teme che si limiteranno ad una formale cordialità. Non è il rapporto tra cognate che aveva sognato, ma forse è il miglior compromesso che può essere raggiunto.

Ma adesso non c'è più tempo per quelle riflessioni estemporanee, perché Mary è arrivata all'altare e gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, complice ed emozionato. Entrambi si girano verso l'officiante e la cerimonia ha inizio.

"Siamo qui riuniti oggi per celebrare l'unione..."

 

Ci ha provato a stare lontano da quell'antico vizio, ci ha provato seriamente ed in tutti i modi.

Non è uno stupido, è uno scienziato e conosce alla perfezione gli effetti a lungo termine dell'uso di stimolanti artificiali sul corpo e sulla mente ed i danni neurologici che possono provocare. Ha già sperimentato sulla sua pelle il tormento delle crisi di astinenza e della disintossicazione, perciò non si dica che non sa ciò che sta facendo: ne è perfettamente consapevole.

Ma è quasi un mese che non si presenta un caso degno di questo nome e lui ha fatto tutto quello che ha potuto per tenersi impegnato: ha scritto monografie per diverse riviste scientifiche, ha riordinato tre anni di appunti presi sui più disparati argomenti, dalla etimologia comparata alla micologia, alla esegesi delle fonti del diritto anglosassone, ha sistemato il suo archivio, con grande gioia della signora Hudson, ora più agevolata quando deve fare le pulizie.

Però adesso ha esaurito ogni idea ed il suo cervello, il suo personale paradisiaco inferno, capace di procurargli le più alte soddisfazioni quando è al lavoro ed il più straziante tormento quando langue, lo sta implorando di tenerlo impegnato in qualche modo, con qualsiasi espediente, naturale od artificiale.

E Sherlock deve metterlo a tacere almeno per qualche ora o finirà per impazzire.

Ecco il perché della presenza della fiala di morfina sul tavolo della cucina, che brilla sfacciata di una luce ambrata sotto i raggi del sole.

Non c'è rischio che la signora Hudson irrompa all'improvviso portandogli il pranzo o la spesa, perché oggi non c'è, starà via tutto il giorno al matrimonio di John.

Chiaramente quella data non ha nulla a che vedere con la sua decisione di tornare a drogarsi. E' solo che oggi la sua mente urla e si dibatte inquieta più del solito ed è insopportabile, ma potrebbe essere ieri come un giorno qualunque della settimana a venire. Oggi è solo un comunissimo giorno fra i tanti ed il fatto che John inizi ufficialmente una nuova vita è solo una coincidenza.

Vero, lui non crede alle coincidenze, ma tra qualche minuto non avrà più importanza.

Tra qualche minuto ci sarà solo silenzio.

 

"Vuoi tu, John Hamish Watson, prendere come tua legittima sposa la qui presente Mary Morstan, per amarla, onorarla e rispettarla, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà finché morte non vi separi?"

 

Sherlock apre la bottiglia di acqua distillata e riempie la siringa da insulina per quattro quinti.

 

"Sì, lo voglio."

 

Preme l'ago sulla membrana di gomma che chiude la boccetta di morfina e riempie la siringa per il restante quinto.

Punta l'ago verso l'alto e fa uscire l'aria.

 

"Vuoi tu, Mary Morstan, prendere come tuo legittimo sposo il qui presente John Hamish Watson, per amarlo, onorarlo e rispettarlo, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà finché morte non vi separi?"

 

Si cala i pantaloni ed individua una vena all'interno della coscia destra.

 

"Sì, lo voglio."

 

Svuota lo stantuffo sino in fondo, si abbandona con la testa reclinata all'indietro e finalmente la sua mente tace.

Non prima di avergli domandato cosa penserebbe John di lui, se lo vedesse in quel momento.

 

"Io vi dichiaro marito e moglie. L'uomo non osi separare ciò che Dio ha unito."

 

Ma presto è l'oblio, attorno e dentro di lui.

 

Ma presto è l'imbarazzo al rinfresco del matrimonio di John.

 

Harry esagera con i cocktail di benvenuto e, senza rendersene conto, inizia a dare spettacolo: ride con voce troppo alta e squillante per delle sciocchezze e si comporta con troppa familiarità con persone che non ha mai visto in vita sua, distribuendo pacche sulle spalle come se piovesse.

Ringraziando il cielo non è la sola ad essere alticcia, perciò gli sguardi di disapprovazione dei parenti più stretti di Mary vengono equamente ripartiti tra una decina di persone, tra cui un arzillo settantenne che da sbronzo risulta molto più simpatico che da sobrio.

Harry è restata lontana dall'alcool per molti mesi ma John lo sa bene che le ricadute sono sempre dietro l'angolo: alcolizzata una volta, alcolizzata per sempre, purtroppo. Non è una malattia come una polmonite, da cui si guarisce e basta, è un demone che ci si porta sempre appresso ma questo è qualcosa che arrivi a capire con gli anni e solo dopo aver convissuto a lungo con il problema. Chi non ha un alcolizzato in famiglia non sa e difficilmente può arrivare a capire il problema.

Vorrebbe spiegare questo alla sua novella sposa e chiederle un po' di indulgenza ma Mary non ne vuole sapere, non ci sta a farsi rovinare la giornata, quindi lo trascina in un angolo discreto ed appartato del giardino e lo  supplica di intervenire "Ti prego, John, fa' qualcosa!"

John si passa una mano nei capelli con fare disperato "D'accordo, hai ragione. La porto a prendere una boccata d'aria e tra una un'oretta starà meglio, non ha bevuto moltissimo."

Mary allarga le braccia "Non puoi chiamarle un taxi e mandarla a casa?"

"Questo mi sembra eccessivo."

"Eccessivo? - Mary strabuzza gli occhi agitando il bouquet di rose bianche che stringe in mano - John, io capisco che lei è tua sorella, ma questo è il _nostro_ matrimonio: dovremmo essere di là a divertirci, intrattenere gli ospiti e ballare, non qui a discutere dei suoi problemi o a sorvegliare che non beva ancora di più."

John è sul punto di dirle alcune cose. Ad esempio che allora sarebbe il caso di caricare sullo stesso taxi anche quel famoso cugino che ha bevuto almeno il doppio di Harriet o anche che con la gamba che oggi proprio non lo vuole lasciare in pace, ballare è l'ultima cosa che può fare.

Tuttavia non vuole aggiungere altra polvere da sparo ad una situazione potenzialmente esplosiva e decide di soprassedere. Si dice che Mary è molto stressata da tutti quei mesi di preparativi che ha portato avanti quasi da sola, che è sotto pressione e sta per scoppiare, lo vede che è sull'orlo delle lacrime: è normale e comprensibile ed il suo dovere di marito è quello di mantenere la calma e renderla felice, come ha promesso davanti a tutti solo qualche minuto prima, anche se questo lo costringe ad una scelta dolorosa "D'accordo - dice a malincuore e subito vede Mary rilassarsi - Le chiamo un taxi."

"Grazie John, sei meraviglioso. Io torno di là a controllare che vada tutto per il meglio e a dire ai camerieri di smetterla di offrire alcolici. - aggiunge con una smorfia, vedendo l'arzillo settantenne di prima appiccicato ad una delle sue damigelle d'onore - Raggiungimi presto." Solleva un angolo del vestito e corre via.

Harry è seduta sui gradini del porticato del ristorante e sta facendo sciogliere il cubetto di ghiaccio del suo cocktail per poter bere così le ultime gocce d'alcool. Alza su John occhi lucidi e febbrili ed apre le labbra in un sorriso carico di sarcasmo "Ho capito, per me è tempo di togliere il disturbo, vero fratellino?"

John si stropiccia gli occhi con le dita, evidentemente a disagio "Harriet, ti prego..."

"Va bene, va bene. In parte me la sono cercata, lo so. - si alza e barcolla leggermente sui tacchi alti che non è abituata a portare - Oh, comunque puoi dire alla tua adorata mogliettina ed alle sue amichette del cuore di stare tranquille, non avevo intenzione di saltare loro addosso."

"Qui ti sbagli, Mary non è una persona omofoba."

La risata squillante di Harry che risuona nel patio è priva di allegria "Non apertamente, no. Lei è più una da _'Harry può fare quello che vuole, basta che lo faccia lontano da me'_ , è una perbenista. Certo, ha detto che non le importa che io sia lesbica, ma ho visto come mi guarda: continua ad occhieggiarmi come se fossi un animale raro."

"Harry..." John la ammonisce con lo sguardo e con la voce, perché sua sorella, ubriaca o meno, si sta spingendo troppo in là per i suoi gusti.

"Davvero non te ne accorgi, fratellino? Ma chi è quello ubriaco tra noi due, uh?"

"Per favore, Harry! Non ho voglia di litigare con te, non oggi." Sa che principalmente è l'alcool a parlare, che ha amplificato l'antipatia che sua sorella nutre per Mary.

Harry butta via con rabbia il bicchiere, che si infrange sul cemento dei gradini "Scusa. A quanto pare ne ho combinata un'altra delle mie."

John abbozza un sorriso "Niente che non abbia già vissuto, sopravviverò. - le mette una mano attorno alla vita e la spinge con delicatezza verso l'uscita - Vieni, ti accompagno a cercare un taxi."

Da l'indirizzo all'autista, assicura alla sorella che la chiamerà il prima possibile per sentire come sta, si fa promettere che andrà a qualche seduta degli alcolisti anonimi e poi si incammina di nuovo verso il ristorante, quando dall'altra parte della strada nota un uomo di spalle che si sta allontanando nella direzione opposta.

Alto, magro, moro, indossa un lungo cappotto color cenere.

Oh, giusto quello ci mancava.

In effetti gli era sembrato strano che Sherlock riuscisse a rispettare così a lungo il suo ordine restrittivo, e chiaramente doveva ricomparire proprio il giorno del suo matrimonio per rovinargli i festeggiamenti, così come era solito mandare a monte tutti i suoi appuntamenti galanti.

Tuttavia, in una giornata così snervante, John già ha sopportato abbastanza e, mentre attraversa la strada di corsa, si dice che qualche giorno di galera non può che fargli bene.

"Ehi, fermati!"

Ma l'uomo qualche metro avanti a lui non si volta nemmeno, continuando a camminare come se non l'avesse udito.

"Sherlock, smettila di fare l'idiota, ti ho riconosciuto."

Ancora nessun cenno.

Lo raggiunge con tre ampie falcate "Pensavo di essere stato abbastanza chiaro quando ho detto che non volevo più rivederti." lo afferra per una spalla e lo fa voltare, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un ragazzo sconosciuto molto più giovane del consulente investigativo, dall'aria confusa e anche leggermente allarmata per essere stato strattonato così bruscamente da un ex soldato terribilmente adirato.

"Oh dio, sono mortificato. - John si scusa precipitosamente, lisciandogli la manica del cappotto - Mi perdoni, mi perdoni davvero, ma l'ho scambiata per un'altra persona."

Il ragazzo accetta le scuse, ma allontanandosi in fretta borbotta qualcosa sul fatto che non vorrebbe essere nei panni di quest'altra persona.

John resta fermo sul marciapiede, sentendosi un perfetto idiota. In realtà era praticamente certo che Sherlock si sarebbe presentato, ordine restrittivo o meno, non è certo tipo da farsi intimorire da una cosa del genere; pensava che l'occasione fosse troppo ghiotta per lui per non fare una apparizione teatrale, blaterando che John lo doveva assolutamente seguire su una scena del crimine o terrorizzando i presenti agitando un sacchetto pieno di orecchie umane.

John si guarda attorno, cercandolo nella vecchietta che aspetta l'autobus alla fermata, nell'uomo anonimo che gli passa vicino in bicicletta, nel barbone che sta sistemando il giaciglio per la notte nell'ingresso di un negozio chiuso, ma la verità è che Sherlock non è lì.

Non ha più cercato di contattarlo da quando gli è stata recapitata l'ordinanza del Tribunale, evidentemente è andato avanti con la sua vita e lo ha già dimenticato.

Non è forse quello che voleva?

Andare avanti. Non è forse quello che sta facendo anche John in quel momento, sposandosi?

Ma per un attimo prova un senso di abbandono che lo lascia smarrito, nonostante poco distante più di duecento persone lo attendano.

Il cellulare che ha in tasca vibra: è Mary che, giustamente, gli sta chiedendo che fine abbia fatto e quanto ci voglia a chiamare un taxi.

Mentre si avvia zoppicando verso il ristorante si chiede cosa avrebbe pensato Sherlock di lui, se lo avesse visto inseguire un suo sosia.

Poco osservatore com'è, non si rende conto che mentre si lanciava dall'altra parte della strada, non zoppicava affatto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Omaggio alla fanfiction di Doralice,  That awkward moment.
> 
> Riguardo alla scena in cui Sherlock si droga iniettandosi la morfina: io non mi sono mai drogata e non ha idea di come si faccia, ho solo letto vaghe spiegazioni su Internet e qui le ho riportate altrettanto vagamente.  
> Quindi voi non drogatevi, ma se proprio dovete, non fatelo sulla base di queste istruzioni!
> 
> Nella mia storia Mary è divorziata, ma ho supposto che sia lei che John siano di rito anglicano, che consente anche ai divorziati di risposarsi in chiesa o comunque davanti ad un ministro del culto.
> 
> Per questo capitolo la bravissima Lune ha fatto un [ gifset ](http://estherlune.tumblr.com/post/42919449706/au-sherlock-post-reichenbach-sherlock-came) stupendo che vi spezzerà il cuore. Ne sono onorata e la ringrazio tantissimo ♥


	9. Un grande uomo, ma non un uomo buono [1]

Agosto porta con sé un caldo anomalo per la città di Londra ed il primo vero omicidio interessante per Sherlock dopo due mesi in cui ha dovuto accontentarsi di casi da quattro e da cinque; due mesi tediosi all'inverosimile, superati con l'aiuto della morfina, di nuovo, e della cocaina. La soluzione al sette per cento, elaborata da lui stesso ai tempi dell'università, conserva tutt'oggi il bilanciamento perfetto tra obnubilamento della mente e controllata sobrietà.

Scrupoloso com'è nel ridurre in frantumi le fialette che utilizza e nel bruciare sul fuoco le siringhe fino ad ottenere un ammasso informe di plastica annerita, è sicuro che nessuno si sia accorto che ha ripreso a drogarsi e non lo scoprirà mai, a meno che non abbia occasione di abbassargli i pantaloni e vedergli l'interno delle cosce, che recano i segni di numerose punture. Ma tale eventualità è davvero remota, dato che, se si eccettuano Molly, Lestrade, la sua padrona di casa ed i colloqui con i clienti, i suoi contatti con gli altri esseri umani sono praticamente azzerati.

In particolare, è riuscito a tenere a distanza colui che più di tutti avrebbe potuto accorgersi di un suo eventuale cambiamento: suo fratello Mycroft.

Complice la sua rinnovata freddezza ed una qualche crisi internazionale che sta da tempo tenendo occupato il Signor Governo Inglese, è da quando Mycroft gli ha proposto quella conferenza stampa che i due non si vedono più.

Sherlock sa che non sarà sempre così fortunato e presto o tardi dovrà fare i conti con l'invadenza del fratello maggiore, che ha sempre ritenuto di doversi impicciare nella sua vita e decidere per lui, come quando, prima che incontrasse Lestrade, lo faceva rinchiudere a forza in qualche centro di recupero per tossicodipendenti e faceva sparire dalla circolazione i suoi rifornitori abituali.

Ma Sherlock si aggrappa anche alla speranza che la criminalità londinese, ora caduta così in basso, possa risollevarsi, qualitativamente parlando [2] e regalargli ciò di cui ha davvero bisogno: enigmi da risolvere.

Senza avversari come Moriarty od il colonnello Moran, tuttavia, sarà molto difficile. Una volta era una sfida entusiasmante andare a cercare la mano abile e discreta del Napoleone del crimine dietro delitti apparentemente insignificanti: Sherlock si sentiva come un cane da caccia che avanza in una palude di canne fitte e di giunchiglie dove non si vede nulla, ma che, grazie al suo olfatto eccezionale, riesce a stanare la selvaggina.

Perché a lui piace danzare e Jim lo aveva capito.

Ma ora, se viene ritrovato un bulgaro sgozzato sul retro di un albergo ad Hackney [3] si tratta semplicemente di un regolamento di conti fra protettori slavi, se viene rubato un Gauguin dalla Tate Gallery è solo l'ennesimo malavitoso che vuole arricchire la sua collezione privata.

Non c'è più nessun geniale consulente criminale dietro a quei casi che sono, banalmente, fatti delittuosi del tutto normali in una metropoli di quelle dimensioni e tutto è così tedioso, ordinario, seccante.

Oggi però il caso di cui gli ha parlato Lestrade si prospetta davvero interessante: nell'elegante quartiere di Hampstead [3] una famiglia intera, padre, madre e tre figli piccoli, è stata massacrata a colpi di pistola, perciò Sherlock saluta con un bacio la signora Hudson e le dice non preparargli la cena.

Scende dal taxi ed ignora completamente Anderson, che oggi ha lo sguardo più ottuso del solito: la giornata è iniziata bene e non vuole rovinarla. Comunque, tutta la squadra di Lestrade gli sembra un po' rintronata, radunata all'ombra di un grande olmo nel giardino della casa al 37 di Prince Arthur Road.

Perché diamine non sono in casa a fare i rilievi?

"Lestrade! Stai pensando di organizzare un barbecue con i tuoi colleghi?"

"Ciao Sherlock. Stiamo aspettando il via libera del medico legale per poter rimuovere i corpi ed iniziare ad analizzare la scena."

"Ridicolo." sbuffa seccato dalle narici.

"E' la procedura."

"Bene, e si può sapere dov'è questo medico?"

Lestrade da un'occhiata all'orologio "Effettivamente è un po' in ritardo."

"Intanto ragguagliami. Chi ha trovato i corpi?"

"Il postino. Doveva consegnare una raccomandata, ha bussato e si accorto che la porta era socchiusa e che... - gesticola - da dentro l'abitazione proveniva un cattivo odore. Ha aperto e ha visto il corpo di una donna steso nell'ingresso, quindi ha avvisato immediatamente la polizia."

"Odore. Quindi il delitto non è recente."

"In base alla mia esperienza direi quattro giorni fa anche, se, con questo caldo, i corpi potrebbero essersi decomposti più in fretta. - si stropiccia la faccia stanca - Preparati, perché ti posso assicurare che non è un bello spettacolo."

Sherlock ignora quell'ultima, inutile informazione, passeggiando nervosamente sul prato. "Tre o quattro giorni non cambia molto, l'assassino ha già un vantaggio considerevole. E suppongo che nessuno abbia sentito nulla."

L'ispettore allarga un braccio verso le belle villette circostanti "E' un quartiere ricco e benestante, in questo periodo sono tutti in vacanza."

Dieci minuti dopo, durante i quali il consulente investigativo ispeziona per conto suo il giardino perfettamente curato della casa del delitto e quello di un paio di proprietà confinanti, il coroner fa la sua comparsa accompagnato da quattro assistenti.

"Alla buon'ora!" esclama Sherlock, permettendosi di ignorare gli sguardi di fuoco del sergente Donovan.

"Chiedo scusa. - risponde il medico legale, un uomo basso e tarchiato, con un leggero imbarazzo - Mi sono confuso e sono andato in Prince Albert Road."

"Oh, per l'amor del cielo." sospira Sherlock alzando gli occhi al cielo: incredibile a dirsi, ma ha trovato qualcuno la cui stupidità rivaleggia con quella di Anderson.

Entra in casa subito dopo il coroner, scavalcando i suoi assistenti e gli altri poliziotti, che si coprono il naso con una mano, nauseati a causa dell'odore di morte che ristagna in casa. Sherlock sospira irritato: possibile che le persone comuni non siano in grado di fare una cosa così semplice come imporre alla propria mente di ignorare gli odori? Che inetti.

"Vedi di non contaminare la scena, strambo." gli abbaia contro Donovan.

"Curioso, stavo per darle lo stesso suggerimento, sergente." ribatte Sherlock nel suo tono più calmo.

"Smettila di provocare i miei agenti, Sherlock!" tuona Lestrade.

Alla vista della prima vittima riversa a terra nell'ingresso, il consulente investigativo focalizza immediatamente l'attenzione su di lei: femmina caucasica vicina alla quarantina, uccisa da un singolo colpo in pieno petto non appena aperto il portone di casa.

"Spero per lei che sia morta sul colpo, senza rendersi conto di ciò che accadeva alla sua famiglia." dice Greg, affiancandolo.

"Smettila, è già la seconda volta che lo fai." sbotta Sherlock.

"Faccio cosa?"

"Rimugini su patetici risvolti sentimentali che non sono di alcuna utilità per l'indagine."

Lestrade gli rimanda uno sguardo strano, come se sia lui a non cogliere il nocciolo della faccenda, poi scuote la testa rassegnato e gli fa cenno di proseguire ad analizzare la scena come meglio crede, quasi Sherlock sia un caso senza speranza.

Il detective non capisce il perché di quella occhiata, quindi si limita ad ignorarla. Supera il cadavere, muovendosi in punta di piedi, agile e delicato come un gatto, capace di studiare da vicino impronte, soprammobili, tende, divani, senza mai sfiorarli.

Oltrepassa anche il cadavere del marito nel corridoio, ucciso subito dopo la consorte con la stessa modalità. Quasi certamente era accorso al rumore dello sparo.

 _"No_ \- si corregge nel momento in cui mette piede in cucina - _al tonfo della moglie che cadeva sul pavimento."_

L'assassino è un sicario professionista ed ha usato un silenziatore.

Se avessero udito degli spari, i due bambini più grandicelli sarebbero certamente scappati via dalla cucina, su per le scale di servizio alle loro spalle, invece l'aggressore li ha sorpresi attorno al tavolo a fare colazione, dove ora il tanfo della decomposizione si mischia al sangue rappreso, al latte inacidito ed alla frutta marcita sul tavolo.

Quando Sherlock vi passa accanto, uno sciame di mosche si solleva dalle teste dei bambini, ronzando infastidito, prima di tornare a posarsi dov'era prima.

Alle sue spalle, uno degli assistenti del coroner strozza un grido, scosta frettolosamente il suo capo e si precipita fuori a vomitare. Lestrade ammonisce duro Sherlock con lo sguardo dall'astenersi dal fare commenti; lui si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo ancora una volta e a salire al piano superiore, dove c'è l'ultima vittima, il bambino più piccolo, maschio, circa quattro anni, con ancora addosso il pigiama, freddato in cima alle scale.

Dopo una rapida ispezione delle camere da letto e del bagno, torna verso l'ispettore, inginocchiato accanto al piccolo con il medico legale.

"Direi che è tutto chiaro - esordisce il consulente investigativo portando le mani dietro la schiena - esecuzione in stile malavitoso, non un crimine d'odio o passionale. L'esecutore materiale è un sicario: è entrato, ha fatto ciò per cui era stato pagato, apparentemente senza rubare nulla. Ciò che rende questo caso particolare è che non erano queste le vittime designate."

"Come?"

"Oh, non dirmi che non l'hai notato. E' lampante che non si aspettasse di trovare tutte queste persone: ha ucciso gli adulti, coloro che erano più pericolosi, in quanto in grado di opporre resistenza, con un colpo solo, mentre i bambini sono stati uccisi rispettivamente con quattro colpi quelli in cucina e cinque questo. Nessuno l'aveva avvisato che ci sarebbero stati dei bambini, quindi quando li ha visti è andato nel panico ed ha perso la testa: ha cominciato a sparare a tutto ciò che si muoveva e, dopo aver eliminato l'ultimo testimone, ha fatto irruzione in ogni stanza per controllare che non ci fosse più nessuno, aprendo le porte con un calcio, chiaro segno del suo nervosismo. Molto poco professionale."

Si volta verso Lestrade, soddisfatto di se stesso, ma non arriva nessuna lode, nessun "fantastico" o "grandioso"; l'ispettore è sempre stato parco di complimenti, ma ora tiene lo sguardo fisso sul bambino morto, rannicchiato sulla folta moquette, delicatamente manovrato dal medico legale che lo adagia sulla barella come se stesse solo dormendo. [4]

"Si può sapere che vi prende a tutti quanti? L'aiutante del coroner vomita come un pivellino alla prima lezione pratica di anatomia patologica e voi ve ne state imbambolati a fissare un cadavere, invece di muovervi alla ricerca di indizi."

Nonostante il caldo soffocante che avvolge ogni angolo di quella casa, l'atmosfera raggela all'istante e tutti si voltano a guardarlo con espressioni orripilate o basite: ha appena violato una di quelle convenzioni sociali non scritte e tanto care alla gente normale, quelle che lui ha sempre sistematicamente ignorato e che hanno contribuito a cucirgli addosso l'etichetta di sociopatico.

Per un istante ha il bizzarro impulso di voltarsi verso la sua sinistra, dove di solito c'era John, John che con uno sguardo gli avrebbe fatto capire cosa avesse fatto di male e avrebbe preso la parola, scusandosi per lui.

"Sherlock - scandisce piano Lestrade, riportandolo sulla terra - tre bambini sono stati ammazzati come bestie, è del tutto normale restare sconvolti."

 _"Anche tu lo saresti, se non fossi una macchina."_ Questo gli stanno dicendo gli occhi accusatori dei presenti.

 _"Sei una macchina. Resta pure qui da solo."_  furono queste le ultime parole di John, tre anni prima nel laboratorio del Barts ed un vago senso di disagio si fa strada in lui. Lotta per ignorarlo.

"Bene - taglia corto - allora voi restate qui a piangere sulle salme, mentre io risolverò il caso."

Esce da quella casa degli orrori e vede che l'assistente del coroner è ancora seduto sul marciapiede di fianco a dove ha vomitato, pallidissimo e sudato.

"Un consiglio - gli dice passandogli accanto - se non sei in grado di sopportare un po' di sangue dal naso [5], questo lavoro non fa per te."

Lui non permetterà che i sentimenti lo intralcino nel suo lavoro o nella sua vita, che ormai sono la stessa cosa. L'ha già fatto una volta e non gli ha portato nulla di buono, non ripeterà ancora quell'errore.

 

Gli ci vogliono tre giorno per risolvere l'enigma: ha cercato la vera vittima dell'assassino tra i vicini di casa, ma nessuna delle persone da lui prese in considerazione ha la fedina penale sporca, guai con la giustizia o è implicata in affari loschi. Elimina ipotesi e teorie una dopo l'altra, analizza il delitto sotto ogni angolazione ed infine, disteso sul divano e con tre cerotti di nicotina sul braccio, si ricorda del medico legale, andato per errore ad un altro indirizzo.

E se anche il sicario avesse commesso lo stesso errore?

Una rapida ricerca tramite il suo network di senzatetto lo porta a scoprire che al 37 di Prince Albert Road si trova una villetta in pessime condizioni di manutenzione, affittata in nero a persone poco raccomandabili. Fino a tre giorni prima vi alloggiava un certo Nick Fostini, scomparso nel nulla dopo che un uomo ha fatto irruzione nel cuore della notte nella casa.

Imbranato ma scrupoloso, il sicario: è corso subito a riparare al suo sbaglio. Chiara matrice italiana.

E' quasi sera quando Lestrade si vede arrivare un sms:

**"Cerca tra gli esponenti della famiglia Petri. Dovrete inoltre cercare il corpo di un'altra vittima.**

**Provate al cantiere edile a Barrier Gardens Pier‎.**

**SH"**

Una retata in piena notte nel covo del clan ed il ritrovamento di una pisola calibro 45 munita di silenziatore, i cui proiettili coincidono con quelli della strage, risolvono il caso.

Sherlock Holmes è senza dubbio un grande uomo e senza di lui quel delitto sarebbe rimasto insoluto.

Tuttavia c'è stato un tempo in cui Gregory Lestrade credeva che sarebbe diventato anche un uomo buono. Ora non più.

Ora si limita a sperare che il lavoro da solo basti a non farlo deragliare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il titolo di questo capitolo fa riferimento ad una frase pronunciata da Lestrade nella serie tv, episodio "A study in pink": "Sherlock Holmes è un grande uomo e io penso che un giorno, se saremo molto, molto fortunati, potrebbe diventare anche un uomo buono."
> 
> [2] Frase ispirata all'incipit del racconto del canone "L'avventura del costruttore di Norwood".
> 
> [3] Entrambi quartieri di Londra.
> 
> [4] Questa immagine mi è stata ispirata dall'episodio della "madre di Cecilia" dei Promessi Sposi.
> 
> [5] Citazione di Q, dall'episodio di 2x16 di Star Trek TNG, "Q who?"
> 
> Il delitto di una famiglia senza alcun apparente motivo e lo scambio di indirizzi, che permette a Sherlock di risolvere il caso, è ripreso dall'episodio 5x01 di The Closer "Products of discovery". Ho usato il nome di due vie realmente esistenti a Londra.


	10. Ignorare le crepe sul ghiaccio

_“Libri?”_

_“Sì, libri.”_

 

Per John tutto ha inizio da questo banale scambio di battute che potrebbe appartenere ad una qualsiasi conversazione, pronunciata al tavolino di un bar di San Francisco o su un aereo diretto a Pechino.

Nel suo caso il dialogo si svolge tra lui e Mary all'inizio di un piovoso mese di settembre, tre mesi dopo il matrimonio.

Sua moglie ha comprato delle mensole da mettere all’ingresso sopra l’appendiabiti a muro, stanno decidendo cosa appoggiarci sopra e John propone dei libri.

“Libri?”

“Sì, libri.”

“Non sapevo ti piacessero i libri.” risponde Mary distrattamente, senza guardarlo, mentre elimina con l'unghia perfettamente laccata del pollice un piccolo residuo di colla dall'angolo di una mensola.

Certo che gli piacciono, gli piacciono moltissimo.

“Il mio monolocale ne era pieno.” osserva John. Mary c’era stata molte volte, possibile che non l’avesse mai notato?

La donna si stringe nelle spalle con un gesto di sufficienza e poi prende a misurare la lunghezza della parete per capire se può ospitare un'altra mensola.

 _“No, non l’ha notato, oppure non ritiene sia una cosa importante.”_ pensa il dottore. E' vero che ha dovuto disfarsi di molti dei suoi volumi quando hanno traslocato, perché nella casa nuova non c'è molto spazio e la piccola cineteca ed il materiale di studio che Mary usa per lavoro occupa tutta la libreria del salotto, però appena si è trasferito in quel quartiere ha fatto la tessera della biblioteca e c'è quasi sempre un libro appoggiato sul basso tavolinetto davanti alla televisione.

Qualcosa si incrina.

In questo preciso istante qualcosa si incrina nella testa di John. Nonostante si stringa anch'egli nelle spalle quasi ad imitare il gesto della moglie e lasci cadere l’argomento, nonostante si dica che non è nulla, di lasciar perdere perché proprio non valeva la pena di mettersi a litigare per una sciocchezza del genere, la verità è che lo sente, dentro di sé, il sottile scricchiolio che arriva a turbare la serenità di una vita che ha appena iniziato a costruire.

 

_“Libri?”_

_“Sì, libri.”_

_Crick._

 

Sembrava andare tutto per il meglio: il turbinio di caos dei mesi scorsi e lo stress del trasloco e del riordinare casa nuova sono ormai alle spalle, lui e Mary stanno trovando il giusto ritmo per conciliare impegni lavorativi, vita insieme, i turni in bagno, chi debba preparare il pranzo e la cena e come suddividere i lavori domestici. Le cose normali che fa ogni coppia sposata, insomma.

Ogni tanto Mary mostra un lato prepotente del suo carattere che John non aveva notato prima, ad esempio quando fa pesare quanto sia duro il suo lavoro, tra lezioni, seminari ed esami e _"John, non mi sembra di chiedere tanto nel tornare a casa e voler trovare il letto rifatto."_

Ma quale coppia non ha qualche discussione di questo tipo ogni tanto? Fanno parte della vita quotidiana.

 

E poi arriva questa stupida conversazione:

_“Libri?”_

_“Sì, libri.”_

 

"John, tutto bene?" chiede Mary, vedendo che è rimasto imbambolato nell'ingresso.

"Sì, benissimo"

"Allora dammi una mano con queste misurazioni, vuoi?"

"Certo." Sorride.

Anche Mary sorride.

Come se andasse tutto bene.

Però no, non va tutto bene.

Qualcosa si è irrimediabilmente incrinato dentro di lui e da quel giorno John non riesce a fare a meno di ripensare spesso a quel pomeriggio uggioso, a quelle parole che volteggiarono nell'aria, sedimentandosi in lui come una patina sottile ma persistente.

 

_“Libri?”_

_“Sì, libri.”_

_"Cosa vede questa donna mora ed esile quando mi guarda? Quanto capisce veramente di me?"_

Gli capita di chiederselo più spesso di quanto vorrebbe.

Una parte di lui è convinta che sia soltanto una sua inutile e stupida paranoia dettata dallo stress o da chissà cos'altro e comunque Mary non ha dato il minimo peso alla cosa, anzi, se ne è dimenticata subito, come se quel dialogo non fosse mai esistito. Sua moglie è semplicemente una persona normale ed una persona normale non è in grado di dedurre che mestiere faccia qualcuno dal colore della cravatta o dal pollice sinistro [1], non è in grado di comprendere la vita di un uomo contandogli le rughe sul volto od osservando se ha la camicia stirata.

Se solo riuscisse ad ignorare quella piccola incrinatura sulla superficie del lago ghiacciato dove stanno pattinando insieme, se solo riuscisse ad ignorare quella voce che, di notte, sussurra petulante _“Sei veramente tu la persona che si riflette nei suoi occhi?”_

Non ci riesce, e quello scambio di battute continua a scavare dentro la sua mente, piccolo ma infaticabile tarlo.

 

_“Libri?”_

_“Sì, libri.”_

_Crick._

 

Perché c'è un'altra parte di lui, umile e ragionevole, che gli fa notare che non si tratta di deduzione, no. Nulla di così complicato, queste sono semplici cose che due coniugi che si amano e vivono insieme dovrebbero conoscere. John ha imparato qual è il suo profumo preferito, quali gusti di gelato le piacciono e anche che detesta le carote e la carne cucinata con il sugo di pomodoro. Sa che ha il sonno leggero ed è per questo che lui si corica sempre prima di lei, perché si sveglierebbe, se andasse a dormire dopo.

 _"Mary è distratta, forse poco attenta, ma non voglio fargliene una colpa, non c'è motivo."_ si dice.

Però quella parte di lui non vuole saperne di tacere e gli ricorda che, nel suo lavoro e per le cose che le interessano, Mary è molto scrupolosa e nulla le sfugge.

_"D'accordo, ha qualche difetto, come tutti noi del resto. Anche io ne ho: non sono stato del tutto sincero con lei riguardo al mio passato ed alla mia convivenza con Sherlock né le ho mai raccontato qualcosa della guerra."_

_"E lei non te l'ha chiesto. Nemmeno della cicatrice sulla spalla ha mai domandato qualcosa, se non come tu te la sia procurata."_

_"Teme di risultare molesta, è una donna discreta."_

_"Molesta... andiamo! E' tua moglie, non un venditore porta a porta."_

_"Io non ne ho mai parlato, perciò lei non ha avuto motivo di pensare che fossero cose importanti."_

John ha spesso questo genere di dibattiti interiori nelle notti in cui non riesce a prendere sonno.

Una di queste notti gli capita di ripensare alla sera in cui Mary gli ha proposto la visione di un film polacco sulla crisi mistica di un sacerdote alle soglie della sessantina. Ogni tanto Mary metteva in pausa il dvd e si appuntava qualcosa sul portatile tenuto in equilibrio sulle gambe snelle allungate sul tavolino e gli chiedeva cosa ne pensasse della scena appena vista e lui si sentiva come uno studente impreparato interrogato a sorpresa dalla professoressa.

Anche se John le ha confessato apertamente che la cinematografia impegnata non suscita i suoi entusiasmi, Mary non si arrende e continua a propinargli quei pesantissimi mattoni sottotitolati. Sottotitolati, ovvio, perché nessun produttore sano di mente perderebbe tempo a doppiare in inglese un film che verrebbe visto da venti persone in tutto il Regno Unito.

Forse Mary pensa che alla fine lo prenderà per stanchezza, che si assuefarà ai suoi gusti? Oppure lo ritiene un uomo così malleabile? Ma alle soglie dei quarant'anni è difficile cambiare e, soprattutto, entusiasmarsi davanti ad un monologo di venti minuti recitato in una soffitta di Varsavia.

Davvero, che uomo vede Mary quando lo guarda?

 

_“Libri?”_

_“Sì, libri.”_

_Crick._

E dire che pensava stesse andando tutto bene.

 

Ma non è una cosa grave, si dice John. D'accordo, hanno in comune poche cose ma comunque sono sposati, la sera si raccontano com'è andata la giornata e finora non hanno mai litigato seriamente.

Va tutto bene.

No, davvero, va tutto bene, sta solo montando un caso che non esiste partendo da uno stupidissimo dialogo.

Non c'è nulla che stia scricchiolando, non ci sono crepe preoccupanti sul ghiaccio dove lui e Mary stanno pattinando.

 

* * * * *

 

Una sera, mentre stanno uscendo dal cinema, qualcuno chiama sua moglie "Mary? Mary Morstan?" E' una donna bionda dall'aria gioviale.

Mary resta un attimo perplessa e la sua interlocutrice le viene in soccorso "Virginia Bright. Abbiamo fatto le elementari insieme e siamo state compagne di banco al quarto anno."

"Oh certo, come ho fatto a non riconoscerti?"

I tre decidono di prendere un tè insieme e trascorrono un'ora molto piacevole, al termine della quale Mary e Virginia si scambiano i numeri di telefono, promettendo di restare in contatto, e poi si congedano.

"Che bello aver ritrovato una vecchia amica così per caso." commenta John.

"Mh - Mary fa spallucce - Tanto alla fine non ci chiameremo." proclama con voce sicura.

"Perché? Mi sembrava andaste d'accordo."

"Sì, ma ormai lei è un capitolo chiuso."

"Un... cosa?" domanda stranito.

"Un capitolo chiuso. Per come la vedo io, la vita è come un libro fatto di capitoli: una volta che un capitolo finisce, coloro che sono su quelle pagine restano lì e si apre un nuovo capitolo con nuovi personaggi. Chi resta dall'inizio alla fine è solo il protagonista, chi sta vivendo quella vita."

"Temo di non capire. Non vuoi più frequentare Virginia perché l'hai conosciuta in passato?"

"Ma no, non si tratta di volontà. Io e lei quando ci siamo conosciute eravamo delle bambine, molto diverse dalle persone che siamo diventate oggi: le nostre strade si sono separate e siamo cambiate entrambe. Perciò, a parte i classici argomenti di conversazione sul tempo, la crisi economica e la politica, non avremmo nulla da dirci. Non guardarmi così, John caro!" esclama Mary, davanti all'espressione perplessa del marito.

"Scusa. E' solo che mi sembra un po' drastica come filosofia di vita."

Mary aggrotta la fronte e si picchietta un dito sulle labbra alla ricerca di un esempio più calzante "Dimmi, avresti piacere se frequentassi ancora il mio ex marito?"

"Ovviamente no. Ma cosa centra adesso?"

"Ecco, lui è un capitolo chiuso. Voltare pagina è una cosa che la gente fa di continuo nella propria vita. O vuoi dirmi che tu ti ricordi tutti i nomi dei tuoi compagni delle elementari e sei ancora in contatto con loro?"

"No, questo no."

"Vedi? Lo fai anche tu. - taglia corto - Io non chiamerò Virginia e lei non chiamerà me, vedrai."

Il ragionamento di Mary può anche essere cinico, però sua moglie non ha torto: anche lui ha chiuso un capitolo, anzi, si può dire che l'abbia strappato via dal suo libro della vita.

Sherlock.

Forse le sue ragioni erano più profonde di quelle di Mary, però non può davvero criticare sua moglie per le sue idee, quando lui ha fatto proprio una cosa del genere. Sarebbe ipocrita.

Tuttavia si chiede con una punta di tristezza per quanti capitoli resterà sul libro di Mary. Vorrebbe fermarla e chiederle se potrà leggere la parola 'fine' del suo romanzo, vorrebbe che Mary si voltasse verso di lui, raggiante, gli prendesse il viso tra le mani e gli dicesse _"Certo che sì, sciocco."_ e vorrebbe fare l'amore con lei, una volta tornati a casa.

Invece non dice niente e si affretta a raggiungerla lungo la strada con il suo passo claudicante.

E' inutile chiederle una cosa del genere, loro sono sposati e lo resteranno, vanno d'accordo, non litigano, non c'è nulla di cui debba preoccuparsi.

 

_“Libri?”_

_“Sì, libri.”_

_Crick._

 

* * * * *

 

I dissapori, comunque, non tardano ad arrivare. Prima sono semplici screzi, opinioni diverse che non riescono a conciliare riguardo cose estremamente banali come la marca dei detersivi o il supermercato più conveniente. In seguito è Mary che sostiene che ogni cosa in quella casa è fuori posto, solo perché non sta dove ha deciso lei e _"Sono sempre io che riordino! E senza mai fartelo pesare, John."_ ma se John azzarda un seccato _"Non mi pare: adesso lo stai facendo notare, ad esempio."_ Mary replica con un teatrale _"Ecco, bravo, rovescia subito la frittata e da' la colpa a me!"_ per poi ritirarsi nel suo studio e John può sgolarsi quanto vuole ad urlarle dall'altra stanza che, no, non la stava accusando di nulla, ma da dietro la porta chiusa non li giunge replica, perché Mary si è attaccata al telefono e sta parlando con sua madre.

John questa ossessione per l'ordine proprio non riesce a capirla: che accidenti di differenza fa se i calzini finiscono nello stesso cassetto dei pigiami? Nessuna. Cosa importa se i giornali vengono riposti nel portariviste in verticale piuttosto che in orizzontale? Niente. Di certo non c'è bisogno di farne un dramma.

E quando gli vengono fatte notare queste insulse stupidaggini finisce per perdere la pazienza.

Lui ha vissuto per anni in Afghanistan con poco più di un rasoio ed un ricambio di vestiti, dormendo più volte all'aperto che in una baracca, poi in una casa dove il Caos era il vero padrone di tutto e ci stava... bene, ecco.

Di fronte a tanta mania per l'ordine, di tanto in tanto in John riaffiora una punta di nostalgia per le sue abitudini zingaresche.

 

Infine, arriva un litigio vero e proprio, il giorno in cui John comunica a Mary di voler trascorrere qualche giorno da sua sorella Harry; la donna si è ripresa dopo lo spiacevole episodio del matrimonio ma ultimamente al telefono John la percepisce triste ed abbattuta e vuole starle vicino.

"E quando andresti?"

"Settimana prossima, ho già chiesto le ferie in ambulatorio."

"Ma domenica sera ho invitato Hannah e suo marito a cena, non puoi non esserci."

"Se tu mi avessi avvisato..."

"L'ho fatto!" si difende lei, agguerrita.

E sì, probabilmente l'ha fatto davvero, di queste cose Mary non si dimentica mai, ma sono talmente tanti i suoi impegni che John fatica a ricordarli tutti; infatti di recente la donna ha accettato un nuovo incarico all'università che l'ha caricata di ulteriori responsabilità, così adesso chiunque si trovi nei guai corre da sua moglie, come gli uccelli verso il faro [2].

E' un incarico che la porta spesso a stare fuori città: Dublino, Liverpool, Dover, Plymouth, per non parlare dei week-end che lei trascorre a casa della madre. John non le ha mai detto nulla né le ha fatto osservazioni, perché non ce n'è alcuna ragione; pertanto, per una volta che è lui a stare fuori di casa qualche giorno, non ritiene di doverle chiedere il permesso né di dover essere trattato come se si fosse dimenticato del loro anniversario.

E' solo una stupida cena con persone che conosce a malapena (questa Hannah dovrebbe essere una regista di pellicole indipendenti... al momento non ricorda e comunque non gli importa).

"Insomma, devi proprio andarci? Non puoi farlo un'altra volta?" incalza Mary, con il tono di voce che usa sempre per convincerlo che il suo punto di vista è quello giusto.

"Io non ti dico nulla quando tu vai da tua madre."

"Non tirare in ballo mia mamma, è una situazione completamente diversa: è una donna anziana che ha bisogno di aiuto, mentre tua sorella è grande e vaccinata."

"Anche lei ha bisogno di aiuto, adesso."

Probabilmente Mary vorrebbe che John considerasse Harry come un 'capitolo chiuso' della sua esistenza ma John non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo: vuol bene alla sorella, che è tutto ciò che gli resta della sua famiglia d'origine.

"Che figura ci facciamo se tu non ci sei? Darai l'impressione di esserti inventato una scusa per non incontrarli, lasciando a me l'incombenza di scusarmi e subire l'imbarazzo. Ti sembra una bella cosa?" L'irritazione di Mary cresce nel vedere che il marito la guarda a braccia conserte, calmo ma fermo nel suo proposito.

"Stai facendo un melodramma per una cosa da nulla. Se vuoi chiamo io Hannah e mi scuso personalmente."

"Sei impossibile! Per una volta che ti chiedo qualcosa potresti accontentarmi. Invece no, devi correre dalla sorellina perché si sente triste."

"Dio, ma ti stai ascoltando? - John manda al diavolo la sua proverbiale pazienza e alza la voce anche lui, perché ne ha abbastanza di quelle accuse insensate - Sembra che al mondo esistano solo i tuoi impegni ed i tuoi conoscenti."

"Oh, ora chi è che fa un melodramma?"

"Non è così, forse?"

Punta sul vivo, Mary gli si para davanti e lo sfida "Non ho alcuna intenzione di annullare la cena con Hannah: non la vedo da molto ed è una cosa che ho  programmato tempo fa."

"Fa' come credi. Io andrò da mia sorella."

"Molto bene." sibila sua moglie, poi prende borsetta e chiavi dell'auto.

"Dove stai andando?"

"Faccio come fai tu: vado a farmi gli affari miei fregandomene di tutto il resto." ed esce di casa sbattendo per bene la porta.

Adesso, mentre si massaggia le tempie indolenzite e borbotta un velenoso "Ma chi me l'ha fatto fare?" cercando di sbollire la rabbia, è un po' difficile per John non sentire il rumore del ghiaccio che si incrina sotto i suoi pattini e, per la prima volta, si ritrova a rimpiangere di aver chiuso così bruscamente il capitolo della sua vita intitolato Sherlock.

 

"... ed è da venerdì scorso che a malapena ci rivolgiamo la parola: _buongiorno, buonasera, com'è andata al lavoro oggi?_ Tutto molto educato, ma anche finto. In realtà in casa c'è una tensione che ti taglia con il coltello." sospira John, mentre aiuta la sorella a lavare i piatti della cena.

Harry sorride, come se avesse appena pensato a qualcosa di buffo.

"Che ho detto di strano?" vuole sapere John.

"E' che ti sei precipitato qui per consolarmi con la spada sguainata come un cavaliere medievale e invece non fai che lamentarti del tuo matrimonio."

"Scusa - sospira pesantemente - hai ragione."

"Fratellino, stavo scherzando! Ho perso il conto delle volte che ti ho assillato con i miei problemi, quindi sfogati, se ti va di farlo."

"Ma tu come stai, Harry?"

"Non tanto bene." ammette.

"Cosa succede?" il fratello le posa una mano sulla spalla, premuroso.

La donna getta lo strofinaccio umido sullo schienale di una sedia "Ho saputo che Clara si risposa, il mese prossimo."

"Oh."

"Già. - Harriet cerca di mantenere un'espressione stoica, che però crolla quasi subito e appoggia la testa sulla spalla del fratello - Anche se non ci parliamo più da quando abbiamo divorziato, mi manca ancora, Johnny, mi manca tanto, Clara era tutto per me."

John abbraccia la sorella ed annuisce comprensivo: anche lui sa bene cosa vuol dire avere una persona importante accanto, un sole attorno al quale ruota tutta la propria esistenza.

Lo sapeva.

Lo aveva.

_"E se n'é andato. Perciò ti capisco, sorellina adorata."_

"Se potessi tornare indietro non divorzierei, non la lascerei andare." prosegue Harry.

"Nemmeno io." sospira il fratello ad occhi chiusi, cullato da quel calore dolce e familiare che invita alle confessioni più intime. Si rende conto di ciò che gli è scivolato fuori dalle labbra solo quando la sorella si scosta da lui e gli prende il viso tra le mani "Ehi, ehi, ehi, cos'è questo pessimismo? Niente panico: tu e Mary avete solo avuto un litigio, non avete divorziato."

John deglutisce a fatica prima di risponderle un vacillante "Certo." con lo stomaco in fondo ai piedi ed un brivido liquido e gelido che gli scende lungo la spina dorsale, perché non era a sua moglie che stava pensando, non era di Mary il viso che gli è comparso nella mente.

Pensava a Sherlock, colui che una volta era il suo migliore amico.

Sherlock, che invece di sparire dalla sua mente come aveva sperato, invece di restare confinato tra le pagine di quel capitolo ormai chiuso, è sempre più presente nella sua mente, man mano che il rapporto con sua moglie va deteriorandosi.

 

_“Libri?”_

_“Sì, libri.”_

_Crick._

 

La superficie del ghiaccio mostra ormai un'intera ragnatela di crepe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Da "A study in pink": è ciò che Sherlock afferma di saper fare sul suo sito.
> 
> [2] Citazione dal racconto del canone "L'uomo dal labbro spaccato".


	11. Abisso chiama abisso [1] - parte prima

All'inizio non ci fa caso, un po' perché accade molto sporadicamente, un po' perché lei in genere non frequenta i reparti di degenza, un po' perché piccole disfunzioni di quel tipo sono normali in un grande ospedale e l'inventario di medicinali e presidi sanitari non sempre è accurato, ma d'altronde le infermiere sono costantemente sotto organico e hanno molto da fare.

Insomma, qualche pillola o fiala che sparisce è da mettere in conto: scivolano sotto i carrelli dei medicinali, i pazienti le lasciano cadere nel lavandino o per terra, e quanta fatica per far capire loro che la regola dei cinque secondo non esiste [2] e comunque non si applica in ospedale.

Perciò, quando una giovane specializzanda in chirurgia toraco-addominale viene rimproverata dal primario per aver perso una fiala di morfina, Molly Hooper lo registra appena, occupata com'è a spiegare ad un infermiere come vadano etichettate correttamente le provette di sangue, per evitare che i ragazzi del laboratorio finiscano per impazzire.

Solo che, circa un mese dopo, si ripete un episodio analogo nel reparto grandi ustionati e ad una caposala molto esperta ed attenta che difficilmente sbaglia su quelle cose.

Quando Molly torna in obitorio, trova Sherlock intento ad esaminare il cranio insanguinato di un cadavere arrivato da poco. Il consulente investigativo non sembra aver bisogno di lei, dato che non le rivolge la parola, anzi, emana una tale aura di nervosismo che nessuno, lei inclusa, osa avvicinarlo per tutta la durata del suo esame.

Prima di andarsene, però, le dice che quei tre chili in meno le snelliscono notevolmente la figura; sembra un'altra persona rispetto a quella tetra di mezz'ora prima. Forse quel teschio che ricorda grottescamente un'anguria spappolata gli ha dato le risposte che cercava.

Perché faccia un collegamento tra gli incidenti con la morfina e Sherlock, passa un altro mese ed un nuovo episodio. Viene svolta una silenziosa indagine interna tra il personale dell'ospedale, vengono anche piazzate telecamere nascoste, ma non si viene a capo di nulla. Solo Molly nota la coincidenza: ogni volta che si verifica una sparizione di morfina, Sherlock è al Barts: chiede campioni di tessuto, analizza sangue, capelli o fibre. Tutte cose che potrebbe fare nel suo personale laboratorio allestito a Baker Street.

Purtroppo Molly non lo conosce bene, non sa nulla del suo passato né della tossicodipendenza ai tempi dell'università. Se immaginasse che si tratta di una ricaduta, probabilmente agirebbe diversamente e la storia prenderebbe un'altra piega. Ma non lo sa, sa solo che Sherlock le sembra più pallido e magro ogni volta che lo vede, che a lui tre chili in meno non donano affatto e che i suoi sbalzi d'umore terrorizzano tutto il personale dell'obitorio. Lei è un medico e pensa di intuire cosa indicano questi sintomi.

All'ennesimo episodio di sparizione di morfina, Molly è praticamente certa di trovare Sherlock nel laboratorio accanto alla camera mortuaria, infatti è lì.

"Hai sentito dei recenti furti che ci sono stati in ospedale?" esordisce senza preamboli: non è il momento di essere timida.

"Mike mi ha accennato qualcosa."

"Perché non te ne occupi?"

"Perché sono dei banalissimi furti, non sono degni della mia attenzione."

"O forse perché sai già chi è il colpevole." E' una delle frasi più coraggiose che abbia mai pronunciato ma non tentenna, mentre due occhi grigi acuti e penetranti si fissano sul suo volto e Sherlock freme di rabbia "Spiegati meglio."

"Mi hai capito benissimo. Ti spiace svuotare le tasche?"

"Non giocare a questo gioco, Molly, non ci sei portata."

"Le tasche, per favore."

"D'accordo, allora. - Sherlock svuota le tasche della giacca, del cappotto e dei pantaloni: portafoglio, cellulare, la lente d'ingrandimento, un taccuino, portasigarette ed accendino, nient'altro - Ebbene?"

A questo punto Molly esita davanti all'assenza di prove materiali ed è assalita dal dubbio di aver sbagliato tutto. Sussulta quando Sherlock le afferra le mani e la invita a tastare bene la stoffa dei suoi indumenti alla ricerca di un nascondiglio segreto.

"Prima di formulare una qualsiasi ipotesi, dovresti avere delle prove materiali su cui basarti. Le hai?" chiede gelidamente.

Vergognandosi da morire, Molly abbassa la testa, scuotendola piano. Va in panico, completamente... dio, cosa ha detto? cosa ha combinato? Ma cosa le è saltato in mente? Ha sempre visto se stessa come un'amica per Sherlock, una volta compreso che ai suoi occhi non sarebbe mai stata nulla di diverso ed ora si sente morire per averlo accusato a vanvera... è un comportamento da amica, questo? Sicuramente l'ha ferito.

 _"Complimenti, gran bel risultato, Molly Hooper."_ pensa con amarezza.

Poi Sherlock fa davvero qualcosa di inaspettato: le lancia sul tavolo il pass di accesso che gli consente l'ingresso ai laboratori dell'ospedale. "Tienilo, non mi serve."

Le sta dicendo che lì non ci rimetterà più piede.

"Sherlock, no. Scusami, va bene? Mi dispiace! E' solo che mi sembra che tu stia attraversando un periodo difficile per te ed io temevo..."

"Per favore, risparmiami la tua psicanalisi da quattro soldi o, peggio, la tua compassione, non le voglio."

"Volevo solo aiut-"

"Lasciami in pace, non mi serve il tuo aiuto." scandisce rabbioso prima di lasciare l'edificio, l'ultima fiala di morfina sottratta all'ospedale nascosta nel doppiofondo del portasigarette in marocchino.

Decidere di non tornare più al Barts è la scelta migliore: sapeva benissimo che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe notato gli ammanchi del medicinali ed il gioco stava diventando rischioso.

Dentro di sé sente che non avrebbe dovuto ingannare Molly a quel modo, dopo tutto ciò che la ragazza ha fatto per lui, ma se la ragazza è convinta di essersi clamorosamente sbagliata, per lui è meglio così.

Qualcosa di simile al rimorso gli stringe le viscere, ma cerca di annoiarlo: non è colpa sua se la noia lo assale sempre più di frequente.

 

Mentre lo guarda camminare spedito verso il parcheggio dei taxi, ingenuamente Molly pensa che forse Sherlock deve solo sbollire la rabbia. Lo lascerà in pace qualche giorno, come ha letto una volta su un manuale, e poi proverà a chiamarlo e a scusarsi nuovamente.

Ingenuamente non capisce che non è lei colei in grado di salvare Sherlock dall'abisso.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry è stata esageratamente ottimista riguardo allo stato del suo matrimonio, ma tra loro due è sempre stata lei quella convinta che, quando si cade, sotto c'è sempre una rete di sicurezza [3]. Ha vissuto con questa convinzione fin da bambina e crescendo ha continuato a pensarla così: quando ha fatto coming out davanti ai loro genitori, quando ha ammesso con lui di avere un problema con l'alcool, quando si è rialzata dopo il divorzio con Clara.

E forse è tutta lì la differenza tra loro due, nell'atteggiamento mentale. Perché John crede che quando si cade ci si fa un gran male e basta, ci si spacca tutte le ossa e poi si resta zoppi a vita.

Quando è tornato a casa dalla visita a casa di Harry, Mary non gli ha chiesto come stava la sorella e lui non gli ha domandato di Hannah e del marito. Dal giorno dopo tutto sembra rientrato nei ranghi della normalità: colazione insieme al mattino, un saluto, un sorriso, un bacio a fior di labbra ed un augurio di buon lavoro, il bucato dei panni scuri il mercoledì, quello della biancheria il venerdì, la spesa settimanale il sabato e le pulizie più grandi la domenica, ma è tutto così finto ed artificioso che gli sembra di salire ogni giorno sul palcoscenico di un teatro a recitare una parte.

Sotto di sé John sente ora spalancarsi un abisso ed ogni giorno che passa, avverte la crescente distanza da Mary.

Una delle tanti notti insonni si è reso conto che Mary è una di quelle donne convinte (in assoluta buona fede, questo John glielo riconosce) che il proprio uomo sia migliorabile, ove per migliorabile intendono _"il più possibile rispondente ai loro gusti ed interessi"_.

Non è una colpa, è semplicemente un modo d'essere, un tipo di carattere.

Solo che lui sta scoprendo che non gli piace.

Mary lo ha sposato non tanto per ciò che lui è, ma perché vedeva in lui un manichino da vestire con i suoi gusti, materia grezza da plasmare secondo i suoi valori e principi. John ha la sua buona dose di colpa in questo equivoco che si è creato tra loro, visto quanto passivamente si è fatto trascinare da lei nei preparativi del matrimonio, anzi, anche prima, durante i due anni del loro fidanzamento. Non l'ha mai contraddetta apertamente, non le ha mai lanciato un segnale per dirle _"Io sono fatto così, sei proprio sicura che ti vada bene?"_

Prima l'apatia verso ciò che lo circondava, poi la rabbia verso Sherlock e il desiderio di cambiare completamente vita hanno guidato le sue scelte.

Forse non per il meglio.

Ma sono bastati pochi mesi e le differenze tra loro sono emerse prepotenti, il ghiaccio si è incrinato e con quell'ultimo episodio Mary si è resa conto con malcelato disappunto che John, sotto l'apparenza mite, nasconde un animo che non ha alcuna intenzione di farsi plasmare o cambiare in qualche modo.

Così sua moglie si rifugia ora nelle sue sicurezze e in ciò che le ha sempre dato soddisfazione: le lezioni all'università, i cineforum, i dibattiti su quei film dalle trame impossibili, i rapporti sociali a cui tiene tanto ed in nome dei quali fa in modo che dall'esterno sembri che tra loro nulla è cambiato. Lo prende sottobraccio quando escono insieme, è dolce e sorridente quando lui l'accompagna a qualche evento o conferenza dove tutti possono vederli, ma non c'è amore nei suoi gesti, non c'è calore nel suo sguardo e quando sono a casa, ciascuno sta per conto suo: lei in cucina al telefono, lui sdraiato sul letto a leggere, lei in salotto a vedere qualche film, lui chiuso nello studiolo a controllare le cartelle cliniche dei pazienti.

John registra con estrema lucidità tutto ciò che accade davanti ai suoi occhi: vede il rapporto con Mary raffreddarsi, vede il naufragio della vita di coppia come gli hanno sempre insegnato che dovrebbe essere. Sa che gli basterebbe allungare una mano verso Mary, farla sedere di fronte a lui e parlare, cercare un accordo, salvare ciò che si può salvare, fare qualche sforzo, come gli chiede sua moglie.

Ma non fa nulla, perché non sente dentro di sé l'impulso di combattere per il suo matrimonio, di mediare fra le loro molteplici differenze alla ricerca di un equilibrio che soddisfi entrambi, che consenta loro di essere spensierati come quando si sono conosciuti. Arriva a chiedersi se c'è stato davvero un tempo in cui sono stati felici. Si guarda indietro, John, riguarda quei quattro anni appena trascorsi e ha l'orrenda sensazione di essersi soltanto fatto trascinare dall'energia di Mary, dal suo entusiasmo, inerte come un ramoscello che galleggia tra i flutti di un torrente.

Mary, che non l'ha mai guardato per ciò che realmente era, ma solo per ciò che voleva che fosse: un marito, il coronamento di una vita improntata al successo. Ha sposato lui, ma poteva essere chiunque altro.

Continua a tacere John, perché non ha voglia di litigare, non di nuovo, e non vuole che le cose precipitino più di così. Si tiene stretto ciò che ha, anche se non è molto: una vita apparentemente serena.

Concretamente vuota.

Questo è quanto ha ottenuto quando ha scelto di sbattere Sherlock Holmes fuori dalla sua vita, quando ha smesso di essere il blogger del consulente investigativo per tornare ad essere John Hamish Watson, reduce dell'Afghanistan congedato con onore.

Né Mary né John ne parlano apertamente: nessuno dei due attraversa quella linea invisibile che porta al di là dei convenevoli e dello scambio di battute della vita quotidiana ("Controlla che non sia finito l'ammorbidente." "Va bene. Devo comprare qualcos'altro?" "No, grazie.") e che porta in un territorio accidentato dove non c'è spazio per una cortese e civile convivenza, ma solo per lo scontro aspro che culminerebbe in una dichiarazione di sconfitta e di fallimento da ambo le parti. Non vogliono avventurarsi lì solo per ritrovarsi a soffrire, accusarsi a vicenda e poi leccarsi le ferite e, forse, non sono da biasimare: è una prospettiva che non piacerebbe a nessuno.

John ha cambiato ambulatorio di nuovo, ha dovuto farlo per guadagnare di più, perché l'appartamento su due livelli che Mary ha scelto ha un mutuo che è una rapina legalizzata (ma, ancora una volta, non può lamentarsi, visto che si è limitato ad accettare ciò che gli veniva proposto).

Il nuovo luogo di lavoro è parecchio lontano da casa e lo costringe ad un lungo tragitto in autobus. Nonostante la zoppia lo obblighi ormai a ricorrere all'ausilio del bastone, John sceglie sempre il piano superiore del mezzo rosso, perché è meno affollato e la vista di Londra, delle sue strade grigie e lucide di pioggia è sempre piacevole, anche se ormai non è più il suo campo da battaglia, ma solo la città dove vive.

Sarebbe ancora più piacevole senza alcuni compagni di viaggio: gente che ignora l'esistenza di bagnoschiuma e deodoranti, manager che organizzano una scrivania improvvisata sui sedili senza alcun rispetto per gli altri, e alcune persone, pendolari come lui, che incrocia quasi ogni giorno e che non fanno altro che ricordargli quanto sia diventata monotona e ripetitiva la sua vita. Tra questi c'è un ometto calvo che lancia occhiate torve a tutti coloro che vogliono accomodarsi di fianco a lui (non che serva a qualcosa) che siede rigido ed impettito, schifato di appoggiarsi allo schienale o di reggersi ai sostegni e trascina con sé una ventiquattrore sgualcita e rovinata, segno che odia il lavoro che fa tanto quanto quel viaggio.

Fa un po' di paura a John, perché in quell'ometto vede se stesso tra qualche anno, irrequieto ed insoddisfatto, perciò evita di fissarlo troppo a lungo.

Oggi non gli è andata troppo bene, perché di fianco a lui ha preso posto un uomo corpulento che occupa più spazio di quanto sia lecito e lo costringe a schiacciarsi contro il finestrino.

Il traffico scorre più lento del solito, probabilmente c'è stato un incidente più avanti. John si sporge più che può, fin dove il vetro gli consente, per vedere dove inizia la colonna delle auto ed è in quel momento che lo vede.

Questa volta è proprio lui.

Sherlock.

All'inizio resta allibito, pietrificato davanti alla visione, perché il consulente investigativo non sta camminando con il suo solito passo svelto e baldanzoso, ma avanza lentamente ed è abbracciato ad una giovane donna bionda, alla quale sorride allegro.

Però basta un solo secondo e vecchi meccanismi si mettono in moto dentro John mentre lo osserva: è solo una commedia, Sherlock sta recitando una parte, probabilmente gli servono informazioni per un'indagine che sta seguendo e quella ragazza è in grado di dargliele. Quando vuole, Sherlock sa fingere di essere una persona assolutamente amabile e galante e riesce senza eccessivi sforzi ad ammaliare le donne.

A John sfugge uno sbuffo divertito che si infrange contro il vetro freddo: se solo quella sventurata sapesse delle teste del frigo e del sangue congelato conservato di fianco ai cubetti di ghiaccio!

Su cosa sta indagando Sherlock? Sembra molto preso dal suo ruolo, dev'essere almeno un caso da sette.

Poi nota che è più magro rispetto a un tempo e sembra affaticato. _"Da quanti giorni non dormi più di due ore di fila, Sherlock? C'è qualcuno che ti prepara regolarmente i pasti? Altrimenti tu sei capace di dimenticarti di mangiare. Devi farlo almeno una volta al giorno, anche quando segui un'indagine, lo sai?"_

Inconsapevole, una mano di John si appoggia sul vetro e traccia il profilo di colui che una volta era il suo migliore amico. La rabbia cieca e furiosa provata quando se l'è ritrovato davanti in quella sera di gennaio è scomparsa, sostituita ora da una fitta nostalgica che non è meno dolorosa.

Sherlock e la donna si salutano e, non appena lei entra in un palazzo, il detective abbandona la sua aria amabile e torna serio, digita brevemente qualcosa sul cellulare, alza il bavero del cappotto e si allontana.

Contemporaneamente, con uno scossone, l'autobus si rimette in moto e la figura allampanata di Sherlock si fa sempre più piccola e si dissolve in una densa nebbia bianca che lo inghiotte. John ci mette un po' a realizzare che non è nebbia, è solo il fiato che gli esce dalla bocca in dolorosi singulti e si condensa contro il vetro gelido, perché ha schiacciato con forza la fronte contro il finestrino e le sue unghie stanno graffiando invano la superficie liscia e tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare è spaccare quella dannata barriera, sporgersi e urlare _"Sono qui, Sherlock! Accorgiti di me."_

Invece resta seduto, mentre l'indifferente mezzo di trasporto rosso lo porta lontano dalla vita che lui stesso ha ripudiato.

 

* * * * *

 

Gli basta entrare in casa, notare l'angolo del tappeto leggermente sollevato e, sulla libreria, l'Appendice dell'Enciclopedia medica e la monografia sui traumi da incidente stradale invertite tra loro per capire che qualcuno ha frugato dappertutto.

"Signora Hudson!" tuona con voce baritonale che vibra di rabbia.

Non c'è nessuna risposta.

"Signora Hudson!" grida di nuovo dalla tromba delle scale.

Perché diavolo tutti pensano di potersi ficcare il naso nella sua vita e controllare cosa sta facendo, come se fosse un bambino piccolo?

Sì, si sta drogando di nuovo, e allora? E' una sua scelta.

Nessuno può giudicare ciò che fa, perché le persone comuni non rischiano di morire per la noia. No, la gente nella gioia ci sguazza e ama uccidere le proprie cellule cerebrali nell'inedia o con la tv spazzatura e giornali di gossip, per gli altri è normale vivere come amebe prive di sinapsi.

Ma lui è diverso, non ci riesce, ha bisogno di tenere costantemente occupato il suo cervello in qualche modo. Con delitti, con casi strani, purché astrusi ed intricati, di confrontarsi con avversari intelligenti.

Con... John.

Quando c'era John in quella casa, era diverso. Non è mai riuscito a comprendere il perché, ma con lui anche la spaventosa banalità della vita quotidiana era sopportabile. Era persino piacevole ritrovarsi la sera davanti al camino e ridere di ciò che passava in televisione.

E c'era una cosa che John faceva, quando lo vedeva particolarmente nervoso e sul punto di crivellare il muro di proiettili. Si sedeva sul davanzale della finestra, lo chiamava accanto a sé e gli chiedeva di osservare i passanti, di dedurre per lui che mestiere facessero o dove stessero andando. Un esercizio futile, senza costrutto, ma si sentiva sempre lusingato dello sguardo di ammirazione di John, mentre spiegava come aveva capito che il ragazzo che stava attraversando la strada era appena tornato dal Brasile o che la signora appena uscita dallo Speedy era vedova.

Quando c'era John non sentiva mai il bisogno di ricorrere alle droghe e riusciva persino ad astenersi dalle sigarette.

Ma John non è più lì e lui è furioso con se stesso perché continua a pensarci. Quando ha capito che non sarebbe più tornato a Baker Street, ha cercato di eliminare ogni traccia di John dal suo Mind Palace, ma l'impresa si è rivelata impossibile: il dottore era sempre al suo fianco, in ogni caso, in ogni esperienza vissuta in quell'anno e mezzo. Senza che se ne accorgesse, si era insinuato in profondità nella sua vita, edera rampicante impossibile da strappare via dai muri. John è rimasto dentro di lui, nella sua mente, ma fuori, nel mondo fisico, se n'è andato.

Essere costretto a risentire la sua voce nella sua mente, che lo rimprovera ogni volta che prende in mano la siringa, con la consapevolezza che è solo lì, nel suo Mind Palace, che lo può incontrare, è una delle cose che lo stanno spingendo sempre più in fondo nel suo abisso.

Cerchi pure la signora Hudson nel suo appartamento: non tiene certo lì le sue scorte, in una casa dove la polizia entra ed esce ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte.

Scende le scale e forza la serratura del 221C, ora di nuovo sfitto, perché l'umidità è davvero un problema in quell'appartamento, e mette una mano all'interno della canna fumaria del camino, smuove un mattone, prende un astuccio avvolto in uno straccio bianco e si arrotola la manica della camicia: le vene delle gambe sono troppo martoriate ed hanno bisogno di riposo.

 

Il taxi lascia Martha Hudson davanti al Diogenes Club, ma si sente rispondere che Mycroft non è lì né a Pall Mall, ed è incredibile che  una persona che si sarà allontanata da Londra quattro volte in tutto in vita sua.

Ha esitato a lungo prima di disturbare il maggiore degli Holmes, perché in casa di Sherlock non c'è nulla di sospetto, non una siringa né una fiala strana, nemmeno le sue "erbe" per il male all'anca, ed il ragazzo si comporta esattamente come prima del suo finto suicidio: spara al muro, suona il violino ad orari impossibile, compie disgustosi esperimenti di ogni tipo, riceve i suoi clienti.

Ma l'anziana donna ha capito che qualcosa non va e, d'accordo, grazie al cielo non è droga, ma comunque Sherlock è depresso: diventa ogni giorno più schivo, taciturno, insofferente verso tutto ciò che gli accade intorno ed i suoi sorrisi sono più falsi di una banconota da sette sterline.

Non può andare avanti così.

Sa che i rapporti tra i due fratelli non sono mai stati buoni, ma da quando Sherlock è tornata tra i vivi, Mycroft non si è più visto a Baker Street e nessun impegno può giustificare una tale trascuratezza verso la propria famiglia: deve andare a trovare Sherlock il prima possibile. Lascia così un messaggio per l'uomo che regge le redini del governo inglese, pregandolo di rimediare al più presto alla sua grave mancanza e pretende che sia consegnato il prima possibile, anche se Mycroft si trovasse dall'altro capo del mondo e se ne infischia degli sguardi di disapprovazione dei vecchi barbagianni appollaiati in poltrona a leggere, infastiditi per l'infrazione della regola del silenzio.

Mycroft, a Bombay, riceve la lettera il giorno dopo, ma la accantona frettolosamente. Ha cose più importati a cui pensare delle lamentele della padrona di casa riguardo al comportamento uggioso di suo fratello: tre militari ubriachi a Lashkar Gah [3] hanno dato fuoco a delle case e questo rischia di fomentare ancora di più l'odio di quel popolo verso gli occidentali, visti come invasori. Come se non fosse abbastanza, tornato in patria lo attende l'ennesima bravata del principe Henry, che sembra provarci gusto ad affossare l'immagine della monarchia inglese e vanificare tutti i suoi sforzi per risollevarla.

Non ha certo bisogno di altri pensieri e se suo fratello è più annoiato del solito, gli consiglierà qualche buon libro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il titolo è l'adattamento di un passo del Salmo 42 presente nella Bibbia, "Abyssus abyssum invocat" che è spesso tradotto come "Il male chiama altro male", anche se il Salmo non fa alcuna menziona di male o inferno.  
> Cercando, ho trovato anche una spiegazione leggermente diversa che mi è piaciuta di più, secondo la quale quando due persone sono strettamente legate tra loro, la tristezza del cuore dell'una si riverbera anche nel cuore dell'altra ed entrambe sprofondano, ed è così che va letto il titolo.
> 
> [2] Secondo una superstizione molto diffusa, qualcosa che cade a terra non viene contaminato dai batteri se lo si raccoglie entro cinque secondi, quindi può essere ancora mangiato.
> 
> [3] Citazione molto adattata dal finale del racconto "L'ultimo piolo" di Stephen King, contenuto nella raccolta "A volte ritornano".
> 
> [4] Città dell'Afghanistan che si trova nella regione controllata dalla truppe inglesi.


	12. Abisso chiama abisso - parte seconda

Da quel giorno John osserva sempre con attenzione il palazzo dove è entrata la donna bionda, inconsapevole vittima dell'indagine di Sherlock, ma non ha più rivisto né lei, né il suo amico. Non dovrebbe esserne stupito, perché adesso è così che funziona la sua vita.

Adesso davvero non gli succede mai nulla. [1]

Eppure non riesce ad impedire a se stesso di provare un leggero fremito di aspettativa, quando il profilo dell'alto edificio verde scuro entra nella sua visuale, né un moto di rabbia nel vedere che non c'è alcun viso conosciuto nelle vicinanze.

 _"Sei uno stupido."_ si dice di continuo.

Un giorno, seguendo un impulso folle, addirittura scende dall'autobus. Gli batte forte il cuore, perché gli sembra di fare qualcosa di proibito, come quando da ragazzini, lui e la sorella marinavano la scuola per andare alle giostre.

Mette piede sull'asfalto ed ha quasi paura che qualcuno lo blocchi per un braccio e lo riporti indietro, dicendogli "Lei qui non può stare, non può partecipare alle indagini. Deve andare al lavoro, visitare i pazienti, ascoltare tutte le loro lamentele, sopportare due colleghi incredibilmente odiosi e poi tornare a casa, dove sua moglie le annuncerà che alcuni amici (di lei) si fermano per cena e _'Ti prego John, fai almeno finta di divertirti'_."

Ovviamente è solo una sua sciocca paranoia, non c'è nessuno a fermarlo e così John attraversa la strada, si avvicina al palazzo dove ha visto Sherlock quel giorno e si mette a guardare i nomi sul citofono di ottone scintillante. Nessuno gli dice qualcosa e, d'altronde, come potrebbe? Da troppo tempo si è chiamato fuori da quel mondo, non ha più visitato il sito della Scienza della Deduzione, non sa nemmeno lui cosa stia cercando, non sa perché sia lì e anche se incontrasse Sherlock per caso, cosa potrebbe mai dirgli?

_"Ah, ciao. Quanto tempo! Ti va di andare a bere una birra insieme?"_

Con che coraggio, dopo che è stato lui a dirgli addio?

E poi Sherlock non è così, non è come gli ex-commilitoni con cui si ritrova una volta al mese, non è l'amico compagnone con cui trascorrere qualche ora al pub parlando del più e del meno o guardando un incontro del Manchester United. Non conosce neppure le dinamiche di una partita di calcio e John dubita che ne abbia mai vista una in vita sua.

Sherlock non è compatibile con la sua esistenza attuale e, soprattutto, non lo rivuole accanto a lui, non ne ha bisogno. Ha i suoi casi, le indagini che gli offre Greg, magari ha addirittura un altro assistente, oppure fa tutto da solo, come prima di incontrarlo.

Forse lo ha anche rimosso dal suo Mind Palace, come quando si cancellano dati obsoleti da un hard disk, per far posto a nozioni più fresche ed interessanti.

Sherlock Holmes non ha più bisogno di lui.

Andare a cercarlo e mendicare da lui un po' di attenzioni vorrebbe dire solo farsi più male di quanto non se ne sia già fatto.

Il portiere dello stabile lo sta guardando male e John riattraversa la strada e va ad aspettare il prossimo autobus, prima che l'uomo decida di uscire dalla guardiola e gli rivolga domande imbarazzanti.

_"Sei uno stupido, John Hamish Watson, uno stupido senza speranza."_

Sherlock è andato avanti senza di lui, di questo è convinto, e John è rimasto indietro, da solo, come uno di quei cuccioli in vetrina in un negozio di animali, cui i passanti si fermano a fare due moine, ma poi se ne vanno per la loro strada, lasciandoli lì a guaire e scodinzolare, con il naso umido premuto sul vetro freddo della loro prigione.

 

* * * * *

 

Un meccanico affogato nel Tamigi all'altezza di Blasker Walk tre settimane prima, la settimana successiva un addetto alle pulizie in un fastfood soffocato dai vapori di ammoniaca e candeggina nel locale dove lavorava e da ultimo un agente di borsa scivolato dal tetto della sua casa a Chelsea mentre sistemava l'antenna.

Dimmock insiste nel dire che sono tre morti accidentali assolutamente scollegati tra loro. E dire che Sherlock l'aveva anche definito un elemento promettente.

Questo significa che dovrà agire da solo, perché solo a lui è visibile il labile filo rosso che unisce questi tre omicidi, perché di omicidi si tratta: bisogna semplicemente leggere le prove in modo approfondito e non limitarsi alla prima impressione che comunicano.

Come ha fatto un uomo perfettamente sobrio, che non ha mai avuto malori, a scivolare e cadere nel fiume in una serata senza nebbia?

Può un uomo che fa le pulizie da dieci anni confondere due detergenti o non sapere che ammoniaca e candeggina non vanno mai mischiate? Lo ritiene molto improbabile.

L'uomo scivolato dal tetto aveva disegnato il volto il terrore, non il semplice stupore di chi cade accidentalmente.

Forse è troppo sperare che ci sia una nuova mente criminale dietro tutto questo, ma è lecito supporre che ci sia almeno un serial killer, qualcuno abbastanza sveglio da far passare tre delitti per morti accidentali, evitare di insospettire la polizia ed allarmare le vittime designate.

Quando lo troverà, per prima cosa Sherlock si complimenterà con lui.

Inizia una intensa settimana di lavorio mentale per lui, durante la quale tocca a malapena cibo e dorme lo stretto indispensabile.

L'indizio decisivo che da la svolta alla sua indagine, glielo offre la scoperta che, di fronte al fastfood dove lavorava la seconda vittima, cinque anni fa una donna fu investita ed uccisa da un pirata della strada che non fu mai trovato.

Vendetta, dunque.

Banale.

All'inizio sembrava più interessante quel caso ma decide di arrivare lo stesso sino in fondo.

Così, un venerdì mattina entra nella Islington Central Library, si guarda attorno fino ad individuare un bibliotecario sulla cinquantina, dagli occhi inquieti e le mani che tremano di continuo. Si avvicina al bancone e gli mostra degli articoli di giornale relativi alle tre morti su cui ha indagato "Credo che questi siano suoi."

L'uomo non si scompone più di tanto, anzi, sembra quasi sollevato "Lei è della polizia?"

"No, sono un consulente investigativo."

"E' stato bravo a trovarmi."

"Grazie." Sherlock sorride compiaciuto.

"Possiamo andare nella sala da tè qua di fronte? Vorrei spiegarle."

"Ho già capito come si sono svolti i fatti, sia all'epoca - e gli mostra un ritaglio di giornale relativo alla donna investita - che oggi. Ma ho tempo e ascolterò la sua versione."

Davanti a due tazze di Darjeelings [2] fumanti, il bibliotecario indica ciascuno degli uomini che ha ucciso "L'agente di borsa che l'ha investita ed è fuggito, l'inserviente del fastfood che ha visto tutto e si è fatto comprare per tacere ed il meccanico che gli ha riparato l'auto. Colpevoli tutti e tre allo stesso modo ai miei occhi. Sa, signor Holmes, i paramedici dissero che Capucine era ancora viva quando fu investita. Se i soccorsi fossero arrivati subito, avrebbe potuto salvarsi."

"Il nome della donna investita era..."

"Hellen Fisher, ma assomigliava così tanto a Capucine, che l'ho sempre chiamata così." [3]

"Perché quando ha finalmente scoperto chi è stato, invece di andare alla polizia si è voluto improvvisare giustiziere?"

L'uomo più anziano guarda assorto il traffico che scorre fuori dalla vetrata "Lei sa che cos'è l'anima gemella, signor Holmes? [4] Io ero già stato sposato due volte quando conobbi Capucine e all'amore non credevo più. Ma mi è bastato guardarla per capire che era lei la mia metà della mela. Sa una cosa? Possiamo avere molte storie nella vita, ma esiste una sola persona giusta per noi, una sola occasione per essere veramente felici."

Sherlock schiocca le labbra, irritato "Valeva davvero la pena diventare un pluriomicida per amore, lei che nella vita non ha mia preso nemmeno una multa per divieto di sosta? Lo vedo benissimo che quello che ha fatto l'ha scossa: non dorme, sussulta ad ogni rumore e ha i nervi a pezzi. Cosa sperava di ottenere? Giustizia? Vendetta? Questo proprio non lo capisco."

Sherlock vuole sentirsi dire che, già, ha ragione, che arrivare a tanto solo per amore di qualcuno è un errore, invece quell'uomo si stringe malinconicamente nelle spalle "Né l'una, né l'altra, ma non pretendo che lei capisca. L'amavo tanto ed avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei. Qualsiasi. Quegli uomini mi hanno portato via quanto di più prezioso avevo al mondo, la mia anima gemella. Meritavano di morire. - beve una sorsata di tè e ripete lentamente - Meritavano di morire. Ora mi arresterà, signor Holmes?"

"Come le ho già detto, io non sono un poliziotto. Mi basta la soddisfazione di aver risolto un enigma la cui esistenza era sfuggita a tutti."

Paga i due tè e lascia quell'uomo ai suoi demoni, per correre a casa e cercare di tenere a freno i propri.

Ha vinto di nuovo, ha dimostrato che le sue abilità deduttive sono superiori a quelle di chiunque altro, ma mentre si allontana da quella sala da tè, l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è la domanda che quell'uomo gli ha fatto.

_"Lei sa che cos'è l'anima gemella, signor Holmes?"_

_"Credevo di saperlo. Credevo di averla trovata."_

Ora nemmeno le vittorie hanno più lo stesso sapore rispetto a _prima_. Vi è la stessa differenza che corre fra una torta di mela fatta con frutti maturi appena raccolti ed una torta che sa di mele, addolcita con aromi artificiali.

Ogni cosa è meno brillante, meno saporita, meno interessante, adesso che non c'è più nessuno a lodarlo, a dirgli che è fantastico, a guardarlo con occhi blu sgranati per l'ammirazione ed il rispetto. Qualcuno che lo capisce e lo accetta per quello che è. [5]

No, non qualcuno.

John.

La sua anima gemella.

Delira, mentre la droga si fa strada nel suo organismo ed il suo corpo scivola pesante sul pavimento.

_"Sei deluso da me, John? Allora torna qui e fermami. Ferma tutto questo: ferma la noia, fa' tacere l'insopportabile ronzio nella mia mente._

_Rivoglio tutto come era prima._

_Torna da me, mia anima gemella."_

La soluzione di cocaina è salita al dieci per cento.

 

* * * * *

 

Le rare deviazioni dalla sua routine quotidiana sembrano essere fatte apposta per ricordare a John quanto è diventata piatta la sua vita.

Una sera, dopo essersi congedato da un paio di amici dell'università che non vedeva da tempo, si incammina verso casa, quando una visione surreale gli si presenta davanti al centro di una piccola piazzetta pedonale.

Seduta su una panchina, con le gambe incrociate in una posizione yoga, c'è una donna che indossa un elegante abito da sera di paillettes blu elettrico, arrotolato fin sopra il ginocchio, con una spallina che è mestamente scivolata lungo l'avambraccio, che sta fissando con un sorriso ebete un cestino dei rifiuti. L'immagine è così surreale che John non può fare a meno di fermarsi, venendo urtato da un uomo che camminava poco dietro di lui e che lo apostrofa con uno stizzito "Attento!" prima di proseguire per la sua strada.

Nessuno sembra notare la donna che siede in quella strana posizione e per un attimo John si chiede se non si stia immaginando tutto.

Ma no, lei è lì, immobile, con i capelli mossi dalla brezza serale e l'ombra proiettata sull'asfalto dalle luci al neon dei locali.

Forse è stata aggredita? Ferita? Potrebbe essere in stato di shock, ma non sta chiedendo aiuto e la gente le passa accanto indifferente. Però lui è un dottore e non volterà la testa dall'altra parte. Già si vede inginocchiarsi di fronte alla donna, medicarle eventuali ferite e restare con lei fino all'arrivo dell'ambulanza. Si vede addirittura raccogliere una confidenza dalla poverina, che gli indica chi l'ha aggredita: due balordi ai quali John farà passare un brutto quarto d'ora, quando li troverà.

Sente una inconfondibile scarica di adrenalina diffondersi in tutto il corpo mentre le si avvicina con passo rapido, tuttavia il filmino che si è appena immaginato svanisce all'istante nel momento in cui si accosta alla figura seduta sulla panchina, circondata da un odore acre di vodka e whiskey e con gli occhi ludici.

Nessuna damigella da salvare, nessun cattivo da inseguire, solo un'ubriaca che sta smaltendo la sbornia mentre guarda il cestino dei rifiuti e ascolta musica che esce dal lettore mp3 che tiene in grembo.

"Scusa, ti serve aiuto?" domanda comunque.

La donna lo squadra con aria diffidente e poi sibila "Cosa vuoi?"

"Io pensavo-"

"Che cazzo vuoi? - ripete l'ubriaca con voce strascicata - Non lo voglio il tuo aiuto."

"Perché?" domanda stupidamente John. Ma tanto la situazione è già abbastanza patetica così, che niente può peggiorarla.

La donna getta la testa all'indietro rischiando di perdere l'equilibrio e cadere giù dalla panchina e scoppia a ridere per una di quelle ragioni incomprensibili che solo gli ubriachi trovano divertenti. "Perché io sono così." cerca una canzone sul lettore di musica ed alza al massimo il volume: è 'She's a rainbow'.

"Mentre tu - cerca un altro brano - sei così." e nell'aria fresca di marzo si diffondono l'inconfondibile riff di sitar e la batteria dell'attacco di 'Paint it black'. [6]

John è nero, come l'abisso di orrida normalità in cui è precipitata la sua vita e nemmeno una donna ubriaca fradicia ha bisogno di lui.

"Il tuo nero rovina il mio arcobaleno." sussurra la donna, come se gli stesse rivelando un importante segreto di stato.

 

Qualche giorno dopo quell'episodio, John si lascia cadere a sedere sul letto perché ormai, senza l'ausilio del bastone, non riesce che a muovere pochi passi.

Mary è già andata al lavoro e la casa è immersa in un silenzio quasi perfetto, interrotto soltanto dal fastidioso sgocciolio del rubinetto del lavandino della cucina, proprio quello che promette sempre a sua moglie di riparare non appena avrà tempo di farlo. Ma non lo fa mai perché, in fondo, non gliene frega nulla. Potrebbe anche allagarsi la casa e lui non se ne curerebbe.

E pensare che a Baker Street aveva sistemato non solo quello del suo _(del loro)_ appartamento, ma anche quelli della signora Hudson.

Ed è così che lo realizza, un giovedì mattina come un altro.

Gli manca.

Non solo Sherlock, ma tutto un mondo, una vita. Essere buttati giù dal letto da un cliente particolarmente mattiniero quando la notte prima si è sdraiato alle tre, fare colazione al mattino e non avere idea di cosa potrebbe succedere ora di sera: interrogare un testimone, seguire un sospetto, fare una visita all'obitorio?

Vivere assieme a Sherlock era come avere ogni giorno un uovo di Pasqua da aprire e anche se avrebbe potuto trovarci dentro un ordigno pronto ad esplodere, tutto questo gli manca.

Sì, gli manca da morire, nel vuoto pneumatico della sua vita borghese ed apparentemente perfetta, nell'assenza del campo da battaglia che si sfoga in antichi disturbi psicosomatici. Eppure è stato proprio lui a rinnegare tutto questo, a chiudere con quella vita, ad abbracciare la "teoria del capitolo chiuso" di cui gli ha parlato Mary.

Quella sera di gennaio, davanti a quella fermata del metrò, avrebbe potuto riavere tutto, anche quei sorrisi rari e sinceri che Sherlock aveva solo per lui, ma se l'è negato.

Realizza un'altra cosa, mentre le mani poggiate in grembo tremano vistosamente.

La vita che sta vivendo adesso è esattamente quella che lo aspettava tornato dall'Afghanistan, la vita che avrebbe comunque vissuto, se non avesse conosciuto Sherlock, le sue follie ed i suoi arcinemici.

 _"Un uomo normale ha amici, conoscenti, persone che gli piacciono e persone che non gli piacciono."_ gli aveva detto appena si erano conosciuti.

 _"Noioso."_ aveva risposto Sherlock [7] e poi l'aveva trascinato con sé, mostrandogli che anche una banale città può diventare un entusiasmante campo di battaglia. Eppure, anche durante quell'anno e mezzo di convivenza, John aveva continuato a cercare la normalità e ad uscire con le sue fidanzate, certo che un giorno avrebbe lasciato Baker Street e si sarebbe sistemato.

Bene, eccolo accontentato.

Sposando Mary ha ottenuto esattamente questo: una vita normale, un lavoro come tanti, una casa ordinata, con il frigorifero pieno di cibo, i fiori sul tavolo e le lenzuola pulite e stirate.

Solo che, dopo aver assaggiato il sapore intenso di una vita assurda senza orari e senza regole, dove nel frigorifero (se va bene) ci sono dita mozzate, sul tavolo della cucina è in corso un esperimento chimico che coinvolge soda caustica e cloruro di rame e nel lenzuolo si avvolge il suo coinquilino, ebbene, dopo aver gustato tutto questo, l'esistenza che conduce adesso è vuota ed insipida e gli è ormai insopportabile.

E tutto il male che Sherlock gli ha fatto, ora gli sembra nulla in confronto al male che da solo è riuscito ad infliggere a se stesso, condannandosi ad una vita che ha il sapore dello zucchero di plastica.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione da "A study in pink".
> 
> [2] Varietà di tè proveniente dall'omonima regione dell'India.
> 
> [3] Soprannome dell'attrice francese Germaine Lefebvre.
> 
> [4] Citazione da un episodio di E.R. (non ricordo esattamente quale), dove è un paziente a fare questa domanda all'infermiera Carol Hathaway.
> 
> [5] Ne "Uno studio in rosso", Doyle descrive Sherlock Holmes come un uomo molto sensibile ai complimenti per le sue capacità deduttive.
> 
> [6] La scelta delle canzoni mi è stata ispirata dal secondo capitolo della bellissima "Trust issues" di Mrs Teller.
> 
> [7] Citazione da "A study in pink".


	13. Al diradarsi della nebbia

Lo ammette: non è mai stato molto presente per suo fratello.

Sì, lo ha controllato da lontano con le videocamere per accertarsi che non finisse ammazzato in qualche vicolo buio o ripescato cadavere dal fondo del Tamigi, ma questo non significa essere presente.

Certo, l'ha sovvenzionato economicamente in quei tre anni, durante la sua caccia ai complici di Moriarty, ma questa non è una dimostrazione di affetto fraterno. Forse per lui è stato più un modo di fare ammenda per averlo consegnato nelle mani di un consulente criminale che sapeva folle e pericoloso.

In parte può giustificare la distanza tra loro con antiche rivalità infantili, con la rigida educazione ricevuta o i caratteri freddi e poco espansivi di entrambi ma, come gli ricordò una volta la signora Hudson, _la famiglia è tutto ciò che abbiamo_ [1] e lui l'ha trascurata, ignorando i segnali d'allarme che gli sono stati lanciati.

Perciò, quando riceve una dura telefonata da parte di Gregory che se ne frega se è impegnato e gli intima di correre subito al Barts, perché la signora Hudson ha trovato Sherlock riverso sul pavimento del salotto con l'ago ancora infilato nel braccio, Mycroft decide che vuole esserci.

Abbandona una riunione di Ministri degli esteri, lasciando che per una volta i diplomatici facciano il lavoro per cui sono pagati e corre all'ospedale.

Il primario del reparto lo informa che a Sherlock sono stati somministrati diazepam e fentolamina [2] e gli è stata praticata una lavanda gastrica a scopo precauzionale. Ora è sotto sedativi e sta riposando tranquillo.

Davanti alla sua stanza c'è una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli castani legati in una coda di cavallo.

"Miss Hooper."

"Signor Holmes, io... - balbetta e abbassa a terra gli occhi rossi di pianto - io avevo avuto un sospetto... mesi fa era sparita della morfina dall'ospedale, ma non pensavo... non credevo che..."

Già, nessuno immagina mai che un uomo insensibile e distaccato come Sherlock possa avere le stesse debolezze di un qualsiasi essere umano.

"Poi lui è sparito, non ha più voluto vedermi o parlarmi ma io... avrei dovuto insistere... fare qualcosa... mi dispiace..." Molly si copre la bocca con la mano, mentre le lacrime riprendono a scorrerle sul viso.

"Non è colpa sua, non poteva fare niente per lui." le posa una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto goffo che vorrebbe essere di conforto e poi entra nella stanza buia, illuminata solo dalla luce dei monitor.

Nessuno può impedire alla sua mente geniale di autodistruggerlo, nessuno, tranne una persona.

E quella persona non è Molly, né Lestrade, né tantomeno lui.

Quella persona non è dove dovrebbe essere.

Nel sonno artificiale indotto dai tranquillanti, Sherlock si agita ed un nome sfugge dalla sue labbra.

"John."

Mycroft si avvicina al letto e stringe la sua mano sottile, dimagrita ed ossuta "Non preoccuparti, Sherlock. Ci penso io."

Mycroft può anche far scoppiare una guerra in qualche parte del globo, se necessario, e non provare alcun rimorso, può anche proclamare al mondo che preoccuparsi per gli altri è una inutile debolezza ed il più delle volte sarà vero, ma la verità è che, a modo suo, vuole veramente bene al fratello e non ce la fa a restare indifferente e guardarlo mentre si uccide.

Deve fare un tentativo.

Scatta un paio di foto con il cellulare, poi esce di lì, lasciando la fidata Anthea davanti alla porta, sale in macchina e comunica all'autista l'indirizzo dove vuole essere portato.

 

John ha lo sguardo torvo e ostile ma, se Mycroft non ha perso smalto nel dedurre le persone, vi legge anche altro in quegli occhi di cobalto, di non dissimile dall'inferno in cui è sprofondato il fratello.

Prova pena per quei due.

"Grazie per avermi ricevuto, dottor Watson."

"Il suo gorilla non mi ha lasciato molta scelta. Che cosa vuole, Mycroft?" domanda brusco.

"Data l'ora tarda, perdonerò le sue maniere villane."

John si passa una mano sugli occhi "E' mezzanotte passata, non sono in vena di cortesie. O mi dice perché è venuto, oppure la scaravento a calci fuori da casa mia, gorilla o non gorilla."

Mycroft apre la ventiquattrore e ne estrae due fotografie, appoggiandole sul tavolino di fianco a John. Il dottore da loro un'occhiata fugace, prima di trasalire e distogliere lo sguardo.

"No. - dice Mycroft ed è un tono che non ammette repliche - Le guardi."

Il maggiore degli Holmes ha la mascella dura e contratta e la rabbia si irradia da lui ad ondate, trattenuta appena dietro la sua solita aria posata. "Lo guardi." dice ancora e John si ritrova, suo malgrado, ad obbedire.

La prima fotografia ritrae Sherlock disteso su un letto d'ospedale, gli occhi chiusi, la testa inclinata da un lato. E' magro, così magro che sembra scomparire tra le lenzuola bianche e la sua sofferenza giunge fino a lui, anche attraverso quello stupido rettangolino di carta lucida formato 13 x 18.

La gola gli si chiude all'improvviso e John deve deglutire più e più volte per sciogliere quel nodo soffocante. Ma nulla può quando Mycroft, impietoso, gli mette sotto gli occhi la seconda fotografia "Oh dio..." mormora piano.

E' uno scatto ravvicinato del braccio sinistro, una dolorosa costellazione di buchi rossi e violacei. Tanti, così tanti che John non riesce a contarli: la sua mente invoca pietà e si ferma dopo il quinto.

Sono troppi.

E ognuno di quei buchi porta il suo nome.

_"John, mi annoio."_

_"John, dove sei?"_

_"John, perché non sei qui?"_

_"E' tutto così inutile, vuoto, John. Non riesco più a frenare la noia."_

C'è Sherlock che lo chiama, in quel distruttivo autolesionismo.

E lui che credeva che si fosse ricostruito una vita, che stesse bene. Si sbagliava. Sherlock aveva bisogno di lui, ha sempre avuto bisogno di lui.

E John non c'era.

Il senso di colpa divampa improvviso nelle sue viscere, John non è assolutamente preparato a fronteggiarlo e vorrebbe solo strapparlo via, tanto fa male. Furente, rovescia a terra le fotografie, nascondendosi dietro la rabbia e l'orgoglio: ormai a John non resta nient'altro e a quello cerca di aggrapparsi, perciò non crollerà davanti a Mycroft, non gli darà questa soddisfazione. "Perché diavolo me le ha fatte vedere? Cosa spera di ottenere?"

"Davvero me lo sta chiedendo, dottore? - la voce di Mycroft è carica di rimprovero - Lasciato solo a se stesso, non è in grado di gestire il suo lato autodistruttivo. Lo sappiamo entrambi, ma se proprio ha bisogno di sentirselo dire per capire, lo farò: Sherlock ha bisogno di lei."

"Anch'io avevo bisogno di lui in quei tre anni ma lui mi ha lasciato da solo!" urla John, dando finalmente sfogo a tutta la sua disperazione, senza curarsi di Mary che dorme al piano di sopra, della vicina origliona e pettegola dell'appartamento di fronte e delle persone giù in strada o al parco all'angolo, dove probabilmente è arrivata la sua voce stentorea.

In questo momento non lo sa, non lo sa proprio chi tra loro due abbia sofferto di più, sa solo che ha sul cuore un peso opprimente e di colpo tutto il dolore di quegli anni sprecati gli piomba addosso, feroce e vivo come il primo giorno.

"Lui non c'era." sussurra di nuovo. Si è sentito abbandonato, dimenticato dal suo migliore amico, si è sentito un inutile relitto. "Quindi  - prosegue - mi spieghi perché adesso dovrei fare qualcosa per lui! Se Sherlock non è capace di risolvere da solo i suoi guai e di convivere con la solitudine, come ho dovuto fare io, non è un problema mio."

"Non la credevo un ingrato, dottor Watson." C'è una punta di delusione nelle parole di Mycroft.

"Un ingrato?" ripete John, allibito.

"Pur nella sua ostinazione nel non voler ascoltare Sherlock, lei ha sentito da giornali e televisioni come sono andate le cose. Devo proprio ricordarle che mio fratello le ha salvato la vita quel giorno? Che ha rinunciato a tutto ciò che teneva pur di tenerla al riparo dagli uomini di Moriarty?"

E' come gli disse Greg alla vigilia delle sue nozze _"Ciò che Sherlock ha fatto può essere visto sotto diversi punti di vista."_

Stretto all'angolo da quella verità, John tenta un'ultima, disperata quanto inutile difesa delle sue scelte di vita "Ma le cose sono andate così e io sono fuori da tutto questo, mi sono rifatto una vita."

"Una vita molto felice, suppongo. - lo canzona cinicamente il maggiore degli Holmes infilandosi il cappotto - Dev'essere per questo che, nel cuore della notte lei si ostina a mettere a posto l'archivio dei suoi pazienti, già perfettamente ordinato, invece di essere a letto con sua moglie."

"Lei non ha alcun diritto di giudicare, non ha la minima idea di come è stato." ringhia John a denti stretti.

"Ingrato ed egoista." Mycroft rincara la dose mentre raccoglie la sua valigetta e si affretta verso la porta di casa, come se d'improvviso lo disgusti il pensiero di condividere lo stesso spazio con il dottore. Prima che un oltraggiato John abbia modo di ribattere, parla di nuovo "Jim Moriarty ingaggiò tre uomini per uccidere gli unici amici di Sherlock: Gregory, la signora Hudson e lei, John, ma commise un errore di valutazione. Ne sarebbero bastati due, di sicari." Senza altre parole di commiato lo lascia lì, nell'ingresso, ordinando all'autista di riportarlo in ospedale.

John resta dove si trova, appoggiato allo stipite della porta per un tempo indefinito. Mary non scende a vedere cosa sia successo e alla fine lui crolla in ginocchio, solo, raccoglie da terra le fotografie del suo migliore amico e le stringe al petto, senza poter frenare le lacrime che lentamente iniziano a scorrergli sul viso.

Si odia, si sente stupido, si sente come quel ragazzo spartano della leggenda, che pur di non ammettere di aver rubato una volpe, la nascose sotto al mantello e lasciò che l'animale gli divorasse le viscere. Ha sempre detestato quella storia, eppure, davanti a Mycroft, si è comportato esattamente nello stesso modo, negando che gli importi qualcosa di Sherlock, quando in realtà non c'è altro che gli interessi in questo momento.

"Mi dispiace." sussurra nella notte buia, sperando che l'eco delle sue parole arrivi fino a quel letto d'ospedale.

Più di un anno fa ha liquidato Sherlock con un addio feroce e una porta sbattuta in faccia. Voleva vendetta in quel momento, pura e semplice vendetta per il dolore sofferto, ma cosa ha ottenuto in cambio?

Può odiare Mycroft quanto vuole (e lo odia, oh se lo odia in questo momento), ma il signor Governo Inglese non ha detto altro che la verità e, con quell'acume tipico della stirpe degli Holmes, ha dedotto in un attimo la sua vita attuale.

A John non resta nulla, questo l'ha capito da tempo, lo stesso polveroso, angosciante nulla che lo circondava appena tornato dall'Afghanistan, prima che Sherlock entrasse nella sua vita.

Se non l'ha cercato finora è perché credeva che il consulente investigativo non avesse più bisogno di lui ma ora sa che la verità è un'altra, è stampata in colori violenti sulle fotografie che ha stretto al petto.

E capisce che l'unica cosa che vuole davvero è sentire di nuovo l'adrenalina scorrere nel suo corpo, il sapore metallico della paura sul palato mentre scivola silenzioso nei bassifondi di Londra, rivuole la sua vita, la sua vera vita, e soprattutto rivuole il suo migliore amico.

Ha provato a cancellarlo, ci ha provato con tutte le sue forze ma non ci è riuscito. Il trascorrere del tempo, a differenza di quanti molti sostengono, non è servito a dimenticare né a farlo andare avanti. Al contrario, giorno dopo giorno la nostalgia della sua - della loro - vita insieme si è fatta più acuta.

Sherlock, con la sua geniale follia e la sua personalità contorta ed eccezionale, sembra essergli penetrato dentro fin nel d.n.a. e non può strapparlo da sé senza strappare la sua stessa anima.

Si trascina verso il divano e vi si lascia cadere sopra, perché proprio non se la sente di affrontare Mary e lo sguardo interrogativo che gli rivolgerebbe. Non chiude occhio quella notte, l'orrore di quelle due fotografie impresse a fuoco sulla retina e le parole accusatorie di Mycroft che continuano a ronzargli nelle orecchie.

La mattina seguente esce di casa prima che sua moglie si svegli.

 

Il costante e regolare -bip- di saturimetro ed elettrocardiografo [3]: si trova in ospedale.

Odore di detergente agli agrumi: è il Barts.

Nessuna vertigine né secchezza delle fauci: è stato reidratato e attaccato ad una flebo di fisiologica. Sente la presenza dell'ago sottopelle muovendo appena la mano.

Agitazione, malessere vago e diffuso, tremori in tutto il corpo: i primi sintomi dell'astinenza. Ma per quella ha già una soluzione. Al dieci per cento. O di più, se dovesse servire.

Un crimine efferato sarebbe meglio, lo sa benissimo, ma non c'è nulla di interessante all'orizzonte.

Non c'è più nulla.

Con John al suo fianco sarebbe diverso.

John troverebbe il modo di distrarlo e di spazzare via la noia, magari scovando un caso interessante sul giornale o chiedendogli di raccontargli di una vecchia avventura.

John lo salverebbe.

Intontito dai farmaci e dal lungo sonno non riesce immediatamente a chiudere le porte di quelle dannate stanze del suo Mind Palace, quelle dove c'è John.

Sono troppe quelle porte.

Apre gli occhi nella semi oscurità della stanza e sospira: è inutile pensarci, perché John non c'è più da tempo e a lui non resta altro che lo stimolo artificiale che si inietta nelle vene.

Sa dove andare per recuperare altra cocaina; Mycroft è furbo, ma lui non è da meno. Deve solo sgattaiolare fuori da quell'ospedale. Un giochetto da ragazzi, nulla che non abbia già fatto innumerevoli volte, in passato. Si stacca gli elettrodi dal petto ed allunga una mano per togliersi l'ago della flebo.

"Non provarci nemmeno." una voce ferma, a lui ben familiare, vibra nell'angolo più oscuro della stanza.

Per un attimo Sherlock crede ad una allucinazione auditiva: l'ultima dose che ha preso non era certo di buona qualità, dato che l'ha fatto finire in ospedale.

Ma poi l'allucinazione si muove, portandosi ai piedi del letto.

"John?" chiede piano.

"Vorrei dire che è un piacere rivederti, ma non posso. - il dottore indica la sua figura con un braccio che poi gli ricade pesante lungo il fianco - Che cazzo stai facendo, Sherlock?" c'è incredulità nella sua voce e qualcosa che assomiglia troppo al dolore.

Colpito nell'orgoglio e vergognandosi dello stato in cui si è fatto trovare, Sherlock reagisce nell'unico modo che conosce per proteggere se stesso, con freddezza ed indifferenza "Questo dovrei essere io a chiederlo. Cosa ci fai qui? Le parole esatte del tuo ultimo messaggio furono _'Smettila di perseguitarmi, non voglio più avere niente a che fare con te'_. "

Dice così, Sherlock, quasi John sia un capitolo della sua vita chiuso per sempre.

Il pensiero, unito alle parole gelide, colpiscono duro dentro John: non può biasimare altri che se stesso per quella reazione, perché sì, è vero, è stato lui a dirgli di sparire dalla sua vita con crudele e cristallina chiarezza.

Cosa si aspettava di trovare ora, uno Sherlock miserevole e disperato? Solo il suo corpo lo è, scosso dai brividi dell'astinenza, non di certo quell'animo inflessibile e duro.

Cosa pretende John da lui, lacrime affrante? Umiltà? Una richiesta di perdono? Pentimento, forse? No, non sarebbe da Sherlock.

_"E poi, ha davvero qualcosa di cui doversi pentire, se non di aver salvato la vita ai suoi amici? Ed io, io sono nella condizione di poter pretendere qualcosa da lui?"_

Distoglie in fretta la mente da quel pensiero e sospira scuotendo la testa: alla fine andare lì si è rivelata una pessima idea, serve solo a scavare dentro una ferita mai rimarginata, cavandone rimpianti e dolore che non portano da nessuna parte e non fanno bene a nessuno dei due.

Quando rialza gli occhi, Sherlock è ancora in attesa di una sua risposta, implacabile con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Deve aver letto ogni tumulto interiore nelle pieghe del suo volto ma non gli verrà incontro, non dopo la frattura che si è creata tra loro. No, ovviamente no, non sarebbe Sherlock Holmes se non gli rendesse le cose difficili.

 _"Cosa ci fai qui, John?"_ domandano quelle iridi ultraterrene.

John congiunge le mani davanti al volto, quasi ad implorare pietà e gli parla. Come medico. Come amico, sperando che in un angolo del suo cuore, quel cuore che lui sa che possiede, Sherlock riesca ancora a considerarlo tale.

"Tu lo sai, lo vedi che la cocaina ti distrugge. Eppure, nonostante l'intelligenza smisurata che ti ritrovi, non smetti di drogarti, è una cosa che non capirò mai."

E' un sorriso molto amaro quello che Sherlock gli rivolge "E' molto semplice, John, è proprio a causa del mio cervello: il mio unico orgoglio e la mia più grande maledizione. Non posso spegnerlo, mai. Lui continua a pensare, senza sosta e non ho altra soluzione per calmarlo."

_"Non più, ora che te ne sei andato."_

Lo sanno entrambi. Sono queste le parole non dette che aleggiano sospese tra loro, nella densa oscurità di quella stanza, che sembra dividerli ed allontanarli sempre più.

"Be', con un atteggiamento del genere, non lamentarti se poi la riabilitazione non funziona." sibila John con livore, sbattendo violentemente la cartella clinica di Sherlock su un tavolino.

Non sono i criminali i peggiori nemici del consulente investigativo, non lo sono mai stati. E' la noia l'orrido dragone che alla fine lo divorerà, ora che non c'è più lui a tenerlo a bada.

E - Cristo! - quale divinità capricciosa ha deciso che deve essere lui il San Giorgio di quel pazzoide?

"Lo so bene e non mi lamento. - dice Sherlock con noncuranza, riprendendo a districare la mano dall'ago della flebo - Infatti non andrò in terapia."

"Cosa stai dicendo?"

"Non mi serve a nulla la riabilitazione, perché io non ho una dipendenza. Ho solo bisogno di lavorare e di tenere la mente occupata."

"Ma sentitelo. - urla John esasperato, alzando le braccia al cielo - _'Non ho una dipendenza'_ , dice lui! Eppure parli proprio come quei tossici che alla fine ci rimettono la pelle."

"E a te cosa importa? - gli sbatte in faccia Sherlock, crudele - Mi hai voluto fuori dalla tua vita e l'ho fatto, te ne sei costruito un'altra, nella quale io non ci sono. Quindi che differenza fa per te che io sia vivo o morto? Che ti importa se muoio domani?"

Sembra davvero essere troppo tardi, sembra non esserci più speranza, perché Sherlock parla come se non gli importasse più di nulla e ancora le sue parole vanno scavando dentro di lui, esacerbando oltre i limiti quel senso di colpa esplosogli nel petto la sera prima, quando Mycroft gli ha messo quelle foto davanti agli occhi. E, da bravo soldato che ha le sue brutte giornate [4], John lo raggiunge, assesta un pugno su quel viso di porcellana e poi gli chiude le mani intorno alla gola, così sottile, così fragile ora.

"Mi importa, fottuto imbecille! Sei il mio migliore amico." Per la prima volta John riesce a dare voce a ciò che prova davvero. Solo Sherlock è stato in grado di cavargli fuori, con una facilità disarmante, parole che sembravano destinate a restargli bloccate in gola per sempre.

E Sherlock spalanca gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista da quella reazione e qualcosa ruggisce nelle viscere del dottore, un piacere perverso nel vedere che è ancora capace di stupirlo, di scuoterlo dall'apatia in cui sembra essere caduto. Lui, uno dei pochi al mondo in grado di fare questo al geniale Sherlock Holmes.

E poi, poi per lunghi istanti John non sa più cosa stia succedendo. Il buio della stanza diventa totale nel momento in cui strizza forte gli occhi ed i restanti sensi vengono bombardati da informazioni surreali: un corpo magro che si agita sotto di lui, deboli mugolii di sorpresa, l'odore forte di disinfettante e il sapore disgustoso di una lavanda gastrica sulla lingua.

Sta baciando Sherlock.

Un bacio sporco, sbavante.

A bocca aperta, con la lingua spinta a forza nella bocca dell'altro e con tutta la furia e il dolore troppo a lungo repressi.

Sotto di lui Sherlock non smette un attimo di contorcersi, cerca di ruotare il collo e sottrarsi. Sta scivolando via da lui, un'altra volta. Lontano, in un luogo dove le mani e la voce di John non potranno più raggiungerlo, fino a che non sarà troppo tardi e a lui non resterà altro che una tomba su cui piangere, questa volta vera, e quel dilaniante senso di colpa che non potrà più essere placato in alcun modo.

Ma John non gli permetterà di scappare, non lo lascerà andare: gli affonda brutalmente una mano nei capelli, bloccandogli la testa e costringendolo ad assaporare quel contatto sino in fondo, obbligandolo a bere i suoi sentimenti, esplosi finalmente onesti e sinceri.

"Oh, per l'amor del cielo!" un'infermiera del turno diurno che passa in corridoio assiste a tutta la scena e fa per precipitarsi nella stanza, ma Anthea le si para davanti con un sorriso cortese "Non si preoccupi, è tutto a posto. Continui pure il suo giro visite."

"Ma-ma, insomma - balbetta la donna - quell'uomo sta molestando il paziente, è inconcepibile."

"Signora, la prego - questa volta Anthea le posa una mano sul polso - Le ripeto che è tutto a posto. Ora vada." il sorriso è rimasto cordiale ma qualcosa negli occhi di quella donna elegantemente vestita sembra dire _'Non costringermi a mostrarti le mie abilità nel taekwondo in una corsia d'ospedale'_.

L'infermiera si allontana scrollando il capo ed Anthea riprende soddisfatta a scrivere sms al suo capo.

John è costretto ad interrompere il bacio per riprendere fiato ma non si scosta. Ad occhi chiusi, appoggia la fronte sul mento di Sherlock, in preda ad una strana euforia che gli impedisce di pensare di lucidamente a quello che ha fatto. La sua mente è un turbinio di immagini e vaghe promesse: sì, andrà tutto bene, tornerà tutto come prima, lui lo tirerà fuori da quella situazione, farà in modo che Sherlock smetta di drogarsi una volta per tutte, e poi... e poi...

"Non-non puoi avere entrambe le cose." la voce di Sherlock è tremolante, sottile, ma basta a mandare in frantumi il suo bel filmino ed a riportarlo immediatamente con i piedi per terra.

Entrambe le cose? Aggrotta la fronte, cercando di capire a cosa si riferisca. Oh, il suo ruolo di blogger ed assistente accanto a Sherlock ed il suo matrimonio accanto a Mary.

Lui è sposato con Mary, come testimonia la fede d'oro che gli scintilla al dito, ma ha appena baciato un uomo e sta già pensando di tornare a vivere con lui. Perché è questo che John stava immaginando, perso nel suo bel mondo ovattato.

Due cose difficilmente conciliabili, nevvero?

"Io ho preso la mia decisione quattro anni fa e da allora non ho mai cambiato idea." dice Sherlock, guardando un punto lontano oltre le spalle di John. Quello sguardo vorrebbe essere duro, cinico, ma con il suo bacio John è riuscito a riportarlo indietro dall'abisso di indifferenza in cui era precipitato e ad incrinare quell'odiosa maschera di gelida compostezza; ora sul viso di Sherlock affiorano incerti quei sentimenti tanto temuti: l'affetto profondo che ha sempre nutrito per John, il suo unico amico, e la paura che ora lui uscirà da quella porta per tornare alla sua esistenza stirata ed inamidata. Paura che la scelta di John non sarà lui.

John indietreggia ed urta il carrello dei medicinali, che cade a terra rovesciando garze e pillole, poi si precipita fuori dalla stanza, ignorando Anthea che vorrebbe fermarlo, percorre tutto il corridoio di volata e si chiude in bagno. Si preme il dorso della mano sulla bocca, dove ancora aleggia forte il sapore di lui, che i medicinali non sono riusciti a mascherare.

Il cuore gli batte all'impazzata nel petto e non sembra voler rallentare, mai più, ma le mani non tremano e la gamba non gli fa più male, dopo quasi un anno di indolenzimento costante. Il suo corpo ha già deciso per lui, gli ha mostrato una volta di più cosa vuole, di cosa ha bisogno per vivere una vita vera, non quella pallida imitazione in cui è sprofondato.

Ma, ovviamente, per riavere il campo di battaglia ed il suo migliore amico deve fare una scelta. Perché Sherlock è fatto così: o tutto o niente, se si prende la tua vita, lo fa senza possibilità di compromessi, è una primadonna che non ammette concorrenza e lui lo sa meglio di chiunque altro.

Se ripensa al bacio che gli ha dato arrossisce di vergogna, ma lo stava sentendo scivolare via lontano, era quasi irraggiungibile ormai e doveva fargli capire in qualche modo che lui c'era di nuovo, doveva riportarlo indietro e allora ha fatto questa cosa folle, della quale però non si pente, perché quando si sono staccati e l'ha guardato, Sherlock era di nuovo lì: stanco, provato, forse più debole e confuso, ma lì.

Ed è tutto quello che conta.

Si sono persi e si sono respinti: Sherlock, per caparbietà, non gli ha chiesto scusa per il male che gli ha fatto, pretendendo che John capisse e basta, e lui, per rabbia, non ha voluto ascoltare le sue ragioni. In quell'anno e mezzo di lontananza hanno vagato senza meta nella nebbia ed entrambi hanno fatto scelte sbagliate ma ora la bruma si è dissipata e loro sono lì di nuovo, uno di fronte all'altro e la strada appare chiara davanti a loro. Bisogna solo percorrerla.

Apre il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda e si sciacqua il viso più volte, sentendosi incredibilmente calmo.

 _"Io ho preso la mia decisione quattro anni fa e da allora non ho mai cambiato idea."_ questo gli ha detto Sherlock.

 _"Prendi anche tu la tua decisione, e che sia definitiva."_ questo non gli ha detto, ma gli ha comunicato chiaramente il suo sguardo.

Ed è proprio ciò che John farà.

Esce dal bagno e torna verso la stanza di Sherlock. Anthea è ancora diligentemente in piedi davanti alla porta. John non ha ancora capito se sia una specie di automa o soltanto una persona molto brava a mascherare la sua intelligenza.

Forse quest'ultima ipotesi, visto che gli porge un biglietto da visita che riporta nome ed indirizzo della miglior clinica di disintossicazione del Regno Unito, senza che John debba aprire bocca.

Sherlock è ancora sdraiato sul letto, ha congiunto le mani sotto al mento, nella sua tipica posa da pensatore ed è un'immagine così familiare che John non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. Certo, c'è ancora qualcosa di sbagliato: Sherlock dovrebbe trovarsi sdraiato sul vecchio divano di Baker Street, non in un letto d'ospedale, ma pian piano le cose torneranno al loro posto.

Ed è un gran peccato che John non possa sentire quanto ancora è veloce il battito del cuore di Sherlock o i brividi che gli contraggono le viscere.

Il dottore appoggia il biglietto da visita sul comodino di fianco al letto "Tu andrai in questa clinica e la finirai una volta per tutte di iniettarti quel veleno."

"Ci andrò?" Sherlock lo sfida, ma senza un vero intento bellicoso. John pensa che semplicemente non se la senta di uscire dal suo personaggio e dargliela vinta tanto facilmente.

"Ci andrai, perché se non lo farai, non dovrai preoccuparti che sia un'overdose ad ucciderti. Ci penserò io, con le mie mani."

"Non mi lasci scelta."

"No, non te la lascio." gli appoggia una mano sul gomito, vicino ai segni delle punture, e resta in attesa.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi, inspira forte e poi volta appena la testa per guardarlo "Va bene."

"Promesso?"

"Sì."

"Allora ci rivediamo quando esci da lì. - John accenna un sorriso - L'indirizzo è il 221B di Baker Street."

Poi lascia la stanza e non può vedere la lieve smorfia divertita che gli increspa le labbra, ma c'è una cosa importante che John deve fare e la deve fare subito: ha temporeggiato per diciotto mesi, ora basta.

Passando davanti ad Anthea, esita un secondo ed indica con un gesto vago il cellulare che la donna stringe tra le mani.

"Io penso che andrà bene, adesso. Starà bene. Glielo dica." borbotta, ma poi ci ripensa, perché quello assomiglia troppo ad un 'grazie' e non se la sente di dire una cosa del genere a Mycroft. Non ancora. Tra qualche decennio, forse. "Anzi, lasci perdere, non gli dica nulla."

Anthea annuisce, ma le sue dita continuano imperterrite a scivolare sulla  piccola tastiera.

"Troppo tardi, vero?"

"Sì."

Pazienza. O forse, meglio così. Forse lo dovrebbe davvero ringraziare, perché Sherlock non è l'unico che è riemerso da un abisso: il suo matrimonio è finito da mesi, anzi, non è mai cominciato davvero, se lo si intende come un sacramento, come quell'unione spirituale e materiale dei coniugi e le parole di Mycroft gli sono servite per riuscire ad ammetterlo apertamente.

Continuare a portare avanti quella farsa non fa bene a nessuno dei due e non è giusto: Mary merita sincerità da parte sua, quella sincerità che non ha mai avuto. Non può continuare a vivere con lei fingendo che vada tutto bene e contemporaneamente desiderare di essere altrove; sua moglie avrà anche un carattere dispotico e prepotente, incompatibile con il suo ma non gli ha mai fatto del male, perciò non merita le sue bugie.

John le ha voluto bene ed una parte di lui ci ha creduto, voleva davvero che il loro matrimonio funzionasse, voleva davvero pattinare con lei su un ghiaccio spesso e solido.

Ma non è accaduto: solo perché due persone si vogliono bene, non è detto che siano fatte per stare insieme [5] e la facilità con cui il loro rapporto si è sgretolato l'ha dimostrato.

E Sherlock non ha colpa alcuna in questo fallimento né di _colpa_ si può veramente parlare: ci sono solo loro due, le loro differenze che si sono rivelate insormontabili, i loro egoismi. John è convinto che, anche se non avesse mai incontrato Sherlock, il legame con Mary non sarebbe durato, tuttavia riconoscere apertamente il fallimento di qualcosa in cui si è creduto non è affatto facile. C'è voluto tanto tempo e ha dovuto rischiare di perdere ciò che è veramente importante per lui per capirlo.

Si fa portare da un taxi all'Università e, mentre sale le scale della facoltà dove Mary lavora, John si sente come Sherlock sul tetto del Barts.

Da lì il suo migliore amico si buttò per salvargli la vita.

Da qui ora John si butterà per dare a tutti la possibilità di ricominciare.

Sale l'ultimo gradino ed è nell'ala dell'edificio che ospita l'Istituto di Storia del Cinema e del Teatro Europeo.

 

Sale le scale di servizio che danno sul tetto.

 

Apre la porta dell'ufficio di Mary Watson, nata Morstan, Professoressa associata di Storia del Cinema d'autore, e sente la voce di sua moglie, al telefono con qualcuno.

 

Apre la porta ed una folata di vento gelido lo investe, costringendolo a stringere gli occhi. Dalla strada, quattro piani più in basso, i rumori del traffico arrivano flebili sino a lui.

 

Un'alzata di sopracciglia accompagna lo stupore della donna nel vederlo lì, ma non interrompe la chiamata. Anzi, gli fa cenno di sedersi ed aspettare.

 

Cammina lento sul cemento grigio, macchiato di umidità e di escrementi di uccelli, verso il bordo dell'edificio.

 

"...no, forse non ci siamo capiti. Non mi serve che tu sia mortificato, mi serve avere il programma completo dell'evento entro le cinque di oggi pomeriggio, punto." Mary ribadisce la sua richiesta picchiettando con una penna sulla scrivania di legno chiaro.

 

Guarda giù, verso i passanti piccoli come formiche, e prova una leggera vertigine.

 

"Tu ed i tuoi collaboratori siete stati informati due settimane fa e ritengo sia un margine ampiamente sufficiente. Cosa? No, guarda, non accetto scuse di nessun genere."

Mary si muove nervosamente sulla sedia girevole e John non riesce a richiamare la sua attenzione, né a trovare il momento giusto per interrompere quella conversazione.

 

Esita un attimo prima di poggiare il piede sinistro sul basso parapetto.

 

"Mary..." la chiama, ma sua moglie aggrotta la fronte e si preme più forte la cornetta contro l'orecchio. John ha una gran voglia di scaraventare il telefono fuori dalla finestra. Chiusa. Chissà se così riuscirebbe a palesarsi ai suoi occhi per ciò che è davvero.

 

Si issa con la gamba sinistra e poi appoggia anche la destra.

 

"La prossima volta affiderò l'incarico alle donne delle pulizie, sapranno fare meglio di voi."

 

Spalanca le braccia, come enormi remiganti [6], e chiude gli occhi.

 

"Mary." la chiama con più decisione, ma non serve. Sua moglie non lo guarda nemmeno in faccia e continua imperterrita a parlare di chissà che.

 

Sposta il peso del corpo sulle punte dei piedi e si protende in avanti.

 

"Ho baciato Sherlock."

 

Si lascia andare nel vuoto.

Schiantarsi al suolo per rinascere è meno doloroso di quanto avesse pensato.

 

"... e quindi-" Mary smette bruscamente di parlare, nel momento in cui l'informazione raggiunge le sinapsi e viene elaborata, e finalmente lo guarda in faccia. Per un attimo crede che sia solo uno stupido scherzo, un modo infantile per richiamare la sua attenzione, ma suo marito ha lo stesso sguardo limpido e determinato di quando si è impuntato di andare a trovare la sorella contro la sua volontà. La voce del suo interlocutore continua a gracchiare scuse nella cornetta ma ormai per Mary è solo un ronzio senza significato.

"Ti-ti richiamo io fra cinque minuti. No... uhm... forse dieci." Il pallore ed un leggero tremito della voce è tutto ciò che tradisce il suo shock. Riaggancia e si lascia andare lentamente contro lo schienale della grande poltrona di pelle nera. Passa un minuto, forse di più, durante il quale Mary non fa altro che sbattere velocemente le palpebre. Gli occhi sono sul viso di John, ma lo sguardo è sfocato, distante. Mary è altrove e forse sta arrivando alla stessa realizzazione cui è arrivato John da tempo.

E' finita.

La vede increspare appena il labbro superiore ed arricciare il naso, in un gesto che ha visto sul viso di molte donne, quando si trovano davanti a qualcosa che le disgusta nel profondo. Probabilmente ha davanti l'immagine di loro due che si baciano.

Un angolo della mente di John registra che deve delle scuse ad Harriet: il giorno delle nozze non era andata molto lontano dal vero con il suo giudizio su Mary. Perbenista, forse anche omofoba. E' contento di non aver scommesso dei soldi con la sorella, avrebbe perso.

"Mi avevi detto che era stato solo un coinquilino per te."

"Ho mentito. Lui era molto di più di questo." John vorrebbe anche dirle che quando Sherlock è ricomparso le cose erano diverse, lui era amareggiato ed arrabbiato da morire e avrebbe voluto considerarlo davvero così, solo un tizio strambo con cui aveva diviso l'affitto di un appartamento, e che credeva davvero di riuscire a chiudere quel capitolo della sua vita.

Ma non lo dice. Non dice nulla, perché è inutile. Si giustificherebbe e proverebbe a spiegarsi sono se pensasse di poter salvare il loro rapporto, invece non c'è nulla da recuperare e, francamente, John non riesce a concepire di passare una vita intera ad ingoiare zucchero di plastica.

Questo è un addio.

Ne sono consapevoli entrambi.

Infatti Mary non chiede niente, non vuole sapere quando John l'abbia baciato, se è una storia che va avanti da tempo, se è appena iniziata o se non è nemmeno una storia. "Quando torno a casa questa sera, non voglio trovarti. Se lasci qualcosa di tuo, lo butterò via." Parla adagio, mentre cerca di fare ordine nella sua testa.

John si limita ad annuire.

"Riceverai mie notizie tramite Penelope e non saranno piacevoli."

Questo era ampiamente prevedibile.

John si alza senza aggiungere altro, perché qualunque cosa dicesse _"mi dispiace che sia andata così", "spero che un giorno tu possa perdonarmi"_ suonerebbe vuota e retorica.

Mary, invece, non ha alcuna intenzione di rinunciare alle proprie rimostranze "Credevo tu fossi diverso."

Già, questo era del tutto evidente.

"Credevo mi amassi." incalza ancora, mentre John è già sulla porta. Dovrebbe uscire e basta, perché recriminare non serve a nulla, perché è vero, lui ha le sue colpe, certo, però... però quel rapporto l'hanno fatto affondare in due, e vuole che Mary capisca almeno questo "E tu, Mary, mi hai mai amato? Amato me, veramente. O piuttosto amavi l'uomo che volevi che fossi?"

Per la prima ed ultima volta da quando la conosce, riesce ad avere l'ultima parola, ma non c'è vittoria, non c'è trionfo in un rapporto andato in rovina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione da "A scandal in Belgravia".
> 
> [2] Farmaci usati nei casi di overdose da cocaina.
> 
> [3] Il primo è lo strumento che misura i livelli di saturazione dell'ossigeno, il secondo attività elettrica e frequenza cardiaca.
> 
> [4] Citazione da "A scandal in Belgravia".
> 
> [5] Citazione di Juliet da "Lost".
> 
> [6] Sono le penne portanti delle ali degli uccelli, indispensabili per il volo.


	14. Note stonate

E' trascorso un anno e mezzo da quando Sherlock è ritornato nel mondo dei vivi, un anno da quando John si è sposato e poco più di un mese da quando lui e Mary si sono lasciati, la tiepida sera di luglio in cui il dottore si presenta a Baker Street davanti ad una signora Hudson che fatica a trattenere lacrime di gioia "Il divano di Harry mi sta massacrando la schiena - dice, posando a terra il pesante borsone sportivo - inoltre ha iniziato a frequentare una nuova ragazza ed io mi sento di troppo a casa sua. Quindi mi chiedevo se la mia vecchia stanza fosse ancora disponibile." Sposta il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro e tiene lo sguardo basso, quasi temesse di non avere il diritto di ripresentarsi davanti al familiare portone verde e chiedere una cosa del genere.

"John, caro - risponde l'anziana donna abbracciandolo - per te questa porta è sempre aperta." e quell'insensata sensazione sparisce all'istante dal cuore dell'ex-soldato. Cara, cara signora Hudson, con la sua spontaneità e la sua saggezza disarmante! Gli è mancata quasi quanto Sherlock.

"Grazie! Io... l'anno scorso avrei dovuto darle ascolto." esclama, senza potersi trattenere.

La donna si stacca da lui, dandogli un piccolo colpetto sulla spalla "Ora basta, o finirò per piangere davvero... oh, benedetti ragazzi! Vieni, vieni. Anche Sherlock sarà felicissimo di rivederti."

"Sherlock? Non è in clinica a disintossicarsi?"

"E' uscito due giorni fa, non ti ha avvisato?"

"No."

"Oh, che strano! Chi lo sa che cosa passa in quella testolina matta, vero?" chioccia allegra la loro padrona di casa.

Già, probabilmente Sherlock si è sdraiato sul divano ed ha detto al vuoto _"John, sono tornato. Ti dispiace preparare il tè?"_  proprio come quando gli comunicava che sarebbe dovuto andare all'altro capo del Paese ad interrogare un testimone e lui, casualmente, non era in casa.

Tipico di lui. Però, almeno questa volta, poteva sprecarsi a fargli una telefonata.

"E come sta?"

"Io l'ho visto bene, ma perché non glielo domandi tu stesso? E' di sopra." risponde la signora Hudson, incoraggiandolo a salire con un gesto della mano.

Diciassette gradini che sembrano centodiciassette, il borsone che sbatte contro il muro e lo rallenta, il pianerottolo e poi eccola, la porta aperta che dà sul salotto ove il disordine regna perenne.

Sherlock, decisamente meno smunto in viso di quando l'ha visto in ospedale, è seduto nella sua poltrona e pizzica svogliatamente le corde del violino, producendo un suono sgraziato.

"Ciao Sherlock." lo saluta, cercando di controllare l'emozione nella voce.

"John." risponde quella voce baritonale.

Il dottore posa a terra la valigia e si siede davanti a lui, nella sua poltrona, quella con il cuscino con la bandiera inglese "Se mi avessi detto che eri già uscito dalla clinica, sarei venuto prima."

"Quindi ti trasferisci di nuovo qui?"

"S-sì, certo - balbetta John, perplesso - te lo avevo detto in ospedale, ricordi?"

"Mh." è la criptica risposta che ottiene.

"E'... è un problema, per caso?" domanda John, leggermente spaesato.

"No, certo che no."

Non che John si aspettasse una festa di benvenuto, conoscendo il carattere poco espansivo del suo amico, ma non nasconde di trovare quella reazione tiepida un po' deludente.

"Com'è stato il periodo di riabilitazione, duro?"

"Noioso."

"Già, immagino che per te lo sia stato. - John sorride. Eccolo lì, il vecchio Sherlock - Comunque, credevo dovessi restare in clinica più a lungo."

"No, ho concluso la terapia, Mycroft potrà confermartelo. E, ad ogni modo, la clinica è stata posta sotto sequestro e chiusa stamattina. Non sarei potuto restare nemmeno volendo."

John strabuzza gli occhi "C-cosa? Perché?"

"Il direttore è stato arrestato per malversazione e distrazione di fondi pubblici e due dei dottori che vi esercitavano, compreso il mio presunto psicoterapeuta - fa un sorriso sghembo di sprezzo - non erano nemmeno laureati, cosa di cui, tra l'altro, mi ero reso conto nel giro di poche ore." Sherlock recupera l'archetto ed accenna qualche nota, giusto per accordare lo strumento, ma non sembra in vena di suonare un'intera melodia.

"Tu! - esclama John a metà tra l'esasperato ed il divertito - Tu... scommetto che non hai nulla a che fare con questo scandalo, vero?"

"Te l'ho detto che mi annoiavo, ho semplicemente trovato qualcosa da fare per tenere la mente occupata. Un sei scarso, se vuoi il mio parere, ma comunque scoprire la combinazione della cassaforte del direttore è stata una sfida piacevole."

John si copre la bocca con una mano tentando di soffocare una risata, proprio come faceva _prima_ , quando sussurrava _"Non possiamo ridere, è una scena del crimine"_ [1] e, mentre le sue labbra si distendono in un sorriso, Sherlock sente una sconosciuta sensazione di calore nascere nel suo petto. Una sensazione aliena, ma così piacevole che ci indugia per un po', perché il tempo sembra ripiegare su se stesso per riportarli indietro, a quando erano Sherlock e John che risolvevano crimini insieme e Moriarty era solo un nome vago nell'ombra.

Per un attimo tutto sembra... giusto, ecco. Ogni dettaglio è al suo posto.

Ma poi quella parte di lui che ha sempre tenuto sotto controllo le emozioni, soffocandole, quella parte di lui che, in fondo, non ha fatto altro che proteggerlo, gli fa presente che, sì, ora John è qui, ma potrebbe andarsene di nuovo, al primo litigio o alla prima Mary che dovesse incontrare.

Durante quel mese in clinica, ha avuto tanto tempo a disposizione, tanto da affogarci dentro. E l'ha impiegato principalmente per riflettere su di loro.

Ne ha concluso che John è un uomo imprevedibile, non è mai stato in grado di dedurlo completamente, come le altre persone. E si è appoggiato troppo a lui quando vivevano insieme, fino a diventare dipendente dalla sua compagnia e dai suoi gesti gentili e premurosi. Anche John era diventato una droga ma, a differenza della cocaina, d'improvviso può sparire dalla circolazione e non essere più disponibile. Infatti, quando se n'è andato, lui è crollato mettendo a repentaglio la sua carriera e la cosa a cui tiene di più al mondo, il suo lavoro.

Perciò, per quanto sia bello riavere John a casa, per quanto non riesca ad ingannare se stesso e dirsi che non ha provato piacere quando ha sentito i suoi passi su per le scale e si è seduto nuovamente davanti a lui, per Sherlock quella è la stessa persona che lo ha sbattuto fuori dalla sua vita con un ordine restrittivo, che ha preferito stare con una donna che non aveva nulla in comune con lui e che nulla ha saputo dargli, visto lo stato della sua zoppia psicosomatica.

 _"Ma è lo stesso uomo che ti ha baciato. E quella donna l'ha lasciata."_ suggerisce una voce flebile, che è nata dentro di lui nel momento in cui ha sentito John suonare il campanello d'ingresso.

Quel bacio, si dice Sherlock, schermandosi ancora una volta da sentimenti troppo complicati e perciò pericolosi, non aveva alcun significato romantico, questo lo capisce persino uno come lui. E' stato solo un modo per scuoterlo dall'apatia, né più né meno come il pugno o le mani strette attorno alla gola, dettato solo dall'esasperazione. Ed il matrimonio di John con Mary poteva concludersi solo con una separazione, visto quanto erano diversi. Logico, nient'altro.

_"Non lasciare che si avvicini a te più di quanto non abbia già fatto, che si avvinghi al tuo Palazzo con i suoi cirri."_

John sta ancora ridendo quando Sherlock si alza bruscamente e gli da la buonanotte "Nessuno ha più usato la tua camera, temo dovrai ripulirla se stanotte vuoi dormirci."

L'atmosfera è cambiata così repentinamente che John resta qualche minuto seduto con la bocca aperta e lo sguardo fisso sulla poltrona vuota davanti a sé a chiedersi che accidenti sia accaduto: un attimo prima stavano ridendo insieme, come un tempo, poi dentro Sherlock qualcosa è cambiato e si è fatto distante, e non solo perché si è alzato e si è andato a chiudere in camera. E' come se gli avesse detto _"Cosa sono tutte queste confidenze? Resta al tuo posto."_

Frastornato, vorrebbe una spiegazione, perciò si alza ed indugia davanti alla porta chiusa della camera di Sherlock, spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro. Che fare? Aprirla senza bussare, come ha sempre fatto Sherlock con quella di camera sua [2] o domandargli attraverso il legno chiuso se si senta bene? Non riesce a fare né l'una né l'altra cosa, perché la porta si apre di scatto e Sherlock lo guarda inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato "Ti serve qualcosa, John?"

E John distoglie lo sguardo perché si sente ridicolo, mormora un "No, buonanotte." e sale al piano di sopra. Non è così che si aspettava fosse il suo ritorno in quell'appartamento. Forse dipende solo dal fatto che è passato tanto tempo... dio... più di quattro anni; se ci pensa troppo avverte un pesante malessere che gli chiude lo stomaco.

Ci vorrà del tempo perché le cose si aggiustino, hanno bisogno di rimettere in moto meccanismi inceppati che gli anni e la lontananza hanno fatto arrugginire.

E' solo questo, si dice.

Si augura.

Lui si sente bene, ora, si sente davvero a casa, come mai si è sentito nell'appartamento dove ha vissuto con Mary, e spera che anche per Sherlock sia la stessa cosa.

Comunque il detective non scherzava sullo stato della sua camera: ogni cosa è coperta da lenzuola un tempo bianche, oggi ingrigite da uno spesso strato di polvere. Spalanca la finestra e lascia che la fresca aria della sera dissipi l'odore sgradevole di chiuso e di stantio. Pieno di energia, perché è bello avere di nuovo un angolo tutto suo dopo un mese ospite a casa della sorella, apre gli armadi e fa prendere aria a coperte e cuscino, si riappropria subito dei suoi spazi disfacendo il borsone, perché è già stato sprecato troppo tempo.

Più tardi la signora Hudson sale per aiutarlo ed è così contenta di riavere entrambi i suoi ragazzi che non si lamenta nemmeno di non essere la loro governante, mentre gli rifà il letto.

"Lei è un angelo, ecco cos'è." esclama John.

Dal piano di sotto, sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi spalancati nel buio, Sherlock sente i loro passi, le voci soffocate dalle vecchie mura, le risate serene e, anche se si ripete che deve stare in guardia perché anche quella scena così familiare potrebbe non esserci più l'indomani, si sente tranquillo come non è mai stato dal suo ritorno a Londra e si lascia cullare dalla voce calda e solare di John che, come un faro nella nebbia, lo accompagna verso il sonno.

E la sua mente non grida più che è annoiata.

 

"Non hai mangiato quasi niente." osserva John, ritirando i piatti della colazione il mattino seguente.

"Aspetto un cliente che dovrebbe avere un caso interessante." gli risponde Sherlock mentre ritaglia un articolo di giornale e lo mette in un raccoglitore.

"Già al lavoro? Non è un po' presto?" azzarda il dottore. Alle prime luci dell'alba Mycroft gli ha fatto recapitare con molta discrezione la cartella di Sherlock proveniente dalla clinica di disintossicazione: i dottori, pur avendo emesso un giudizio positivo sul suo recupero, si sono raccomandati che non lavori troppo i primi tempi.

Sherlock, però, non sembra essere dello stesso parere "Oh, ma certo! - sbatte con forza il raccoglitore per terra - Meglio restare seduti in poltrona tutto il giorno a fissare il vuoto mentre le mie cellule cerebrali muoiono inesorabilmente."

"Hai ragione, so bene che non sopporti l'inattività." concorda John, anche se resta qualche istante frastornato dall'aggressività di Sherlock.

Però lo capisce: i medici che hanno stilato quella diagnosi possono anche essere i migliori specialisti al mondo, il problema è che non conoscono il consulente investigativo. Sherlock non è come le altre persone, il riposo non lo aiuta, lo uccide, è stare sotto pressione che gli serve, il lavoro è la sua unica medicina.

Per il resto ci sarà lui, ad evitare che faccia idiozie e che metta a repentaglio la sua salute.

"Se lo sai, evita di comportarti come una mammina ansiosa, è fastidioso." sibila seccato, prima di alzarsi ed andare alla finestra, facendo ondeggiare drammaticamente la veste da camera.

"Volevo solo dirti di andarci piano e prendere le cose con calma. Scusa se ti ho dato quell'impressione." gli risponde in tono condiscendente.

Sherlock sembra riflettere sulle sue parole, irrigidito, come se fosse combattuto tra il voltarsi verso di lui per offrirgli un cenno di scuse o meno. Alla fine decide di continuare a dargli le spalle.

 _"Pazienza, ci vuole pazienza."_ si dice John, e per fortuna lui ne ha da vendere. Sherlock è sempre stato così, poco malleabile e pronto a scattare come un bambino di cinque anni quando qualcosa gli da fastidio. Probabilmente ha solo perso un po' la mano nel maneggiare quell'ego così ombroso.

Il cliente arriva, espone il suo caso, Sherlock lo accetta e dopo poco esce di casa, senza chiedergli di accompagnarlo, anche se John si è già mosso e ha recuperato la giacca. Stringe forte l'indumento tra le mani, senza capire, poi la rimette a posto con un piccolo sospiro di delusione.

Ecco, questa è una cosa davvero inaspettata.

Purtroppo, nei giorni seguenti, John si rende conto che quello sembra essere il nuovo ordine instauratosi a Baker Street: i clienti entrano ed escono numerosi da quella porta, perché grazie all'intervento discreto ma efficace di Mycroft nulla è trapelato riguardo all'overdose del fratello (il maggiore lo conosce da quando è nato ed anche lui sa cosa gli serve per stare bene), però Sherlock se ne occupa sempre da solo, non chiede più a John di affiancarlo nelle indagini come suo assistente.

E' vero che ora il dottore lavora tutto il giorno e non avrebbe molto tempo da dedicargli ma in passato questo non ha mai fermato Sherlock dal trascinarlo con sé: se aveva bisogno di lui, John doveva raggiungerlo, che potesse oppure no.

Ora non più.

Ora il consulente investigativo siede in poltrona e pizzica le corde del violino, producendo note stonate, o vaga per l'appartamento e non parla per giorni.

Un osservatore poco attento potrebbe dire che nulla è cambiato, che Sherlock si è sempre comportato così, ma John vede che è diverso da prima, lo sente nelle ossa: una volta Sherlock non mancava mai di coinvolgerlo nei suoi ragionamenti, fosse solo per dire _"E' ovvio ciò che è successo, vero John?"_ anche se per lui non era mai ovvio un bel niente.

Ora John si sente invisibile per giorni interi, mentre Sherlock fa ricerche su Internet, sfoglia i grossi tomi della sua libreria e rifiuta cortesemente il cibo che lui prepara _"Non ora, John, lo sai che non mangio quando lavoro"._

John non ha ancora aggiornato il suo blog anche se, appena tornato, pensava sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto.

Che diavolo sta succedendo?

 

E' una domenica mattina e John sta aiutando la loro padrona di casa a cambiare il battiscopa dell'ingresso, quando Sherlock scende di corsa le scale, dice ad entrambi di non aspettarlo alzati e sparisce, fagocitato nel primo taxi che passa.

John non ha idea di dove stia andando, ormai non sa quasi più nulla dei suoi spostamenti e dei suoi casi.

"Da ragazza ho avuto un gatto, un bel soriano rosso a pelo lungo, si chiamava Comet. - gli racconta la donna, passandogli dei chiodi - Quando era piccolo cadde nella vasca da bagno piena e da allora prese in odio l'acqua. Normalmente era il gatto più docile ed affettuoso di questo mondo ma, quando sentiva scorrere l'acqua nella vasca, correva a nascondersi sotto il letto, soffiando e graffiando le caviglie di chi passava lì vicino. Ci sono voluti anni per fare in modo che la smettesse per lo meno di rovinare le calze di nylon a me e mia mamma quando giravamo attorno al letto."

"Ci vuole pazienza con lui, lo so." risponde John, inchiodando con vigore l'asse di legno. Da quando è tornato lì non sta facendo altro che pazientare, ma le cose non stanno migliorando e non capisce perché.

Tuttavia, tutti i suoi propositi di calma vanno in fumo quella notte, perché è vero che Sherlock ha detto che avrebbe fatto tardi, ma sono le tre di notte, Baker Street è deserta e nessun consulente investigativo appare all'orizzonte.

John passeggia irrequieto per la stanza, provando a chiamarlo ogni cinque minuti ed affacciandosi alla finestra con altrettanta frequenza.

Prova anche a chiamare Greg, che stava dormendo il sonno dei giusti e gli biascica che, no, non ha più visto Sherlock da quando l'ha fatto ricoverare d'urgenza al Barts in overdose, perché gli accordi tra loro erano questi: Sherlock poteva collaborare con lui solo se restava pulito e, comunque, non capisce perché John si allarmi tanto. Non è la prima volta che il genio scompare nel nulla mentre segue una pista.

John gli risponde che ha ragione e si scusa per l'ora infame della telefonata. Razionalmente lo sa che Sherlock sa badare a se stesso, ma l'ansia lo sta divorando, perché quella potrebbe essere la volta in cui qualcosa va storto ed i calcoli perfetti del detective si scontrano con un imprevisto. Per questo Sherlock ha bisogno di un assistente, perché quando la sua mente è assorbita da un problema, si cura ben poco della sua sicurezza e di ciò che lo circonda e la sua pistola si è rivelata fondamentale in più di una occasione [3].

Chiama addirittura Mycroft ma il cellulare del maggior degli Holmes squilla a vuoto. Mycroft lo saprebbe se Sherlock fosse in pericolo, giusto?

Probabilmente sì, ma il pensiero non basta a tranquillizzarlo. L'aurora e poi l'alba colorano di rosa il cielo londinese e salutano la fine della notte insonne di John. Un'ora più tardi, il sole lo trova ancora in attesa alla finestra.

Invano, perché Sherlock non torna a casa se non dopo il tramonto, quando John è ormai a tanto così da correre a Pall Mall da Mycroft e pretendere l'intervento delle forze speciali e della protezione civile [4] per rintracciare il detective.

Lo saluta come se fosse uscito solo per cinque minuti ed è qui che la stanchezza e la paura provata prendono il sopravvento e fanno esplodere John.

"Dove diavolo sei stato?" domanda duro, non curandosi di nascondere la rabbia che vibra nella tua voce.

"Come ti ho detto ieri mattina, sto lavorando." risponde lui, laconico.

"Ti ho telefonato."

"Ho visto, ma non potevo rispondere."

"Non potevi..." si morde la lingua, letteralmente, per evitare che il fiume di disdicevoli epiteti che vorrebbe rivolgergli contro lasci la sua bocca.

"Sei arrabbiato." constata Sherlock.

"Mi prendi in giro? - scatta - Certo che sono arrabbiato! Sei sparito chissà dove per più di un giorno, senza degnarti di farmi sapere dove fossi. Potevi..."

 _"essere morto."_ così vorrebbe concludere la frase, ma Sherlock lo interrompe "Già - si slaccia con malagrazia il polsino della camicia e arrotola la manica fino al gomito - potevo essere corso a cercare uno spacciatore che mio fratello non abbia minacciato di morte." gli mostra l'avambraccio, dove i segni rossi delle punture stanno svanendo.

"C-cosa fai? - balbetta John, sconcertato - Io non..."

"Oh, vuoi farmi un'ispezione corporale completa? - inizia a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni - Scatta pure delle foto per Mycroft, se preferisci. E poi immagino vorrai anche controllare la mia camera. Ti suggerisco di sollevare il materasso e..."

"E' questo che pensi? Che io sia qui per farti da cane da guardia?" John non riesce a crederci.

"Non è così?" Sherlock lo trapassa con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio.

"No! Cristo, no!" si passa una mano tra i capelli, incredulo ed anche ferito che Sherlock pensi questo di lui.

"E allora perché..."

"Perché sono arrabbiato? Poteva esserti successo qualcosa di grave. Potevi essere morto sul serio questa volta ed io ero fuori di me dalla preoccupazione, razza di idiota!" urla così forte che lo starà sentendo tutto il vicinato, ma non gli importa.

Sherlock è preso alla sprovvista e si zittisce, trattenendo il fiato: ha clamorosamente frainteso le attenzioni di John. Credeva volesse controllarlo come un secondino, invece il suo era solo timore di non vederlo più tornare a casa.

_"Chissà come mai, vero?"_

"Se sono qui, è perché è il posto dove voglio stare. Non mi ha neanche sfiorato l'idea che tu fossi in giro a drogarti. - prosegue John - In ospedale mi hai promesso di non farlo ed io mi fido di te."

Certo che si fida. Ne ha davvero dubitato? John è colui che non ha mai smesso di credere in lui, nemmeno quando lui stesso gli disse di essere un millantatore, nemmeno quando il resto del mondo prestò ciecamente orecchio alle menzogne di Moriarty.

John fu l'unico ad avere sempre una incrollabile fede in lui, contro tutte le apparenze.

Sherlock si stringe impercettibilmente nelle spalle, a disagio.

"Solo... la prossima volta fatti vivo, mandami un messaggio per farmi sapere che stai bene, così evito di passare un'altra notte in bianco." sospira John, più calmo. In realtà vorrebbe seguire Sherlock, la prossima volta che uscirà di casa, ma il suo amico gli appare così insofferente che non gli sembra il caso di stargli addosso per il momento.

Soltanto ora Sherlock si accorge delle occhiaie livide e del volto tirato di John.

Preoccupato.

John era preoccupato da morire per la sua incolumità, nient'altro, e di certo non si meritava la sua aggressione e le sue accuse velenose. Vorrebbe chiedergli scusa in qualche modo ma è passato tanto di quel tempo che non sa più come si fa.

"Ho fame." dice invece.

"Immagino. - in un attimo John è in cucina - C'è della zuppa di carote e del coniglio arrosto."

"Perfetto." risponde Sherlock, sedendosi al tavolo.

John vorrebbe dirgli che no, non c'è nulla di perfetto in quella situazione e vorrebbe tanto capire il perché si comporti così, perché sia tanto scostante con lui, ma ha passato la notte in bianco ed è esausto, quindi si limita a riscaldare il cibo e ad osservare Sherlock che mangia in silenzio davanti a lui.

 

Qualche giorno dopo, attorno a quello stesso tavolo, John sta pulendo dell'insalata e Sherlock è chino sul microscopio, con il caldo sole estivo che gioca fra i suoi capelli e dona riflessi castani a quella massa d'ebano. Sono cresciuti moltissimo, gli sfiorano quasi le spalle e sono più ribelli e disordinati che mai, specchio perfetto del loro proprietario.

 _"Avrebbero proprio bisogno di una sistemata, così lo fanno sembrare uno sbandato."_ inconsciamente posa sul tavolo le verdure che sta pulendo e la sua mano si allunga verso la nuca dell'uomo seduto di fianco a lui.

Sherlock lo nota con la coda dell'occhio e rialza la testa di scatto, guardingo.

La mano di John si blocca e lui si sente molto stupido, oltre che assolutamente in imbarazzo. Cosa gli è saltato in mente, voleva accarezzarlo come se fosse un gattino? [5]

"Ah - si schiarisce la gola - Ehi, il periodo degli hippie è passato da un pezzo."

Sherlock si afferra un ricciolo scuro tra due dita e se lo porta davanti agli occhi "Sono troppo lunghi?"

"Direi." John annuisce e sorride.

Il detective scrolla le spalle: non ha tempo per curarsi del mezzo di trasporto del suo cervello "Non ci ho fatto caso e, comunque, sono stato troppo impegnato per tagliarli."

"Se vuoi posso farlo io. Nell'esercito lo facevo spesso per i miei commilitoni ed ero piuttosto bravo. Niente taglio a scodella, promesso." sorride ancora, posandosi una mano sul cuore.

"Mh. Ci penserò." Finito di annotare i risultati dell'esperimento, si veste e va al Barts, dove Molly è stata più che entusiasta di rivederlo di nuovo e Sherlock ha anche sopportato in stoico silenzio un suo lacrimevole ed insensato delirio su quanto le sia dispiaciuto non essersi accorta che stesse così male.

Mentre attende i risultati di un esame autoptico, Sherlock si specchia sulla superficie lucida di un armadietto di metallo del laboratorio: è vero, i suoi capelli sono cresciuti troppo ed iniziano a dargli fastidio.

Ripensa all'offerta di John ed è facile immaginarsi come sarebbe farsi tagliare i capelli da lui, seduto nella loro cucina. Può quasi sentire le dita del dottore che dividono le ciocche di capelli umidi, sfiorano lo scalpo in ripetute carezze, i suoi occhi blu che lo scrutano attenti, valutando la simmetria del taglio, il suo respiro sulla fronte.

Una scena davvero intima.

Tanto.

Troppo.

_"Stai attento. Non crogiolarti in ciò che John ti offre, perché ti abituerai. Tu lo sai quanto sia facile abituarsi a lui. Ma poi, domani, cosa farai quando lui se ne andrà di nuovo?"_

E' bello riavere John a casa, è bello voltarsi verso la vecchia poltrona e vederlo lì, mentre alza i suoi occhi blu verso di lui e gli domanda se abbia bisogno di qualcosa, è bello tornare a casa la sera e sentire il profumo della cena che aleggia invitante già sulle scale. E adesso la sua mente è più calma, non è più preda di quell'inesausta irrequietezza quando non ci sono casi interessanti all'orizzonte, non c'è più il senso di vuoto che l'ha accompagnato costantemente per più di un anno.

Ma nel suo Mind Palace, su ciascuna delle porte delle innumerevoli stanze ove John alberga, è affisso un ordine restrittivo del Tribunale, segno indelebile della precarietà dei sentimenti umani.

Quella sera, quando Sherlock torna a casa, sfoggia un nuovo taglio di capelli, finalmente tornati alla lunghezza usuale grazie alla mano di un parrucchiere esperto.

Un ottimo lavoro, certo, migliore di quello che avrebbe fatto lui, senza dubbio.

E' stupido sentirsi deluso come un bambino escluso da un gioco dal suo amichetto del cuore.

E' patetico aver quasi voglia di piangere.

In fondo, perché mai Sherlock avrebbe dovuto farsi tagliare i capelli da lui? Loro non sono una coppia.

 _"Visto?_ \- vorrebbe dire ad Irene Adler se l'avesse di fronte - _Avevo ragione io, non lo siamo."_

Non più.

Inizia a dubitare che lui e Sherlock possano ancora dirsi amici e questo pensiero lo getta nello sconforto.

In salotto, Sherlock continua tormentare le corde del violino, ricavandone un suono lamentoso.

Note stonate, nient'altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione da "A study in pink".
> 
> [2] Riferimento al canone: sono numerosi i racconti in cui il povero Watson si vede piombare Holmes in camera, ai piedi del letto, senza che mai al detective venga in mente di bussare.
> 
> [3] Citazione adattata dal racconto del canone "L'enigma di Thor Bridge".
> 
> [4] Sì, tale organismo esiste anche in Inghilterra, con il nome di "Civil Defence".
> 
> [5] Omaggio alla fanfiction di Ermete, Curiosity killed the cat, Satisfaction brought it back.


	15. Bene, sono tornato [1]

Se John sperava bastasse tornare a Baker Street per ricominciare da capo e riavere la vita di prima, esattamente come prima, si sbagliava.

Per una volta è stato lui quello esageratamente ottimista, perché c'è una distanza costante tra loro due, un velo invisibile al quale non sa dare un nome e che quindi non riesce a squarciare.

John ci ha riflettuto a lungo, ma non capisce. Ha anche pensato che dipendesse da quel bacio che gli ha dato in ospedale, che Sherlock potesse sentirsi in imbarazzo per quel gesto, ma il detective non ha mai accennato all'argomento, come se fosse un mero incidente ormai chiuso, e poi no, non è imbarazzo, lo sente, è qualcosa di più profondo, di più grave.

E lui è molto confuso.

A tratti sembra lo stesso uomo che ha conosciuto anni prima ma non appena le cose iniziano a girare nel modo giusto e John pensa _"Ecco, ci siamo, è così che deve andare",_ da parte di Sherlock subentra una sorta di freddezza, una cortesia misurata nei gesti e nelle parole che gli rivolge, quasi si ricordasse all'improvviso che ha deciso di tenerlo a distanza.

In parole povere lo sta trattando come un semplice inquilino, non come un amico.

E' lontano.

Diffidente.

Qualche sera in cui l'ha visto più rilassato, John ha anche provato a chiedergli se fosse arrabbiato con lui, se avesse fatto qualcosa che l'ha urtato, ma Sherlock ha negato, sorpreso, come se John fosse un visionario con manie di persecuzione.

E, in effetti, non è nemmeno ostilità quella che sente provenire dal consulente investigativo, è indifferenza.

Il che è mille volte peggio.

 

Una sera Sherlock rientra a casa con un pacco di foto tra le mani, inveendo perché Mike Stamford l'ha incastrato ad indagare su alcuni furti con scasso avvenuti nel suo vicinato, dei quali la polizia non ha voglia di occuparsi.

John sa che freme dalla voglia di prendere parte nuovamente ad una indagine degli yarders, possibilmente di un triplice omicidio, però difficilmente Lestrade lo coinvolgerà di nuovo, visto quanto è accaduto.

Il detective passeggia nervoso su e giù per il salotto ma è un nervosismo positivo, che fa intuire il lavorio incessante della sua mente e questo significa che, nonostante le proteste, il caso gli interessa. Infatti Sherlock recupera articoli di giornale da vecchi raccoglitori, li attacca sulla bacheca sopra al camino e parla da solo, borbottando qualcosa a proposito di similitudini con vecchi furti.

John prova una fitta di dolore al cuore mentre lo osserva dalla cucina ed apparecchia la tavola. Si sente praticamente trasparente: una volta era lui il suo interlocutore, anche se fittizio, era lui la pietra su cui affinava la sua mente [2], ma ora anche quel ruolo sembra non appartenergli più. In quegli anni vissuti in solitudine, Sherlock sembra aver trovato il modo di fare a meno di tutto e di tutti.

A fare a meno di lui.

Il pensiero lo rende incredibilmente triste.

 _"Sentimentale."_ lo rimprovererebbe lo Sherlock di un tempo e John darebbe un braccio per sentirsi canzonare così ancora una volta, con il suo amico che gli sorride indulgente, darebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di non essere invisibile ai suoi occhi come è ora.

Sherlock parla ancora tra sé e sé, poi recupera le fotografie dal divano dove le ha lanciate in un moto di rabbia e si chiude in camera sua.

 _"Così non può andare avanti."_ si dice John. Non ha abbandonato un matrimonio diventato un baratro solo per precipitare in uno ancora più profondo e tetro, perciò cena da solo ma poi prepara un tramezzino leggero ed una spremuta di arance, bussa alla porta della camera di Sherlock ed entra senza aspettare una risposta, perché tanto non arriverebbe.

"Ti lascio questo, in caso ti venisse fame. Scommetto che oggi non hai pranzato."

Sherlock agita una mano nell'aria, segno che l'ha udito, ma non distoglie l'attenzione dalle fotografie sparpagliate sul letto "C'è, c'è da qualche parte un collegamento tra questi furti. Perché non riesco a vederlo?" mormora tra sé.

John si sporge sopra la sua spalla e, senza aspettare un invito, si siede sul letto e guarda anche lui le foto delle diverse case svaligiate. Non c'è un unico elemento in comune, però... "In questa ed in questa c'è lo stesso orribile soprammobile. Mh, ma solo in queste. No - si stringe nelle spalle - sbagliavo, sarà solo un caso."

Sherlock si irrigidisce un attimo, poi lo guarda ed un sorriso si fa largo sul volto magro, illuminandolo "Le coincidenze non esistono, John. Forse gli elementi in comune sono più di uno o forse sono come gli anelli di una catena." e, partendo da lì, poi è facile per Sherlock trovare altre similitudini: la vittima del primo furto ha il conto nella stessa banca della seconda, quest'ultima fa sempre la spesa nello stesso supermercato della terza vittima.

Sherlock non lo ringrazia, non gli dice nulla in realtà, ma John si sente confortato almeno un po', perché per un istante è tornato ad essere il suo conduttore di luce e promette a se stesso che lotterà giorno dopo giorno per riappropriarsi di quel posto che aveva un tempo al fianco di Sherlock. Per il suo matrimonio non ha combattuto così, non ci ha nemmeno provato e questo gli fa capire che non c'è davvero altro che desideri nella vita: solo essere l'assistente, il sostegno e l'amico di quell'uomo pazzo e geniale.

Questo pensa, mentre gli occhi gli si chiudono per la stanchezza.

Quando la mattina li riapre, la prima cosa che nota è che è infreddolito per essersi addormentato sopra le coperte e ci mette un attimo a realizzare che quella non è la sua camera. Si solleva di scatto e vede Sherlock disteso di spalle, ben lontano da lui e così vicino al bordo del letto che al prossimo movimento potrebbe cadere giù.

Il piccolo passo avanti fatto la sera prima è già cancellato.

Non è mai successo che si siano addormentati nello stesso letto, ma John è convinto che se fosse successo _prima_ , prima della caduta, prima di quel fottuto, doloroso casino che la caduta ha innescato, al mattino non si sarebbero svegliati così.

Distanti.

Si sarebbe svegliato con Sherlock tra le braccia, il calore di quel corpo magro a riscaldarlo e la testa riccia poggiata delicatamente sulla sua spalla, perché il loro rapporto era fatto così: senza parole, senza che nessuno dei due dovesse ammettere nulla ad alta voce, erano vicini.

Ora invece non sono altro che due normali coinquilini e questa è soltanto l'ennesima riprova che il legame che li univa un tempo si è spezzato.

Non è bastato tornare, non è bastato rinnegare un anno di vita, ammettere che con Mary non stava bene e, a questo punto, John non sa più che fare: Sherlock non parla, non parlerà mai di quel problema, continuerà a sostenere che John si sbaglia, che non ce l'ha con lui, che non c'è niente che non vada e lui, solo con le sue forze, non riesce a capire perché si ritrovano in quella situazione miserevole.

Sherlock si agita nel sonno e la vestaglia di seta bordeaux scivola giù, rivelando la spalla e parte del braccio: ci sono delle cicatrici tonde che quattro anni prima non c'erano. Piccole e scure, rovinano il candore perfetto della sua pelle.

John realizza con orrore che si tratta di bruciature di sigaretta ed il respiro gli si blocca in gola per lunghi, angoscianti secondi: Sherlock non ha mai accennato al fatto di essere stato torturato. Qualche giorno dopo il suo ritorno a Baker Street gli ha raccontato sbrigativamente di aver sgominato la banda di Moriarty ma senza entrare nei particolari; non gli ha raccontato davvero come sono stati quei tre anni lontano da Londra.

Molto brutti, sembrerebbe.

Allunga una mano verso l'epidermide offesa per accarezzarla ma la voce di Sherlock lo blocca "La cattiva fama di Caracas è ampiamente meritata." Ironico e freddo, copre la spalla con la seta scura, impedendo il contatto con la mano di John: ancora una volta lo sta tenendo a distanza.

Non vuole compassione? Non vuole degli inutili sentimenti consolatori?

Ma John non sa che altro offrirgli, non sa che altro fare. Scoraggiato e sentendosi completamente inutile in quella stanza, si alza. "Vado a preparare la colazione. Tu vuoi qualcosa?" dice piano.

"Magari più tardi."

 

Tè e qualche fetta biscottata. John ha lo stomaco troppo chiuso per mandare giù altro.

Ha sempre pensato di aver passato tre anni d'inferno credendo Sherlock morto, e senza dubbio è stato così. Gli anni più brutti di tutta la sua vita.

Però ha avuto comunque una vita tranquilla con dei momenti piacevoli, ha avuto una fidanzata, le serate al cinema e al ristorante, i week-end fuori Londra, qualche uscita con i suoi amici. La sera tornava a casa e aveva una cena, una doccia calda ed un letto.

A John nessuno ha mai spento sigarette sulla pelle in quei tre anni.

Forse Sherlock non ha sempre avuto un tetto ed un pasto. Figuriamoci un amico.

Forse quei tre anni sono stati ancora peggiori per lui.

John si domanda quali privazioni abbia sofferto, quali rischi abbia corso, ma forse non lo saprà mai, perché Sherlock non gli parla più.

Sospira pesantemente, prende il vassoio della colazione e va in salotto, perché il tavolo della cucina è impraticabile, ingombro com'è dei piatti che ha lasciato lì dalla sera precedente.

Da quando il consulente investigativo è tornato al lavoro, la bacheca sopra al caminetto è di nuovo un caos di lettere, messaggi, appunti e bollette da pagare. Un paio di vecchi post-it stanno per staccarsi e cadere. John li prende con l'intento di appoggiarli sulla mensola ed evitare che finiscano accidentalmente nel fuoco e scorge cosa c'è sepolto lì sotto: il suo ordine restrittivo.

E capisce.

Il vassoio gli sfugge di mano e cade a terra, la tazza si infrange e gli rovescia sui piedi tè bollente, il vasetto della marmellata va in mille pezzi, ma John non sente nulla.

Ha appena avuto una rivelazione, ha compreso.

Per tre anni Sherlock ha sopportato torture, ha sacrificato la sua carriera, il suo lavoro, tutto ciò a cui teneva, ha affrontato rischi e disagi di ogni genere con il solo scopo di tornare lì, a Londra, nel loro appartamento, con il solo desiderio di vedere John nuovamente seduto nella poltrona di fronte alla sua [3] e lui cosa ha fatto?

L'ha buttato fuori dalla sua vita, sbattendogli la porta in faccia e chiudendola a doppia mandata.

Certo, all'inizio aveva tutti i diritti di sentirsi imbestialito, preso in giro, di odiarlo per averlo fatto stare così male, per averlo costretto crudelmente ad assistere al suo finto suicidio. Ma dopo? Una volta sbollita la furia?

Non gli ha mai dato la possibilità di spiegarsi, non ha voluto ascoltarlo, quindi perché ora si stupisce tanto che Sherlock non lo renda più partecipe delle sue confidenze? Perché si stupisce di essere tenuto a distanza?

John l'ha allontanato come si scaccia un cane randagio, l'ha cancellato dalla sua vita con un provvedimento del Tribunale.

_"Vattene via. Non ti voglio, non ho bisogno di te."_

_"Se ti avvicini ancora a me, ti faccio sbattere in galera."_

Lui, il suo miglior amico, l'unico che Sherlock abbia mai definito tale, l'unico con il quale si fosse mai aperto, l'unico al quale avesse iniziato a rivelare frammenti del grande cuore che possiede.

 _"Gli amici ti proteggono."_ così gli aveva detto quella fatidica notte al Barts.

Invece, quando Sherlock è tornato, quando più avrebbe avuto bisogno di un amico, lui si è comportato da ipocrita, così concentrato nel vedere solo le colpe di Sherlock da non curarsi delle proprie.

Sherlock deve essere giunto alla conclusione che i sentimenti sono qualcosa di labile e volatile, per questo l'ingiunzione del Tribunale è ancora lì, sul muro, memento indelebile del fatto che non vale la pena avere amici e che lui non ha bisogno di nessuno, perché anche le persone più care ti voltano le spalle.

Sherlock adesso è convinto che non sia il caso di recuperare il rapporto con John, perché potrebbe finire, perché il dottore potrebbe sparire dalla sua vita di nuovo. Si sta solo proteggendo dal male che John potrebbe infliggerli e pensa che se riesce a tenerlo a distanza, a considerarlo solo un coinquilino e non più un amico, non farà così male se dovesse andarsene di nuovo.

John sente un nodo in gola ed è a tanto così dal crollare a terra sui cocci della colazione e scoppiare a piangere come quando ha visto le foto di lui in overdose, perché questo non l'ha mai voluto, non ha mai desiderato che Sherlock soffrisse così, nemmeno nei momenti di furia più cieca.

"Ho sentito un rumore, cos'è successo?" chiede Sherlock, arrivando alle sue spalle.

A John serve un attimo per ricomporsi e riuscire a rispondere "Nulla, mi è scivolato il vassoio, adesso pulisco. Ascolta, Sherlock - prende un profondo respiro ed indica il provvedimento del Tribunale - questo lo puoi buttare, l'ho fatto revocare dopo che sono venuto a trovarti in ospedale."

"No, lascialo dov'è." ribatte Sherlock, andando alla finestra. Sfoglia distrattamente uno spartito poggiato sul leggio.

 _"Lì deve rimanere, per ricordarmi che anche la più bella delle amicizie può finire, che è inutile voler bene alle persone perché tanto ci faranno soffrire. E' meglio comportarmi come la macchina che hai detto che sono."_ Questo gli comunica la sua schiena rigida.

John potrebbe anche mettersi ad urlare come un pazzo, strappare via il provvedimento dal muro e farlo in mille pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi, ma sa bene che non servirebbe a nulla, se prima non cancellerà l'ordine restrittivo che Sherlock ha infisso nel suo Mind Palace.

Per quanto sia arduo, è lì che John deve arrivare.

"Sherlock - muove un passo verso di lui - Sherlock - lo chiama di nuovo perché si giri a guardarlo - Sherlock?"

"Cosa c'è John?" risponde il moro, voltandosi finalmente verso il dottore.

"Puoi fare una cosa per me?"

"Dimmi." mormora cauto, vedendo la strana espressione sul viso dell'altro.

"Puoi... puoi cancellare dalla tua mente l'ultimo anno e mezzo?" Lo sa bene che è una richiesta assurda e puerile ma John non sa che altro dire, e poi è quello che desidera davvero: vuole far finta che quell'ultimo periodo, lungo, vuoto, grigio, sparisca per sempre.

Vuole tornare a quel tardo pomeriggio di gennaio, quando Sherlock gli comparve davanti all'improvviso, vuole recuperare quella fiammella di felicità che gli scoccò nel petto quando lo vide, prima che la rabbia lo accecasse, vuole ricominciare da lì, vuole salvare con le sue mani ciò che avevano, perché ha capito quanto era prezioso, perché ha capito che Sherlock ha fatto di tutto per riaverlo.

E non ha che quelle stupide parole per farlo.

E può solo sperare che bastino.

Anche Sherlock pensa che sia una richiesta sciocca e sa che dovrebbe rispondergli che, no, non è in grado di fare una cosa simile, come può pensarlo? Può solo cancellare nozioni e concetti appresi dai libri, ma non un intero anno di vita e di esperienze che sono marchiate a fuoco sulla sua pelle ed ancora più in profondità.

Ma lo sguardo di John, completamente proteso verso di lui, è greve, profondo e la sofferenza che vi legge è così grande che non riesce fare altro che annuire piano "Sì, va bene."

"Grazie. Oh, grazie." lo sente mormorare e poi John deglutisce ed inspira profondamente, come se stesse lottando per non piangere e Sherlock non capisce proprio perché John dovrebbe piangere. Per la tazza di tè infranta, forse? Che sciocchezza, si può ricomperare.

E' confuso come un bambino, non capisce cosa stia succedendo, vede solo John che gli si avvicina lento e cauto, quasi fosse un animale selvatico pronto a rivoltarsi e graffiare; avanza, avanza, avanza ancora finché non gli è praticamente addosso e poi John lo abbraccia, cingendogli delicatamente le spalle con le braccia e Sherlock si chiede come possa farlo sentire così, avvolto dall'intera sua persona, nonostante sia più piccolo e basso di lui.

John appoggia la fronte sulla sua spalla e dice soltanto "Bentornato. Bentornato a casa, Sherlock."

Chiude gli occhi, John, ed attende, come un condannato a morte con l'anima sospesa fra il terrore dell'esecuzione e la speranza della grazia. Ha paura, perché Sherlock non si muove, non reagisce e lui teme davvero di averlo perduto per sempre e allora lo stringe più forte, mentre la sua mente intona una confusa preghiera _"Ti prego, Sherlock. Non so in che altro modo dirlo, non so in che altro modo farti capire che non me ne vado più. Sono qui e ci resto per sempre, perché la nostra amicizia è la cosa più importante per me. Sei una persona straordinaria e io voglio vedere di nuovo il tuo cuore, voglio tornare ad essere il tuo confidente, la tua spalla, il tuo assistente, il tuo migliore amico, tutto ciò che tu vorrai."_

Sherlock resta immobile e John attende, attende ancora e stringe, stringe sino a fargli male, perché non vuole lasciarlo andare, a lui non vuole rinunciare, non può, e continua a pensare solo _"Ti prego, ti prego Sherlock."_

E finalmente, dopo minuti, ore, anni, secoli, un braccio muscoloso gli circonda la vita e l'altro si appoggia al centro della sua schiena e John esulta dentro di sé quando la voce profonda di Sherlock risuona nell'appartamento silenzioso e gli fa vibrare l'anima "Grazie, John."

"Mi sei mancato tanto." si affretta a fargli sapere.

"Sì, anche tu." risponde il detective, che si concede addirittura di inclinare la testa verso quella del suo amico, i capelli che si sfiorano e si solleticano.

Sorride Sherlock, sorride di uno di quei rari sorrisi sinceri, perché finalmente si sente a casa davvero, perché ora ha nel cuore l'incrollabile certezza che John non se ne andrà di nuovo: ha ripudiato l'ultimo anno, ha rinunciato al suo rancore. Sorride Sherlock, mentre stringe John un po' più forte e si abbandona a quell'abbraccio totale, quasi una conversazione non verbale tra i loro corpi che abbatte l'ostile muro di diffidenza eretto nei confronti del suo migliore amico.

Sorride anche John, mentre si bea del tepore irradiato dal corpo di Sherlock, dalle sue mani grandi sulla schiena, respira col viso affondato nella sua spalla e, distrattamente, pensa che non gli dispiacerebbe restare così per sempre. Sorride John, è al settimo cielo, perché da qui possono ripartire, possono tornare ad essere Sherlock & John, il consulente investigativo ed il suo blogger.

Sorridono entrambi perché no, alla fine Moriarty non ha vinto.

Dopo diversi minuti, troppi per le convenzioni sociali, ancora troppo pochi per le loro anime che hanno ferite profonde da rimarginare, si allontanano l'uno dall'altro con un leggero imbarazzo, intuibile nello sguardo fugace che si scambiano prima di schiarirsi la gola, perché c'è di più in quell'abbraccio che l'amicizia anche se è ancora troppo presto per capirlo. Non lo dicono, ma c'è anche con una punta di rammarico da parte di entrambi, perché il calore dei loro corpi vicini era confortevole e balsamico, dopo tutti quei mesi di vuoto.

Più tardi, mentre Sherlock siede in poltrona e mangia finalmente la cena della sera precedente, John è inginocchiato davanti a lui e cerca di rimediare al pasticcio di tè e marmellata di ciliegie sul tappeto.

"Niente da fare, la macchia non viene via, dovrò portarlo a lavare."

"Già che ci sei, porta anche la mia camicia bianca, ti spiace?"

"Quale? Quella di settimana scorsa dell'incidente con il fegato di vitello esploso?"

"Sì, proprio quella."

John scuote la testa e ridacchia sommessamente.

"Cosa c'è?" domanda Sherlock, curioso.

"Ho un tappeto con una macchia rosso scuro ed una camicia che puzza di bile. Te la immagini la faccia della commessa della tintoria?" e poi si mette a ridere come un matto.

Sherlock si morde le labbra ed un attimo dopo si unisce a lui.

Ridono, ridono forte e a lungo, come due idioti, come non facevano da secoli e, non appena stanno per smettere, incrociano gli sguardi e scoppiano a ridere più rumorosamente di prima, e - dio - fa così bene al cuore che John sente che sta per piangere di nuovo, ma questa volta di gioia.

Quando si ricompongono e John ha impacchettato il tappeto per la lavanderia, si siede davanti a Sherlock e gli domanda schietto "Cos'è successo a Caracas?"

"E' una lunga storia."

"La tintoria fa orario continuato."

Sherlock annuisce appena e inizia a raccontare. Parla, parla per ore, più di quanto abbia mai fatto in vita sua, perché ogni volta che si ferma, John lo incalza, gli fa un'altra domanda e _"Raccontami, Sherlock, raccontami ancora. Ancora. E ancora. Dimmi com'era l'Italia, parlami del Tibet"_ , vuole sapere ogni cosa, ogni episodio, anche il più doloroso.

E poi è Sherlock, un po' a sorpresa, a chiedere a John come abbia vissuto in quei tre anni; John confessa senza remore che era come essere in coma, non ricorda un solo episodio degno di nota di quel periodo e non sa nemmeno se abbia vissuto per davvero, allora Sherlock abbassa gli occhi e finalmente trova dentro di sé le parole che avrebbe dovuto dirgli da sempre.

"Perdonami."

John scuote piano la testa "Lascia perdere, Sherlock, ormai è acqua-"

"No - lo interrompe l'altro con decisione - ti devo mille scuse: non avevo capito di averti ferito così tanto." [4]

E John accetta il suo pentimento sincero, lo accoglie dentro di sé con un sorriso luminoso e sì, adesso sì che va tutto bene.

 

Lestrade saluta i colleghi, si massaggia le spalle indolenzite e si sfila la cravatta dal collo, arrotolandola alla meno peggio in una tasca della giacca: è il gesto con cui stacca la spina dal lavoro e comunica al resto del mondo _"Non cercatemi, a meno che non arrivi un'invasione aliena, che non sarebbe comunque di mia competenza"_.

Arriva alla macchina ed appoggiato al cofano trova John che lo aspetta. Lo saluta con una punta di sorpresa "Ehi, è una vita che non ci si vede. Sei sparito dalla circolazione."

"Vero. Posso offrirti una birra per farmi perdonare?"

Si ritrovano nel solito pub, seduti spalla a spalla al bancone e con le note di 'Here comes the sun' dei Beatles in sottofondo.

"Allora, come va la vita matrimoniale?" chiede l'ispettore.

"Male, io e Mary ci siamo lasciati." confessa John a bruciapelo, guadagnandosi un'occhiata sconcertata da parte del poliziotto.

"Oh. - Greg giocherella con il sottobicchiere - Mi dispiace. Mi sembrava che andaste molto d'accordo, è successo qualcosa?"

"No, niente di particolare, lei non mi ha tradito ed io neppure, se è questo che intendi. In fondo non c'è molto da dire: non eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altra, tutto qui e, in verità, ci abbiamo messo fin troppo tempo ad ammetterlo. Così sono tornato ad essere uno scapolo impenitente."

"Bentornato nel club?" azzarda Lestrade, poi si rilassa  e sorride quando vede che John la prende con sportività e avvicina il boccale di birra al suo per un brindisi.

"Grazie."

"Comunque, se mi hai cercato per consigli sulla vita post-matrimoniale, non sono la persona più adatta, credimi." Il poliziotto stira la bocca in un sorriso ironico mentre pensa al disordine feroce che regna nel suo appartamento da scapolo.

"No, non è per quello. Sono qui per Sherlock."

"Oddio, che altro ha combinato?" geme Lestrade stropicciandosi gli occhi con le dita.

"Niente. - lo rassicura John - Adesso è pulito e sta bene. Ha ripreso a lavorare, ha i suoi clienti, ma i casi veramente interessanti sono pochi."

"Ed io che ci posso fare?" domanda retorico, ben sapendo dove l'ex soldato stia andando a parare.

"Ti prego, Greg! Coinvolgilo di nuovo nelle tue indagini."

"Non posso, John. Dai piani alti mi stanno con il fiato sul collo e se durante le udienze in Tribunale si venisse a sapere che alcuni casi sono stati risolti da un detective privato ex tossicodipendente, gli avvocati della difesa ci farebbero a pezzi."

"E tu fa' in modo che non si sappia. A Sherlock non è mai interessata la notorietà, anzi, lo sai quanto gli dia fastidio."

"Mi caccerei di nuovo nei guai e non ne ho bisogno. Inoltre l'avevo avvisato fin dalla prima volta che abbiamo collaborato: se avesse ricominciato a drogarsi, sarebbe stato fuori."

"Tu lo sai che la sua non è una dipendenza normale, che lo fa solo perché senza nulla da fare il suo cervello marcisce. Lo sai benissimo che quando ha qualche caso per le mani alla droga nemmeno pensa. Tu l'hai capito prima di tutti noi, non è per questo che lo invitasti a collaborare con te?"

Evidentemente la vicinanza con Holmes ha fatto bene all'intuito del dottore, pensa l'ispettore bevendo un altro sorso di birra. "Ma quando non ci saranno casi?"

"Ci sono io. Adesso sono tornato a Baker Street. Ti prego - lo supplica John, vedendo che Greg è dibattuto - me ne assumo tutte le responsabilità, ma tu lo sai che è questo ciò di cui Sherlock ha bisogno. Lo sai che può diventare un uomo buono, tu ci credi quanto ci credo io."

Lestrade finisce il suo boccale tutta d'un fiato. Certo, sa perfettamente tutte le cose che gli ha appena detto John, lo sa che Sherlock è troppo intelligente e brillante per lasciarlo marcire in un angolo così. Pensa anche che deve molto agli Holmes. Ad entrambi.

"Ci penserò." dice, prima di alzarsi e pagare la sua parte.

Qualche giorno dopo, mentre Sherlock e John stanno facendo colazione, Lestrade capita _per caso_ a Baker Street per parlare di una scena del crimine: gli uffici di una multinazionale sono sigillati da una settimana, perché quasi sicuramente vi si trova ancora l'arma con cui è stato ammazzato un pezzo grosso della società, ma loro non riescono a trovarla. I dirigenti scalpitano e fanno pressioni affinché gli uffici tornino disponibili al più presto, perché il lavoro è bloccato e la compagnia ci sta rimettendo un sacco di soldi.

Così, se magari a Sherlock andasse di darci un'occhiata, gli lascia l'indirizzo della società scarabocchiato su un foglietto.

Sherlock guarda John, intento a mangiare le sue uova strapazzate come se fossero del delizioso caviale, poi dice a Lestrade che lo raggiungeranno in taxi tra venti minuti.

"Vuoi che venga anch'io?" domanda John, tormentando il cibo nel piatto con la punta della forchetta.

"Certo, lo sai che sarei perso senza il mio blogger."

Il gioco è ricominciato e John è di nuovo accanto a lui, con la pistola in tasca ed il brivido dell'avventura nel cuore. [5]

 

Sherlock solleva con un gesto spiccio il nastro bianco e blu della polizia che sigilla la porta d'ingresso alla sede della multinazionale, dove un amministratore delegato è stato brutalmente accoltellato con un'arma da taglio che nessuno ha più trovato.

La segretaria, che ha la scrivania in fondo al corridoio, è accorsa non appena ha sentito le urla del suo capo e ha scoperto il cadavere. Il colpevole è uscito da un'altra porta della stanza che da su un corridoio cieco, ma la sicurezza ha bloccato prontamente tutti coloro che si trovavano negli uffici e la polizia è arrivata dopo solo dieci minuti.

Tutti i presenti sono stati perquisiti: nessuno aveva addosso tracce di sangue o l'arma del delitto, che quindi si trova ancora sul posto. Eppure, anche se è stata occultata in gran fretta, sembra essersi volatilizzata nel nulla: alla squadra di Lestrade manca soltanto di smontare le pareti in cartongesso e smantellare il pavimento e poi avranno cercato davvero dappertutto.

Il consulente investigativo scorre rapidamente alcune fotografie scattate il giorno del delitto, mentre entra in ogni stanza degli uffici. Si ferma davanti a quella dove è stato compiuto il delitto e quasi subito un sorriso trionfante si fa largo sul volto spigoloso.

"L'hai-l'hai già trovata?" chiede John. Non era più abituato alla rapidità con cui la mente di Sherlock giunge alla verità ed è abbastanza per lasciarlo stupefatto.

"Sì. - risponde Sherlock, ignorando deliberatamente Anderson che alle sue spalle borbotta un astioso 'non ci credo' - Non è difficile, puoi arrivarci anche tu, John." e gli mette in mano la fotografia scattata dalla scientifica.

Da quel giorno nulla nella stanza è stato toccato, tutto è esattamente come prima, agli occhi di John "Io non vedo proprio nulla."

Il consulente investigativo gli si fa ancora più vicino "Osserva, John. - gli sussurra, incoraggiandolo - Non limitarti a guardare, osserva."

John si concentra, cambia angolazione, confronta la fotografia con la stanza che ha davanti agli occhi.

"Eppure sei bravo con le riviste di Lovatts." [6] insiste il detective, dandogli un velato suggerimento. Infatti a John sembra di avere davanti le classiche due vignette dove bisogna trovare le differenze.

"Oh."

"Ci sei?" domanda Sherlock da sopra la sua spalla, con gli occhi che scintillano.

"Forse sì. - risponde John - Il ficus. E' il ficus, vero?"

"Esatto."

Il detective sorride e, per quanto possa sembrare ridicolo, John è felice ed orgoglioso come un bambino che ha appena ricevuto un complimento dalla maestra davanti a tutta la classe.

E aveva scordato quanto fosse bello Sherlock quando anche i suoi occhi sorridono, quanto quei diamanti chiari possano illuminargli il viso.

Lestrade si avvicina ai due "Il ficus? Che cos'ha che non va?"

Il consulente investigativo alza gli occhi al cielo, istrionico "Una intera porzione della pianta ha le foglie gialle, mentre nella fotografia è ancora tutta verde."

"Nessuno l'annaffia da più di una settimana, starà seccando."

"Per l'amor del cielo, Lestrade! In tal caso tutta la pianta sarebbe gialla ed avvizzita, non solo una parte."

Poi si avvicina al vaso e, aiutandosi con un fermacarte, smuove la terra, fino a trovare il manico di un grosso coltello da cucina, attorno al quale è stretto un guanto in lattice macchiato di sangue "Quando l'assassino l'ha infilzato nel terreno, ha reciso qualche radice del ficus, quindi solo alcuni rami si sono seccati. Con un po' di attenzione riuscirete a ricavare il d.n.a. del colpevole dai residui di pelle e sudore all'interno del guanto."

 

Qualche sera dopo Sherlock e John siedono sul divano uno accanto all'altro. Il dottore sta aggiornando il blog e fa finta di essere infastidito ogni volta che Sherlock corregge la sua grammatica o si lamenta per il tono inutilmente drammatico con cui ha descritto la vicenda relativa ad un furto di gioielli in famiglia, in particolare l'inutile pathos dato al racconto della signora derubata dal nipote prediletto.

Mangiano le sempre ottime lasagne di Angelo, bevono una bottiglia di buon vino rosso, omaggio della stessa signora affranta, si punzecchiano, ridono e si divertono a leggere i commenti che arrivano quasi subito sotto al post e John permette addirittura a Sherlock di rispondere in prima persona a due utenti molto sarcastici, che di sicuro non sono fan né del blog né del detective e che, dopo le piccate parole di Sherlock, non si faranno più vedere.

Non si accorge nemmeno di essersi addormentato, finché non si ridesta lentamente, verso le due di notte, con un peso caldo sulla spalla e contro il fianco.

E' Sherlock che si è addormentato addosso a lui e John sorride dolcemente, perché ha sotto gli occhi la prova che la distanza tra loro si è completamente azzerata.

Guarda il viso del suo amico come si contempla un raro fenomeno celeste, un'aurora boreale od un arcobaleno, perché è davvero cosa rara poter osservare Sherlock Holmes che dorme pacificamente, con i lineamenti rilassati e distesi.

 _"Com'è bello._ \- pensa John ancora insonnolito - _Come fa ad avere ciglia tanto lunghe? Sembra proprio un dio addormentato."_ [7]

Sente un improvviso fiotto di affetto e felicità esplodergli nel petto, perché solo adesso, con le cose che stanno finalmente tornando a posto, sta comprendendo davvero sino in fondo quanto sia bello riavere Sherlock, la sua amicizia, una vita di avventure al suo fianco. Ma soprattutto lui.

Sherlock.

La mano sinistra, quella che non è schiacciata contro il corpo dell'altro, formicola all'improvviso dalla voglia di toccare il suo viso, di sfiorare le ciglia, le labbra e quei ricci disordinati che gli stanno solleticando la guancia.

La solleva, la porta davanti al volto di Sherlock, sporge due dita, poi le ripiega tenendole ferme dietro al pollice.

Esita.

 _"Che viso aggraziato."_ pensa, perché lo è davvero e non c'è aggettivo che lo descriva meglio.

 _"E' un uomo."_ dice la sua parte razionale, quella che ha sempre sostenuto che lui non è gay.

 _"E' Sherlock."_ risponde un'altra voce, che parla da una regione più oscura e profonda e tanto gli basta per giustificare le sue dita che tornano a distendersi e a lambire appena la fossetta del labbro superiore.

Nel sonno, Sherlock si agita appena e fa una smorfia, prima di spingere più forte la testa contro la spalla di John.

 _"E' Sherlock."_ si ripete, mentre con cautela infinita fa scorrere un ricciolo nero tra pollice ed indice, apprezzandone la morbidezza, e contemporaneamente registra tutti i cambiamenti in atto nel suo corpo: la temperatura sale, le guance si infiammano, le dita si fanno sudate, il respiro accelera.

Sa benissimo cosa significhi tutto questo.

Cristo.

Ma è il cuore ciò che più di tutto tradisce quello che sta provando: aumenta il ritmo nonostante John sia seduto immobile sul divano, batte forte, così forte che d'improvviso il mediastino [8] non sembra abbastanza grande per contenerlo.

Il suo cervello, inceppato, non riesce a partorire altre frasi che non siano _"E' così bello."_ o _"E' Sherlock."_ ed è tutto meraviglioso e perfetto.

E' solo quando la sua testa si sporge verso il viso dell'altro, come calamitata da una forza invisibile, a pochi millimetri dal compiere l'irreparabile, che finalmente il suo autocontrollo si fa sentire _"Non fare gesti avventati, John, pensaci bene, perché l'uomo addormentato sulla tua spalla è la persona più importante della tua vita. Avete già rischiato di perdere tutto, vuoi che una tua cazzata notturna vi riporti indietro?"_

Cauto, torna ad appoggiare la testa allo schienale del divano ed appoggia la mano sul ginocchio, stringendo forte la stoffa dei jeans per calmarsi. E' vero, deve rifletterci bene, perché lui è appena uscito da un matrimonio fallito e non vorrebbe mai che questa _cosa_ palpitante e tremenda che sente dentro di sé nei confronti di Sherlock fosse dettata soltanto da un momento di confusione emotiva.

Ma poi guarda di nuovo Sherlock e capisce che no, non è così. Quella _cosa_ che sta provando, cui adesso ha tanta paura a dare un nome, non è una nata adesso, è dentro di sé già da tempo.

Dal primo giorno, da quella corsa in taxi. E' sempre stata lì, in ogni sguardo, che si scambiavano, nelle loro dita che si sfioravano per passarsi oggetti, nell'assoluta mancanza del concetto di spazio personale tra loro.

Solo che si è sedimentata, è stata coperta dalle sue continue negazioni e poi da tutto quello che è accaduto.

E Sherlock? Sherlock cosa prova?

Prova qualcosa?

John capisce che non può essere avventato, non finché non avrà chiarito se...

Se.

Con la mano sfiora un'ultima volta le labbra carnose di Sherlock, prima di cercare di chiudere gli occhi e dormire.

 

C'è un luogo, nel seminterrato del suo Mind Palace, dove Sherlock si avventura di rado. E' una cantina buia che si trova sul fondo di un corridoio sporco, dalle pareti ricoperte di macchie d'umidità, con l'intonaco che si scrosta. Per terra sono sparsi qua e là brandelli di vecchie esperienze ed informazioni ormai rimosse che hanno la forma di articoli di giornali ingialliti e sbiaditi dal passare del tempo.

La cantina è chiusa da una pesante grata di ferro ed oltre vi è un grosso baule di legno, con il coperchio inchiodato e chiuso da un grosso lucchetto, dove sono racchiusi il dolore, la delusione, l'aspra solitudine e le paure che ha sempre fatto finta di non provare quando John lo allontanò da sé. E' tutto chiuso lì dentro e fino ad ora, per quanto abbia tentato, non ha mai potuto rimuovere quell'oggetto tetro, perché quelle dannate sbarre non si volevano spostare di un millimetro, per quanto lui abbia imprecato e ci si sia distrutto le mani, spingendo e sollevando.

Ma ora che John è tornato per restare al suo fianco ha la certezza che può riuscirci: infatti basta appoggiare la mano che la grata ruota sui cardini e si apre, permettendogli di sbarazzarsi di quel doloroso fardello.

Perché una cosa è riuscire a sbarazzarsene e dimenticare, un'altra è seppellire quel male dentro di sé e far finta che non esista, mentendo davanti all'evidenza.

Afferra il baule per una maniglia ed inizia a trascinarlo lungo il corridoio. E' pesantissimo, a tratti sembra incollato al pavimento e spalla e braccio gli dolgono per la fatica.

C'è una scala da superare, ma dopo qualche gradino, la mano sudata perde la presa. Il baule però non scivola indietro, perché arriva John e lo blocca.

"Faccio da solo." gli dice Sherlock. Afferra di nuovo la maniglia e riprende a tirarlo su per le scale.

Dio, com'è pesante.

"Sherlock..."

"Ho detto che faccio da solo."

Ha sempre fatto tutto da solo, ma ora sta facendo così tanta fatica che teme possa scoppiargli il cuore per lo sforzo.

Una mano gentile si posa sui suoi capelli e li accarezza piano. "Non hai detto che hai bisogno della mia assistenza?"

"Questa è una cosa diversa." mormora. Lì dentro sono racchiusi sentimenti oscuri, prove di una debolezza di cui si vergogna profondamente. A John, comunque, sembra non importare "Sherlock, adesso sono qui, lo sai, quindi lascia che ti dia una mano." Gli sorride, incoraggiante, e fa scorrere ancora la mano tra i suoi ricci, provocandogli un piacevole formicolio.

"Mh." annuisce. Persino nella sua mente gli è difficile pronunciare parole come 'grazie' o 'scusa', ma deve ammettere che in due quell'oggetto sgradevole è decisamente più leggero da trasportare, di fatti in pochi minuti arrivano fuori dall'enorme edificio e lo posano a terra.

"E adesso?" domanda Sherlock.

"Chiudi gli occhi." dice John.

Preso alla sprovvista, Sherlock non ha parole per ribattere o polemizzare e quindi semplicemente obbedisce e chiude gli occhi. Poi John fa una cosa sorprendente: gli appoggia un dito sulle labbra, leggero come un sospiro, ed una sensazione così bella che Sherlock si abbandona a quella carezza fugace. Per un attimo sente il tepore irradiato dal corpo dell'altro, il suo respiro sul viso, come se John stesse per baciarlo.

Non avrebbe obiezioni in tal caso.

Ci sono solo pochi millimetri di aria a separare le loro labbra, lo sente, ma poi il tepore svanisce e Sherlock riapre gli occhi.

Il dannato baule di legno è scomparso e con esso il suo doloroso contenuto, ma Sherlock lo nota appena, intento com'è a guardare il medico militare che ha di fronte, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

Non più solo amico, ma anima gemella.

"John..." sussurra, con un sorriso stupito sulle labbra.

Il dottore annuisce, ricambiando il sorriso e Sherlock si appoggia a lui, godendosi il suo tepore, mentre i confini del sogno e della veglia si fanno più labili ed una parte di lui realizza che sta davvero dormendo appoggiato a John. E' così confortevole che non ha alcuna intenzione di alzarsi e andare a letto, quindi fa finta di dormire e resta a chiedersi che sia quella _cosa strana_ che gli si agita dentro e perché, d'improvviso, stando appoggiato a John, gli sembra di sentire lo stomaco schiacciato contro i polmoni.

 

Entrambi speravano che il loro rapporto si aggiustasse, che potesse tornare ad essere quello di prima.

In parte è accaduto; ma la vita procede senza sosta, in continua evoluzione ed anche loro stanno per cambiare, ancora una volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione dall'ultima frase del Signore degli Anelli.
> 
> [2] Citazione dal racconto del canone "L'avventura dell'uomo che camminava a quattro zampe".
> 
> [3], [4] e [5] Citazioni dal racconto del canone "L'avventura della casa vuota".
> 
> [6] E' una rivista inglese di enigmistica.
> 
> [7] Citazione leggermente adattata da "Presagio triste" di Banana Yoshimoto.
> 
> [8] E' il nome della cavità toracica in cui è alloggiato il cuore.


	16. E per amore sarò, sarai, saremo [1] - parte prima

Quando John vede Sherlock tirare un calcio ad un antico sarcofago egizio, ha un leggero mancamento mentre il suo cervello si perde nel calcolo delle decine di migliaia di sterline che il British Museum chiederà loro a titolo di risarcimento danni.

Una volta che saranno usciti di galera, ovviamente.

Lestrade manifesta tutti i sintomi di un ictus fulminante, mentre Donovan fissa il detective con un'espressione che va al di là dello sbigottimento.

Tuttavia Sherlock, con calma odinica, fa notare a tutti loro che gli egizi non costruivano sarcofagi in compensato con doppio fondo, che, per quanto fossero avanzate le loro conoscenze in campo medico-scientifico, non raffinavano metanfetamina per poi nasconderla nelle bare e che, se il curatore della mostra non si è accorto della falsità del manufatto, anche i loro cervellini ordinari possono arrivare a capire che è coinvolto nel traffico di pasticche.

Vistosi scoperto, lo studioso tenta la fuga, ma viene prontamente fermato dagli uomini di Scotland Yard.

"Straordinario! - esclama John - Da quando sei un esperto di arte antica? Come hai fatto a capire che era un falso?"

"Le linee del cartiglio sono troppo nette, troppo definite, i pennelli antichi non permettevano una tale precisione. - Sherlock muove rapido le dita sulla superficie del legno - La tarlatura: troppo schematica, i tarli sono molto più casuali nel bucare il legno, questa è stata fatta da qualcuno con un piccolo trapano a mano. Ed infine il bianco ed il verde dei geroglifici sono troppo brillanti, tremila anni fa non avrebbero mai potuto ottenere tali colori con i materiali a loro disposizione."

"E hai capito tutto in un minuto? Fantastico, davvero fantastico." entusiasta come un ragazzino per la brillante risoluzione dell’ennesimo caso, John muove un passo verso di lui per dargli una pacca sulla spalla ma Sherlock sgrana gli occhi e si ritrae impercettibilmente. Dopo un attimo di incertezza, distoglie lo sguardo e gli dice di seguirlo al parcheggio dei taxi, che lì hanno finito e possono tornare a casa.

Però John ha notato quel cambiamento. Credeva che ormai quella fase fosse superata, pertanto è determinato a scoprire perché Sherlock abbia reagito così: non vuole più ombre né segreti tra loro, perché non hanno portato loro nulla di buono.

"Sherlock, al museo ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha infastidito?" gli domanda appena rientrano.

"Cosa? No, no, affatto." Si volta verso la finestra con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Sì invece, è decisamente turbato da qualcosa.

"Non ti ha mai dato fastidio che ti facessi dei complimenti, prima."

"Puoi farmi tutti i complimenti che vuoi, infatti."

"E allora cosa c'è che non va? E non rifilarmi frottole, l'ho visto che qualcosa ti ha disturbato." Rispolvera il suo tono da capitano dei fucilieri, quello categorico che usa quando pretende la verità.

"E' che... per un attimo ho pensato che stessi per baciarmi, di nuovo. Ogni tanto, quando ti avvicini, mi dai questa impressione." dice piano, mentre si dondola sui talloni. Un conto è immaginarsi John che lo bacia, nel segreto del suo Mind Palace, ma la realtà è molto più complicata. Non saprebbe da dove cominciare.

L'informazione esplode nel cervello di John, spazzando via per un istante ogni altro pensiero cosciente, perché forse quello è esattamente l'indizio che stava aspettando da quando l'ha guardato mentre dormiva.

Potrebbe essere quel 'se'.

Difficile a dirsi, dato che di quel bacio il suo enigmatico coinquilino non aveva più parlato, come se lo avesse dimenticato, non gli importasse o non fosse mai avvenuto. E invece, a quanto pare, ogni tanto ci pensa.

E' il momento in cui John potrebbe rispondere con una battuta scherzosa: se lo farà il loro rapporto resterà quello di adesso. E' già tanto. E' molto più di quanto John avesse mai pensato di poter avere, dopo la fine del suo matrimonio.

Se invece gli dirà che c'è una _cosa_ che prova nei suoi confronti, una _cosa spaventosa_ che da tempo si agita dentro di lui, tutto potrebbe cambiare.

 _"Niente più bugie."_ dice a se stesso nel vano tentativo di darsi coraggio, perché compiere questo passo è come entrare in un covo di talebani reggendo un temperino spuntato come unica arma di difesa

"Anch'io ci penso, ogni tanto. - confessa infine - A quel bacio. Quel giorno in ospedale ho agito d'impulso, non sapevo bene cosa stessi facendo. Ho pensato che mi sarei sentito strano, dato che non avevo mai baciato un uomo. Invece non lo è stato. Strano, voglio dire. E' stato diverso, sì, ma... - _coraggio, John_ \- bello, ecco." conclude quello sproloquio in un sussurro e si affretta a fissare il vecchio parquet consumato, quasi vi fossero scritti i segreti dell'universo.

Sherlock non dice nulla, non emette alcun suono, sembra quasi aver smesso di respirare e dopo un po' John si azzarda a sbirciarlo: lo sta guardando con gli occhi enormi ed un lieve accenno di rossore sulle guance pallide.

Non ne è stupito John, perché Sherlock non perde mai tempo soffermandosi a riflettere sui sentimenti e quella dichiarazione improvvisa deve averlo colto totalmente impreparato.

Ha bisogno di soccorso immediato.

"Per te è stato diverso? E' stato molto strano? Rispetto ad altri baci, intendo." chiede John.

"Non lo so. Non ho termini di paragone per esprimere un giudizio." mormora vago.

"Come sarebbe a dir... oh." il significato di quelle parole lo colpisce con la potenza di un treno in corsa che gli trapassa lo stomaco.

No.

Oh no.

Signore no.

"Era il tuo primo bacio." esala John.

"Mmh." mugugna Sherlock, in quello che John ha imparato a capire essere un sì.

 _"Cosa ho fatto?"_ si chiede il dottore, inorridito. Sherlock non aveva mai baciato nessuno prima di allora: ora riesce a spiegarsi la sua rigidità, il modo disperato in cui si divincolava sotto di lui. Era il suo primo bacio e John gli ha praticamente violentato la bocca, l'ha forzata con i denti, gli ha ficcato la lingua in gola e l'ha costretto a deglutire la sua saliva.

Nella migliore delle ipotesi l'ha disgustato.

Nella peggiore l'ha definitivamente convinto che quelle effusioni sono un'esperienza terrificante che non vuole ripetere mai più.

"Oh... dio... c'è speranza che tu possa cancellare anche questo?"

"No, credo di no."

John è mortificato oltre ogni limite "Ti ha fatto schifo, vero?"

"Uh? No. - Sherlock sta guardando qualunque cosa nella stanza che non sia John - Anche se è stato inaspettato e... sì, un po' brutale."

Se volesse essere completamente sincero dovrebbe dirgli che non aveva mai provato in vita sua un'esperienza così forte, così vitale, in grado di scuoterlo nel profondo. Dovrebbe dirgli che non ha nemmeno bisogno di concentrarsi per rivivere ancora quel momento e sentire la foga con la quale si è avventato sulle sue labbra.

Se volesse essere completamente sincero dovrebbe dirgli che vorrebbe essere baciato di nuovo, che l'ha sognato, più di una volta.

"Scusami. - John si copre il volto con le mani - Se avessi saputo che era il tuo primo bacio, non avrei mai fatto così." Si sente malissimo e non ha alcuna importanza che un uomo di trentacinque anni dovrebbe avere un minimo di esperienza in quel campo, non è una giustificazione per avergli rovinato il primo bacio.

Cade il silenzio tra loro e John è tentato di salutarlo, correre a scavare una profonda fossa nel parco più vicino e seppellirsi lì a vita.

Però Sherlock si gira verso di lui e la sua voce è ferma, anche se sommessa "Come avresti fatto, se avessi saputo che non avevo mai baciato nessuno?"

Ci mette un attimo, John, per assimilare il senso di quelle parole. "Vuoi scoprirlo? Davvero?" chiede comunque, per essere sicuro di non essersi sbagliato. Non può permettersi di sbagliare, non ora. Nessuno dei due può.

 _"Vuoi che ti baci, Sherlock? Non per un gesto avventato, non per una follia estemporanea, ma per questa cosa che sento per te? Sei pronto ad affrontare tutte le implicazioni che comporterà?"_ questo comunica il corpo teso di John.

"Sì." dice Sherlock e John spera per il bene di entrambi che abbia risposto anche alle sue domande silenziose.

"Sì." ripete Sherlock ed i suoi occhi chiari brillano nella penombra della stanza.

John si schiarisce la voce, a scacciar via gli ultimi residui di imbarazzo "Va bene. Siediti sul divano, vuoi?"

Sherlock obbedisce, prendendo posto sulla punta, forse un po' troppo impettito. John si siede di fianco a lui, gli prende con delicatezza il viso tra le mani e per un po' lo guarda soltanto, accarezzandogli gli zigomi sporgenti con i pollici in lenti movimenti circolari. Poi Sherlock dischiude appena le labbra ed è per John un invito irresistibile: chiude gli occhi e si avvicina al suo viso, premendo le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, a stampo. Resta così, fermo, a godere della loro morbidezza e del lieve mugolio di sorpresa emesso dall'altro, poi ne saggia la consistenza aprendo appena la bocca, catturandole tra le proprie e giocandoci senza fretta. Anche per lui è come se fosse di nuovo il primo bacio, c'è lo stesso timore che gli accelera il respiro e la stessa stretta all'altezza dello stomaco di quando era un ragazzino, e tutti i suoi sensi sono all'erta per raccogliere ogni sfumatura di quel contatto.

Mormora un incoraggiamento quando Sherlock prende l'iniziativa ed inizia a rispondere al bacio, inclinando la testa guidato dall'istinto ed imitando i gesti di John.

Solo allora, cautamente, John osa accarezzargli le labbra con la punta della lingua. Sherlock si irrigidisce all'improvviso, poi si fa coraggio e sporge esitante la lingua ad incontrare quella dell'altro, perdendosi nel calore e nella morbidezza della sua bocca, esplorandola adagio, godendo della sensazione delle loro labbra bagnate di saliva che scivolano le une sulle altre.

John deve aggrapparsi con le mani alla stoffa del divano per resistere alla tentazione di spingerlo giù, salirci sopra a cavalcioni e divorare quella bocca perfetta, perché adesso si stanno baciando sul serio ed il suo autocontrollo vacilla.

Senza preavviso Sherlock si stacca bruscamente da lui e gli respira forte e veloce su una guancia. Così concentrato sulle sensazioni che stava provando, era andato completamente in apnea e John sente il cuore sciogliersi per la meravigliosa ingenuità della creatura che ha di fronte.

"Vedi che respirare non è così noioso?" gli sussurra ma, per tutta risposta, riceve un grugnito imbronciato che lo fa sorridere. "Respira dal naso." suggerisce e Sherlock sembra intenzionato a provare subito quella tecnica, gli bacia l'angolo della bocca provocandogli un delizioso solletico, è poi è di nuovo labbra su labbra, in un crescendo di piccoli morsi e leccate, con John che pare aver preso gusto nell'accanirsi sul labbro inferiore di Sherlock. Le sue mani abbandonano il divano e decidono di partecipare all'azione: una afferra prepotente la nuca del detective per guidarne i movimenti e l'altra si appoggia sul collo, slacciando il primo bottone della camicia per poter accarezzare la pelle di seta, la più liscia che abbia mai sfiorato. Un attimo dopo la bocca di John raggiunge la mano ed assaggia l'epidermide alla base della gola, per verificare se sia davvero così squisita come sembra.

Lo è.

Anzi, è meglio.

Ne vuole ancora.

Si dice che non c'è nulla di male se gli slaccia un altro bottone.

O anche due.

Perché Sherlock sussulta ogni volta che John poggia le labbra sul suo petto e trattiene brevemente la pelle tra i denti succhiando con gusto ed è così bello che le mani di John pensano che quella camicia sia diventata davvero fastidiosa e superflua, come il resto dei vestiti, d'altronde, perché stanno coprendo tutta quella pelle che John vuole toccare, baciare, leccare e mordere e a stento prende coscienza dell'erezione che si sta risvegliando velocemente e...

Lo squillo improvviso del campanello li fa allontanare precipitosamente l'uno dall'altro, quasi fossero una coppietta di adolescenti sorpresi dai genitori ad amoreggiare.

Sherlock sorride imbarazzato con il labbro inferiore tra i denti, ed è in assoluto la cosa più bella che John abbia visto in vita sua, poi si alza per andare alla finestra a vedere chi sia l'inopportuno visitatore. Vederlo alzarsi provoca un moto di disappunto in John, che deve reprimere un ringhio: fatica a tornare lucido, perché ha ancora le narici piene del suo odore, il sapore della pelle e della saliva dell'altro sulla lingua ed il tepore di quel corpo contro il suo, che pare avergli appiccato dentro un incendio.

Il pene è ormai dolorosamente stretto nei jeans, il sangue gli martella furioso nei timpani, impedendogli di sentire e gli occhi sono fissi sulla V della camicia viola semisbottonata, che lascia intravedere i segni leggeri dei suoi morsi.

No, proprio non riesce a tornare in sé John, perché dentro di lui c'è questa voce che ripete ossessivamente _"Lo voglio, lo voglio, lo voglio."_

Non solo i baci, non solo la pelle sotto le dita, ma tutto.

Oh sì, tutto, tutto quanto, sino in fondo.

"Non è un cliente. Un singolo squillo, prolungato, autoritario. Non si sta guardando attorno, aspetta semplicemente che gli venga aperto. Non è venuto qui in cerca di aiuto, ma con un altro scopo ben preciso." Sherlock assottiglia gli occhi e cerca di dedurre di più dai movimenti dell'uomo che ha suonato il campanello ma John non ascolta veramente le sue parole, sente solo la sua voce profonda che scivola sicura e senza esitazioni fuori da quella bocca morbida e tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è che invece vorrebbe sentirla rotta ed affannata, quella voce, mentre invoca il suo nome quando John è dentro di lui.

Sono molti mesi che John non fa sesso e sono anni che non fa più l'amore e quella voce non vuole proprio tacere.

_"Lo voglio, lo voglio, lo voglio."_

Quindi adesso John si alzerà, lo trascinerà via da quella finestra e...

"J-John?" è l'impercettibile nota di paura che aleggia nella domanda di Sherlock a riportarlo sulla terra. Che diavolo sta facendo? Sherlock non ha mai baciato nessuno e di certo non ha avuto esperienze più... approfondite. Non può pensare di saltargli addosso come l'istinto gli comanda di fare.

John abbassa la testa e si spettina i capelli quasi con disperazione, tentando di recuperare un minimo di contegno. "Scusa, non so cosa mi sia preso. Cioè, non che non voglia fare queste cose con te, baciarti e... - gesticola, sperando che Sherlock capisca - ma non voglio metterti fretta o costringerti, se non è quello che vuoi anche tu."

Però John spera che Sherlock lo voglia fortemente, almeno quanto lui. Stava andando benissimo prima di quella interruzione, hanno capito che sono indispensabili l'uno per l'altro, perciò non c'è motivo per cui quella giornata non debba concludersi con loro due nudi su un letto, sudati e ansimanti e con le gambe allacciate e, cazzo, di sicuro queste immagini non lo aiutano a calmarsi. Adesso capisce cosa provò Adamo assaggiando il frutto della conoscenza, perché è così buono che al diavolo regole e divieti, ne vuole ancora, sempre di più.

Una seconda scampanellata si intromette nuovamente tra loro. John cerca i suoi occhi, ma all'improvviso Sherlock non è più lì. Cioè, lo è fisicamente, ma con la mente è altrove, lontano mille miglia, folgorato da una delle sue deduzioni.

"Sherlock?"

Per tutta risposta il consulente investigativo mormora un "Ma certo!", poi si precipita giù per le scale. John esala una risata rassegnata, perché quello è Sherlock, né più né meno, e poi lo segue, come sempre.

Il consulente investigativo ha letteralmente inchiodato contro il muro del corridoio dell'atrio il tizio che stava suonando il campanello.

Ora, anche John desiderava fargli qualcosa di simile per vendicarsi di quella visita inopportuna ma quella reazione gli pare eccessiva...

In realtà Sherlock non si sta producendo in una veemente rappresaglia per la fine prematura della loro pomiciata ma sta urlando qualcosa a proposito di solventi e vernici.

Talmente surreale da essere perfettamente normale, a Baker Street.

"Sherlock, che ti prende?"

"Chiama Lestrade e digli di venire ad arrestare quest'uomo."

John si fruga nelle tasche, poi schiocca le labbra indispettito "Ho la batteria scarica."

"Allora tienilo d'occhio, faccio io."

"E' un pazzo furioso! - balbetta il visitatore, cercando di convincere John della bontà della sua affermazione - Ero venuto solo per una consulenza e..."

"Oh no, lei è qui perché spera di usarmi per avvallare il suo alibi. Se lo lasci dire, lei è decisamente troppo ambizioso per le sue capacità."

"Di cosa sta parlando?" chiede lo sconosciuto, ma il detective non lo degna di una risposta.

Finalmente l'ispettore di Scotland Yard risponde.

"Lestrade, ricordi la scomparsa di Margaret Amberley di settimana scorsa? Non è una fuga volontaria, è morta e l'ha uccisa il marito, che ora è qui con me. Pensava di sviare i sospetti da sé chiedendomi di interessarmi al caso e portarmi su una falsa pista."

John si gira verso di lui, dimenticandosi del sospetto, perché va bene che è abituato alla genialità di Sherlock, ma quello rasenta il paranormale. "Ora devi spiegarmi come hai fatto a capire tutto questo guardandolo dalla finestra."

"John, attento!"

Purtroppo l'avvertimento arriva troppo tardi ed un attimo dopo un pugno in pieno stomaco fa barcollare John all'indietro, mentre il signor Amberley fugge in strada con uno scatto da centometrista.

Sherlock gli è subito dietro, mentre al dottore serve un attimo per rialzarsi e dare mentalmente una pacca sulle spalle al suo orgoglio ferito.

Il detective ha atterrato il fuggitivo con una mossa di baritsu [2] e lo tiene bloccato con le mani dietro la schiena in attesa dell'arrivo di una pattuglia. "Sei fuori forma." dice a John con un sorriso divertito.

"Mi ha colto alla sprovvista. - si difende l'ex-soldato - Un attimo prima eravamo in casa a... - diventa paonazzo, mentre lascia la frase in sospeso - e quello dopo sono faccia a faccia con un assassino nell'androne."

Quando la polizia arriva, Lestrade pretende che Sherlock e John lo seguano in centrale per una deposizione ed una spiegazione con tutti i crismi e passa più di mezza giornata prima che possano far ritorno a Baker Street.

Il viaggio di ritorno in taxi è tranquillo, quasi normale, anche se John si incanta troppo spesso ad osservare le mani di Sherlock che gesticolano eleganti mentre lui spiega come ha risolto il caso, ma non appena entrano in casa e guardano il divano, dove erano seduti a baciarsi e toccarsi, l'atmosfera torna immediatamente carica di tensione.

Quello che stavano facendo non può certo restare in sospeso come se nulla fosse, lo sanno entrambi.

John può quasi avvertire le scintille crepitare nell'aria e, in sottofondo, quella sua voce nella sua testa sta ancora gridando _"Lo voglio, lo voglio, lo voglio"._ Improvvisamente tutto ciò che fa Sherlock gli sembra una erotica provocazione: come sbatte le palpebre e le ciglia gettano lunghe ombre sugli zigomi, come sposta gli occhi inquieti da lui ad divano, come i capelli gli ricadono morbidi sul collo, come respira e la stoffa della camicia si tende, lasciando intuire la forma dei pettorali.

Tutto è un invito a toccare, a leccare.

Possedere.

John non è nemmeno più sicuro di riuscire ad arrivarci, su un letto, anche il pavimento andrebbe benissimo.

Sherlock, inconsapevolmente, peggiora ancor di più la situazione quando decide di fare qualche passo in avanti verso il divano, offrendo a John una visione perfetta del suo fondoschiena e davvero il dottore non sa quanto potrà resistere ancora. Muove un passo verso di lui.

"Io non posso assicurarti che non succederà di nuovo." proclama Sherlock guardando la parete e la razionalità di John deve fare uno sforzo disumano per tenere a freno la libidine e prestare ascolto alle sue parole.

"Anzi - prosegue il moro - sarà sempre così. Tu lo sai bene."

Anche senza la rivolta degli ormoni attualmente in corso dentro di sé, John non capirebbe "Non ti seguo - ammette - di cosa stai parlando?"

"Di noi, ovviamente." sospira Sherlock.

"Ovviamente." gli fa eco John, che ancora brancola nel buio.

"Il tizio che ho fatto arrestare! - esclama disperato - Il mio lavoro! Te lo dissi fin da quel giorno che io sono sposato con il mio lavoro e quello che è successo oggi te l'ha dimostrato. Io non sono..." si morde le labbra, frustrato.

"Mi stai dicendo che potresti svegliarmi alle tre di notte e trascinarmi nelle fogne in cerca di indizi, farmi attraversare tutta la città per passarti una penna o il telefono, abbandonarmi come un fesso in mezzo alla strada per seguire una delle tue illuminazioni o ignorarmi per giorni, chiudendoti nel tuo Mind Palace? Dio, sono sconvolto, a queste eventualità non ho mai pensato." gli risponde, dando fondo a tutta la sua ironia.

"Ma adesso è diverso. Adesso c'è... questa cosa!" Se non fosse così serio, la drammaticità delle sue braccia che si agitano nell'aria sarebbe quasi comica.

Anche Sherlock ha paura a dare un nome a _quella cosa_ , proprio come lui, e John allunga le braccia per farlo voltare, perché vuole guardarlo negli occhi, baciarlo di nuovo, a lungo, possibilmente per tutta la vita, e poi dirgli che prova le stesse cose.

"Noi... non possiamo. Rovinerei tutto." sussurra però Sherlock e le braccia di John si bloccano, mentre le mani si chiudono a pugno.

 _"Eh no. Non puoi tirarti indietro, non dopo che ti sei fatto assaggiare, non dopo che ho visto come potrebbe essere."_   John vorrebbe scagliarsi addosso a lui ed urlare ma, guardando le spalle curve e la testa chinata in avanti del suo amico, si accorge che Sherlock ha semplicemente paura. Tiene a lui più di ogni altra cosa e non vuole fare nulla che lo porterebbe a perderlo, anche se sa dimostrarlo solo in modo così contorto.

"Mi spiace, ma è troppo tardi per tornare indietro." gli fa notare John, calmo ma assolutamente fermo.

Sherlock si volta di scatto e John può toccare con mano con il suo smarrimento negli occhi sgranati.

Paura, dunque, nient'altro. Non lo sta respingendo sul serio.

"Dobbiamo! - insiste il detective - Io non posso darti quello che vuoi, non avrai mai una relazione normale con me."

"Sherlock - sospira John - l'ho già avuta una relazione normale e guarda come è finita. Non la voglio. Voglio solo te." Non gli importa di sembrare sdolcinato, è la verità.

"Non funzionerà." insiste l'altro, scuotendo la testa sconsolato.

"Parli da esperto di relazioni umane?"

"Lo so proprio perché non sono un esperto. Presto o tardi farò qualcosa che ti ferirà."

Sì, probabilmente succederà, e più di una volta, ma la cosa, stranamente, non lo disturba né lo spaventa.

A John in questo momento Sherlock ricorda un fiocco di neve ingrandito al microscopio che ha visto una volta su un libro in biblioteca. La natura non è in grado di creare forme geometriche perfette come i computer, pertanto i segmenti e le ramificazioni di un cristallo di neve sono sempre leggermente asimmetrici ed irregolari, ma è proprio questo che li rende unici ed irriproducibili.

In definitiva la bellezza di un cristallo di neve risiede proprio nelle sue imperfezioni e Sherlock non sarà mai perfetto, no, questo no, ma è una persona meravigliosa, unica ed irripetibile, ed è tutto ciò che John desidera, esattamente così com’è.

Nella buona e nella cattiva sorte. Questa volta lo vuole davvero.

"Sherlock - John gli tocca il viso con la punta delle dita - ho paura anch'io, al punto che mi tremano le ginocchia, credimi."

Quando gli occhi di Sherlock saettano verso le sue gambe, John si concede un sospiro esasperato. "Parlavo in senso figurato, idiota. Lo so che ci sono molte cose che potrebbero andare storte e _questa cosa_ è nuova anche per me, anche perché tu sei un uomo ed io non ho mai pensato ad un uomo come... come sto pensando a te, adesso, ma - le dita di una mano gli accarezzano il collo - l'idea di non poterti avere, di non poterti stare così vicino è ancora peggio. Non posso fare finta che non sia successo nulla, non dopo oggi - scivola ancora la mano di John e accarezza lo scalpo sotto ai capelli - Non posso cancellarlo e non voglio farlo. Solo... ti prego - lo attira a sé fino a poggiare la fronte contro la sua - ti prego, dimmi che è così anche per te."

Lo è, certo che lo è, ma non sarebbe una scelta razionale e ponderata. Non c'è nulla di logico nel desiderio che John ha scatenato dentro di lui con i suoi baci e le sue carezze. E' un territorio sconosciuto, alieno, terrorizzante. Non riesce più a ragionare lucidamente, c'è solo questa voglia insensata di stringersi a John, pelle su pelle, di abbandonarsi alle emozioni, di lasciarsi andare una volta tanto, senza calcoli, senza schemi, senza sofismi, di provare ancora lo scombussolamento che gli hanno provocato le labbra e la lingua - dio, la lingua - di John nella sua bocca, ci sono solo i suoi muscoli che si tendono dolorosamente alla ricerca del contatto con l'altro.

Però ha paura, John ha ragione.

Tutto questo potrebbe essere troppo pericoloso, persino per loro.

Perché, se non dovesse funzionare, cosa ne sarà di loro?

Schiude le labbra per pronunciare la sua risposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il titolo di questo capitolo è preso dall'ultima strofa del Sonetto 69 di Pablo Neruda. Ve lo riporto per intero perché è meraviglioso:
> 
> Forse non essere è esser senza che tu sia,  
> senza che tu vada tagliando il mezzogiorno  
> come un fiore azzurro, senza che tu cammini  
> più tardi per la nebbia e i mattoni,
> 
> senza quella luce che tu rechi in mano  
> che forse altri non vedran dorata,  
> che forse nessuno seppe che cresceva  
> come l'origine rossa della rosa,
> 
> senza che tu sia, infine, senza che venissi  
> brusca, eccitante, a conoscer la mia vita,  
> raffica di roseto, frumento del vento,
> 
> ed allora sono perché tu sei,  
> ed allora sei, sono e siamo,  
> e per amore sarò, sarai, saremo.
> 
>  
> 
> [2] Nel racconto "L'avventura della casa vuota" Holmes racconta a Watson che è grazie a quest'arte marziale che è riuscito a salvarsi durante la lotta con Moriarty.
> 
> Gli accenni alla vernice, ad una moglie scomparsa ed il cognome dell'assassino sono ripresi dal racconto del canone "L'avventura del portabandiera in pensione".


	17. E per amore sarò, sarai, saremo - parte seconda

"Sì." ammette Sherlock in un soffio, la risposta che arriva direttamente dal cuore, non dalla sua mente.

John osserva gli occhi grigi dilatarsi appena per la sorpresa, quasi Sherlock si stia chiedendo se è stato proprio lui a pronunciare quella sillaba. Sorride e cattura le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato e profondo, che vuole cancellare tutti i quei timori.

E ci riesce, ci riesce davvero, perché le mani di Sherlock si muovono e per la prima volta prendono l'iniziativa, scivolando lente sul maglione di John fino alla vita. Qui si fermano incerte o forse distratte dalla lingua del dottore che gli solletica il palato e poi si intreccia con la sua. Stringono convulse la stoffa, sfilando la camicia dai pantaloni e si poggiano sulla pelle.

"Cristo!" Il corpo di John è attraversato da una scarica elettrica che lo costringe ad interrompere il bacio per inspirare una lunga boccata d'ossigeno.

E gli ha solo toccato la schiena. John non osa nemmeno immaginare come sarà da lì a poco.

Le lunghe dita di Sherlock accarezzano adagio quel lembo di epidermide scoperta, conquistata vincendo esitazioni e paure.

Toccare, sentire pelle calda e carne sotto i polpastrelli.

Chi l'avrebbe mai immaginato che un gesto tanto primitivo potesse essere così piacevole? Tiene gli occhi chiusi mentre continua a baciare John e ad esplorare piano la sua schiena con le mani; quando osa muoversi lungo la spina dorsale sente le dita di John conficcarsi dolorosamente nelle spalle mentre gli respira un "Oh sì" sulle labbra e Sherlock socchiude appena le palpebre, per vedere che anche John ha gli occhi chiusi ed un'espressione concentrata, perso nel suo tocco.

Sherlock risale con le mani fin dove può, ostacolato dall'ingombro del maglione e della camicia. Preso dall'impeto, John sfila entrambi dalla testa, ma i polsini della camicia sono troppo stretti e le maniche si incastrano all'altezza dei polsi. I due finiscono a ridere quasi istericamente, mentre si scambiano sguardi impacciati e dita maldestre faticano ad aprire i bottoni, finché gli indumenti non cadono sul pavimento.

"Ancora un istante e avrei strappato tutto." confessa Sherlock, allungando una mano sullo sterno del dottore, muovendo le dita in carezze lievi. Si chiede come abbia potuto vivere finora senza quelle labbra sottili sulle sue e senza la sua pelle sotto le mani.

"Ancora un istante e l'avrei fatto io." replica John con voce malferma, le carezze di Sherlock che gli infiammano la pelle. Il desiderio di lui è così forte da dargli quasi le vertigini.

Si abbracciano stretti, si baciano di nuovo e quando John muove un passo in avanti, Sherlock lo asseconda e cammina all'indietro ed entrambi sanno che la meta è la camera da letto più vicina, quella di quest'ultimo.

Arrivarci non è semplice, perché ad occhi chiusi incespicano ovunque, rischiando di capitolare a terra, strusciano contro i muri, impattano contro i mobili e John sa che avrà per giorni stampata sull'anca l'impronta dello spigolo del tavolo della cucina, contro cui Sherlock l'ha premuto per un minuto abbondante. Non importa, ne vale la pena perché quella posizione gli permette di avere una presa salda sulle sue natiche e strofinare le loro erezioni. Istintivamente Sherlock getta la testa all'indietro, un gutturale "Oh, John!" che gli sfugge dalle labbra, e l'ex soldato ne approfitta per lasciargli un succhiotto vivido sulla gola bianca. Il primo di molti segni, pensa, affinché tutti sappiano che quella magnifica creatura è sua.

Quando finalmente, dopo un'eternità di baci, carezze e respiri spezzati, varcano la soglia della camera in penombra, John scalcia via le scarpe e scivola fuori dai pantaloni, poi appoggia le mani sulla camicia di Sherlock, quasi con soggezione.

"Posso?" chiede sulle sue labbra rosse e umide su cui si intravedono i segni dei suoi denti.

Sherlock annuisce appena e John attacca di nuovo la sua bocca, perché quelle labbra sono fatte per essere baciate e in quel momento non riesce a concepire l'idea di saperle lontane dalle sue. Intanto slaccia i bottoni con gesti febbrili, gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle, accompagna la discesa dell'indumento di seta e si getta su di lui, affamato, ad assaggiare la pelle diafana con i denti, la lingua, le mani ed il suo stesso corpo che si strofina contro quello caldo e profumato di Sherlock, che mugola incessantemente con le mani sepolte nei suoi capelli.

"Ti voglio - ringhia finalmente John ad alta voce mentre gli morsica una clavicola e le mani scorrono lente e possessive sul torace - dio, ti voglio. Tu non hai idea-"

Un inspessimento della pelle sulla quinta costola sinistra attira la sua attenzione. Il medico corruga la fronte alla vista della lunga cicatrice della coltellata che Sherlock si rappezzò da solo, il dottore lo capisce dai punti grossolani e disuguali con i quali ricucì la sua stessa carne.

"Una distrazione." minimizza Sherlock, ma John non sembra essere del suo stesso parere. Appoggia la mano sulla pelle con delicatezza, come se la ferita fosse ancora fresca e dolorante e non vecchia di più di un anno, come se sentisse tutto il dolore di quella sutura improvvisata con ago e filo e senza alcun anestetico.

In un attimo gli compare davanti agli occhi l'immagine di Sherlock, ferito e braccato, rintanato in qualche angolo sporco di una città senza nome, raggomitolato su se stesso per il dolore.

Solo.

Cose del genere non devono succedere mai più.

Nessuno dovrà più ferirlo e Sherlock non dovrà essere solo di nuovo, lui non lo permetterà, pensa, mentre accarezza assorto lo sfregio.

In questo preciso istante Sherlock ha il privilegio di vedere lo stesso sguardo che John aveva quando freddò il tassista, il giorno che si conobbero: è lo sguardo di un protettore feroce ed implacabile, di un soldato, di un uomo pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per difendere ciò che ama e se non fossero già stati i baci e le carezze a farlo capitolare, lo farebbe quello sguardo.

Sherlock si china verso di lui e gli sfiora il lobo dell'orecchio con le labbra per riportare l'attenzione su di sé e distoglierla da vecchie cicatrici che ormai fanno parte del passato.

"Non dicevi di volermi?" La sua voce romba bassa, come il motore di un'auto sportiva.

"Dio, sì." Con un sospiro John fa scorrere le mani via da quella ferita fino all'altezza della cintura ed un attimo dopo i pantaloni di Sherlock sono sul pavimento a tenere compagnia al resto degli indumenti.

Tre passi ed i due franano sul letto, cadendo l'uno sull'altro.

John aggancia un dito nell'elastico dei boxer di Sherlock e lo guarda: ancora un secondo di esitazione negli occhi grigi, uno soltanto, poi Sherlock solleva il bacino ed anche la biancheria intima è a terra, infine è il detective a sfilare le mutande al suo compagno con dita instabili e sono lì, uno di fronte all'altro, nudi ed eccitati, il respiro accelerato, le pupille dilatate.

Gli occhi di John percorrono senza pudore il corpo dell'altro: non ha mai dimenticato la visione di Sherlock mezzo nudo a Buckingham Palace e ora che ha davanti lo spettacolo integrale, si prende il suo tempo per ammirarlo e fantasticare sulle mille cose che potrebbe fare su quella epidermide lattea.

Sherlock non è da meno, i suoi occhi chiari sembrano accarezzare la pelle del dottore, intuendo la storia nascosta dietro ogni cicatrice e, se John fosse in vena di umorismo, direbbe che gli sembra di star subendo una radiografia. Ma in quel momento ha altro a cui pensare.

Scivolano piano l'uno sull'altro, sono impacciati, indecisi su come muoversi, anche se c'è il desiderio di appartenersi che scavalca l'inesperienza. Per Sherlock è la prima volta che permette a se stesso di abbandonarsi alle emozioni, di esplorare la fisicità della carne e sospira frustato ogni volta che le sue ginocchia impattano con le gambe di John o le loro mani si intralciano a vicenda scontrandosi a metà strada; d'altronde John è altrettanto in difficoltà, abituato com'è a morbidezze e rotondità che il corpo di un uomo non possiede.

All'ennesima ginocchiata di Sherlock sullo stinco, John rotola sulla schiena e lascia che sia l'altro a condurre il gioco.

 _"Ecco, fa' quello che preferisci. Accarezzami. Baciami. Toccami."_ Sherlock è vergine nel corpo e nell'anima, ma legge queste e mille altre cose negli occhi profondi del suo dottore, e ha voglia di fare tutto ciò che è riflesso in quelle iridi, anche se non sa neanche da dove cominciare. Per la prima volta in vita sua è completamente perso, senza bussola, senza alcuna idea di cosa fare, sa solo che ha dentro di sé un desiderio che brucia forte e che solo il contatto con il corpo di John sembra lenire.

Una mano forte gli si posa a lato della testa ed il pollice gli accarezza la tempia, incoraggiandolo “Quello che vuoi, Sherlock, nient’altro che quello che vuoi.”

Adagio, si sdraia su di lui e gli respira sul collo, sul viso, sui capelli, catalogando il suo odore. Il pene eretto di John lascia una lunga scia di umori sul suo stomaco e Sherlock si stupisce di quanto quel contatto umido lo faccia rabbrividire e quando le due erezioni si sfiorano, entrambi si abbandonano ad un lungo gemito di sorpresa. Sherlock sente che è quello che il suo corpo brama, ma allo stesso tempo vuole altre mille cose: vuole baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle, vuole esplorarlo, accarezzarlo, vuole tutto e subito.

"Con calma. - sospira John, anche se con voce più instabile adesso - Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo."

Sherlock non fa fatica a leggere tra le righe delle parole di John e un sorriso luminoso si fa strada sul suo viso, poi china la bocca dietro l'orecchio del dottore e lo bacia lieve, subito ricompensato da un mugolio morbido e allora insiste lì con le labbra e la lingua, spostandosi con lentezza estenuante verso lobo e padiglione, ogni bacio più sicuro del precedente, e quando scende sul collo e poi sulla spalla ferita, dove azzarda una leccatina fugace e gentile, John sta gemendo vocalmente, gli occhi serrati e le mani artigliate alla spalliera del letto per controllarsi ed impedire a se stesso di assalirlo, perché, anche se sembra assurdo, quei baci timidi ed insicuri sono quanto di più erotico si sia mai posato sulla pelle e gli trasmettono tutta la brama di Sherlock.

Sherlock sta facendo l'amore con lui.

Basta questo pensiero a rischiare di farlo impazzire.

Stringe più forte il legno dietro di lui quando Sherlock gli accarezza i fianchi col palmo delle mani, i soffici ricci che gli solleticano lo stomaco e quelle labbra bollenti ed assassine che si posano sull'addome, mentre la lingua raccoglie una goccia di sudore

Resiste più che può, anche quando Sherlock risale per baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca ed il corpo liscio e magro sfrega contro il suo, infiammando la sua erezione, ma nel momento in cui il pronuncia languidamente il suo nome, _"John"_ , con gli occhi semi chiusi e il fiato corto, il suo autocontrollo cede e mentre gli divora le labbra con baci e morsetti affamati, in un attimo è sopra di lui e lo spinge giù sul materasso, lo sovrasta, lo blocca sul letto con il suo peso e soffoca con la lingua il piccolo "oh" di sorpresa di Sherlock e continua a baciarlo finché quell'ombra di panico non scompare dalle sue iridi.

John si perde nel profumo di quella pelle sudata, nel suono del cuore impazzito di Sherlock che batte sotto al suo orecchio quando gli strofina una guancia sul petto, smarrisce la ragione davanti alla cascata di "ah" sempre più rapidi ed acuti che Sherlock singhiozza senza controllo mentre gli tormenta i capezzoli duri e sensibili con i pollici, prima uno, poi l'altro, infine entrambi.

Sherlock, si agita sotto di lui, sopraffatto da un maremoto di sensazioni che nemmeno immaginava potessero esistere, si abbandona alle mani del suo blogger, muove il corpo alla spasmodica ricerca di più contatto, di più calore, di più John su di lui, ed affoga nei brividi e nelle scosse di piacere che lo percorrono.

"Dio, sei così bello." mormora John, tempestandogli lo stomaco di piccoli baci umidi. Non crede che Sherlock sia in grado di udirlo, ma va bene lo stesso, perché potrà ripeterglielo ancora, ogni giorno della loro vita, per sempre.

Lascia scivolare veloci le mani verso l'inguine e sfiora appena i peli scuri, radi e morbidi. Vuole dargli un attimo per realizzare ciò che sta per fargli, ma l'inesperienza ha la meglio su Sherlock e, senza che il suo compagno abbia fatto altro che circondargli la base del pene tra pollice ed indice, l'orgasmo lo sorprende violento ed improvviso, i muscoli contratti, i polmoni che smettono di lavorare, gli occhi stupefatti spalancati su John, e per interminabili secondi esiste solo quel piacere sconosciuto che fuoriesce dai lombi, che cancella i pensieri e lo fa urlare forte.

"Io..." ansima senza fiato. Non aveva idea che un orgasmo potesse essere così potente, non pensava mai di poter perdere la testa per colpa di una mano stretta attorno a quel suo pezzo di carne, mai così reattivo. Se nella sua mente vi fosse spazio per qualche basilare nozione di romanticismo, dovrebbe chiedere a John se gli abbia fatto qualche strano incantesimo, perché mai, mai in vita sua ha provato qualcosa del genere.

Invece, sentendo il suo stesso seme gocciolargli addosso, prova una punta di vergogna: è certo che non fosse ciò che John si aspettava da lui. Cosa dovrebbe fare, ora? Scusarsi?

"Io non..." prova di nuovo, senza troppo successo.

"Ssh." risponde John, piegandosi su di lui per baciargli una tempia.

"Ma..."

"Ssh - ripete John, spostando le labbra sulla base del naso - Dimmi solo se ti è piaciuto."

"Sì." mormora piano. Piaciuto è un termine riduttivo, fortemente riduttivo, quasi un insulto in confronto a ciò che ha provato, ma con il cervello ingolfato di sostanze chimiche non riesce a scovare un sinonimo migliore.

"Perfetto, allora."

John non si aspettava proprio niente da lui, se non che provasse piacere, e paradossalmente questa sua genuina generosità lo scuote più dell'orgasmo appena provato.

"John." Solleva il collo e cerca la sua bocca per offrirgli un bacio e dirgli a fior di labbra ciò che le parole non potrebbero mai esprimere.

 _"Sì, è perfetto."_ pensa John mentre si abbandona a quel contatto dolce: era prevedibile che la prima volta andasse così, d'altronde lui stesso non sapeva esattamente come fare, non essendo mai stato con un uomo, ma il solo vedere Sherlock morbido e languido sotto di sé è uno spettacolo più che soddisfacente.

Certo, parlando di soddisfazione, ora ha lui un bisogno insopprimibile a cui prestare immediata attenzione.

Una parte di sé, oscura e violenta, gli sta gridando di strofinarsi su quella pelle candida e umida di sudore fino a venire, ma non vuole comportarsi come un animale in calore. Forse è meglio una strategica ritirata in bagno.

Deve comunque schiarirsi la gola un paio di volte prima di riuscire a parlare "Sherlock, io devo... oh dio!" Sforzo inutile, però, perché le mani di Sherlock si insinuano tra le sue gambe, gli sfiorano l'erezione durissima e la facoltà di parola gli da il benservito.

Quelle mani da musicista, normalmente così sicure, ora si muovono goffe e incerte mentre accarezzano l'asta in tutta la sua lunghezza, su e giù, scoprendo e coprendo la punta ad ogni passaggio e non importa se sono troppo lievi e delicate, non importa se l'angolazione è del tutto sbagliata, non importa se a John piace più rude e forte, non importa se sente i testicoli doloranti, non importa se è al limite e che non desidera altro che venire da quando si è sdraiato su quel letto.

No, non è perfetto, ma lo è proprio per questo motivo e più nulla importa, perché - dio! - è Sherlock e lo sta toccando perché vuole dargli piacere, e tanto basta per tenerlo lì, inchiodato carponi sopra di lui a respirare pesante e a gemere forte, le mani contratte che stringono il lenzuolo ai lati della testa di Sherlock.

Finalmente le mani del suo compagno si fanno più sicure nella loro curiosa esplorazione, la presa con la destra diventa più salda mentre la sinistra scivola in avanti a raccogliere i testicoli sul palmo, a rotolarli adagio tra le dite e John china la testa a mormorare una pioggia incessante di 'sì' contro la fronte dell'altro, a incoraggiare qualunque cosa voglia fare.

Scopa il pugno chiuso con movimenti veloci e convulsi e quando Sherlock preme forte il pollice sulla fessura del glande, John viene schizzando lunghe strisce di sperma su di lui. Grida senza ritegno e muove ancora i fianchi, ad inseguire gli ultimi spasmi di piacere e poi resta immobile con la fronte appoggiata a quella di Sherlock, a respirargli sul viso, gli occhi chiusi, il sudore che scivola lungo il collo.

La realtà riprende consistenza molto lentamente e la prima cosa di cui ha coscienza è il pugno di Sherlock, ancora stretto attorno al suo membro che si va ammorbidendo. "Uh. Ora puoi lasciarmi andare."

"Ah... okay." sembra ancora molto frastornato e quando John si accascia su di lui sospirando, capisce il perché: il pene di Sherlock, di nuovo eretto e svettante, preme contro le sue natiche.

John ridacchia sommessamente e allunga la bocca verso il suo orecchio "Che c'è? Vuoi recuperare trent'anni di arretrati tutti in una volta?" domanda malizioso prima di depositarvi un piccolo bacio. L'idea non gli dispiacerebbe affatto.

"E' che..." la voce di Sherlock trema di desiderio. Mmh, delizioso, proprio come voleva lui.

"Sì?" lo incoraggia strofinando il naso sui suoi capelli.

"Quando sei venuto su di me, mi sono eccitato." confessa tutto d'un fiato. La sensazione dello sperma caldo di John sulla pelle ed il suono liquido dei gemiti del dottore hanno infiammato di nuovo il suo corpo ed ora il suo pene è così duro da fargli quasi male. Solleva il bacino per strofinarlo contro il corpo di John, alla ricerca di un po' di sollievo.

"Ti ho eccitato." ripete John con una scintilla di orgoglio negli occhi blu, perché è come se Sherlock lo avesse appena proclamato la mente più brillante del mondo. E' una sensazione potente, inebriante.

Ne vuole ancora.

Spinge con forza la bocca contro la gola del detective, costringendolo a reclinare il capo all'indietro. "Dimmi - mormora sul suo pomo d'adamo - chi altri ti ha fatto sentire così?"

Il moro singhiozza un flebile lamento di negazione, ma per John non è abbastanza "Chi?" incalza, mordendo piano la pelle sottile. Il pene di Sherlock ha un piccolo scatto contro le sue natiche.

"Nessuno. Nessuno mai, John." il moro ansima forte ed il suo battito cardiaco, contro il torace del dottore, raggiunge livelli quasi allarmanti.

John si lecca le labbra ed il suo sguardo si fa predatorio, come quello di un leone acquattato nella savana che osserva una gazzella ignara "Vediamo se riesco a farti eccitare un altro po'."

Lo vede deglutire, come se Sherlock non sia convinto di poter sopravvivere ad ulteriori stimoli, e allora gli sussurra sulle labbra "Lascia fare al tuo dottore." Gli mordicchia con entusiasmo il collo, scende e gioca ancora con i capezzoli, leccando, succhiando e godendosi i suoi lamenti, poi si solleva, scivola giù dal letto, gli afferra le caviglie e lo tira verso di sé, finché Sherlock non è col sedere sul bordo del letto ed i piedi appoggiati per terra.

"Co-cosa vuoi fare?" domanda, issandosi sui gomiti.

"Be', di sicuro non voglio lavare il pavimento." [1] risponde John, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe.

Sherlock schiude le labbra per lo stupore, realizzando ciò che John vuole fare, e poi ricade pesante sul materasso non appena il suo compagno poggia la bocca sullo scroto e succhia con delicatezza l'epidermide bollente. Essere destinato a morire, sotto la tortura di quella bocca umida, gli appare un'ipotesi molto plausibile.

Sherlock è un mare di seta e la pelle che si increspa di brividi sotto la sua lingua è come la spuma delle onde. Trema ed mugola incessantemente mentre John apre la bocca ed accoglie i testicoli e con la punta delle dita disegna linee astratte lungo le cosce spalancate.

Lentamente, perché non vuole che tutto questo finisca troppo in fretta, John lecca e bacia il pene di Sherlock, iniziando dalla base e risalendo lento verso la punta in ampie leccate. Vuole tutto John, vuole memorizzare la sensazione della carne dura, delle vene che pulsano forte sotto la lingua, vuole inebriarsi delle suppliche insensate pronunciate da quella voce baritonale.

Apre gli occhi per ammirare quell'organo così gonfio di sangue e scuro, così in contrasto con il pallore della sua pelle da far pensare che appartenga a qualcun altro.

Invece è proprio Sherlock e gli sta permettendo di fare cose che non mai permesso a nessuno, forse nemmeno a se stesso. Mai John avrebbe pensato di potersi sentire tanto vicino ad un uomo così speciale e invece quell'abbraccio intimo li avvicina, livella le differenze tra loro, annulla le distanze: Sherlock sembra incapace di pronunciare altro che il suo nome e John ha la mente ed il cuore pieni di lui. Solo di lui.

Stringe il pene tra le mani e arriccia più e più volte la lingua attorno al glande vellutato e rosso come un frutto maturo, strappandogli una sequela di suoni deliziosamente pornografici. Preme deciso la lingua sul frenulo, si allontana per godere dell'espressione di pura estasi dipinta sul volto dell'altro, poi lo assalta di nuovo, leccando quel lembo di pelle e Sherlock si contorce sul letto come impazzito, la testa rovesciata sul cuscino, le mani che artigliano le lenzuola in preda all'agonia. E quando John sente i testicoli sollevarsi non esita, lo accoglie in bocca fin dove riesce, la punta che preme contro il palato molle, e l'orgasmo di Sherlock gli pulsa in gola.

E' buono.

Caldo e dolce.

Il suo Sherlock.

La sua linfa vitale.

Il suo zucchero grezzo.

Si prende il suo tempo per leccare e succhiare e sorride quando lo lascia andare con uno schiocco secco delle labbra e Sherlock mugola indispettito per l'improvvisa sensazione di freddo. Sale nuovamente sul letto per guardarlo in viso: se prima aveva pensato che fosse bello, ora deve ricredersi. L'espressione post-coitale sul viso di Sherlock è semplicemente devastante.

"John." singhiozza Sherlock e nel suo nome è racchiuso un universo intero che non riesce ad esprimere con le parole.

L'universo intero è John.

Ancora sconvolto, con le mani che tremano, gli cerca il viso, le labbra sottili, sente sulla lingua il suo stesso sapore e quello della saliva di John, fusi in un gusto nuovo, unico, il loro.

Il loro sapore.

Di John e Sherlock.

"Vieni qua." gli sente dire. Le braccia di John lo sollevano sui cuscini e lo coprono con il lenzuolo, poi il suo dottore si accoccola contro di lui con un sospiro soddisfatto, circondandogli la vita con un braccio.

Lui è talmente ottenebrato dalle endorfine che non riesce nemmeno a muoversi ma spera di cuore che l'effetto sia solo temporaneo, perché vuole ripetere l'esperienza al più presto, vuole provare cose nuove e lasciare che John gli faccia tutto ciò che desidera, vuole dargli tutto se stesso, il suo corpo ed il suo piccolo, insignificante cuore.

Sotto al lenzuolo, gli sembra che John bisbigli qualcosa.

"Mh?" biascica con grande sforzo.

"Ah - John è sorpreso, forse pensava dormisse già - nulla, dormi." gli posa una mano tra i capelli e gioca con i ricci, perdendosi ad osservare il suo viso illanguidito e stanco. "Dormi, Sherlock." sussurra piano baciandogli la fronte e dopo qualche minuto Sherlock non può fare altro che cedere al sonno.

Quindi, quando è certo che si sia addormentato per davvero, John appoggia le labbra sulla spalla martoriata dalle bruciature e sospira "Ti amo, Sherlock."

Lo ama intensamente, in un modo che non pensava fosse possibile. Anche John vuole dargli tutto se stesso e prendere l'anima ed il cuore del suo compagno per tenerli stretti tra le braccia ogni volta che gli sarà possibile.

 

E' nella vivida luce del mattino successivo che accade.

E' nella vivida luce del mattino che Sherlock Holmes perde la verginità tra le braccia di John Watson.

Si svegliano insieme e subito si cercano, John si sdraia su di lui e lo bacia fino a rischiare l'asfissia. Si sorridono, ancora assonnati, con le facce stropicciate, ma l'ansia di accertarsi che non sia stato solo un sogno e che la notte appena trascorsa sia accaduta per davvero.

Sì, è successo davvero, si sono toccati fino a portarsi all'orgasmo ed i segni dei denti e dei succhiotti, l'odore aspro che impregna le lenzuola, i loro corpi sporchi lo testimoniano.

Ed entrambi vogliono di più, ancora, subito, in fretta. Rotolano l'uno sull'altro, si accarezzano, si baciano, si esplorano. John ha la conferma che stuzzicare i capezzoli a Sherlock scatena un irresistibile spettacolo erotico di contorsioni e mugolii e scopre che il suo compagno soffre il solletico sotto l'ombelico, cosa di cui approfitta per diversi minuti.

Sherlock ha invece modo di appurare che il dottore è praticamente succube delle sue labbra, su qualunque parte del corpo si posino, e che la base della colonna vertebrale, appena sopra il solco tra i glutei, è un'altra delle zone erogene predilette del suo compagno e decide di insistere a mordicchiarlo lì per vendicarsi dell'attacco di solletico appena subito.

Poi John si divincola, lo prende per le braccia e lo fa sdraiare sulla schiena e subito nella stanza cala il silenzio.

Sherlock capisce immediatamente che John lo vuole, in quel senso. Vuole possederlo e, anche se non ha mai nemmeno _pensato_ di lasciarsi fare una cosa del genere da nessuno, si abbandona inerte sul materasso ed annuisce con un impercettibile cenno del capo: John ha il suo permesso, può farlo, perché in fondo gli appartiene da sempre, può farlo, perché anche lui lo vuole.

John allunga una mano a scostargli una ciocca di capelli ribelli dal viso: è così bello, insicuro ma allo stesso tempo fiducioso, con le labbra strette in una linea determinata ma gli occhi enormi, che John potrebbe restare incantato a guardarlo per ore.

"Sei sicuro? - chiede, perché ancora non riesce a credere a quello che stanno per fare - Non sei obbligato se..." le parole gli muoiono in gola nel momento in cui Sherlock prende ad accarezzargli le braccia, risalendo piano fino alle spalle, dove si aggrappano decise.

"Sì." arrossisce, ma non distoglie lo sguardo da quello di John, che si china per appoggiare la fronte sulla sua. Solo in quel momento gli viene in mente che probabilmente in casa non c'è nulla che assomigli ad un lubrificante e sopprime a stento una imprecazione di disappunto.

"Olio di lino. - sussurra Sherlock, piegando la testa in direzione del bagno - Era per un esperimento di fisica."

La mano di John accarezza ripetutamente i suoi capelli con aria sorniona "Davvero? E io che credevo di aver scoperto il segreto di questi ricci meravigliosi."

Il rossore di Sherlock raggiunge un livello che John non esita a definire delizioso. "Hai uno strano feticismo per i miei capelli."

John ridacchia e gli dimostra quanto sia patologica la sua ossessione affondando il viso in quella massa scura e disordinata, poi scompare per un attimo nel suo bagno e torna reggendo una piccola ampolla. Ha uno sguardo adorante ma terribilmente serio mentre gli fa promettere che lo fermerà se farà troppo male, poi lì, sul letto inondato di sole, gli divarica le gambe più che può, perché è così che vuole che sia: vuole vedere e sentire ogni cosa, vuole imprimersi per sempre nella memoria quel momento, perché magari non sarà perfetto, perché non ci sono né fiori né candele né musica come in quegli stupidi film sentimentali, ma è la loro prima volta ed ai suoi occhi è qualcosa di sacro.

John vuole vedere il ghiaccio delle sue iridi scomparire mentre le pupille si dilatano, vuole vedere le guance pallide che si arrossano, le sue labbra schiudersi vogliose e riempire l'aria di gemiti indecenti mentre gli solleva delicatamente i testicoli su una mano, vuole osservare il percorso di ogni singola goccia di sudore che scivola lungo la sua pelle lasciando una scia umida, vuole sentirlo vibrare sotto di sé mentre traccia lento una linea con il dito dall'ombelico fino al pube e da lì risale lungo l'osso pelvico, a sottolineare la perfezione del suo corpo, e quando si fa strada dentro di lui con un dito scivoloso, vuole sentire i rantoli di dolore che degradano nel piacere man mano che Sherlock si rilassa e si lascia andare.

Vuole che anche Sherlock veda ogni cosa, vuole che veda quanto è bruciante il desiderio di lui, quanto è impellente, insopprimibile il bisogno di possederlo, di sentirlo contrarsi attorno al suo membro come ora lo sente attorno alle dita, vuole che vede che impazzirà se non lo avrà subito, vuole che veda che Sherlock è tutto il suo mondo.

Mai con nessuna è stato così. Non con la sua prima ragazza, non con Sarah, non con le altre (chi sono le altre? non ci sono più nomi né volti nella mente di John) e nemmeno con Mary. Non è mai esistito nulla prima di Sherlock e non potrà mai esserci nulla dopo di lui.

C'è solo Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, il nome ripetuto come una preghiera mentre si posiziona e spinge e lo implora "Voglio essere con te, dentro di te."

Ci vogliono un paio di tentativi per trovare l'angolazione giusta e all'inizio è solo dolore per Sherlock che serra forte gli occhi e si morde le labbra, ma un sibilo gli sfugge ugualmente, perché è strano e fa male, ed allora John si blocca, allarmato "Scusa. - ansima - Fermiamoci."

John, sempre così attento e premuroso, pur con la mente annebbiata dagli ormoni, pensa a lui prima di tutto, lo antepone al suo desiderio, che pure Sherlock intuisce bruciante.

E' amore, puro e cristallino, quello che gli legge nello sguardo ed è tutto per lui, solo per lui. Nessuno lo hai mai guardato come sta facendo John ed è in questo momento, accarezzato da quegli occhi blu, che capisce davvero cosa sia l'anima gemella.

Andrà tutto bene, perché è John, la sua metà della mela.

"No - mormora, posandogli le mani sulle braccia che gli stanno stringendo i fianchi - continua."

Chiude gli occhi, rilassa i muscoli, lo accetta dentro di sé con la mente prima che con il corpo e intanto John gli accarezza le gambe, mormora deliziose oscenità su quanto sia bello in questo momento, bacia la pelle umida e sensibile dell'interno del ginocchio e lo masturba adagio nella sua mano calda e ruvida.

Sherlock riapre gli occhi e quello sguardo è ancora su di lui, immutato, adorante, perfetto. "Vieni, vieni John."

John gli afferra le gambe, se le porta sulle spalle e tenta una spinta.

"Sì - mugola Sherlock, andandogli incontro - ancora."

Ci mettono un po' a trovare un ritmo fatto di spinte e controspinte, spesso scoordinate, ma le ondate di piacere crescono e crescono ancora ed alla fine sentono solo i loro corpi che bruciano e inseguono l'estasi _._

Sherlock è flessibile come un giunco mentre John si china su di lui e lo piega senza incontrare resistenza. Non è semplicemente nudo in quel momento, è esposto e vulnerabile, con la pelle arrossata, gli occhi sfocati e le labbra schiuse a gemere, le mani instabili che gli cingono il collo attirandolo a sé, ed in un moto di gelosia John giura a se stesso che proteggerà con la vita quel miracolo che si sono guadagnati con tanto dolore, proteggerà per sempre quella parte di Sherlock così segreta.

E' suo, solo suo. Nessun uomo al mondo o divinità ultraterrena dovrà mai vedere lo sguardo liquido e voglioso che Sherlock ha mentre lo guarda e si aggrappa a lui stringendo convulsamente gambe e braccia, nessuno dovrà mai sentire i suoni che lui gli fa emettere accarezzandogli rudemente l'erezione.

Quando John colpisce la sua prostata, è come un'esplosione, non saprebbe come altro descriverlo. Quintali di tritolo che frantumano la parete di una diga, lasciando che un'immensa massa liquida di piacere trabocchi furiosa, invadendo ogni cellula del suo corpo. Per la prima volta in vita sua non esiste più la dicotomia tra carne e mente che lo ha sempre accompagnato. Per la prima volta è solo Sherlock, che grida per il piacere di avere John dentro di sé che riempie ogni suo vuoto.

Lo supplica di farlo ancora, ancora, ancora e John lo fa, portandolo sempre più in alto, in un ritmo che si fa sfrenato, i corpi sudati che scivolano l'uno sull'altro, le bocche e le lingue che si trovano, le dita che si intrecciano salde e, in un ultimo barlume di lucidità, Sherlock singulta la sua confessione "Ti amo, John."

Ed è John che si scioglie per primo al suono di quelle parole. Morde convulsamente la spalla di Sherlock soffocando un grido e si liquefa dentro di lui, dentro quella carne stretta che l'ha accolto e lo avvolge ed è come precipitare nel vuoto mentre tutto il suo corpo si scioglie e si dissolve.

Lo sente, sente il seme di John che lo bagna, sente che gli preme addosso come se fossero diventati una cosa sola e poi è solo estasi, pura estasi, un mare di luce dietro gli occhi chiusi ed il nome di John che ancora affiora sulla labbra tra i singhiozzi.

Giacciono entrambi stremati, i corpi allacciati stretti, il sudore che si mescola allo sperma, i muscoli e le ossa molli come gelatina, i respiri veloci ed affannati e per lunghi minuti nessuno dei due parla. Le loro mani sono ancora unite e John accarezza assorto il dorso di quella di Sherlock con il pollice.

Poi la porta alla bocca, la bacia con dolcezza ed infine se la preme sul cuore mentre appoggia le labbra sull'orecchio di Sherlock e la sua voce, ancora tremolante, spezza un silenzio quasi sacro "Ti prego, Sherlock. Ti prego, non andartene più da nessuna parte." [2]

"Nemmeno tu."

"Sì."

"Sì."

John seppellisce il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e Sherlock fa finta di credere che l'umido calore che gli sta bagnando la pelle sia solo il fiato della sua anima gemella, finalmente ritrovata.

 

La luce del sole si è fatta arancione e tenue: forse è pomeriggio, quasi sera, ma è tutto piuttosto confuso. Sherlock si tira a sedere con una certa fatica, stordito, il corpo indolenzito che ancora non collabora, anzi protesta con un brivido per essere stato bruscamente allontanato da quello caldo del suo blogger.

 _"John, voglio John."_ sembra urlare il mezzo di trasporto del suo cervello che non ha più intenzione di restarsene confinato nell'angolo in cui Sherlock l'ha costretto per anni.

Non fa in tempo ad appoggiare i piedi sul pavimento che la voce di John risuona lamentosa e soffocata dal cuscino "Avevi promesso che non te ne saresti più andato."

"Be'... non-non pensavo che intendessi letteralmente."

"E invece sì."

"Ma..." I processi mentali ancora rallentati dagli alti livelli di serotonina, Sherlock non riesce a capire se John stia scherzando o meno, finché questi non ridacchia piano, strisciando vicino a lui per potergli accarezzare la schiena: evidentemente non è l'unico a non sopportare la lontananza tra i loro corpi. "Torna a letto." lo invita, parlandogli sulla pelle.

"Devo fare una doccia." protesta Sherlock. La stanza puzza come un bordello di infima categoria ed il suo corpo è incrostato di sperma, sudore e tracce di saliva. E' la prima volta in vita sua che si ritrova in un tale stato ed arrossisce vistosamente al ricordo di come si sia lasciato andare senza alcuna remora.

"Devi proprio?" mugola John, allungando il collo per baciargli la base della spina dorsale. Al contrario di lui, l'ex soldato sembra perfettamente a suo agio in quella situazione.

"Sì, sono sporco."

John ritiene sia una buona idea morsicargli le natiche in risposta. "Devi proprio?" ripete ancora, con voce maliziosa.

"Oh. - Sherlock sussulta - Ti prego, John - insiste - sono davvero... osceno." anche se adesso il bisogno di farsi una doccia si è fatto meno impellente.

Una mano forte e calda gli si posa sul petto, trascinandolo di traverso sul letto e un attimo dopo il viso stanco ma raggiante di John è nella sua visuale.

"Non abbastanza. - decreta, disegnandogli il profilo delle labbra con la punta della lingua - Mai abbastanza."

Sherlock sospira e si arrende: in effetti a cosa serve lavarsi, se non desidera altro che perdere di nuovo il controllo e rifare con John tutte le meravigliose sconcezze cui si sono già abbandonati? Risponde al richiamo della lingua di John con la propria.

Nessuno accosterebbe mai parole come affettuosità o dolcezza alla figura austera di Sherlock Holmes, ma per la prima volta John nei suoi occhi vede qualcosa che somiglia molto alla tenerezza [3] e sa bene che anche questa è una cosa riservata a lui, a lui soltanto, e lo fa sentire più ricco ed importante di tutti i potenti della terra.

Subito le mani di Sherlock sono sul suo viso, accarezzano le guance dove la presenza di un accenno di barba si è fatto evidente, le rughe che gli incorniciano gli occhi ed i sottili capelli biondi, prima di stringergli possessivamente le spalle e di aprire le gambe in un gesto inequivocabile.

Gli basta schiudere le labbra ed incurvarle verso l'alto in sorriso appena accennato perché John se ne impossessi rudemente, leccandole e mordendole quasi come volesse mangiarle.

In breve sono entrambi eccitati, di nuovo: i loro corpi, a lungo digiuni di amore e di contatto, hanno un bisogno famelico l'uno dell'altro e loro non possono fare altro che assecondarli.

Sherlock porta le gambe sulla schiena di John, incrociando le caviglie, ma questi si umetta le labbra, poi chiude gli occhi e respira adagio, come se cercasse di calmarsi e gli posa una mano sul ginocchio "Aspetta, voltati."

Il moro rotola sulla pancia, sospirando alla sensazione della mani del compagno che gli divaricano con delicatezza le natiche. Un dito del dottore lo penetra adagio, ruota ed esplora ogni millimetro dentro di lui e Sherlock si accorge subito che non lo sta preparando, è un tocco diverso questo, un tocco clinico.

"Non mi fa male - sbuffa - sto bene."

E' una mezza verità, perché è ancora parecchio indolenzito là dietro ma non si è mai sentito così: completo, amato, desiderato, perciò - al diavolo - non sarà un po' di bruciore a fermarlo.

"Questo lascialo decidere al tuo dottore. - ribatte John, chinandosi su di lui ed approfittando della vicinanza per lasciargli un succhiotto tra collo e spalla - Possiamo fare altro." suggerisce. Non c'è sangue, per fortuna, ma John è stato molto energico ed entusiasta, perciò è sicuro che Sherlock stia minimizzando e che, in realtà, gli faccia piuttosto male.

Tuttavia non ha fatto i conti con la testardaggine di Sherlock. Lo vede girare appena la testa e regalargli uno dei suoi sorrisi storti e tanto gli basta per capire di essere nei guai "Scommettiamo che ti faccio cambiare idea?"

"Come?" domanda John, prima di rendersi conto che è stata la cosa peggiore da chiedere in quel frangente: Sherlock solleva il bacino dal materasso e spinge contro di lui in un contatto fugace ma sufficiente per diffondergli una scarica di adrenalina in tutto il corpo.

"L'hai detto tu che ho tanti anni di arretrati da recuperare." mormora con voce bassa, continuando a guardarlo da sopra la spalla.

"Cristo..." soffia John con la salivazione improvvisamente azzerata, sorpreso da quella mossa repentina.

Sherlock Holmes sta flirtando con lui. Altro che _'fargli cambiare idea'_ , con quello sguardo licenzioso, la voce profonda e quel culo sodo che si sfrega contro il suo inguine potrebbe convincerlo a compiere ogni tipo di bassezza, come scippare una vecchietta o rubare le offerte in chiesa.

"Non vuoi prendermi, John?" domanda malizioso, strusciandosi languidamente sulle lenzuola sfatte.

Ha forse pensato che, per il solo fatto che Sherlock abbia accettato un ruolo passivo, la smettesse di manipolarlo e di cercare di fargli fare ciò che vuole? No, vero? Dopotutto questo è l'uomo che l'ha convinto a bere un disgustoso caffè iperzuccherato facendogli gli occhi da cerbiatto.

"Sei impossibile." gli ringhia tra le scapole prima di affondare voluttuosamente i denti nella pelle nivea e realizza che tra di loro non è cambiato nulla. Il loro rapporto sarà sempre così, hanno solo raggiunto un nuovo grado di consapevolezza, hanno scoperto qualcosa che prima mancava, ma per il resto tutto è uguale a prima e non c'è proprio nulla da cambiare: loro sono perfetti così, due imperfettissimi cristalli di neve.

Poi non è davvero più il tempo per riflessioni filosofiche, perché Sherlock non ha alcuna intenzione di smettere di strusciare il sedere contro il suo pene.

 _"Vuoi la guerra?_ \- pensa John divertito - _E guerra sia."_

Senza preavviso infila una mano in mezzo alle sue gambe, poco dietro lo scroto e preme deciso due dita sul perineo. Sherlock si immobilizza mentre un brivido violento lo scuote tutto e spalanca la bocca in un grido acuto che, in seguito, John definirà simile ad un ululato e che Sherlock negherà strenuamente di aver mai emesso.

"Dio... cosa...?" annaspa.

John continua a stuzzicarlo lentamente in quel punto, chinandosi su di lui per leccare la pelle dove ha appena lasciato il segno rosso di un morso "Ricorda che ho ancora parecchi anni di vantaggio su di te e intendo sfruttarli tutti."

Gli sembra che Sherlock riesca a sputare fuori un "Idea brillante" tra gli ansiti pesanti e non può fare a meno di sorridere e sentirsi dannatamente orgoglioso.

Comunque, mentre il suo amore geme e trema con il viso sepolto nel cuscino offrendogli una visuale privilegiata del suo corpo longilineo e bianco, è convinto che recupererà in fretta lo svantaggio.

E' già sulla buona strada.

E poi il desiderio di lui si fa ottenebrante e John non può fare altro che prepararlo come si deve, premergli forte le mani sulle reni e muoversi dentro di lui finché non è di nuovo estasi.

 

Quando è John a cercare di lasciare la camera da letto, un indefinito numero di ore più tardi, è il turno di Sherlock di fare i capricci ed avvinghiarsi a lui per non lasciarlo andare, gambe e braccia chilometriche attorno al suo corpo e bocca morbida sul collo che mugola e chiama dolcemente il suo nome.

Ma tutte quelle ore di sesso lo hanno stancato abbastanza da permettere a John di sgusciare via dalla sua presa e raggiungere la cucina, perché mangiare qualcosa e, soprattutto, bere, sta diventando una questione di sopravvivenza.

Quando torna in camera da letto, Sherlock gli ha voltato le spalle, oltraggiato per essere stato lasciato solo per ben un quarto d'ora ma John si fa perdonare in fretta, baciandogli e mordicchiandogli la schiena.

Dopo più di un giorno di digiuno totale, il consulente investigativo ci mette poco ad accettare il corroborante tè verde alla menta che gli viene offerto e John lo incoraggia a modo suo a sgranocchiare anche qualche biscotto al cioccolato, leccando via le briciole di pastafrolla e cacao che gli cadono sul petto.

Infine Sherlock decide che si sono rifocillati a sufficienza e spinge John sotto di sé, allineando il loro corpi; si muove lento su di lui in uno strofinio languido e sensuale che fa assaporare ad entrambi la sensazione nuova delle loro erezioni che si risvegliano e si induriscono iniziando a stillare umori, compresse tra i loro corpi. Per la prima volta da quando si sono chiusi in camera non c'è urgenza nei loro gesti, non ancora, le carezze sono dolci, lente, non fameliche, ma non per questo meno erotiche.

John libera con delicatezza una mano dalla presa di Sherlock e la fa scivolare tra loro due ed il detective mugola il suo apprezzamento nella bocca di John, poi porta anche lui una mano sulle loro erezioni. Per lunghi minuti gli unici suoni nella stanza sono i loro respiri affannati, qualche "John" e "Sherlock" sussurrato con passione e le mani che scivolano sulla carne umida e già lubrificata; quando però John accelera il ritmo, il suo compagno lo blocca: sembra avere altre idee.

Si solleva sedendosi su di lui, gli afferra il polso e guida la mano di John verso la sua bocca, succhiandogli le dita con accanimento, bagnandole di saliva.

John non ha certo bisogno di ulteriori suggerimenti, lo lascia fare, godendo della sensazione della lingua di Sherlock che gli percorre le dita, e poi porta la mano tra le sue natiche e piano dentro di lui, stupendosi per come, in poche ore, un gesto così inconsueto sia già diventato tanto abituale.

Forse è quella la perfezione.

"Sì." sospira Sherlock, rispondendo al suo sguardo o forse solo perso nel piacere delle dita che gli sfiorano la prostata. Si sporge in avanti appoggiandogli le mani sul petto, graffiando appena la pelle con le unghie, il respiro pesante, gemiti gutturali sul fondo della gola, il labbro inferiore tra i denti in una muta ma supplichevole domanda per avere di più, per esigere John dentro di sé.

"Eccomi - bisbiglia il dottore - eccomi, amore." e sfila adagio le dita, solo per sostituirle con la punta del suo pene già lucida e bagnata. Anche se freme dalla voglia ribaltare la loro posizione, penetrarlo di colpo per sentire subito la carne morbida e stretta di Sherlock attorno al suo sesso e sbatterlo rudemente sul materasso, resta immobile e lascia che sia l'altro a calarsi piano su di lui in un movimento esasperante, lento e spezzato, la voce cupa che sale roca nel silenzio della camera, la testa gettata all'indietro a scoprire i tendini tesi del collo, la schiena inarcata che mette in risalto i muscoli, le vene dei pettorali, le costole e le ossa sporgenti, finché John non è completamente dentro di lui.

Gli è sufficiente guardare quel meraviglioso spettacolo per perdere quel minimo di raziocinio che ancora conservava: John appoggia saldamente i piedi sul materasso e solleva il bacino, strappando a Sherlock un lamento stupito per il movimento brusco che fa impattare il pene contro la sua prostata con una nuova, erotica violenza; il moro china di scatto la testa in avanti, riccioli sudati sulla fronte, occhi e bocca spalancati, ma gli basta poco per decidere che gli è piaciuto, per sollevarsi e poi lasciarsi andare a peso morto su John. L'ebbrezza che il movimento gli provoca è così intensa che crollerebbe in avanti, se non ci fossero le mani di John a sorreggerlo.

John mormora suoni indistinti, solleva le reni e gli va incontro ancora una volta, il piacere che brucia nel ventre e cresce rapido, come rapidi si fanno i movimenti di Sherlock, ormai senza più alcun controllo sul suo corpo, Sherlock che è solo brividi, grida acute e muscoli che tremano.

John fa scorrere le mani sul suo torace sudato godendo della sensazione dei muscoli di Sherlock che si contraggono sotto il suo tocco, poi la destra gli stringe il fianco, mentre la sinistra si chiude attorno al suo pene che gli ha lasciato una piccola pozza di umori sull'addome e cerca subito con il pollice quel punto sensibilissimo del glande e contemporaneamente intensifica le spinte del bacino, senza più freni, il piacere crudo che gli esplode nel cervello.

Sherlock è stupendo, così completamente abbandonato, sopraffatto dalla sua doppia stimolazione, rosso in viso e talmente senza fiato da non riuscire nemmeno più a pronunciare il suo nome. Un'ultima pressione con le dita sul frenulo ed una spinta decisa dentro di lui ed il suo amante viene, imbrattandogli la mano, stringendo così forte i glutei che lo trascina con sé nell'orgasmo ed il pene di John pulsa dentro di lui più e più volte, stimolato da Sherlock che continua a dondolarsi avanti e indietro.

John lo tira verso di sé, gli bacia febbrilmente la fronte sudata e lo culla tra le braccia in attesa che i loro respiri si facciano più regolari.

"John - biascica Sherlock una volta ripreso possesso delle sue facoltà intellettive - ho un problema."

"Oh dio - il dottore deglutisce, preoccupato - ti ho fatto male?"

Sherlock scuote la testa, provocandogli il solletico con i capelli scarmigliati.

"Allora cosa c'è?"

"Temo di non riuscire a smettere di fare l'amore con te. Mai più." annuncia drammaticamente, respirandogli addosso.

John non ha fiato a sufficienza per ridere, altrimenti lo farebbe "Non dobbiamo fermarci. Ecco, magari... potremmo prenderci una pausa."

"Ti concedo due ore." borbotta il moro e, nonostante la stanchezza, John non può fare a meno di scoppiare in una risata. Sente Sherlock sbuffare divertito e sorridergli sulla pelle, e chiude gli occhi, per meglio assaporare la perfezione e la felicità di quell'istante, massaggiandogli con delicatezza lo scalpo.

"John?"

"Mh?"

"Posso andare a farmi una doccia adesso?"

Il dottore ride sommessamente e gli prende il mento tra le dita per fargli alzare la testa "Permesso accordato. E perdonami se non ti seguo." In quel momento John non riuscirebbe ad alzarsi dal letto nemmeno se la stanza fosse in fiamme.

Sherlock si solleva sui gomiti e gli strappa un altro bacio "Va bene, ma solo per questa volta."

"Prepotente, sociopatico, dannatamente sexy. - esclama John con voce falsamente esasperata, mentre gli accarezza un fianco - Povero me, in che guaio mi sono andato a cacciare?"

"Come hai detto tu, ora è troppo tardi per tornare indietro."

Le mani forti dell'ex soldato scivolano sul suo fondoschiena e lo stringono possessivamente. Il tono di voce è leggero e divertito, ma gli occhi blu sono sinceri quando parla "Sei pazzo se pensi che voglia farlo."

Sherlock sorride, appoggia di nuovo la testa sul petto di John e sembra non volersi più muovere. "E quella doccia?" vuole sapere il dottore dopo qualche minuto.

"Mh, ho cambiato idea. - sta troppo bene accoccolato su di lui - Può aspettare circa un'ora e cinquanta minuti."

"Rettifico: prepotente, sociopatico, dannatamente sexy ed insaziabile, sono decisamente e completamente nei guai."

"E' un altro modo per dirmi che sono fantastico, stupefacente e brillante?"

John si contorce e si piega verso di lui per potergli appoggiare le labbra sulla fronte, ignorando il crampo alla spalla "E' un altro modo per dirti che ti amo." Sente un brivido che attraversa il corpo abbandonato sopra il suo e sospira felice.

"Sai che detesto ripetermi - dice Sherlock dopo un bel po', quando John è convinto che si sia riaddormentato - ma... io sono nei guai esattamente quanto te, lo sai, vero?" Parole timide sussurrate nell'intimità del loro minuscolo spazio vitale [4], che mai lasceranno quelle pareti e che John si affretta a nascondere nel suo cuore, per proteggerle.

"Lo so, da ora e per sempre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione da "A study in pink".
> 
> [2] Citazione dal manga "Video Girl Ai".
> 
> [3] Citazione dal racconto del canone "L'avventura dei piani di Bruce-Partington".
> 
> [4] Citazione da "Aladdin".


	18. Assestamenti

Il suono insistente e petulante del campanello è quanto di più fastidioso John abbia udito in vita sua, ancor più della sveglia militare dei suoi anni da soldato.

Stira i muscoli indolenziti, recupera velocemente i pantaloni ed esce dalla stanza chiudendo bene la porta alle sue spalle, anche se, dopo l'ultima performance, è abbastanza sicuro che Sherlock non si sveglierebbe nemmeno con le cannonate.

La sua mente ci indugia ancora, mentre raccoglie la camicia in salotto e la abbottona per rendersi presentabile, anche se è fortemente tentato di ignorare lo scocciatore alla porta e tornare immediatamente in camera da letto o in bagno, dove alla fine sono riusciti a fare quella famosa doccia, assieme ad un paio di cose davvero interessanti. Dio, c'è davvero il rischio che lui e Sherlock non riescano più a smettere di fare l'amore, letteralmente.

Un deciso bussare sostituisce lo scampanellio alla porta e John si risolve ad aprire: se è un venditore porta a porta gli urlerà dietro tanti di quegli improperi da convincerlo a cambiare mestiere.

Invece sulla soglia c'è un ispettore di Scotland Yard dall'aria decisamente seccata.

"Greg - biascica John - che cavolo ci fai qui a quest'ora del mattino?"

"Mattino? Ma se è quasi mezzogiorno!"

"Davvero?" John cerca comandare alle sue palpebre di sollevarsi a sufficienza per permettergli di mettere a fuoco l'orologio appeso sopra il frigorifero.

"Ti senti bene? - chiede l'ispettore aggrottando la fronte - Non hai una bella cera."

"Sto bene - gli risponde John ridendo - mai stato meglio in vita mia. Vuoi un tè?"

"Non è proprio l'orario adatto, stavo andando a pranzare." risponde l'altro, occhieggiando l'amico con una certa preoccupazione. Se non conoscesse John così bene, direbbe che è ubriaco fradicio.

"Io però ne ho bisogno." John mette il bollitore sul fuoco e porge a Greg una birra fresca ed un barattolo di arachidi che hanno l'aria di essere ancora commestibili. "Cosa ti porta qui?"

"Me lo stai domandando sul serio? John, è del tutto inutile che ti mi chieda di coinvolgere Sherlock di nuovo nelle mie indagini - rumina con la bocca piena - se poi nessuno dei due si degna di rispondere al cellulare per due giorni. Cristo santo, iniziavo a pensare che vi fosse successo qualcosa."

"Due giorni..." John emette un fischio di sorpresa, come se avesse perso la cognizione del tempo.

Cosa che è accaduta, in effetti. Due giorni di totale, paradisiaco, delizioso oblio, con i tempi della veglia e del sonno dettati solo da desiderio ed appagamento.

"Allora, dov'è il genio?" chiede Lestrade, versandosi la birra nel bicchiere.

"Sta dormendo."

Greg fa una faccia stupita, come se gli avessero detto che le auto hanno preso a circolare a destra. "A quest'ora? Questo sì che è strano, lui non dorme quasi mai. E come vanno le cose qua?"

"Molto bene. - John non riesce a trattenere il sorriso brillante che gli illumina il volto e comunque non ha alcuna voglia di farlo - Sai, Greg, l'ho perdonato."

"Sì, questo lo so, me l'hai già detto. Ascolta, sei proprio sicuro di sentirti bene? Perché hai davvero un'aria strana, lasciatelo dire."

"L'ho perdonato - prosegue John - parecchie volte."

Il poliziotto si congela con il bicchiere a pochi millimetri dalle labbra ed una nocciolina che gli sfugge dalle dita rotolando a terra. Guarda più volte in direzione del corridoio e poi verso John, che è l'emblema di un uomo felice e soddisfatto in ogni modo possibile "Ah... - esala, mentre assimila il significato di quella metafora - E' per quello che Sherlock sta dormendo, perché l'hai perdonato?"

"Esatto. Non è abituato ad essere perdonato, non ancora. - nasconde un vistoso sbadiglio dietro la mano - Scusa. Nemmeno io ero più abitato a perdonare così tanto. Rettifico: non ho mai perdonati qualcuno così tante volte di seguito in vita mia."

"John!" esclama l'ispettore, a metà tra il divertito e lo scandalizzato, preso assolutamente alla sprovvista dalle parole fin troppo disinvolte del dottore, il quale si limita a stringersi nelle spalle "E' la verità."

"Non ho parole. Ovviamente sono contento per voi - si affretta a fargli sapere, e lo è davvero, perché quei due pazzoidi sono i suoi amici più cari e saperli felici rende felice lui - ma ci sono rimasto di sasso, perché Sherlock non ha mai mostrato _interesse_ in quel senso per nessuno da quando lo conosco, e mi ero fatto l'idea che fosse... - fa spallucce - sai, asessuale."

"Oh, non lo è, fidati."

"Altolà! - dice scherzosamente Greg alzando le mani - Queste sono decisamente troppe informazioni per i miei gusti. Ad ogni modo, congratulazioni." solleva il suo bicchiere di birra e John fa altrettanto con la sua tazza di tè, nel brindisi più sconclusionato della storia, e poi entrambi scoppiano a ridere, finché Sherlock non fa una teatrale irruzione in cucina, ovviamente in abiti adamitici per esibire con orgoglio graffi, morsi e succhiotti di John, chiedendo al suo compagno perché stia ridendo con qualcun altro che non è lui e poi si rivolge a Lestrade, ribadendo, casomai il suo cervellino facesse ancora fatica ad assimilare il concetto, che John gli appartiene e che le future uscite al pub tra loro due non saranno gradite.

Gregory si congeda mormorando a John un "Hai bisogno di auguri, altro che di congratulazioni." e quest'ultimo si siede sul divano e si accinge a richiamare tutta la pazienza di cui Madre Natura l'ha dotato per fare a Sherlock un lungo discorso su gelosia e possessività e fargli sapere che non gli piace affatto che altri vedano il suo ragazzo nudo. Ora come ora non lo permetterebbe nemmeno alla Regina in persona.

"Il tuo ragazzo." mormora Sherlock assorto.

"Non ti piace come definizione? _Il mio fidanzato_ mi sembra troppo formale."

Sherlock appoggia la testa sulla spalla di John "E' irrilevante, puoi chiamarmi come vuoi. Finché c'è un aggettivo possessivo, mi sta bene."

"Questa è la cosa più schifosamente romantica che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto - John sorride, con le labbra premute contro la fronte dell'altro - e mi piace da morire."

Sta per suggerire a Sherlock che non gli dispiacerebbe approfondire ulteriormente quel discorso sul possesso, quando il consulente investigativo balza in piedi all'improvviso, perché gli viene in mente che, se Lestrade è passato a trovarli, è perché ha un caso per le mani. Il dottore fa in tempo a lanciare un'ultima occhiata di apprezzamento al corpo tonico del suo compagno prima che Sherlock saetti in bagno, ordinando a John di farsi trovare pronto in dieci minuti.

Quest'ultimo ridacchia tra sé e sé _"Be', romantico secondo i canoni di Sherlock Holmes, ovviamente."_

 

Si instaura così una nuova routine al 221B di Baker Street: il blog di John è di nuovo aggiornato a pieno ritmo, i casi della polizia e dei clienti privati non mancano ed anche una visita di Mycroft che portava loro le sue felicitazioni e raccomandava al fratello di parlare al più presto con la mamma, si è rivelata meno sgradevole del previsto.

Sherlock ha parzialmente riordinato la camera e ha fatto spazio per le cose di John e, quando non sono impegnati ad inseguire criminali per tutta la città, in quella stanza le notti si susseguono ora tenere ora bollenti, a seconda del momento, dell'ispirazione e della fantasia.

Questo regime di perfetta felicità viene spezzato una mattina, mentre Sherlock sta componendo una nuova sinfonia e John apre la posta appena arrivata.

"Accidenti..." sospira scorato.

"Cos'è?" domanda subito Sherlock posando il violino, colpito dal tono preoccupato del suo compagno.

"Ecco... niente che non mi aspettassi, a dire il vero. Anzi, mi domando come mai non sia arrivata prima. E' la citazione di Penelope Wright, l'avvocato di Mary: divorzio con addebito, richiesta di accollarmi per intero il mutuo sulla casa, più una cifra considerevole per gli alimenti. Se non verserò un quinto della somma entro dieci giorni, pignorerà il mio stipendio come garanzia del pagamento." [1]

"Sono richieste ridicole." sentenzia Sherlock, dando una scorsa al documento.

"Sì, ma lei è una vera arpia, credimi, ed è uno dei migliori avvocati del Paese. Questo in un'aula di tribunale conta moltissimo."

"E tu assumine uno altrettanto bravo."

"Gli avvocati bravi costano." gli fa notare John con una smorfia.

"Chiederò a Mycroft di occuparsene."

"No, non voglio che tu debba dei favori a tuo fratello per causa mia, so che lo detesti."

"Sciocchezze - insiste Sherlock - ti troverò il miglior avvocato che esista. Quanto alle richieste economiche, io posso tranquillamente-"

"No." John lo interrompe. Non è brusco ma il tono è fermo. Il suo orgoglio non gli permette di accettare un sostegno economico da Sherlock sapendo che mai potrebbe restituirgli una somma del genere, non vuole approfittarne ed essere il mantenuto del suo ragazzo.

Inoltre Mary è una _questione_ che deve risolvere da solo: lui non è stato sincero con lei e con se stesso, lui ha insistito a sposarla, a compiere quel passo così importante senza riflettere se fosse ciò che il suo cuore voleva davvero, è lui quello che si è ficcato in quel ginepraio, completamente di sua volontà, è lui che ora deve tirarsene fuori.

"Per fortuna Mary è d'accordo almeno sul vendere la casa, così potrò estinguere il mutuo - prosegue - e poi, per il resto... in qualche modo farò."

Accenna un sorriso tirato, mentre cerca di non pensare troppo alle conseguenze che quella causa potrebbe avere per entrambi.

 

"Come sarebbe a dire che puoi valutarlo solo 295.000 sterline? L'abbiamo comprato a 320.000 sterline poco più di un anno fa!" urla John furibondo in faccia all'agente immobiliare che glielo aveva venduto, l'amico di Mary.

La sua voce rimbomba tra le pareti dell'appartamento vuoto, dal quale Mary ha già portato via tutti i mobili. Li aveva scelti lei, dopotutto.

"John, non urlare con George. Non è colpa sua." dice la donna in tono severo.

John vorrebbe fare molto più che urlare con quel manichino vestito a festa, di fatti ha una gran voglia di mostrargli quali conseguenze possa avere far arrabbiare un soldato.

"Grazie Mary. - George sorride untuoso - In realtà sono passati quasi due anni ormai ed il mercato immobiliare ha subito un crollo in questo periodo. Questo è il massimo che potete ricavarci oggi."

"Non basta nemmeno a coprire il mutuo. A tasso variabile, come **tu** ci avevi suggerito di fare, e che oggi è schizzato alle stelle."

"Insomma John, li leggi i giornali e sai bene come vanno queste cose: le crisi finanziarie colpiscono all'improvviso e senza avvisaglie." replica serafico come un Buddha, perché comunque quello non è un suo problema e John è a tanto così da spaccargli naso, labbra e tutte le duecentosei ossa che compongono lo scheletro umano.

"Grazie lo stesso George, sei molto caro ad occuparti della vendita." gli dice Mary.

 _"Caro quanto la sua provvigione che, ovviamente, verrà sottratta dalla mia metà del ricavato."_ pensa John con livore mentre abbandona la casa.

Manca solo una settimana all'udienza.

Non troverà mai tutti quei soldi in tempo e non sa più dove sbattere la testa.

 

La mattina seguente eleganti tacchi alti di Ferragamo picchiettano sui diciassette gradini del 221B di Baker Street. Non c'è bisogno di bussare alla porta, che è aperta come al solito.

"Il signor Sherlock Holmes, presumo." dice la proprietaria dei tacchi all'uomo che sta sfogliando il giornale seduto in poltrona.

"E lei è l'avvocato Penelope Wright." risponde Sherlock, saltando i convenevoli. Non si alza e non fa cenno alla donna di accomodarsi. Penelope resta dunque in piedi, sperando con questo di torreggiare su di lui.

"Sono qui per comunicare al signor John Watson che la mia cliente respinge la domanda di rateizzazione del debito che ha proposto. Le richieste di Mary restano ferme: accollo immediato del mutuo, anticipo di un quinto degli alimenti. Pertanto, se il dottor Watson non pagherà quanto dovuto entro la data prestabilita, farò pignorare il suo stipendio. E questo è solo il primo passo, mi creda."

"No." è la monosillabica risposta che arriva da uno Sherlock dall'aria quasi annoiata.

"Prego?" domanda la donna, inclinando leggermente il capo sulla destra.

"Lei non è qui per questo, altrimenti avrebbe scritto una raccomandata, come ha già fatto. Inoltre sa benissimo che John a quest'ora è al lavoro."

"Acuto come si racconta. - Penelope sorride ed un reticolo di rughe appare attorno alla bocca - E' vero. Ero curiosa di vedere dal vivo il motivo che ha mandato a monte il matrimonio della mia migliore amica."

"Allora suggerisca alla signora Morstan di guardarsi allo specchio."

L'avvocato stringe gli occhi compiaciuta "Si capiva fin da subito che questo matrimonio non avrebbe funzionato, non è così? Il fatto è che questo lo so io e lo sa lei, ma le apparenze raccontano un'altra storia: la storia di un uomo che ha giurato davanti a Dio di rendere felice Mary e non l'ha fatto, la storia di un fedifrago che tradisce l'incolpevole moglie, innocente, sbigottita ed affranta, per di più con un uomo. E per quanto questo Paese tuteli i diritti di tutti, ci sono ancora persone che avversano fortemente la sodomia. Il giudice assegnato a questo caso, ad esempio: l'onorevole Tallerer è un uomo di una certa età, fortemente conservatore e tradizionalista. In sintesi, accoglierà ogni mia richiesta, dato che difendo una donna rispettabile ed integerrima, e respingerà quelle del mio avversario. Come le ho detto, Mary è una mia cara amica e mi ha lasciato carta bianca, perciò userò tutte le armi in mio possesso per vincere questa causa, non ne dubiti."

Penelope Wright non ha idea se sia riuscita ad impressionare Sherlock Holmes, perché l'uomo seduto davanti a lei è una statua di granito e non muove un muscolo. Deve ammettere che il detective ha nervi saldi: di solito riesce a far perdere le staffe ed intimorire chi le sta di fronte con provocazioni molto minori.

E' un bene che la donna non sia in grado di leggere nella mente del consulente investigativo, assorto nell'immaginare i cinque modi in cui potrebbe ucciderla e far sparire il cadavere in modo che nessuno lo ritrovi prima di duecento anni. E' un'ipotesi che non ha ancora scartato del tutto.

"Ma come le dicevo, questo è solo il primo passo. - incalza l'avvocato, desiderosa di scuotere l'uomo dalla sua apparente indifferenza - Riesce ad immaginare quali potrebbero essere le conseguenze sulla carriera del dottor Watson se la storia giungesse alle orecchie della stampa così come l'ho raccontata, magari con qualche altro grazioso ricamo? Io ho molti amici tra i giornalisti.

Di sicuro nessuno vorrebbe essere visitato da un individuo così spregevole e l'ambulatorio dove ora lavora non gradirebbe affatto una pubblicità negativa, quindi temo che finirebbe per perdere il lavoro ma non per questo il debito nei confronti della mia cliente verrebbe annullato. Se alla lunga il dottor Watson non dovesse pagare, sappia che non mi farò scrupoli nel chiedere che venga imprigionato. Brutta prospettiva per voi due invertiti, vero?"

Dal consulente investigativo seduto in poltrona ancora non arriva alcuna reazione, ma Penelope non demorde. "Signor Holmes, sa perché sono così richiesta come avvocato e perché i miei clienti sono sempre soddisfatti di me? Perché io non mi limito a sconfiggere il mio avversario in tribunale, io lo distruggo. Non pensi che le mie siano solo vuote minacce: ho il potere di realizzare tutto ciò che le ho detto e, in definitiva, rovinare la reputazione e la vita del suo caro compagno di letto. Se John Watson non paga, e io dubito che ne abbia le possibilità, lo farò." conclude quel lungo monologo con un sorriso deciso, come se avesse appena fatto una delle sue arringhe più brillanti.

"Converrà senza dubbio con me che la parte più importante di un edificio sono le fondamenta." è la risposta di Sherlock, la cui apparente incoerenza fa aggrottare la fronte alla sua interlocutrice.

"Tutto il resto - prosegue imperturbabile il consulente investigativo - dimensioni delle finestre e dei balconi, colore delle pareti, disposizione dei locali sono solo inutili orpelli, per quanto belli. Se si disgregano le fondamenta, crolla tutto.

Vogliamo esaminare più da vicino le sue fondamenta, avvocato Wright? Vogliamo parlare di come ha comprato tre fondamentali esami all'università, tutti con lo stesso docente, che proprio non riusciva a passare? Oggi si fa fatica a crederlo guardandola, ma suppongo che a venticinque anni lei dovesse essere sessualmente passabile per la libido del professor Barney. Temo tuttavia che questo metodo sia considerato irregolare dalla legge al fine del superamento degli esami, soprattutto dato che il sopracitato professor Barney è stato anche il suo relatore per la tesi. O vogliamo parlare di come ha ottenuto le prove decisive nel suo primo importante caso di divorzio? Mio dio, le sue parti intime erano più frequentate di Trafalgar Square. - un sorriso caustico affiora sulle labbra di Sherlock - Ora mi dica, signora amica dei giornalisti, che effetto farà questo sull'opinione pubblica? O sulla commissione deontologica dell'Ordine degli avvocati? E non pensi che le mie sono vuote minacce - la scimmiotta - ho distrutto gente per molto meno." [2]

Sherlock riesce a controllare la sua voce solo con grande sforzo. Si è imposto di non gridare di restare calmo ed impassibile come sempre, nonostante dentro di sé sia in tumulto per le minacce dell'avvocato di Mary di distruggere John, ma nemmeno un sordo riuscirebbe ad ignorare l'odio e l'intimidazione che trasudano da quelle parole.

Definire il loro prezioso rapporto con un insulto, minacciare di far incarcerare John per separarlo da lui... seriamente, quella donna dovrà ritenersi molto, molto fortunata di poter lasciare Baker Street dalla porta e non dalla finestra, come successe anni prima a quell'agente della C.I.A..

"Si sta inventando tutto, non ha prove." esclama Penelope, con voce d'improvviso strozzata ed un pallore tale da rivaleggiare con quello del consulente investigativo.

"C'è un motivo se le riviste pornografiche vendono così tanto, sa? Agli uomini piace guardare. E quando non hanno una copia di Playboy sottomano, si accontentano degli scatti o dei filmini girati di nascosto a letto con le loro amanti. Credo che certe posizioni non piacerebbero affatto ad un uomo tradizionalista come l'onorevole Tallerer. Mi basta schiacciare 'enter' sul mio computer e lei diventerà la nuova star di YouTube."

Penelope sbianca ed indietreggia fino alla porta, terrorizzata da quegli implacabili occhi grigi. "Il-il dottor Watson non può pensare di rovinare la vita a qualcuno e poi farla franca." ribatte, recuperando un minimo di sangue freddo, aggrappata alla convinzione che la legge sia dalla sua parte.

Quella donna è un osso duro, deve ammetterlo, e la sua fama di squalo delle aule di tribunale è ben guadagnata. "John non ha alcuna intenzione di sottrarsi alle sue responsabilità. La signora Morstan sarà pagata fino all'ultimo penny, ma questa storia avrà la parola fine al ricevimento della somma. Non succederà nient'altro: niente giornalisti, niente storie fantasiose da raccontare loro, mi sono spiegato?"

Un impercettibile cenno del capo da parte della donna segna la sua vittoria.

"Eccellente. Ah - la richiama mentre si volta per uscire - se le interessa saperlo, suo marito non la sta tradendo con la segretaria che non ha più da nove mesi per via dei tagli al personale, né con una collega, bensì con una cameriera della tavola calda dove è solito pranzare. Polacca, venticinque anni. Sinceramente quell'uomo ha tutta la mia solidarietà."

La guarda scendere barcollando i gradini, poi si alza e inizia a passeggiare avanti e indietro nel salotto, perché resta pur sempre il problema degli alimenti e del mutuo, spese che John non può affrontare.

Se potesse farlo senza umiliarlo, lo ricoprirebbe d'oro, così John potrebbe chiudere per sempre con l'ex-moglie. Il pensiero che continui ad avere debiti con quella donna gli provoca forti vibrazioni inquiete.

Se solo ci fosse modo di aiutarlo evitandogli una mortificazione... Deve esserci un modo, deve trovarlo! John non può pretendere che resti seduto in un angolo a fare niente.

Oh!

Si blocca sulla soglia della cucina.

Il modo c'è.

Non privo di rischi, però...

 

John demolirebbe a testate la scrivania, se non avesse paura di dover ripagare anche quella. Nasconde il viso tra le mani mentre esamina le sue opzioni, peraltro inesistenti: nessuna banca gli farebbe altro credito e sua sorella non è nelle condizioni di concedergli un prestito.

Qualcuno bussa alla sua porta. "Avanti." sospira.

Fa il suo ingresso un uomo gioviale che ha più o meno l'età di Sherlock ed in qualche modo lo ricorda, nel portamento elegante, negli zigomi alti e nei capelli mossi, anche se questi sono di un acceso color fulvo.

 _"Smettila di vedere il tuo ragazzo ovunque."_ si rimprovera.

"Paul Verner." [3] si presenta lo sconosciuto.

"Mi dica signor Verner, cosa si sente?"

"Mh? No, no, no. Non sono un paziente - precisa l'uomo con un bel sorriso - sono un collega, ma questo non centra. Sono qui per l'annuncio immobiliare."

"L'ascolto." dice John, improvvisamente rianimato.

"Ecco... capisco che, data la zona, avrà già ricevuto numerose offerte."

John vorrebbe rispondergli che no, al momento ancora nessuno si è fatto avanti, ma gli è impossibile arginare quel fiume di allegra cordialità che risponde al nome di Paul Verner, che continua a parlare a ruota libera "Lasci che le esponga il mio problema: i miei genitori abitano in Victoria Street, la strada che è il proseguimento di Elderflower Way, dove c'è casa sua. Sono ormai anziani, ma rifiutano di traslocare o, peggio, di prendersi in casa una badante, perciò ho l'assoluta necessità di trovare una casa in zona al più presto, per star loro vicino. La sua è l'unica disponibile sul mercato e io sono disposto a pagarla qualunque cifra. John, le chiedo il favore, da collega a collega, di venderla a me." e spinge un assegno sulla scrivania.

Per un attimo John è certo di aver letto male, che ci sia uno zero in più, ma la stessa cifra è ripetuta in lettere subito sotto e, no, non c'è nessun errore.

"Oh." è l'unico suono che John riesce ad articolare.

 

"Quanto?" domanda Mary strabiliata all'altro capo del telefono, un'ora dopo.

"Hai sentito bene. Tu cosa ne dici, accettiamo?"

"E me lo domandi? E' da pazzi rifiutare."

"Un'altra cosa. Ti farò avere una procura, così potrai occuparti tu sola della vendita e tenere per te l'intero ricavato."

Segue un attimo di silenzio.

"... è molto più di quanto ha richiesto Penny."

"Non mi importa dei soldi. Tienili tu, fa' una bella vacanza, un viaggio con le tue amiche, quello che vuoi... insomma..." E' meglio per entrambi se quella parentesi fallimentare si chiude al più presto e se John può darle almeno quel risarcimento, lo farà. Sa bene che i soldi non ripagheranno la delusione né le restituiranno il tempo perduto, ma sono comunque una consistente consolazione.

"Okay. Sì, va bene." mormora la donna.

John si aspettava più astio, più risentimento: dalle richieste avanzate dal suo avvocato traspariva chiaro un intento di vendetta, di fargli pagare caro il modo in cui l'aveva illusa e non aveva risposto alle sue aspettative, invece John la percepisce solo molto stanca, mentre gli risponde un "Allora grazie." con voce atona ed un sospiro pesante, prima di chiudere la conversazione ed anche il suo rapporto con John. Non si sentiranno né si vedranno mai più, il dottore lo capisce: Mary andrà avanti, dimenticherà, chiuderà il capitolo "John" come ne ha chiusi altri.

"Addio Mary." dice a mezza voce. Adesso che ha aperto gli occhi, John capisce che sulle pagine di quel libro non avrebbe proprio dovuto esserci, è stato un errore volerci entrare a forza, ignorando tutti i segnali di avvertimento attorno e dentro di lui, un errore che ha rischiato di rovinare tre vite, quella a cui tiene di più, la vita del suo amore, in modo quasi irreversibile.

John cerca di scacciare la malinconia che si è impadronita di lui digitando un messaggio a Sherlock per comunicargli la bella notizia della vendita della casa, quando il cellulare gli vibra tra le mani: è proprio il suo ragazzo.

**Torna a casa immediatamente. Questione di vita o di morte.**

**SH**

John sibila una feroce imprecazione e poi si catapulta fuori dallo studio, parandosi davanti ad un taxi e rischiando di essere investito. Prova a richiamare Sherlock, ma adesso il cellulare risulta spento.

No, no, no! Che altro succede, adesso? Proprio quando le cose sembravano andare nel verso giusto! Se ha di nuovo mischiato qualche sostanza velenosa o corrosiva, gli sequestrerà a vita tutta l'attrezzatura da laboratorio.

Scende dal taxi mentre questi è ancora in movimento, spalanca il portone di casa e vola letteralmente su per le scale. "SHERLOCK!" urla.

Ormai senza fiato, fa appena in tempo ad aprire la porta del salotto che due mani sottili gli afferrano il colletto della camicia e la bocca di Sherlock è sulla sua e lo bacia con tale foga da zittire qualsiasi protesta.

Ogni suo tentativo di capire cosa stia succedendo viene azzerato da denti che mordono, labbra che succhiano, dalla lingua che si muove ruvida contro la sua e dalle braccia muscolose di Sherlock che lo stringono forte, intrappolandolo in un abbraccio senza scampo.

 _"Che diavolo ti prende?_ \- vorrebbe chiedergli John - _Non puoi farmi morire di spavento e poi saltarmi addosso come un assatanato."_ Cerca di allontanarlo per chiedergli cosa stia succedendo, ma il dannato è completamente nudo e ovunque si posino le mani di John, toccano pelle bollente; oltretutto Sherlock si è appena fatto la doccia e l'epidermide è ancora umida e morbidissima, esattamente come piace a lui.

Può forse farsi sfuggire l'occasione di accarezzare la perfezione della sua schiena o di pizzicargli le natiche, facendolo sussultare contro di sé? No, decisamente le spiegazioni possono aspettare, ora le mani di John hanno cose più importanti da fare.

In grave carenza di ossigeno e con tutto il sangue che è defluito ai piani bassi, John non si accorge nemmeno che Sherlock lo sta trascinando per la stanza, finché le sue gambe non impattano con il divano e Sherlock ce lo spinge sopra, si posiziona su di lui e gli succhia forte il lobo dell'orecchio fino a far perdere a John qualunque velleità di chiedere spiegazioni in merito a quell'assalto, gli sigilla le labbra in un bacio passionale che lo lascia quasi stordito, poi scivola in basso, tra le sue gambe, strusciandosi languidamente contro di lui. John si chiede con una punta di panico se sia possibile venire solo con quei pochi preliminari, e non è una domanda retorica, poi solleva la testa ed osserva rapito tutte le manovre successive.

La cintura gli viene sfilata dai pantaloni con un suono sibilante ed atterra da qualche parte fra poltrona e caminetto, la zip viene abbassata e le mani di Sherlock accarezzano la sua biancheria intima, già macchiata delle sue secrezioni, come quella di un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale: l'insolita audacia del suo compagno, normalmente ancora timido e cauto in quel campo, gli sta mandando le sinapsi in corto circuito.

"Sherlock..." mormora, e non ha idea se gli stia chiedendo di fermarsi o di andare avanti, è talmente euforico ed eccitato che il suo cervello è completamente in black-out.

Sherlock, per fortuna, sembra capirlo meglio di lui e apre la bocca a formare un cuore perfetto, poi resta lì a guardarlo, accovacciato tra le sue gambe, i capelli bagnati che gli incorniciano il viso, gli occhi scintillanti e le guance appena arrossate.

"Oh dio, sì." boccheggia davanti a quella visione paradisiaca, ed è tutto ciò che a Sherlock serve sapere mentre gli abbassa i boxer e si china a respirargli sulla pelle.

Posa qualche piccolo bacio, a stampo, sulla carne dura, quasi a voler prendere confidenza con quello che sta facendo, incoraggiato da John che gli accarezza la guancia col dorso della mano.

Lecca adagio tutta l'asta, inumidendola con la saliva e poi ci fa scorrere le labbra, premendole sulla carne ora piano, ora vigoroso. Solo le labbra, piene e morbide, quelle labbra che John tanto adora, che baciano, succhiano e strofinano per lunghi, interminabili minuti.

"Sì, sì, continua. Continua Sherlock, non smettere." cantilena, senza mai staccare gli occhi da quello spettacolo. E Sherlock, con le guance ora più rosse e le palpebre abbassate, obbedisce e continua ad usare la bocca per stimolargli l'erezione, le mani che si limitano ad accarezzargli le gambe o i testicoli.

I movimenti tradiscono ancora la sua scarsa esperienza, ma è metodico, attento e dedicato come in ogni cosa che fa, non trascura un solo centimetro di pelle e presto John si ritrova con la testa rovesciata sul bracciolo del divano a gemere incoerente, a chiedere di più, di più e _"Dio, ti prego, Sherlock."_ e viene immediatamente accontentato.

"Sì, John, ti darò tutto quello che vuoi. Tutto." bisbiglia, il fiato caldo che gli fa rizzare i peli in tutto il corpo. Pollice e indice tirano indietro la pelle del prepuzio e scoprono il glande gonfio e umido, sul quale Sherlock alita delicato, ricompensato immediatamente da un sobbalzo che squassa il corpo di John che, con un movimento involontario delle anche, si solleva a cercare la sua bocca.

Sherlock lo fa di nuovo, soffia sulla punta arrossata e la schiena di John si inarca sotto quella deliziosa tortura.

"Ti supplico, Sherlock." rantola, scosso dai brividi. E' quasi al limite, ubriaco di piacere e sensazioni liquide.

"Va bene." mormora lui, facendo scorrere un'ultima volta le labbra dalla base alla punta e finalmente lo prende in bocca, i denti che sfregano appena sotto la corona del glande, la lingua che accarezza il tessuto vellutato e sfiora lieve il frenulo, le mani che si stringono decise attorno al pene dove la bocca non arriva.

Sbava e mugola forte Sherlock, e la sua voce si riverbera nell'organo imprigionato nella sua bocca bollente e su, su, su, dritta fino al cervello di John, che geme e si agita senza posa. Sprofonda alla cieca una mano nei ricci scuri, stringendoli con forza, e lo incoraggia a muovere la testa avanti e indietro "Così, Sherlock, così."

Quelle labbra che un giorno - ne è certo - saranno la sua morte sfregano sempre più forte sulla carne dura come pietra e John deve lottare per tenere fermi i fianchi e sopprimere l'impulso di invertire le posizioni e scopare avidamente quella fonte di delizie. Sherlock si tira indietro lentamente e lo chiama "Guardami, John. Voglio che mi guardi."

Il dottore solleva a fatica la testa, leggera ed ovattata come durante una sbronza memorabile e lo guarda, guarda quella creatura meravigliosa che prende fiato e si abbassa sul suo pene, sempre più giù, lo guarda dibattersi, sollevarsi e respirare di nuovo e sa che dovrebbe dirgli di smetterla, che basta così, ma no, non è vero, non gli basta, vuole tutto ciò che Sherlock gli offre e così ansima ed annuisce freneticamente. Lo guarda, lo guarda ipnotizzato mentre si cala nuovamente su di lui e non ferma finché non è col naso sprofondato tra i suoi peli pubici biondi e poi - dio! - Sherlock serra la gola e John può solo inarcare il bacino e venire, venire, venire ancora, finché l'estasi cede il passo allo stordimento. Quando riapre gli occhi dopo un tempo indefinito, Sherlock ha appoggiato la testa sul suo petto e sta contemplando soddisfatto il risultato del suo primo pompino.

Qualche goccia di sperma gli cola dagli angoli della bocca e John si affretta a ripulirlo con la manica della camicia, al fine di evitare un infarto fulminante davanti a quell'immagine così licenziosa. "Dio, Sherlock..."

"Che c'è? Sono troppo osceno per te?" lo prende in giro.

"Certo che no. Però mi fai venire voglia di ricominciare subito tutto da capo e al momento non ho ne ho la forza. Ah, e tu? Vuoi che...?" fa scorrere una mano lungo il costato nudo di Sherlock verso i fianchi.

"No, non serve - risponde il suo ragazzo stiracchiandosi su di lui - ho già fatto prima, mentre ti aspettavo."

"Mmh, però la prossima volta aspettami, questi sono spettacoli che non voglio perdermi mai." dice John, continuando ad accarezzarlo adagio.

"L'ho fatto sul nostro letto - gli fa sapere Sherlock, strofinando la guancia contro il maglione - sul lato dove dormi tu."

"Ah..."

Il consulente investigativo alza la testa verso di lui "Non va bene?"

"No - John gli arruffa i capelli sorridendo - va benissimo." Poi si gira in quello spazio stretto e cerca di coprirlo come meglio può, stringendolo tra sé e lo schienale del divano. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, si schiarisce la gola e si azzarda a domandare "Sherlock, sia chiaro che non mi sto lamentando e non mi dispiacerebbe se ce ne fossero altre in futuro, ma vorrei sapere il perché di questa... improvvisata."

Spossato dopo uno dei migliori orgasmi della sua vita, con i pantaloni indecentemente arrotolati attorno alle cosce ed un consulente investigativo nudo addosso, gli sembra una curiosità legittima.

Sherlock spinge ancora di più la testa contro il petto di John e lo stupisce con la sua risposta "Perché sei mio."

"Lo sono, questo lo sai." lo rassicura John. _"Come tu sei mio."_ gli comunica, intrecciando possessivamente le gambe alle sue.

"Sei mio, John, solo mio." mormora ancora Sherlock contro i suoi vestiti e John si china a baciargli i capelli, leggermente confuso dall'insicurezza che avverte nell'abbraccio del suo compagno. "Lo sono." ripete ancora, poi gli picchietta un indice tra le scapole "Ehi, ho una buona notizia. Oggi ho trovato un compratore per la casa che ha offerto tanti di quei soldi che potrò saldare completamente quanto richiede l'avvocato di Mary. A dire il vero mi sento un po' in colpa, mi sembra quasi di truffarlo, quel Paul Verner..."

Sherlock alza la testa di scatto "Ma hai accettato, vero?"

"Sì, perché mi ha detto di aver assolutamente bisogno di un appartamento. Tuttavia-"

"Ottimo - lo interrompe Sherlock - così non avrai più alcun legame con quella donna. - china di nuovo la testa sul suo petto - Io... non voglio. Lei no, John... non devi vederla più. Mai più." Cerca di nascondere la sua ansia dietro un tono perentorio, artigliando il maglione di John tra le dita. Sa che la sua è una paura infondata, che John non ha alcuna intenzione di restare in contatto con l'ex moglie, che gli ha ammesso apertamente che l'esperienza con lei è stata del tutto fallimentare, nondimeno c'è questa sottile insicurezza, del tutto irrazionale, nata nel momento in cui ha ammesso a se stesso di amare John.

"Sì, sì, te lo prometto." gli giura John, stringendolo più forte. Accetta qualsiasi lato di lui, anche la sua stupida gelosia. "Te lo prometto, per me ci sei solo tu, lo sai. Lo sai che sei tutta la mia vita, amore." e continua a ripeterlo finché non si abbandona al sonno e Sherlock fa altrettanto, avvolto dal profumo rassicurante del suo compagno.

Suo, solo suo, finalmente, per tutti gli anni a venire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Non conosco benissimo come funzioni il divorzio in Inghilterra e probabilmente questo capitolo ha molte contaminazioni con la legislazione italiana, che invece conosco per lavoro. In parole semplici, comunque, in caso di divorzio con addebito (cioè per colpa di uno dei coniugi), viene richiesto al coniuge 'colpevole' il pagamento degli alimenti all'altro coniuge. Gli alimenti possono essere rateizzati, pagando cioè un tot al mese, oppure si può chiedere una cifra in una volta sola a saldo del debito, come in questo caso.  
> Esiste anche uno strumento simile al nostro "pignoramento del quinto dello stipendio", chiamato "Attachment of earnings Order" per fare in modo che il pagamento del debito sia garantito.  
> L'accollo di mutuo è un contratto mediante il quale una persona si assume per intero il debito dell'altra nei confronti della Banca. Esiste anche in Inghilterra con il nome di "Assumption of mortgage".  
> E' molto raro, ma in Inghilterra potrebbe capitare di finire in prigione in caso di mancato versamento di alimenti, come dicono qui:  
> http://www.bankruptcy-insolvency.co.uk/legal_issues_explained/imprisonment_and_debts.php  
> e pare che questi casi siano in aumento negli ultimi anni perché, per via della crisi, sono sempre di più i coniugi che non riescono a pagare il dovuto.  
> E, come accade ovunque, più è bravo l'avvocato che ti difende, più riuscirà ad ottenere ciò che chiede al giudice.
> 
> [2] Per le minacce di Sherlock, di rivelare particolari scabrosi del passato dell'avvocato, mi sono ispirata ad un episodio della serie "Medium" (probabilmente terza stagione), dove Allison minaccia un avvocato di rivelare uno scandalo legato al suo passato, nel caso in cui questi insista nel volerle far confessare che è una sensitiva.
> 
> [3] Ne "L'avventura del costruttore di Norwood", Verner è colui che rileva lo studio medico di Watson ed è un lontano parente di Holmes.


	19. Di ricordi, affetti ed affari nel cuore della notte

John si massaggia con una smorfia la spalla che venne ferita in Afghanistan; il medico del campo che per primo lo curò gli disse che, con l'avanzare dell'età, avrebbe potuto dargli problemi ma ormai ci è abituato e, tutto sommato, si tratta di un semplice fastidio, più che un dolore vero e proprio.

D'altronde, per quanto nelle South Downs [1] il clima sia più mite rispetto a Londra, l'inverno inglese non è mai stato benefico per i reumatismi di nessuno.

Cammina a piedi scalzi in salotto fino alla grande vetrata che da sul giardino: sono le due di notte passate, la luna è sorta da poco e la sua luce argentea si riflette sulla neve che è caduta copiosa nei giorni precedenti. Alza gli occhi verso la volta celeste e per un istante resta sopraffatto dalla quantità di stelle che brillano nel cielo limpido. E' stata una delle prime cose che ha notato quando si sono trasferiti lì: a Londra, con l'inquinamento luminoso, non c'era alcuna possibilità di vederne così tante. E' una visione impressionante, talmente spettacolare da lasciare senza respiro, alla quale, probabilmente, non si abituerà mai.

John ne è felice: è bello, dopo così tanti anni, riuscire ancora a stupirsi come un bambino, guardando le stelle.

Poi abbassa gli occhi sul giardino, sul patio ed i mobili letteralmente sepolti sotto più di mezzo metro di neve, sospira pesantemente ed il fanciullino dentro di lui lascia velocemente il posto all'adulto irritato: _qualcuno,_ improvvisandosi meteorologo, ha detto di lasciare la neve lì dove si trova perché tanto ne cadrà ancora e, pertanto, scavare un sentierino che permetta di raggiungere il capanno degli attrezzi è stata definita operazione tediosa ed inutile. Solo che se John provasse a farlo da solo, lo stesso _qualcuno_ se lo mangerebbe vivo.

La sua spalla, comunque, al momento è propensa a ringraziare questo _qualcuno._ Continua a massaggiarla per sciogliere i muscoli indolenziti e decide che è una buona idea bere qualcosa di caldo.

Ha chiuso la porta della camera da letto che si trova in fondo al lungo corridoio e si è mosso in punta di piedi, ma non è stupito di sentire una voce ammonitrice alle sue spalle non appena mette il bollitore sul gas e sta per scegliere l'infuso "Niente teina, i dottori sono stati categorici."

"Lo so, sono medico anch'io, ricordi?"

"Già. Per fortuna." mormora adagio Sherlock, giocherellando con la cintura della sua vestaglia.

Quattro mesi prima John ha avuto un leggero infarto. Da medico, ha riconosciuto subito i sintomi, ha assunto della trinitrina [2], ha chiamato un'ambulanza e il tutto si è risolto per il meglio: un mese di degenza, durante il quale ha per la prima volta sperimentato cosa significasse essere annoiati ai livelli di Sherlock, ed altre tre settimane in un centro di riabilitazione cardiovascolare.

I medici, ovviamente, gli hanno dato una dieta ferrea da seguire e gli hanno raccomandato calma e riposo; Sherlock, con suo sommo stupore, ha preso le loro parole alla lettera e senza battere ciglio: gli ha annunciato che si sarebbe ritirato dal lavoro e gli ha chiesto di trovare un bel posto in campagna che gli piacesse, ma non troppo lontano da un ospedale.

 _"Per qualsiasi evenienza."_ Così ha detto, mascherando la sua preoccupazione dietro un'alzata di spalle. Come se John non avesse imparato a capirlo, in tutti quegli anni.

Ed ecco come sono finiti lì in un cottage immerso nella natura, appena fuori un tranquillo paesotto rurale, non troppo piccolo e con le piccole comodità a portata di mano. A volte gli sembra ancora di sognare; in particolare è sorpreso da quanto rapidamente l'ormai ex consulente investigativo si sia adattato alla nuova vita.

Sinceramente, John credeva che nel giro di una settimana sarebbe morto di noia, nel giro di due avrebbe sforacchiato con la pistola ogni stanza di quella casa e nel giro di un mese sarebbe tornato a Londra strisciando sulle ginocchia.

No, non è accaduto nulla di tutto questo: Sherlock si è dedicato con entusiasmo ai suoi strambi studi e si è appassionato all'apicoltura, tant'è che, appena fuori dal cancello che chiude il giardino del cottage, ha fatto sistemare sei arnie. In inverno, ovviamente, l'alveare non è in attività ma Sherlock si sta preparando scrupolosamente a tutte le cose che dovrà fare in primavera.

Suo marito tranquillo apicoltore.

Se qualcuno, solo sei mesi prima, gli avesse prospettato un quadro del genere, John l'avrebbe fatto rinchiudere in una casa di cura per malati mentali gettando via la chiave.

John si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e cerca di allontanare anche dalla mente di Sherlock il ricordo del suo attacco di cuore: odia quando suo marito si rattrista ed odia ancora di più essere la causa, seppur incolpevole, della sua tristezza. Recupera dalla credenza una scatola di infusi alla frutta biologici "More. Mi fai compagnia?"

Una tazza di ceramica a righe che ha visto tempi migliori compare di fianco alla sua, altrettanto usurata, e John mette le bustine in infusione, aggiungendo un cucchiaino di zucchero in quella del marito.

Sherlock allunga la mano sulla spalla di John e inizia a massaggiarla adagio, poi lo spinge verso il divano, sedendosi dietro di lui. E' ancora molto agile, nonostante il passare degli anni.

"Non è stata la spalla a svegliarti."

"No."

"Un incubo, dunque. Era da molto che non succedeva."

Le capacità deduttive di Sherlock non hanno perso smalto col passare degli anni: è ancora in grado di capire la trama di un film dopo cinque minuti di visione e non esita a raccontargliela per filo e per segno (il concetto di spoiler è una delle tante cose che non è mai entrata in quella testa matta) e, dopo una settimana di permanenza nella loro nuova casa, aveva già informato John sulle vite di tutti gli abitanti del paese, compresi quelli defunti.

Se si tratta di lui, poi, sa bene di essere ormai un libro aperto per suo marito. "Già - risponde comunque, poi indica le tazze sul tavolino - beviamo o si raffredda."

"Afghanistan o... altro?" insiste Sherlock.

John inspira profondamente "Altro."

E' stato un incubo molto strano, che a malapena si può definire tale, dal momento che non aveva alcun contenuto orrifico, almeno stando ai canoni tradizionali degli incubi.

Nondimeno, lui l'ha trovato orribile e spaventoso, tanto da essersi svegliato di soprassalto e di aver subito cercato la massa di capelli argentei di Sherlock sul cuscino di fianco al suo.

Nel sogno, una mattina John semplicemente si alzava, si guardava allo specchio e si scopriva invecchiato.

E solo.

Solo nel piccolo monolocale di Brixton che affittò quando se ne andò da Baker Street dopo la presunta morte del consulente investigativo.

Solo, senza più amici, senza la sua amata famiglia, perché nel sogno si era rifiutato di perdonare Sherlock ed alla fine gli anni gli erano scivolati così tra le dita, uno dopo l'altro, finché non gli era rimasto nulla, se non quattro mura scrostate dal tempo che racchiudevano uno spazio vuoto.

La voce di Sherlock lo riscuote, allontanandolo definitivamente da quel brutto sogno.

"Ti stavi chiedendo come sarebbe stato, se nella vita avessimo preso decisioni diverse."

"Sì. E' quello che ho visto nell'incubo, in verità."

"Io non sarei qui. - dice Sherlock con calma - Semplicemente non ce l'avrei fatta."

John rotea la tazza, mescolando il liquido viola scuro della sua tisana "Nemmeno io, lo sai."

Ora, guardando indietro a tutto ciò che hanno vissuto in quegli anni, John è ceto che non sarebbe potuto sopravvivere in una vita dove Sherlock non fosse stato al suo fianco.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto, perché non si può vivere senza la propria anima gemella.

"Quindi..." Sherlock esita ed è una cosa così atipica per lui che John gli prende la mano posata sulla spalla e la stringe nella sua. Le fedi dorate sfregano tra loro, tintinnando appena.

"Quindi - prosegue Sherlock, incoraggiato - alla fine ti ho accontentato? Hai avuto il tuo miracolo?"

"Certo che sì, sciocco. Lo sai benissimo." John si appoggia con la schiena contro il petto di suo marito.

"Allora perché hai fatto quel sogno orrendo?" protesta e John ride di cuore, perché a volte Sherlock sa ancora essere irrazionale e capriccioso come un bambino, quando si tratta di questioni che vanno al di là della logica. Ed è così adorabile con lo sguardo imbronciato e la bocca circondata da rughe che John non resiste e gli stampa un piccolo bacio sulla guancia. "Non lo so, chiedilo al mio subconscio."

La risposta non soddisfa per nulla l'altro, che borbotta sottovoce.

"Sherlock, non è importante, tanto non è accaduto. E' stato solo uno stupido sogno, okay?" Gli stinge più forte la mano e finalmente suo marito sembra acquietarsi.

Sembra, di fatti pochi minuti dopo torna alla carica "Se potessi tornare indietro, c'è qualcosa di diverso che vorresti?"

John ci riflette a lungo. "Sì." risponde infine.

Sente Sherlock irrigidirsi e trattenere il fiato.

"Cosa? - lo incalza - Dimmelo e te lo darò."

"Non puoi. - John inclina la testa indietro per poterlo guardare negli occhi, ancora belli come quando era giovane - Vorrei semplicemente averti incontrato molto prima di quando ci siamo conosciuti quel giorno di fine gennaio al Barts, per poter trascorrere ancora più anni al tuo fianco."

"Sentimentale."

"Qualche problema?"

"No."

Si baciano adagio e la notte avanza silenziosa. Per un po' i due restano a guardare i fiori di ghiaccio che si vanno formando sulla grande vetrata che chiude il salotto. Fuori la temperatura deve essere di parecchi gradi sotto lo zero, ma lì sul divano a godere del calore del copro dell'altro, è una vista piacevolissima.

Finita la tisana, John decide di approfittare di quella strana notte di confidenze al chiaro di luna per fargli una domanda che tiene in sospeso da qualche mese.

"Sherlock, quando sono stato ricoverato in ospedale per l'infarto, eri sul punto di dirmi qualcosa?"

"Quando quei patetici scarti di d.n.a. di infermieri hanno minacciato di cacciarmi via perché l'orario delle visite era finito e non volevano che restassi per la notte?" borbotta, il tono ancora risentito al ricordo di quell'episodio.

John vorrebbe sorridere, perché un sessantottenne che ringhia e si dimena contro mezza dozzina di infermieri che hanno la metà dei suoi anni ed il doppio della sua stazza, dovrebbe far ridere. Ma non può farlo, perché Sherlock era davvero fuori di sé per la paura in quel momento, così fragile, impotente, impaurito, che no, proprio non c'è nulla da ridere.

 _"Sarei perduto senza il mio blogger."_ ebbe a dirgli più di una volta e, in quell'occasione, John ha avuto modo di appurare che è dannatamente vero.

"Sì, proprio allora. Mi è sembrato che volessi dirmi qualcosa di importante, prima che ti trascinassero a viva forza fuori da terapia intensiva."

Sherlock appoggia la tazza vuota sul tavolino, accanto a quella di John, ma poi tace, limitandosi a sprofondare la testa sulla sua spalla e a dondolarsi adagio con lui.

Coccole nel cuore della notte: parrebbe davvero una faccenda seria.

"C'è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto." ammette infine.

"Sentiamo."

"Ecco..." Sherlock mugola e appoggia le labbra sul collo rugoso di John. Non vuole proprio proseguire, come fa ogni volta che ha combinato qualcosa per cui sa già che John monterà su tutte le furie.

Ad esempio, come quella volta che manomise e fece esplodere una pentola a pressione in cucina per dimostrare che era l'arma del delitto nel caso Huntley, dimenticandosi però di avvisare John del suo esperimento, il quale non dormì per due notti per l'accidente rimediato, o come quando immerse le gambe delle sedie nell'acido muriatico per vedere quanto rapidamente la sostanza deteriorasse ed indebolisse il legno e sua sorella, ospite a cena, finì col sedere per terra trascinandosi dietro la tovaglia, o come quella volta - e lì davvero le urla di John attraversarono tre continenti - in cui rischiarono seriamente di mangiare un pezzo di carne umana che Sherlock aveva distrattamente messo nel congelatore senza etichettarlo.

"A meno che tu non abbia commesso un omicidio e non mi abbia chiamato per aiutarti ad occultare il cadavere, prometto che non mi arrabbierò."

John sente le labbra di Sherlock accennare un piccolo sorriso contro la sua pelle.

"Paul Verner, l'uomo che comprò casa tua, era un mio cugino di terzo grado." confessa tutto d'un fiato. Poi si irrigidisce, vedendo che John non accenna alcuna reazione; cautamente sporge il collo per cercare di guardarlo in viso ma John si gira strategicamente dall'altra parte.

"Avevi detto che non ti saresti arrabbiato, John." mugola come un cucciolo che fa le moine al padrone.

"Oh, non sono arrabbiato. Stavo solo riflettendo su quanto è piccolo il mondo. - è l'ironica risposta che John gli rimanda. - Quindi un tuo lontano parente comprò il mio appartamento. Tutto qui?"

Sherlock sospira "No, ovviamente no. Gli diedi io i soldi necessari. L'avvocato della tua ex moglie venne a casa nostra, minacciando un'azione penale se tu non avessi pagato gli alimenti ed io non potevo permetterlo."

Sherlock non ha mai chiamato Mary per nome in sua presenza. L'idea che, a tanti anni di distanza, mostri ancora del risentimento verso di lei, è quasi commovente. Quell'infondata gelosia non ha mai disturbato John: l'ha sempre considerata una delle tante riprove che Sherlock, dietro una grande mente, possiede anche un grande cuore [3], che lo ama con passione ed intensità come il primo giorno.

"In pratica hai pagato per riavermi con te."

"Sì - ammette Sherlock, ora con voce più sicura - lo so che mi avevi detto di restarne fuori e che non volevi il mio aiuto economico, ma non potevo restare a guardare senza fare nulla, mentre quella donna distruggeva la tua vita. La nostra vita, che era appena ricominciata." Si agita inquieto sul divano, aspettando la reazione di John.

"Anch'io ho una cosa da confessarti."

"Mh?"

L'ex-soldato fa una lunga pausa studiata prima di rispondere "Lo so da molto tempo."

Sherlock lo afferra per le spalle e lo tira contro di sé per riuscire a guardarlo bene in faccia e John scoppia a ridere davanti alla sua espressione completamente sconvolta, perché si contano davvero sulle dita di una mano le volte che è riuscito a sorprendere suo marito in quel modo.

"Non stai scherzando - mormora allibito Sherlock - lo sapevi davvero."

"Sospettai fin da subito che ci fosse qualcosa sotto: quell'uomo offrì una cifra spropositatamente alta per quell'abitazione e senza nemmeno vederla. Così, qualche mese dopo, feci un giro da quelle parti: effettivamente c'era il cognome di Verner sul citofono dell'appartamento ma il custode dello stabile, con cui ero rimasto in confidenza, mi disse che lì non si era mai trasferito nessuno. Poi mi allungai fino in Victoria Street, dove non abitava, né aveva mai abitato una coppia di anziani coniugi che di cognome facesse Verner. Solo una persona al mondo poteva essere tanto folle ed innamorata da spendere quella cifra pazzesca per tirarmi fuori dai guai, anche se non sapevo fosse tuo parente. Pensavo fosse semplicemente uno dei tanti Irregolari, che non avevo mai conosciuto."

La punta di esasperazione che provò quando scoprì ciò che Sherlock aveva fatto svanì istantaneamente non appena ebbe modo di riflettere su quanto amore traspirava da quel gesto, perciò John decise semplicemente di lasciar correre e di avere anche lui un piccolo segreto, tenendo quell'informazione per sé.

"Non volevo che ti sentissi mortificato in qualche modo dal mio gesto o comprato come un oggetto, per questo non ti ho mai detto nulla. Però ti avevo anche promesso che non ti avrei mentito mai più... perciò, quando ti hanno ricoverato in ospedale, ho pensato che fosse giusto che lo sapessi, perché..." Sherlock si interrompe e china di nuovo il capo sulla spalla di John.

"Stai tranquillo - lo rassicura quest'ultimo - dovrai sopportarmi ancora per parecchi anni."

"Non sei arrabbiato?" mugola Sherlock.

John si porta le loro mani intrecciate alla bocca e le bacia adagio. "E' stato un buon affare?"

"Il migliore della mia vita." risponde Sherlock senza esitazione.

"Allora è tutto a posto."

"Solo, mi domando come ho fatto all'epoca a non accorgermi che tu avessi capito tutto." John non è mai stato un buon attore: come ha fatto ad ingannarlo così?

Suo marito ridacchia piano, mentre Sherlock ringhia a bassa voce: John che riesce a nascondergli qualcosa... è inconcepibile!

"Be' - John stira le labbra in un sorriso sornione - forse sono riuscito a distrarre a sufficienza questo motore perpetuo." gli poggia l'indice sulla fronte.

Le palpebre di Sherlock sbattono più volte, velocemente, mentre richiama dal suo Mind Palace gli avvenimenti dell'epoca, cercando una spiegazione alle allusioni del suo compagno. "Oh." mormora infine, una volta che ha capito. Il sorriso di John si allarga a dismisura.

"E' stato - si schiarisce la voce - è stato quando hai lasciato che ti penetrassi la prima volta."

"E, a quanto pare, ha funzionato."

"Non è stato leale da parte tua." esclama Sherlock. John ha sempre avuto la capacità di fargli perdere la testa durante il sesso, annichilendo completamente la sua razionalità.

John cita un vecchio adagio "Lo so, ho biecamente approfittato di uno dei miei punti di forza, ma in amore e in guerra tutto è lecito. Comunque, ora non ci sono davvero più segreti tra noi."

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che vede Sherlock distogliere per un fugace istante gli occhi dai suoi, in un gesto involontario che grida "COLPEVOLE" a pieni polmoni. "Sherlock?" chiede, un sottile substrato di irritazione nella voce.

"Uh... minacciai anche il suo avvocato di rendere pubblici alcuni filmini porno che la vedevano protagonista, quando venne a casa nostra."

Le sopracciglia di John saettano verso l'alto per lo stupore, mentre cerca di immaginarsi la scena "Davvero?"

"Sì, le dissi il fatto suo."

"Mio eroe! - esclama John, baciandolo ancora - Ho sempre detestato quell'arpia di avvocato. Certo che... filmini porno..." La faccia dell'ex soldato si arriccia in una involontaria smorfia di disgusto.

"Dillo a me che me li sono dovuti guardare!" ridacchia Sherlock dritto nel suo orecchio ed in breve stanno ridendo entrambi fino ad avere le lacrime agli occhi.

Restano ancora un po' sul divano ad osservare la notte che avanza ancora e la luna che spande il suo candore lattiginoso sulle Dune imbiancate, poi John si alza e porge la mano a Sherlock "Su, andiamo a dormire. Domani dobbiamo alzarci presto."

"Perché?" domanda lui, stupito.

"Non dirmi che hai scordato che giorno è!" Ora sì che John potrebbe arrabbiarsi.

"John, adesso che nessuno dei due lavora più e non ci sono appuntamenti da rispettare, non c'è alcun motivo di tenere a mente il calendario. Per quanto mi riguarda, infatti, ho provveduto a rimuoverlo dal mio Mind Palace due mesi fa." risponde serafico.

L'ex soldato alza le braccia al cielo chiedendosi perché, dopo tutti questi anni, ancora si stupisca dell'eccentricità del suo compagno quando è solo fatica sprecata, poi spiega "Domani torna Hamish dall'università per le vacanze invernali. Menomale che uno di noi conserva ancora un tradizionale calendario a muro."

"Oh - gli occhi di Sherlock si illuminano - è domani? Perfetto! Così potrò aggiornarlo sulle mie ultime teorie sull'organizzazione sociale delle api."

"Ricordati che deve studiare per la tesi."

Sherlock agita una mano nell'aria, mentre precede John lungo il corridoio verso la loro camera. "Sciocchezze, quella è una mera formalità, i miei studi lo interesseranno molto di più."

John scuote la testa e sorride e, pochi minuti dopo, mentre sono di nuovo a letto, abbracciati stretti, ricordano insieme la prima volta che Hamish vide un alveare, quella volta quando lo persero di vista in un centro commerciale e poi quell'altra volta ancora in cui John si perse da solo nel labirinto degli specchi al luna park e quelle due carogne, invece di aiutarlo, lo paragonarono ad un topino bianco da laboratorio, cronometrando quanto ci mise ad uscire da lì, e poi, e poi, raccontandosi un ricordo dopo l'altro della loro vita insieme, scivolano nel sonno.

_Immortale_

_come ogni istante di noi_

_racchiuso_

_nei giardini_

_del nostro cuore_

_dove_

_sommersi_

_affioreranno ricordi_

_per unirci_

_fuori ogni tempo_

_in albe_

_che_

_tramonto mai avranno_

_(Immortale - Elisabetta Fabrini)_

 

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Colline che si trovano nella regione del Sussex, nell'Inghilterra del sud, vicine al mare.
> 
> [2] Farmaco vasodilatatore a base di nitroglicerina. Se assunto tempestivamente, può aiutare a superare un infarto (certo, dipende anche dalla gravità dell'infarto).
> 
> [3] Citazione dal racconto del canone "I tre Garrideb".


	20. The making of

(ovvero: inutilissima spiegazione di come il cervello di una fangirl plotta una storia ed altre amenità altrettanto prive di scopo pratico)  
Secondo Elisabeth Ross, le fasi dell'elaborazione del lutto sono cinque.   
Mi spiace contraddirla ma quando lo scorso agosto ho letto che una delle parole chiave della terza stagione di Sherlock era "wedding", io ho avuto solo tre fasi, a cui si sono affiancate tre fanfiction (abbiate pazienza, costano meno dello psicologo):  
* Fase del rifiuto, a.k.a. Mary non esiste - Incubi e deliri  
* Fase della rabbia, a.k.a. A questo punto Sherlock che torna a fare? ‘Fanculo, faccio morire tutti! - L'amore è un'altra cosa  
* Fase del compromesso, a.k.a. Faccio sposare John, ma per poco e piego la realtà al mio volere - Errando nella nebbia.  
  
Se le prime due sono state abbastanza veloci da scrivere, per la terza mi era subito venuta in mente una trama più complessa e non sapevo se sarei mai stata in grado di metterla su carta. Ad agosto avevo in mente solo pochi punti fissi, che poi sono rimasti sino alla fine: doveva essere una reunion post-Reichenbach piuttosto angst, Mary e John dovevano sposarsi e Sherlock tornare a drogarsi; non sapevo ancora se fare un happy end johnlock o meno.  
Ho fatto macerare l’idea per un po’ e a settembre ho iniziato a lavorarci seriamente. In tutto la stesura è durata fino a gennaio.  
In prima battuta la trama era molto diversa: quando Sherlock tornava, John era già sposato con Mary. Ovviamente si arrabbiava e lo mandava al diavolo (secondo me John ne ha almeno dieci, di fasi di elaborazione del dolore). Sherlock cercava invano di mettere in guardia John dalla minaccia di Moran ma l’unica risposta che otteneva era un “lasciami in pace”. Inoltre il detective non riusciva a rintracciare Moran per tempo e questi uccideva Mary davanti agli occhi di John. L'ex soldato si alleava di nuovo con il suo vecchio amico per dare la caccia al Colonnello ed ucciderlo. Dopo sarebbero tornati a vivere insieme.  
Siccome io scrivo le scene delle long in ordine sparso, ossia come mi vengono in mente, e solo in seguito le riordino e le cucio insieme come si fa con il tacchino di Natale, avevo anche già scritto qualcosa sulla scena clou dell’uccisione di Mary. Lei e John vengono catturati da Moran, portati in un magazzino/scantinato/capannone abbandonato e John ammanettato da qualche parte:  
 _L’ex soldato diede un altro, violentissimo scossone alle manette e sentì distintamente i muscoli della spalla lacerarsi, i tendini scricchiolare per la trazione, ma la sua mente era talmente piena di panico per l’immagine che aveva davanti agli occhi che registrò appena il dolore fisico "No! Ti scongiuro, lasciala andare, lei non ti ha fatto niente!”_  
La Tigre sorrise, scoprendo i canini “Johnny boy - lo canzonò usando il nomignolo coniato da Jim - possibile che tu non abbia imparato nulla in questi anni? Le tue suppliche sono solo un dolce miele per le mie orecchie.”  
Accarezzò la guancia della donna con la canna della pistola, mentre con l’altra mano le strizzò brutalmente il seno. Mary chiuse gli occhi e urlò tutta la sua paura e l’orrore. John strattonò le manette ancora ed ancora, fino a lacerarsi la pelle dei polsi, pur sapendo che era uno sforzo del tutto inutile e vomitò vane minacce al colonnello, il quale invece assumeva un’aria sempre più compiaciuta, mentre continuava a muovere l’arma sul viso della donna.  
“Io non ho più niente a che fare con Sherlock Holmes, ho chiuso per sempre con lui, lo vuoi capire?” gridò John, inerme e disperato.  
Moran lasciò andare di scatto Mary, che crollò a terra e si girò verso il dottore “Può essere, Johnny boy. Il problema è che Sherlock Holmes non ha affatto chiuso con te.”  
Due colpi di pistola risuonarono deboli, attutiti dal silenziatore, ridicoli come uno sternuto. John avrebbe voluto che fossero forti, molto più forti, talmente forti da renderlo cieco e sordo per sempre e non costringerlo ad assistere all’agonia di sua moglie, che moriva sul lurido pavimento di un magazzino, soffocata dal suo stesso sangue e un muto “Perché?” negli occhi spalancati che si facevano vitrei ed inespressivi.  
“Con te giocherò un’altra volta, ora vi lascio da soli. So che hai detto a Sherlock di non cercarti più, ma scommettiamo cinquanta sterline che sarà lui a ritrovarti? - appoggiò una banconota a terra e la fermò con i due bossoli di proiettili - Non temere, verrò presto a riscuotere la mia vincita.”  
E poi restò solo il vuoto ad ascoltare le urla di dolore di John.  
Nella mia testa Moran è sempre stato un giocatore d’azzardo. Devo dire che questa versione, sadica e feroce (e nooooo, per niente ispirata a Fassbender, che dite!) mi piaceva di più di quella che ho tratteggiato in seguito e, probabilmente, era più aderente al Canone.  
Questa trama presentava però due grandi difetti: sarebbe stata piena di scene d'azione, che non sono brava a descrivere, e se una Mary innocente ed incolpevole fosse stata uccisa - anche se solo indirettamente - per colpa di Sherlock, altro che allearsi! John non l'avrebbe mai perdonato, probabilmente l’avrebbe ammazzato lui stesso. Poi, povera donna, era davvero una cattiveria gratuita. Nel cestino, dunque. E realizzai che il carattere di Mary avrebbe dovuto essere diverso: una Mary buona, gentile, mai arrabbiata come quella del canone (una santa, praticamente) John non l’avrebbe mai lasciata, fosse solo per spirito cavalleresco. E, inter nos, non credo che ai giorni nostri una figura come la Mary dei libri risulterebbe molto attuale.  
Poi decisi che a sbrigare la pratica "Moran" sarebbe stato il solo Sherlock, prima dell'incontro con John, in primo luogo perché questo mi avrebbe semplificato la trama e poi perché, nella mia testa, John è troppo arrabbiato con Sherlock per volerlo seguire così, di punto in bianco, nella sua caccia al criminale. A questo punto avevo deciso che le strade di Sherlock e John si sarebbero separate con un taglio netto, apparentemente definitivo, per poi riunirsi, eventualmente, più in là.  
Il problema principale era riempire ciò che stava in mezzo tra la separazione ed il “più in là” e coprire un arco di tempo sufficientemente lungo per essere credibile, per far sedimentare la rabbia e far nascere la nostalgia della loro amicizia.  
  
Per la parte relativa a John l'idea mi venne al lavoro, in un periodo in cui mi capitarono a raffica cinque casi di coppie che si separavano o divorziavano, alcune dopo un matrimonio sorprendentemente breve (poco più di un anno).  
Dunque, perché non raccontare la storia di un matrimonio che poggia su basi sbagliate, che non avrebbe mai dovuto esserci e che, quindi, finisce per sgretolarsi? Sì, mi sembrava una buona idea, materiale su cui lavorare ne avevo e sono tutt'ora convinta che la parte di storia che riguarda John sia quella riuscita meglio. Forse fa un po' troppo "racconto intimista", eppure molti matrimoni finisco così, senza una ragione di fondo come un tradimento, maltrattamenti o terribili cattiverie reciproche. Semplicemente certe persone scoprono di non essere fatte per stare insieme, alla lunga subentra noia, stanchezza, quasi un fastidio verso l’altro nel momento in cui si accorgono che non è come pensavano, ed il rapporto si sfilaccia fino a rompersi. Ammetto di aver un po’ esasperato la figura di Mary (un’ulteriore leva che spinge John a lasciarla) ma neanche troppo. Si dice che una fanfiction è un’opera di fantasia, che riferimenti a fatti e persone realmente esistenti sono puramente casuali ma, ops, potrei essermi ispirata a persone che conosco. Maries are among us!  
  
Sherlock era tutto un altro paio di maniche. Io adoro questo spilungone sociopatico, lo amo tantissimo ma faccio una fatica mostruosa ad entrargli nella testa (si dimentica sempre di darmi le chiavi di scorta del suo Mind Palace) per capire cosa pensi e come si comporterebbe in determinate circostanze. Lo maneggio sempre come si maneggia della nitroglicerina instabile: con diffidenza ed il terrore che ti esploda tra le mani, diventando ooc. A questo si aggiunga che, grazie a dio, non ho mai avuto dipendenze di alcun tipo, quindi non avevo la più pallida idea di come farlo muovere nella sua fase da "tossico".  
L'ispirazione su come muoverlo mi è venuta da una delle leggi di Murphy "Lasciate a se stesse, le cose tendono a peggiorare".  
«Ok - mi sono detta - lasciamolo a se stesso, lasciamolo sprofondare e tagliamo praticamente tutti i suoi ponti emotivi con gli altri.» in effetti è andato a fondo come un piombo. Volevo che il disfacimento di Sherlock fosse silenzioso, quasi rassegnato, ma allo stesso tempo volevo si capisse che John gli mancava e continuava a mancargli nonostante il passare del tempo e la sua volontà di non pensare più agli anni che avevano trascorso insieme.  
  
Mentre scrivevo tutto questo dolore e soffrivo come un cane (io ho rinunciato da tempo a farmi domande su me stessa: fatelo anche voi, ne guadagnerete in salute mentale), ho iniziato a maturare la necessità di un lieto fine. No, non potevo assolutamente permettere che finisse male, anche perché in quel caso un gruppo di care amiche mi avrebbe stanato anche nel più profondo della jungla vietnamita per farmi fare la fine di San Lorenzo cotto sulla graticola per poi spargere le mie ceneri nel Mekong, dove l’inquinamento le avrebbe definitivamente dissolte.  
Infine avrebbero gettato l’urna cineraria in un lago di acido corrosivo nella Rift Valley.  
Pensavo che solo un evento molto serio avrebbe potuto far riavvicinare John e Sherlock e visto che avevo reso il consulente investigativo un tossicodipendente di nuovo, la scelta di una overdose fu quasi obbligata, così come quella di utilizzare Mycroft quale deux ex machina, ruolo che secondo me gli è molto congeniale.  
Ed infine il loro riavvicinamento: volevo fosse graduale, perché dopo tutto il carico da novanta di angst che ci avevo messo, farli tornare subito amici ed amanti sarebbe stato poco credibile e quindi ho giocato un po’ con i loro ruoli: se all’inizio della storia è John quello che si tiene a distanza, alla fine è Sherlock quello diffidente. Sono infatti dell’idea che, tra i due, sia quello che gestisce peggio delusioni e batoste emotive, anche se lo da poco a vedere.  
Alcune delle scene della smut sono state scritte durante un viaggio in treno. Qualcosa nella mia espressione deve aver fatto intuire cosa stavo scrivendo (non la calligrafia, quella è indecifrabile, a volte persino per me stessa), perché la ragazza che mi sedeva a fianco a un certo punto si è andata a sedere altrove.  
  
PROLOGO  
E' stato letteralmente cannibalizzato da un’altra fanfiction mai venuta alla luce, per la quale scrissi circa 10.000 parole, e che poi abbandonai. Era una reunion post-reichenbach anche quella, ma dai toni molto più leggeri, visto che avrebbe dovuto essere l’antefatto di “Movimento a spirale”. La caccia a Moran era più simile ad una scena di “Questo pazzo, pazzo, pazzo, pazzo mondo” e Sherlock si nascondeva a casa di Violet che, assieme a Raz (il writer di The blind Banker) e gli altri Irregolari stavano conducendo una campagna di informazione sotterranea per riabilitarlo agli occhi del mondo, al grido di “I believe in Sherlock Holmes” per convincere tutti che “Moriarty was real”.  
Oltre al prologo, scrissi qualche altra scena, tra cui la seguente. Per colpa di una distrazione di Raz e Violet, incaricati di sorvegliare John, lui e Sherlock finiscono per incontrarsi prima del previsto, John perde la testa quando lo vede vivo e vegeto e ne segue una violenta scazzottata.  
 _“Guarda cos’hai combinato!” accusò Raz, mentre osservava atterrito l'ex soldato che trascinava Sherlock in un vicolo, gridando invettive irripetibili a voce talmente alta che qualche luce si accese nel palazzo alle loro spalle ed un paio di curiosi si affacciarono alla finestra per cercare il colpevole di tali schiamazzi._  
“IO? - ribatté la hacker indignata - Avanti, spiega: in che modo sarebbe colpa mia?”  
“Sei piombata qui con Sherlock all’improvviso.”  
“Ti ho mandato un messaggio sul cellulare! Ma scommetto che l’avevi spento, vero? Certo, il cellulare fa troppo mainstrem per il signor ‘io-sono-al-di-fuori-del-sistema-e-non-mi-voglio-adeguare'.”  
La discussione venne interrotta da un preoccupante rumore di vetri infranti ed altre urla feroci da parte del dottore.  
“Di questo passo qualcuno chiamerà la polizia.” disse Raz, muovendosi nervosamente sul posto.  
Violet si scompigliò i capelli fino ad assomigliare ad una caricatura di Einstein “Okay... vai a controllare la strada principale e se vedi arrivare una pattuglia, avvisa. Io provo a... non lo so... fare qualcosa.” e rincorse i due contendenti nel vicolo, dove sembrava essere passato un piccolo tornado: bidoni dell’immondizia rovesciati, rifiuti sparsi ovunque e, al centro di tutto quello sfacelo, John che era salito a cavalcioni su Sherlock e lo stava colpendo ripetutamente, sempre urlando come un ossesso, con l’altro che non mostrava alcuna reazione se non quella di coprirsi il viso con le braccia.  
“Ohi! Ohi, doc! - spaventata, la ragazza gli posò una mano sulla spalla - Dai, basta. Così lo ammazzi, lo ammazzi **per davvero!** ”  
Le sue parole sembrarono avere l’effetto desiderato, perché John si acquietò immediatamente, restando seduto su Sherlock. Le braccia gli ricaddero pesanti lungo i fianchi e semplicemente restò lì, col respiro affannato e gli occhi fissi sul bel viso che aveva appena preso a pugni, inerte come un giocattolo rotto.  
La faccia di Sherlock era una maschera di sangue davvero impressionante, ma quello che più colpì Violet fu lo sguardo incredibilmente triste del consulente investigativo, che sollevò una mano guantata per stringere quella di John, accarezzargli le nocche arrossate col pollice e mormorare un “Mi dispiace, amico mio.”  
Era una scena commovente e così intima che Violet si sentì di troppo. Avrebbe voluto smaterializzarsi all’istante per poterli lasciare da soli e dare loro la privacy che meritavano. Purtroppo non ce ne fu il tempo, perché Raz lanciò un fischio di avvertimento: qualcuno era rimasto sfavorevolmente impressionato dalla piazzata di John e già si udiva una sirena della polizia in lontananza.  
Violet fece cenno al writer di avvicinarsi “Aiuta John a rialzarsi, dobbiamo filare via da qui. Sherl?”  
“Ce la faccio.” rispose quest’ultimo, ignorando la mano tesa dell’hacker.  
Ma dato che non avevo alcuna idea di come concludere la storia, che avevo scritto solo alcuni pezzi ed il tutto presentava lacune macroscopiche, anche questa venne abbandonata. Ho potuto riutilizzarne solo alcuni pezzi, perché altri erano troppo leggeri, troppo da commedia per Errando nella nebbia.  
  
CAPITOLO 2  
Avevo voglia di far ricomparire il personaggio di Irene anche se in un ruolo marginale (ad inserirla attivamente nella storia non avrei saputo come accidenti gestirla e cosa farle fare). Un giorno stavo sistemando delle fotografie e trovai quelle del viaggio in Tessaglia. Da qui l’idea di una Irene finta monaca di clausura che porta avanti i suoi soliti giochi di potere nell’ombra. Inizialmente la scena era leggermente diversa, molto più lunga e c’era anche una parte in cui Sherlock le compariva davanti in veste di improbabile turista con tanto di camicia hawaiana (visto che con i boxer con gli uccelli non lo avrebbero fatto entrare in convento per motivi di decenza). Irene non si scomponeva e gli diceva una cosa del tipo “Lo sapevo che non eri morto”, lui le spiegava cosa stava facendo e lei decideva di aiutarlo a scoprire chi fosse il secondo di Moriarty _“Qui in Grecia c’è una persona che mi deve parecchi favori. E io ne devo uno a te.”_  
Erano quattro pagine inutili ai fini della storia e decisamente tediose (quel capitolo non mi è riuscito benissimo, ahimè), quindi sono state scartate e, nell’ultima versione, do per presupposto che si siano già parlati.  
  
CAPITOLO 4  
Ho fatto talmente tante ricerche sul poker che alla fine, tra le pubblicità di Google ads, mi uscivano centri di aiuto per la dipendenza dal gioco...  
  
CAPITOLO 5  
Il più doloroso da scrivere. Stavo male mentre scrivevo, stavo male pensando alla reazione di John ed alle conseguenze che io sapevo che avrebbe avuto, mi sono molto immedesimata in lui. E’ stata una parte molto delicata da gestire, perché se non fossi riuscita a descrivere per bene la sua rabbia e la sua delusione, il suo rifiuto totale di dialogo con Sherlock non sarebbe stato credibile. Non so se ci sono riuscita del tutto, forse la reazione di John, anche con tutte le giustificazioni del caso, è eccessiva ed esagerata. Ma se non fosse stata così, non avrei potuto sviluppare la trama come volevo.   
L’ordine restrittivo lo avete odiato in tanti, lo so. L’idea mi è venuta in ufficio, mentre sfogliavo il codice civile per tutt'altri motivi.  
Il lavoro nobilita l’uomo, ma ammazza la fangirl.  
  
CAPITOLO 7  
Sempre per la serie “si dice il peccato ma non il peccatore”, l’idea di un matrimonio fastoso/evento sociale con torme di invitati semi-sconosciuti mi è venuto ascoltando il racconto di un vero matrimonio così.  
L’orrore.  
  
CAPITOLO 8  
Devo ringraziare Rete 4 per la messa in onda di The Closer, che mi ha dato lo spunto per il delitto di questo capitolo e senza il quale, probabilmente, non avrei saputo dove sbattere la testa.  
  
CAPITOLO 9  
Lo scambio di battute _"Libri?" "Sì, libri."_ è nato mentre stavo spolverando la libreria (i mestieri di casa sono sempre forieri di ottimi spunti) e mi sono detta «Con tutti i libri che abbiamo in casa, sarebbe proprio il colmo se qualcuno mi chiedesse se mi piace leggere.»  
A livello stilistico quel _"Libri?" "Sì, libri."_ è, a mio avviso, una delle cose più riuscite della fanfiction.  
  
CAPITOLI 11 e 13  
Sono i miei preferiti in assoluto, quelli dove assieme all’angst si inizia ad intravedere la speranza. Il 13 è stato scritto durante un concorso pubblico, nell’attesa che iniziassero a dettare la traccia d’esame. Insomma, ci avevano chiuso in un capannone dalle nove di mattina, ma non hanno iniziato a dettare nulla prima delle due di pomeriggio, non conoscevo nessuno e mi stavo annoiando ai livelli di Sherlock. Così, circondata da gente in totale paranoia che per cinque ore non ha fatto che domandarsi angosciata quale traccia sarebbe uscita, io ho scritto un capitolo intero.  
Ognuno nella vita ha le sue priorità.  
E le ipotesi circolate sulla traccia del tema si sono rivelate tutte clamorosamente false.  
  
CAPITOLO 16  
Hamish l’ho voluto introdurre, anche se solo appena accennato, perché mi piacciono le Parent!Lock. Tuttavia ma ho scoperto di non essere molto portata a scriverle (avevo abbozzato qualcosa su come adottano Hamish, ma l’ho subito abortito).  
  
E questo è tutto. Ci sono alcune scene scartate o solo appena abbozzate che riposano su un quaderno. Potrei pensare di farci una raccolta di oneshot/scene alternative o bonus, ma non adesso, non ne avrei la forza. Magari più avanti. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Citazione di Robert Romano da E.R.
> 
> [2] Soprannome con cui sono conosciuti i poliziotti londinesi.
> 
> [3] Stazione ferroviaria non lontana dal Waterloo Bridge.
> 
> [4] Quartiere di Londra.
> 
> [5] Unità di misura usata per la lunghezza degli articoli di giornale.
> 
> [6] Lungi da me sminuire la gravità e le conseguenze di quell'incidente nucleare: l'ho portato come esempio perché mi sembra emblematico di un certo cattivo giornalismo, volto soltanto al catastrofismo disinformato.
> 
> Volevo usare il verbo "zoomare" anziché "zumare", che mi suonava malissimo, ma il Sacro Vocabolario Treccani mi ha informato che è quest'ultima la forma più corretta.
> 
> Il nome del detective Dimmock, Charlie, me lo sono inventato, perché nella serie tv non viene detto.


End file.
